


Замки из песка

by LunaYan, Morrigan_too



Category: Ayunga - Fandom, Chinese Actor RPF, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Zheng Yunlong - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYan/pseuds/LunaYan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: У Чжэн Юньлуна и Ван Ибо нет ничего общего... или все-таки есть?
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong, Zheng Yunlong/Wang Yibo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское представление о характерах и поведении персонажей может не совпадать с читательским, а также с поведением и характерами прототипов.  
> Авторы ни в коем случае не поддерживают отождествление персонажей и живых людей, а также категорически против вмешательства в их личную жизнь. Пейринг создан авторами потому, что нам так понравилось.  
> AU, все совпадения случайны.
> 
> Иллюстрация к 1 главе: https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1326213213260832769?s=20

Если бы кто-нибудь в тот момент включил свет и спросил Юньлуна — почему — он не сказал бы. Иногда случается то, чего не должно и не может быть, на ровном месте, без особенных причин.

Имя и лицо — все, что он о нем знал. Еще роль, так высоко взлетевшая, что стоит подумать «Лань Ванцзи», память тут же подскажет «Вэй Усянь».

Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо спросил, не потерял ли он кого-нибудь, а Юньлун как будто самого себя узнал. Еще молодой, дурной, кто же спрашивает про такие вещи, кто же оглядывается в таком зале. Хорошо, что не пошел искать.

Юньлун тоже никогда не ходил — зачем? Легче было верить потом. Он верил Гацзи, знал, что ничего лишнего не будет. Гацзи легко увлекался людьми и увлекал, но не переходил рамок.

Юньлун сегодня перешел, потому что это не безымянный сонм поклонниц и поклонников, потому что Сяо Чжань действительно хорош, потому что он молчал много лет, не желая перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую. Потому что он устал, в конце концов, и весь этот праздник жизни вокруг — давно не праздник, и еще по сотне причин.

Так что Ван Ибо — не причина, а результат. Слишком красивый, молодой, известный и влюбленный в другого, во всех отношениях неподходящий для разового секса. Хотя он-то, Юньлун, подходящий, что ли?

Неважно, какие нити сплелись, но никто не включал свет в полутемном номере и не спрашивал, никто не отвлекал от обжигающих губ. «Не думай», — руки кололо нарядное шитье чужого пиджака, тело под тонкой рубашкой было крепким и тоже горячим. Неважно было, кто о ком думает, были отчаянные поцелуи и твердый стояк, Юньлун торопился, расстегивая чужой ремень, но разве это было не то, чего оба хотели?

***  
Сяо Чжань улыбался так ярко, но эта улыбка не приносила привычной легкости. Может, потому, что она больше не была обращена к Ибо.

Он смотрел, подмечая все новые детали: вот Чжань-гэ смеется над чужой шуткой, и человек, близко склонившийся к нему, кладет руку на плечо, разглаживает невидимые складки пиджака; как ни в чем не бывало, опускает ладонь на поясницу, подталкивая Чжань-гэ в сторону диванов, на которых берут интервью; вот они странно переглядываются. Даже не слыша слов, Ибо стиснул зубы, потому что это было неприятно — наблюдать, как кто-то другой в открытую флиртует с Чжань-гэ, не стесняется его трогать и даже не беспокоится, что скажет агентство, потому что им ничего не будет, — и это было по-настоящему несправедливо.

Каждый раз, когда в графиках Сяо Чжаня и Ибо намечалось окно, случалось что-нибудь непредвиденное, встреча снова переносилась на неопределенный срок, и так два месяца подряд. Неопределенно — то слово, которое как нельзя лучше подходило для описания их отношений.

Ибо каждый раз писал Сяо Чжаню первым, и если поначалу в этом не было ничего унизительного, то со временем он все больше чувствовал себя тем, кто стучит в закрытые двери дома, где ему не рады.

Если бы Сяо Чжань попросил прекратить, было бы больно, но хоть что-то бы прояснилось, а так Ибо находился в подвешенном состоянии, и самое сложное было — не давать плохому настроению влиять на качество работы.

Он не сразу обратил внимание на человека, который стоял неподалеку, но лишь потому, что Ибо мало кого замечал, когда рядом находился Сяо Чжань. Может быть, зря. Может, нужно было смотреть на мир шире, чтобы не попасть в омут без шанса на спасение.

Они переглянулись, и Ибо сразу же вспомнил это лицо, а потом в голове что-то замкнуло, и он сделал несколько шагов вперед. Они не были друзьями, даже не были знакомы толком, и все, что их связывало в этот момент, — Сяо Чжань, улыбавшийся Аянге. Уж кто-кто, а Чжэн Юньлун не заслуживал такого сухого приветствия, но иначе не вышло. Перед глазами все еще стояла улыбка Чжань-гэ, обращенная к другому.

Разве не поговаривали, что больше десяти лет Аянгу и Чжэн Юньлуна связывают близкие отношения? Так почему Сяо Чжань?

Они обсудили сегодняшнее выступление, потому что других общих тем для разговора не было, а потом Ибо внимательно разглядывал Чжэн Юньлуна. Кажется, что-то такое он часто видел в зеркале по утрам: надлом, который старательно прикрывают гримом и нагрузкой на работе.

— Поехали отсюда, — это был не вопрос. Ибо не позволил сомнениям прокрасться в сознание, Сяо Чжаня и Аянги не было на диванах, не было в этом зале.

Ибо отсканировал вичат Чжэн Юньлуна, написал менеджеру, чтобы подготовили машину, и вежливо попрощался с важными людьми — лицо надо держать всегда.

Сообщение от Чжэн Юньлуна (тот уехал раньше) с адресом отеля он получил, направляясь к парковке. На охраняемом ярусе нет сталкеров или любопытных журналистов — их сюда не пропустят, поэтому Ибо сопровождал лишь водитель, который по совместительству являлся одним из его молчаливых и не замечающих лишнего охранников.

Всю дорогу до отеля Ибо призывал себя успокоиться, потому что ощущения были такие, будто он вот-вот сорвется в пропасть. Стараясь отвлечься, он вбил в байду имя человека, с которым решил… что? Переспать? Поговорить об отношениях? Спросить, какого черта тот не уследил за своим «ближе, чем другом»?

На парковке отеля Ибо передали карту от номера. Пути назад не было, да и Ибо не из тех, кто убегает после того, как сам что-то затеял.

В огромном номере Ибо ослабил узел галстука-удавки и направился к столику, у которого стоял Чжэн Юньлун. Тихо играл фоном музыкальный канал, свет был приглушен, и только экран плазмы отбрасывал причудливо-яркие тени на стены.

Надо было что-то сказать, но Ибо был не в том настроении, чтобы вести философские беседы. Когда он предлагал уехать с ивента, то не думал о том, что придётся делать наедине.

Все случилось само собой. Они смотрели друг на друга, и в какой-то момент Ибо не выдержал, закрыл глаза и подался навстречу.

Это был не Сяо Чжань. С самого первого поцелуя, объятий, широких ладоней на заднице — все это был не Сяо Чжань. Чжэн Юньлун был выше, крепче, шире в плечах. Он пах иначе, целовался по-другому. Слишком разные.

Когда чужие руки расстегнули ремень, Ибо зажмурился до ярких точек под веками.

Нет, он не такой. Никогда не был таким! Ему было плохо, но это не значило, что можно позволить себе переспать с почти незнакомым человеком.

Ему было безумно хорошо, но это было неправильно. Неправильно сдерживать стоны, когда ладонь Чжэн Юньлуна справилась с ремнём на его брюках. Неправильно подставлять шею под мелкие укусы, стараясь расстегнуть пуговицы на чужой рубашке. Чжэн Юньлун не делал ничего особенного, но от его прикосновений кровь закипала в венах, и это пугало.

Всего стало слишком, словно вот-вот могло случиться что-то непоправимое. Ибо вцепился в руку Чжэн Юньлуна на своём ремне, взглянул ошалело, облизнул искусанные губы, разрывая поцелуй.

— Давай выпьем.

На самом деле ему хотелось поглубже запихать свою совесть и туда же послать моральные принципы, потому что ширинка вздыбилась, потому что он дышал так тяжело, как будто они уже трахались, а не просто поцеловались. Этих новых чувств слишком много, неправильно, что их породила ревность.

— Пожалуйста. Здесь же есть мини-бар? Или мы можем заказать бутылку в номер?

Он старался не смотреть на Чжэн Юньлуна, выравнивая дыхание. Один неосторожный взгляд, и ему снова сорвет башню без видимых причин.

***  
Все шло не так.

Первое «не так» — приехать сюда, выходка как раз для мальчишки вроде Ван Ибо, но не для взрослого человека.

Второе «не так» случилось, когда Ван Ибо вдруг вцепился в его руку, мешая расстегивать, и сказал:

— Давай выпьем.

Как будто поднявшаяся внутри волна ударилась о плотину и пыталась теперь не то пробить ее, не то расплескаться по сторонам. Раздражение, удивление, желание смешались с пониманием. Юньлун отдавал Ван Ибо должное — не все могут понять вовремя, не все могут остановиться, особенно когда хочется. Только это «хочется» — реакция тела, не более, голодного тела, соскучившегося по прикосновениям и ласкам.

Ван Ибо, раскрасневшийся и взлохмаченный, отвел глаза, на лице так ясно были написаны неловкость, стыд, желание, можно было (и хотелось) поцеловать его еще раз и уговорить.

Юньлун разжал руки и отошел.

Выпить после всего этого надо было — но не три стакана же! Юньлун не успел остановить, да и не хотел. Ван Ибо совершеннолетний, знает, что делает. Юньлун все еще давил в себе раздражение, смотрел, как Ван Ибо украдкой трогает губы, не отвечал на его короткие, колючие вопросы — зачем?

Виски в таком количестве подействовало быстро, движения Ван Ибо стали текучими, то ли ленивыми, то ли неуверенными. Забыв о неловкости, Ван Ибо сел рядом, облизнул губы, открыл рот, и на Юньлуна обрушился водопад откровений.

Это не я должен тут быть, думал он. Не я должен тебя слушать, и лучше бы, чтобы ты забыл наутро все, что наговорил. Лучше бы ты хоть раз вот так напился рядом с Сяо Чжанем и высказал все ему, может, помогло бы.

Но наедине с Сяо Чжанем Ван Ибо наверняка было не до виски. А Сяо Чжань то ли не понимал, то ли не знал, что происходит с Ван Ибо, хотя как можно было не знать, когда в каждом слове, в каждом вздохе билась больная, безответная любовь.

У Юньлуна так не было, ему повезло. Но сейчас, поддавшись сочувствию, он обнял Ван Ибо за плечи, придвигаясь еще чуть-чуть ближе. Сейчас можно было усомниться, что Ван Ибо — совершеннолетний, он весь сейчас был мягче, податливее, откровеннее.

Притягательнее. Особенно когда водопад наконец иссяк, Ван Ибо коротко и глубоко вздохнул, выговорившись, улыбнулся по-детски открыто. Так же открыто признался, что хочет поцеловать. Погладил по лицу, и как будто не было перерыва на виски — желание вспыхнуло с той же силой.

— Ты тоже красивый, — Юньлун задержал его ладонь, прижал на секунду к своей щеке и отнял, прикоснулся к чужому лицу так, что его собственные пальцы только самыми кончиками задели кожу. Связался демон с младенцем, думал Юньлун; Ван Ибо, за что ты мне такой глупый, молодой и привлекательный.

Не сейчас и никогда. Он обнял Ван Ибо, укладывая на себя, чтобы не видеть лица. Самое время было теперь ему начать выговариваться, когда Ван Ибо, повозившись, затих в объятиях, но он был старше на полжизни, трезвее во много раз и потому молчал.  
«Чжэн-лаоши кого-то потерял?»  
«Почему они так общаются?»

Любовь — это не рамки и заборы, это доверие и свобода для полета. Гацзи знал, что Юньлун ему верит. Юньлун знал, что тот не перешагнет пределов, но от этого было не легче. Осталось только обвинить во всем Сяо Чжаня, но это тоже была неправда. Но все-таки, все-таки не он должен был тут сидеть и утешать чужого несчастливого любовника.

— Это пройдет, — только и сказал он тихо. Пройдет и опьянение, и похмелье, и страдания. Юньлун сам хотел в это верить.  
Ван Ибо спал — Юньлун держал его на руке, вглядывался в полутьме в лицо, во сне еще более юное, с приоткрытыми пухлыми губами. Целомудренно поцеловал в лоб, переложил на кровать.

Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

***  
Он проснулся потому, что где-то отчаянно вибрировал телефон. В номере было темно, во рту адски сухо, и голова закружилась, как только Ибо сел в постели.

Рубашка смялась, выбилась из-под ремня, оголив поясницу. С третьей попытки нащупав выключатель около тумбочки, он надавил кнопку ночника и зажмурился от ослепляющего света.

Одна пустая бутылка из-под воды валялась около кровати, вторая стояла на тумбочке, и, схватившись за нее, как за спасательный круг, Ибо осушил разом больше половины.

Мысли текли одна за другой, восстанавливая вчерашнюю картину. Вот он заканчивает свое выступление, идет в зону отдыха, где рассаживают приглашенных звезд и участников шоу, видит, как Чжань-гэ улыбается своему напарнику, а дальше…

Ибо тяжело вздохнул.

Черт.

… Мини-бар был очень скудный, зато в меню неплохой выбор, поэтому Ибо позвонил на ресепшн и заказал в номер бутылку, а лучше сразу две, чтобы выпившим не открывать персоналу дверь.

Он посмотрел в зеркало, тронул покрасневшие губы и поймал в отражении взгляд Чжэн Юньлуна.

Хотелось поцеловать его и завалить на кровать, но все это было неправильно. Не надо было приезжать сюда и предлагать Чжэн Юньлуну провести вместе вечер, но Ибо не из тех, кто отступает.

— Почему ты согласился?

Он пока не определился, как лучше обращаться к Чжэн Юньлуну, чтобы было не слишком официально и в то же время не неприлично.

Поздно думать о приличиях, когда рука Чжэн Юньлуна почти успела побывать в его штанах.

— Почему они вообще… так общаются?

Если у Чжэн Юньлуна есть ответы, готов ли Ибо их услышать?

В номер принесли две бутылки виски. Ибо сразу же расплатился вичатом и, закрыв дверь на замок, прошел к столику, чтобы наполнить два стакана до краев.

Он протянул Чжэн Юньлуну его порцию, а сам засомневался, что осилит целый стакан. С тихим звоном стукнулись стеклянные бока. Ибо поморщился, делая небольшой глоток, и в то же время мысленно себя ругал: «Пей нормально!».

Нормально — это почти три стакана в одного на голодный желудок. Когда он ел в последний раз и что? Салат с авокадо днем.

Ибо не заметил, как быстро алкоголь развязывает язык, все стало легко и свободно, и он говорил про Сяо Чжаня, про то, что устал, и Чжэн-лаоши такой красивый. Неправильно, что Ибо хочется его поцеловать, хотя они приехали в этот номер не разговаривать.

Слова закончились, Ибо смотрел на Чжэн Юньлуна, сидящего совсем близко. Все плыло перед глазами.

Ибо опустил ладонь на щеку, погладил кожу, скользнул подушечками пальцев по высокому лбу, обвел четкую бровь, ожидая, что Чжэн Юньлун отмахнется или отвернется.

— Красивый, — он удивленно поделился мыслями, нисколько не стесняясь.

Будь в его крови меньше алкоголя, он бы оценил сдержанность Чжэн Юньлуна. С другой стороны, трезвым он бы смутился и загрузился, пока же в голове был штиль.

Ибо рассматривал Чжэн Юньлуна, улыбка так и просилась на лицо.

Было в этом человеке что-то притягательное, и это не внешность или талант — сколько талантливых людей видел Ибо за те годы, что строилась его карьера.

Чжэн Юньлун был его слушателем впервые за долгое время. Даже с ребятами из группы Ибо не обсуждал свои чувства к кому-то, да и не было в то время человека, о котором ему бы захотелось поговорить. В то время болели лишь мышцы от непрерывных ежедневных тренировок.

Сейчас все было иначе.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Чжэн Юньлун.

Внутри разлилось непривычное тепло, жар обжег щеки, хорошо ли его загримировали? Скорее всего, это воспитание и возраст, а не то, что Чжэн Юньлун считает его красивым.

Подушечки пальцев, что едва коснулись щеки, посылали импульс вдоль позвоночника.

Чжэн Юньлун обнял Ибо, уложил на себя, и это… было так непривычно. Язык лениво поворачивался во рту, в последний момент Ибо одернул себя, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Он и без того наговорил достаточно, завтра утром будет стыдно и горько, но об этом можно подумать утром. Непривычная легкость освободила сознание и тело от груза ответственности, что он взвалил на себя, решив влюбиться в Сяо Чжаня.

— Иногда мне кажется, что Чжань-гэ боится моих чувств. Будто я для него обуза, и все это, — Ибо поднял тяжелую руку, описав широкий полукруг в воздухе, — не то, что ему нужно. Наверное, так оно и есть, — Ибо с печалью посмотрел на стакан, что остался стоять на столике, и понял, что не дотянется до него. Двигаться вообще было лень, а лежать на Чжэн Юньлуне удобно, будто тело само подстроилось под другого человека.

Ибо прижался щекой к чужой груди, закрыл глаза и вслушался в стук сердца. Положил ладонь напротив.

На белой рубашке Чжэн Юньлуна могли остаться следы тонального крема и пудры — перед официальными ивентами лицо любого актера или певца покрывают слоем штукатурки, чтобы тон идеально гармонировал с одеждой и образом.

— Если я тебя запачкал, могу оплатить химчистку, — полусонно пробормотал Ибо, убаюканный биением сердца.

Он бы мог станцевать под этот ритм, если бы не так клонило в сон.

Чжэн Юньлун сказал, что это пройдёт. Он был старше, знал лучше, и Ибо мог ему доверять еще и потому, что Чжэн Юньлун не позволил себе ничего лишнего, хотя что мешало ему продолжить? Прояви он чуть больше инициативы, и Ибо не смог бы отказать…

Он потер глаза, поморщился от мерзкого привкуса виски, оставшегося на языке, и, покачнувшись, встал, чтобы добраться до туалета.

Блевать вчерашним алкоголем хуже, чем едой после отравления. Горечь оседала на языке, а желчь обжигала горло.

Нечего было столько пить.

Ибо долго умывался, чистил зубы и какое-то время стоял над раковиной, опираясь на нее, — голова немного кружилась, а в глазах темнело.

Нужно было что-нибудь съесть, но от этой мысли к горлу снова подступала тошнота.

Телефон снова завибрировал. Может, он вибрировал все это время, что Ибо провел в туалете.

На экране было больше двадцати пропущенных, время — 11 утра. Съемки с репетицией были запланированы на вечер, но менеджер негодовала, что его ненадолго потеряли.

Он ответил на звонок, выслушал негодование и инструкции, отрезал, что устал и хочет поспать, а потом добавил, что ему требуются вода и лапша, а лучше гамбургер из Макдональдса.

Менеджер ворчала, что некоторые не умеют пользоваться Вай Май и Элема, Ибо парировал, что не хотелось бы сталкиваться в ближайшее время с людьми в пределах его отеля, а то мало ли какие вопросы могут возникнуть.

— Кстати, о вопросах, — с менеджером Ибо работал больше двух лет, и та решала его проблемы не один и даже не два раза. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— У меня похмелье. Все нормально.

Нормально — это значит, что ничего не было.

— Я пришлю тебе еду и сменную одежду в течение часа. Прими душ и постарайся отдохнуть.

— Ага. Спасибо.

Он нажал отбой, повертел телефон в руке и зашел в вичат. В группах, как всегда, были десятки сообщений по работе. Ибо пролистал список вниз, доходя до контакта Сяо Чжаня, открыл чат и увидел, что последнее сообщение он отправлял Сяо Чжаню почти неделю назад, получив в ответ стикер.

Они не поговорили вчера, Сяо Чжань где-то скрылся с Аянгой, а потом Ибо тоже сбежал с Чжэн Юньлуном, но хоть без пристального наблюдения журналистов.

Чжэн Юньлун.

Сердце будто сжала невидимая рука, у Ибо перехватило дыхание.

Он вышел в общий список, пролистал выше и приложил ладонь к лицу, словно кто-то мог видеть его смущение.

«Спокойной ночи», — последнее сообщение от Чжэн Юньлуна.

Спокойной, черт возьми, ночи.

Стаканы с недопитым виски стояли на низком столике, две бутылки воды из мини-бара, одна из которых уже опустела, — на тумбочке. Это мелочь, но все же Ибо был благодарен Чжэн Юньлуну, что тот оставил воду под рукой. Ибо не был уверен, что мог бы встать ночью и достать ее из мини-бара сам.

Он выбрал из металлической корзины с закусками орешки, закинул несколько кешью в рот, написал Чжэн Юньлуну сообщение: «Спасибо». В следующем добавил: «Доброе утро». Уже не утро: «День».

А потом скинул деньги за номер, который снял Чжэн Юньлун — приблизительная сумма с процентом. Он накинул несколько тысяч. Нет, это не моральная компенсация, ему стыдно.

Ибо было очень стыдно, он не привык испытывать это чувство, и память, как назло, подсовывала разные фрагменты. Он что, вылил на Чжэн Юньлуна информацию про все свои проблемы с Сяо Чжанем? После того, как предложил выпить, формально отказавшись с ним спать, хотя сам все это затеял. Еще и, как ни в чем не бывало, заснул. Прямо на Чжэн Юньлуне, возможно, измазав белую дизайнерскую рубашку своим потекшим гримом?

Черт!

Это был очень безответственный поступок, они ведь практически не знакомы, не друзья! А если Чжэн Юньлун снял Ибо на видео? Эти записи могли нанести существенный урон по его репутации и даже разрушить карьеру, ведь Ибо не только напился и приставал к Чжэн Юньлуну, но еще и рассказывал о своих безответных чувствах к Сяо Чжаню.

«Извини за вчера».

Чжэн Юньлун мог быть занят на съемках, мог сидеть в самолете, в конце концов, мог спать или обидеться и не захотеть иметь с Ибо ничего общего, не факт, что он вообще ответит. Хотя бы не удалил, что немного успокаивало, да и в вейбо пока была тишина.

Ибо даже не знал, чего ждёт, разглядывая экран мобильника.


	2. Часть 1. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация ко 2 главе  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1328752847580782604

Возраст — это когда начинаешь предпочитать ночному веселью сон, если назавтра рабочий день. Юньлун физически ощущал подступающие тридцать.

Наверное, это было от общения с Ван Ибо, таким решительным поначалу и таким растерянным потом. Юньлун оставил его спящим, не стал раздевать, чтобы наутро не было неловко, если виски все-таки смоет память. Выставил на стол воду, чтобы смягчить пробуждение — все, что он мог сделать. Хотя Ван Ибо молодой, может быть, у него и голова с похмелья не болит.

Ему бы с собой что-нибудь сделать. В номере было тепло, Ван Ибо посапывал во сне, и к нему все еще тянуло, но Юньлун ушел. Написал Гацзи сообщение, что устал, желает спокойной ночи: он не готов был сегодня с ним встречаться после того, как чуть не…

Чуть не изменил, если называть вещи своими именами, то, что это не случилось, — не его заслуга. Как ни странно, сейчас Юньлун даже виноватым себя не чувствовал. И однозначно не хотел ехать к Гацзи, чтобы погасить возбуждение, разбуженное другим человеком.

«Иногда мне кажется, что я для Чжань-гэ — обуза…»

Может, так и было. Юньлун представлял, как можно стать заложниками фанатских ожиданий. Он плохо знал Сяо Чжаня, но даже если бы было иначе, не стал бы вмешиваться в чужие отношения. Взрослеть всегда больно, пережить первую (первую ли?) любовь больно, но без этого почти не бывает.

Подумав, он написал «Спокойной ночи» Ван Ибо, вдруг тот все-таки проснется до утра.

Утро принесло веселые сообщения и пожелания от Гацзи, бодрого, выспавшегося. Юньлун оставил обиду во вчерашнем дне — в самом деле, что он так взревновал, как будто впервые. Каждый раз обещал себе быть спокойнее и каждый раз попадался, иногда Гацзи замечал, иногда, как вчера, — нет. Сейчас Юньлуна это как раз устраивало, врать в глаза не хотелось, говорить правду было сложно и не нужно. Ничего же не было, ни-че-го.

Разумеется, тут же вспомнилось то «ничего», которое все-таки было: запах чужого парфюма и косметики, юношеская гладкость шеи, гибкая спина под руками. Что не устраивает Сяо Чжаня? Глупый вопрос.

Дела шли вереницей по расписанию, Юньлун был собран, улыбался, когда надо, но где-то на дне сознания лежало воспоминание — засыпающий на его груди Ван Ибо. Воспоминание было приятным, Юньлун даже мог сказать, почему: подкупала не внешность и таланты Ван Ибо, а его неожиданная откровенность и доверие. Юньлун знал, что это эффект попутчика, виски и так далее, но у него возникло чувство, будто в глухой стене вдруг открылась дверь именно для него.

И у него не было ощущения, что эта дверь закрылась.

Юньлун улыбнулся, видя ближе к обеду сообщение от Ван Ибо: видимо, пришел в себя, раз пишет. Сообщения были короткие, друг за другом. Он предпочитал отправлять, только высказав мысль полностью, поэтому отвечал медленно.

Мальчишка. Как и положено мальчишке, беспокоился о глупостях — номер, рубашка…

«Все в порядке, ничего не случилось, — он хотел написать Ван Ибо что-нибудь еще, успокаивающее или поддерживающее, снова подумал про открывшуюся дверь. Но если написать что-то вроде «все пройдет», Ван Ибо будет еще более неловко. Наверное, лучше не усугублять ситуацию, да и что у них общего? — Хорошего дня».

«Ты очень красивый, — хотел бы он ответить. — Я рад, что ты мне доверился».

Предложение писать, если захочется, Юньлун даже не додумал.

***

Сообщение от Чжэн Юньлуна пришло, когда посвежевший после душа и довольный Ибо в одном халате с логотипом отеля забрался в кресло с гамбургером и стаканом холодной колы

Менеджер расхаживала по номеру и раздавала команды в голосовых. Она не посмотрела на экран, подавая светящийся телефон, картинно закатила глаза и отвернулась, показывая, что не лезет не в свое дело, но знает, от кого это.

Ибо усмехнулся и не сказал, что она ошибается.

Какая-то магия, но гамбургер убивает любые признаки похмелья — этим лайфхаком с ним поделились еще в Корее. Не то чтобы айдольская диета одобряла подобную еду, но головная боль и тошнота мешают работе больше, чем 1000 калорий, которые организм сожжет еще до вечерней тренировки.

Ибо поставил картонный стакан на столик, от нечаянных воспоминаний снова загорелись уши. Он потряс головой, надеясь, что растрепавшиеся волосы скроют признаки смущения: вчера они с Чжэн Юньлуном тут пили, и у Ибо было что-то вроде исповеди. Менеджер по-прежнему не смотрела в его сторону, и Ибо открыл окно чата.

Ничего особенного, но сразу же стало легче, будто бы груз, что не давал свободно дышать, наконец сброшен. Его не проигнорировали, ответили и даже пожелали хорошего дня.

«Спасибо», — подумав, Ибо сделал фотографию столика, на котором гордо возвышался бумажный пакет с доставкой из Макдональдса, стакан колы и надкусанный бургер, завернутый в упаковочную бумагу.

Чжэн Юньлун не принял деньги в вичате, и Ибо закусил губу, думая, что, может быть, этого не достаточно.

«Что с рубашкой? Нужна химчистка?»

Он думал минуты три, задавать ли вопрос про деньги, потому что больше всего Ибо не любил быть должен, и в то же время… Учитывая обстоятельства, он не знал, как вести себя с Чжэн Юньлуном правильно, чтобы не показаться слишком наглым.

Почему его вообще волновало, что подумает Чжэн Юньлун?

Потому что Ибо рассказал ему слишком много о своих чувствах к другому не менее известному человеку, и в ленте вейбо по-прежнему была тишина. Можно ли надеяться, что информация не уйдёт дальше Чжэн Юньлуна? Очевидно, когда менеджер закончит с рабочими вопросами, Ибо ожидает мини-лекция о поведении и рисках, а подобного он не слушал со съёмок в Неукротимом. Они с Сяо Чжанем сбегали куда-нибудь вместе, если позволяло расписание. Это было хорошее время, тоской отзывающееся внутри.

«Может, я скинул недостаточно?»

Ибо закрыл лицо ладонью.

Глупый вопрос.

«Ты даже не остался тут ночевать из-за того, что я напился, а теперь не принимаешь деньги».

Стоит ли добавлять, что он чувствует себя должным?

«Ладно, то, что я напился, тут ни при чем».

«Отчасти».

Ибо потер глаза. Дурацкие сообщения.

«Если не хочешь принимать деньгами, то давай сходим на ужин».

А вот это было лишним, наверное. Не слишком ли это нагло — звать Чжэн Юньлуна на ужин? Он старше и состоит в отношениях с тем, кому улыбался Сяо Чжань.

Зачем он вообще это делал? Назло кому-то? Быть может, себе?

Невовремя возвратились воспоминания: широкие ладони на теле, чужие губы на собственных, жаркие поцелуи и острое возбуждение.

Он ведь был трезв, когда все началось, и хотел этого до того, как выпил.

Ибо сверлил взглядом телефон и пропускал мимо ушей лекцию о его поведении.

***

Ван Ибо не нужно было разрешение — сообщения сыпались одно за другим, когда Юньлун нашел время заглянуть в телефон, их там было уже пять или шесть, начиная с фото пакета из Макдональдса.

Мальчишка… Юньлун невольно улыбался, потом хмурился, потом снова улыбался, читая короткие вопросы.  
При личной встрече он бы коротко ответил: все в порядке, ничего не надо. В вичате это выглядело бы грубовато или так, будто он не хочет общаться.

Можно было так и сделать, но короткие строчки даже без звука передавали волнение. Юньлун не собирался принимать деньги, это были терпимые расходы плюс плата за его собственный порыв. Но Ван Ибо это, видимо, было важно, вот ведь прицепился!

Юньлун возвратился взглядом к строчке «даже не остался ночевать…»  
Он в любом случае не остался бы. Ван Ибо ясно дал понять, что дальше не хочет, будь они трезвыми, это было бы неловко.

Приглашение на ужин он перечитал дважды, сомневаясь, правильно ли понял. Что Ван Ибо имеет в виду?! Или это нормальная человеческая благодарность, неловкая, но какая есть?

И надо ли им встречаться? Юньлун спрашивал самого себя честно, как мог, и понимал, что не против встречи. Даже хочет увидеть Ван Ибо и проверить, закрылась ли дверь. Но Гацзи, но Сяо Чжань…

Пусть Ван Ибо успокоится, что ничего ему не должен.

«С рубашкой все в порядке, — рубашку он отдал в химчистку еще утром. — Куда пойдем, выбираю я, платит каждый за себя».

Близко знакомому он добавил бы «не парься». Сообщение улетело, а Юньлун, почему-то заранее уверенный в согласии, вспомнил одно из любимых мест. Ему там нравилось — уже не кафе, еще не ресторан, вкусно кормят и такие удобные диваны, что на них хочется остаться и уснуть.

***

Ибо слушал вполуха, кивал, когда от него ожидали реакции, открыл профиль Чжэн Юньлуна в вичате и с удовлетворением отметил, что у того видны последние моменты за шесть месяцев. Это были не совсем личные фотографии (мало ли, кто есть в общем списке контактов), но они отличались от тех, что в вейбо, которое Ибо успел быстро пролистать.

Интересно же!

Он чуть не переспал с этим человеком и очень этого захотел, что бывало крайне редко, потому что держать себя в руках Ибо умел с 14 лет, но это — это было иначе.

Когда пришел ответ от Чжэн Юньлуна, Ибо сидел в машине. Менеджер смотрела в окно, Ибо убавил яркость экрана и, нахмурившись, прочитал ответ.

То есть — каждый платит сам за себя? Чжэн Юньлун издевается? Платит тот, кто приглашает, и если Чжэн Юньлун согласился с ним поужинать, то почему выдвинул такое оскорбительное и странное условие?

Он проверил расписание, призывая себя успокоиться, и скинул Чжэн Юньлуну дни, в которые имел больше трех свободных часов подряд (с учетом дороги), четыре — идеально.

Ибо разберется со счетом позже, уже в ресторане, и пусть Чжэн Юньлун только попробует возразить.

Нет, если его аргументы будут достаточно весомыми, Ибо, может быть, и согласится разделить счет пополам. Но, по правде говоря, он в этом очень сомневался, поскольку уже все для себя решил.

***

Место было не пафосное и очень уютное, а персонал не лез не в свое дело, хотя Ибо на всякий случай был при параде: в маске, кепке и обычных вещах без люксовых нашивок на видных местах, найковский логотип на толстовке и кроссовках не в счёт.

Они заняли соседние стулья, выбрав одну из крайних кабинок, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Официантка принесла два набора посуды и металлический чайник со светлым отваром из трав.

— Привет, — Ибо устроился, откинувшись на спинку стула, чуть отклонился на ножках назад и стал разглядывать Чжэн Юньлуна.

Это была личная встреча, и, честно говоря, Ибо не заморачивался с мейком — отвратительно, когда часть тонального крема остается на маске. Не будет же Чжэн Юньлун исподтишка делать фотографии Ибо, чтобы запостить их под разоблачающими тегами. От этой мысли стало смешно.

— Это вкусно? — Ибо показал Чжэн Юньлуну креветки в коричневом соусе в меню. — Мне кажется, что вкусно. Ты тут часто бываешь? Что бы посоветовал? Мне здесь нравится, и чай хороший. Я не спросил, какую кухню ты любишь, — Ибо немного волновался и торопился говорить.

Когда зашла официантка, Ибо назвал названия блюд, которые выбрал, попросил принести овощей (брокколи, зелень, тушеная капуста) и суп.

— Ещё хочу ракушки.

Это было не много и не мало, учитывая, что есть будут вместе. Чжэн Юньлун тоже сделал заказ.

— Будете что-нибудь пить?

Ибо был не против, если речь о паре бутылок пива, и вопросительно посмотрел на Чжэн Юньлуна. Напиваться, как в прошлый раз, Ибо не планировал — менеджер до сих пор припоминала пробуждение в том отеле. А ещё ему временно нельзя было есть Макдональдс — как будто кто-то узнает, если он оформит доставку на дом.

Ибо заказал на двоих пиво, «просто пригубить». Запивать креветки чаем круто, когда тебе двенадцать.

— В прошлый раз было исключение. Обычно я так не пью, — счел нужным пояснить Ибо, когда официантка ушла. .

Надо было что-то еще сказать, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание, но о чем говорить? О работе, проектах и планах? Это же не деловой ужин. О том, что было в прошлый раз? Если бы было, но ничего толком не случилось. Подумаешь, целовались, и губы у Ибо до сих пор горели, когда он вспоминал об этом.

Сяо Чжань поздравил его с Новым годом. Отправил стикер в вичате.

Интересно, с кем встречал Новый год Чжэн Юньлун?

С тем же, кто в мыслях Ибо мог провести ту самую ночь с Сяо Чжанем. Полный бред в стиле ревнующего подростка, но иногда глупые мысли и страхи проворнее доводов рассудка.

— Кстати, спасибо, что не снял меня на видео и не сфотографировал, — а то могло быть всякое. Если бы Чжэн Юньлун хотел поймать минуту славы или заработать, то мог бы запечатлеть на память компромат.

— Как твои дела? — Ибо не придумал ничего лучше, чтобы перевести тему и перейти к разговору.

Призывая себя расслабиться, Ибо расставил ноги — не очень широко, но достаточно, чтобы задеть коленом ногу Чжэн Юньлуна. В этот момент в кабинку зашла официантка с подносом, полным холодных закусок, Ибо подобрался, чтобы ненароком не привлечь ее внимание, и сделал глоток чая.

Все-таки дно стакана было не такое интересное, и досчитав до четырёх, Ибо заставил себя поднять взгляд на Чжэн Юньлуна.

***

Юньлун не ждал предстоящей встречи с каким-то особенным энтузиазмом или нетерпением, но вспоминал о ней каждый день. У них с Ван Ибо не было ничего общего и очень мало шансов познакомиться ближе, но раз уж так случилось — плохого в этом тоже не было. В конце концов, ему было интересно, как ведет себя Ван Ибо, когда не работает и не пьян.

Ван Ибо нервничал. Смотрел то украдкой, то открыто, в голосе было напряжение. Заказывал пиво, ерзал, смущался, случайно — кажется — задевая коленом колено, и от всего этого собственная неловкость развеялась.

Ван Ибо сегодня был без грима, в простой одежде, глянуть со стороны — можно принять за обычного парня. Но только с первого взгляда, со второго не примешь. Юньлун признавал, что Ван Ибо красив не эталонно — сам по себе, вне стандартов. А пока он смотрел на него в ответ — чувствовал, что стоит у той самой открытой двери в глухой стене. Сквозило, между прочим.

Юньлун улыбнулся ему широко и весело, чтобы успокоить.  
— Все хорошо. Я не считаю, что ты много пьешь, что ты часто так себя ведешь. И что ты каждый день заказываешь в «Макдональдсе», — прямо, потому что ему была интересна реакция.

Он с трудом удержал лицо после предположения, что мог бы заснять пьяного или спящего Ван Ибо. олько абсолютно незнакомый человек мог такое подумать о нем. С другой стороны, Ван Ибо и так почти незнакомый, а скандалы с основаниями и без будоражат общественность часто.

— Надеюсь, с утра ты себя чувствовал не слишком плохо? — общих тем для разговора у них и правда было маловато. На интервью задавали вопросы, а в другой обстановке рядом обычно был Гацзи, поддерживающий беседу с посторонними. Юньлун умел молчать и иногда улыбаться, Ван Ибо, кажется, тоже. Неловко. Не вспоминать же про давнюю встречу на DDU.

Кажется, в виде исключения придется не спрашивать, а рассказывать самому, хотя бы про местную кухню.

***

От улыбки Чжэн Юньлуна перехватило дыхание. Здесь не было камер, чтобы приходилось держать лицо, поэтому то, что Ибо видел, было настоящим. Эффект был заразителен, губы невольно растянулись в ответной улыбке.

Постепенно нервное напряжение последних дней отступило. Ибо столько раз задавал себе вопрос: зачем. Зачем согласился ехать в номер, затем все остановил и напился; зачем позвал Чжэн Юньлуна на ужин. Наверное, чтобы увидеть эту улыбку и понять, что человек, который сидит рядом, не держит на него обиды. Словно та ночь, в которую Ибо заснул на груди Чжэн Юньлуна, сделала их ближе.

По крайней мере, Чжэн Юньлун видел больше, чем некоторые старые друзья. Ибо незаметно сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и засмеялся.

— Хотел бы я заказывать Макдональдс каждый день, но, — он перевел многозначительный взгляд на свой живот, где пока точно не было жира, одни мышцы да кожа. — Боюсь, такими темпами даже моих тренировок будет недостаточно. Я поправлюсь и стану некрасивым, — Ибо покачал головой с улыбкой, представляя себя очень большим человеком. — Да и менять гардероб затратно, не в плане денег, а в плане моих нервов и стиля, так что, нет, прости, Мак, но я не могу заказывать тебя так часто. И я правда пью не так много, то есть много, но не до такого состояния, — посчитал нужным добавить Ибо, продолжая улыбаться. — Ты, кстати, держишь какую-нибудь специальную диету? Тренировки?

В компании Чжэн Юньлуна было спокойно, Ибо не постеснялся снять деловые доспехи. Сиди он с каменным лицом, как во время рабочего процесса, было бы хуже, от неловкости он бы не смог есть, хотя специально днем сжевал только пару крекеров с орехами, чтобы оставить побольше места на вечер.

Палочки удобно легли в ладонь, Ибо вежливо подождал, пока Чжэн Юньлун попробует что-нибудь первым, прежде чем сам приступил к еде.

— Я чувствовал себя как человек, который сам виноват. Никто же не заставлял, это была полностью моя инициатива, — вздохнув, Ибо серьезно посмотрел на Чжэн Юньлуна. — И все-таки я считаю нужным извиниться за то, что случилось в тот вечер. Я сделаю это один раз, потому что повел себя неправильно. Извини.

Дышать стало легче, как будто все то время, что Ибо говорил, в горле стояла пробка, мешая словам выходить наружу. Он улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, прокручивая подставку, разлил пиво по стаканам (это не европейский ресторан, стаканы для пива здесь такие же небольшие, как и для чая), сначала Чжэн Юньлуну, потом себе.

— Если ты об этом заговорил, я хотел бы уточнить, какой именно момент ты считаешь неправильным, — Чжэн Юньлун посмотрел в глаза и отвел взгляд, коротко улыбнувшись. — Это не тот вопрос, который требует обязательного ответа.

От пристального взгляда Чжэн Юньлуна все внутри замерло. Ибо чувствовал, куда он направлен, но не мог пошевелиться, лишь облизал губы и дышал под счёт, чтобы не выдать своего волнения.

Почему стало так горячо, будто он опрокинул внутрь стакан крутого кипятка или чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Если бы вопрос не требовал ответа, его бы не задавали, — Ибо взял себя в руки.

Не хватало, чтобы голос предательски дрогнул в самый неподходящий момент, но ведь Чжэн Юньлун старше, а значит, проницательнее. Что сложного разглядеть за быстро накинутой маской отчужденности настоящее смущение?

И что толку увиливать от ответа, когда в первую встречу сказал больше, чем позволял себе думать последние полтора года.

— Я не знаю, — честно начал Ибо, разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки. Спохватившись, он поднял растерянный взгляд на Чжэн Юньлуна и пожал плечами. — Может, неправильным было заговорить с тобой или согласиться ехать в отель, ведь все знают про тебя и… — Ибо поджал губы, чтобы не произносить лишних имён, достаточно того, что он пытался отыскать ответы глубоко внутри себя. — А может, неправильным было остановиться на половине пути. Ты, кстати, круто целуешься, мне понравилось, — он неловко улыбнулся, откинул со лба лезущие в глаза волосы. — И уж точно неправильным было напиваться на голодный желудок, надо было сначала что-нибудь съесть.

Решив, что этого достаточно и добавить ему нечего, Ибо вернулся к блюду с креветками, зацепил палочками ещё одну тушку, обильно обмакнул в соус, и поднес хвостик ко рту. За что можно выпить?

— Хороший вечер или знакомство? — обхватив стакан пальцами, Ибо намекал, что не знает, какую тему выбрать, поэтому отдает инициативу в руки того, кто старше.

***

Смеющийся Ван Ибо — не улыбающийся, а весело, по-настоящему смеющийся, — был проще, ближе и больше нравился. Юньлун окончательно перестал сомневаться, правильно ли сделал, что согласился встретиться.

Ван Ибо не смущали личные границы, Юньлун пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить с ходу на тираду про Макдональдс и диету. Хотя, может быть, дело было не в характере Ван Ибо, а в том, что у них все-таки разные сферы в шоу-бизнесе и требования к ним отличаются.

— Я не очень люблю тренажерный зал, но иногда хожу, конечно, — на сцене и так сходит семь потов. — Мне больше нравится гулять или бегать, когда есть время.

Переход от смеха к серьезности у Ван Ибо был быстрым, как будто режим переключили. Юньлун заметил, что уши Ван Ибо слегка порозовели, когда он снова извинялся за свое поведение.

Юньлун не ожидал, что Ван Ибо захочет вернуться к этой теме. Но раз уж эта встреча предназначена для того, чтобы закрыть долги друг перед другом…

Он внимательно, пристально посмотрел на Ван Ибо, невольно окинул его всего взглядом, на долю секунды остановившись на губах. Не он поднял эту тему.

Юньлун редко спрашивал, не подумав прежде, и случалось такое редко, но метко. Как сейчас, например.

Ван Ибо растерялся и облизал губы, Юньлун подавил короткий вздох. Тему начал Ван Ибо, но спросил он сам. Спросил — и получил такой же прямой ответ в лоб.

«Ведь все знают про тебя и…», и еще «мне понравилось». Юньлун усилием воли взял себя в руки. Если он сам, взрослый и опытный, не мог в себе разобраться, то чего хотел от Ван Ибо. Некстати подумалось, что, если бы они пошли до конца, то могли бы потом лежать вместе, хорошо было бы…

Раньше Юньлун считал, что навязчивых идей лучше избегать, сейчас задумался, что, может быть, вернее как раз видеться чаще — по возможности — чтобы общение стало привычным и потеряло привкус запретного плода. Сейчас ведь им действительно было приятно, хоть и неловко временами, сидеть вместе.

— Все в порядке. Для твоего возраста — даже очень умно, — Юньлун улыбнулся и добавил, четко выговаривая, не отводя взгляда. — Мне тоже понравилось. В любом случае, я рад, что смог с тобой познакомиться. Впечатление от человека в жизни всегда другое, чем на экране.

Пора было отвлечься на еду и снизить накал эмоций.

— Хороший вечер, конечно, — он взял свой стакан и слегка улыбнулся. В прошлый раз он понимал Ван Ибо, как будто насквозь видел, сегодня совсем не так хорошо угадывал, что в этой красивой голове, но ему было интересно. Интересно смотреть на Ван Ибо, оказавшегося совсем не таким, как он ожидал. — Я тоже не спросил, какую кухню ты любишь. Что тебе больше нравится?

***

— Здорово, что у тебя есть возможность гулять или бегать. Я редко куда могу выбраться без маски, и ладно бы погулять, если одеться… ну как я сейчас. Может, и прокатит, а вот бегать в маске ужасно. Задохнись и упади в обморок, — Ибо смеялся, прикрыв рот рукой.

Упасть в обморок он может и без маски, иногда случаются перепады давления, акклиматизация или нервное напряжение дает о себе знать, и тогда организм говорит: стоп, с меня хватит.

— Мне приходится ходить в тренажерку, когда готовлюсь к роли, а так обхожусь тренировками дома и в студии. Танцы и скейт.

Он наблюдал, как Чжэн Юньлун пробовал пиво. Да уж, хороший вечер. Нет, правда, хороший. Ибо был рад, что Чжэн Юньлун выбрал именно это место: без шика и особых изысков, здесь было тихо и вкусно, и никто не мешал наслаждаться приятной компанией.

Ибо поставил стакан и задумался. Это же не интервью, он мог отвечать честно.

— Люблю, как готовит мама. Неважно, что, у нее всегда получается вкусно. Жаль, мы видимся не так часто. Еще люблю Мак, — Ибо засмеялся, съезжая с невольно затронутой личной темы. — Вообще люблю разное, не очень жирное, не слишком острое. А ты? Сам готовишь или в основном заказываешь?

— Люблю готовить, но чаще заказываю. Мама тоже так делала, у нее всегда были репетиции и мало времени, — Чжэн Юньлун ответил кратко.

Родители многих детей были заняты работой, это нормально, но Ибо не знал, где репетировала мама Чжэн Юньлуна.

— О, и что же она заказывала чаще всего? А какое твое коронное блюдо? Я могу заварить лапшу и вовремя выловить мясо из хот-пота.

«Потому что засекаю время и умею читать инструкции на столе», — додумал Ибо.

— Или могу пожарить барбекю на гриле, но только в ресторане, потому что времени на готовку нет, а когда оно есть, то ничего нет в холодильнике, поэтому приходится что-нибудь заказывать. Замкнутый круг, — перед глазами тут же встали пустые полки.

В холодильнике Ибо можно было найти воду, много воды, и старый сморщенный лимон, который кто-то принес с собой к чаю. Или к текиле.

***

— Лапшу, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — Или крылышки. Или еще что-нибудь такое, что можно быстро съесть. Она актриса пекинской оперы, так что всегда была занята. Еще я люблю маринованную утку, но это долго, только для праздников.

Ван Ибо изменился снова, во второй раз за вечер, когда заговорил о маме и любимой еде, лицо и тон снова стали полудетскими, и Юньлун оказался обезоружен перед следующим прямым вопросом. Откровенность за откровенность, к тому же говорить о близких было легче, чем о них, о Чжэн Юньлуне и Ван Ибо.

— На этот Новый год ты ведь поедешь к родителям, наверное?

— Как закончу со съёмками, надеюсь, удасться вырваться к ним хотя бы на пару дней, мы давно не виделись, — охотно рассказывал Ибо. — А ты? Полетишь к родителям или останешься с друзьями?

Юньлун слегка помрачнел. Это второй Новый год за долгое время, который они с Гацзи проводят по отдельности — наверстают потом.

— Съезжу к родителям, потом поеду отдохнуть ненадолго. На Бали, давно мечтал. Ты там был когда-нибудь?

***

— Вот только не надо про возраст, — проворчал Ибо, осекаясь, когда перехватил слишком красноречивый взгляд Чжэн Юньлуна, от которого тут же начали гореть щеки.

Значит, им обоим понравилось, и теперь они встретились в ресторане в неформальной обстановке, чтобы что? Познакомиться поближе?

После того, как извинения были принесены и приняты, а Ибо не горел желанием вставать и спешить по делам, и вовсе не потому, что дел на вечер больше не было — как вести себя дальше? Когда хочется нырнуть в омут с головой, но на краю маячит мысль, что, может, и не выплывешь?

Ибо часто слушал интуицию, шестое чувство не подводило, но сейчас внутри не было страха, только томительное ожидание неизвестности.

Единственный человек из окружения Ибо, который в курсе того, что было (без деталей, только про выпивку!), и знает, где его искать, — это менеджер, которой платили за молчание и сверху доплачивали за содействие в редких случаях, чтобы прикрыла, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

— Значит, ты видел меня на экране? — лучшая защита — нападение или завуалированный съезд с опасной темы. — И какое же складывалось впечатление? Чем оно отличалось от того, каким я был в номере? — говорить об этом было уже не так стыдно, как поначалу, Ибо принял случившееся в отеле как данность. — Или от того, какой я сейчас?

Он подпер щеку ладонью и с интересом смотрел на Чжэн Юньлуна.

Когда тот смеялся и рассказывал про топовые блюда, что готовила мама, Ибо сам заразился хорошим настроением и улыбался в ответ:

— В следующий раз мы бы могли сходить туда, где подают вкусную утку. Если хочешь. И у тебя будет время. Я знаю несколько мест в Пекине, сам не пробовал, но знакомые из стаффа хвалили, и, — мысли догнали слова, Ибо понял, что только что пригласил Чжэн Юньлуна ещё на один ужин, когда они с этим не закончили.

На праздники Чжэн Юньлун собирался к родителям. Может, они с Аянгой поедут вместе, но эта не та информация, которую стоит знать Ибо. То, что он напился и вылил подробности своей личной жизни на Чжэн Юньлуна, ещё не сделало их друзьями.

Ибо не помнил, когда в последний раз проводил в родительском доме больше четырех дней, но он не жаловался, потому что знал, на что идет, когда мечтал о будущем.

— Я бывал на Бали несколько раз, съёмки и отдых в экспресс-режиме, времени, как всегда, было в обрез, но я успел покататься на доске. Правда, еще учиться и учиться держаться на волне, у нас особо не попрактикуешься, так что я совсем новичок. А ещё, если ходить на местные тусовки, круто, что никто не узнает, это очень расслабляет, и никто не бегает за тобой с телефоном. Ну и виды… Когда просыпаешься и смотришь в окно, а за ним лес, горы или океан, сверху голубое небо, и если не облачно, то ночью видно звёзды, — Ибо закрыл глаза, вспоминая, каким красивым ему показался остров, — это здорово, очень вдохновляет. Жаль, что времени было мало, я бы хотел когда-нибудь вернуться.

***

— Извини, — Юньлун улыбнулся. — В двадцать я тоже злился.  
Поддразнивать Ван Ибо было неожиданно весело — чуть-чуть, он вроде бы не обижался по-настоящему.

Формально Юньлуну тоже все еще было «двадцать с…», несколько месяцев до рубежа, но ворчащий Ван Ибо выглядел таким забавным и юным, что вызывал смешанные чувства: то ли погладить по голове, то ли погладить… не по голове, а где-нибудь еще.

Ван Ибо, оказывается, легко краснел. Видимо, обычно это скрывал мейк, а так сразу было видно, что он волнуется или смущается. Надолго, впрочем, он не терялся, быстро переводил разговор.

— Впечатление? — Юньлун серьезно задумался. — Признаюсь честно, я мало видел. Ничего не имею против рэпа, но не слежу за ним. Твое новогоднее выступление мне понравилось.

Он снова вспомнил про ощущение открывшейся в стене двери. Оно точнее и ближе всего, но сказать о нем Ван Ибо слишком откровенно, слишком непонятно, и он сам для себя еще не разобрался, что оно значит.

— На сцене ты выглядишь таким, будто ты сам по себе. Сам в себе. А сейчас я вижу, что ты живой человек, у которого есть эмоции не для сцены, — Юньлун улыбнулся, аккуратно обходя тему номера. Сейчас, когда они худо-бедно преодолели формальные моменты, сидеть вот так было хорошо и уютно, смотреть на Ван Ибо тоже было хорошо, не хотелось никуда торопиться и проверять телефон.

Так хорошо, что он чуть не согласился бездумно насчет «следующего раза». Ван Ибо тоже как будто не сразу понял, что сказал.

Они же собирались встретиться, чтобы закрыть вопрос взаимных одолжений, разве нет? Юньлуну было с кем сходить поесть, Ван Ибо наверняка тоже, даже если Сяо Чжань занят.

— Хорошо, с удовольствием попробую утку в новом месте.

Юньлун с улыбкой слушал, как Ван Ибо рассказывает про Бали, смотрел, как он подпирает щеку ладонью и мечтательно закрывает глаза.

— Когда мне было примерно столько же, сколько тебе сейчас… Извини, — он засмеялся, — это правда, мне было двадцать с небольшим, я жил за пятой кольцевой Пекина и только мечтал когда-нибудь увидеть Бали. Потом я пытался работать в офисе и все еще мечтал. Потом мог поехать, но почему-то всегда оказывался на отдыхе в других местах. Ты так описываешь, что я еще больше хочу наконец увидеть этот остров.

Еще он хотел бы увидеть его не один, но это личные сложности.

— Где ты еще бывал? Где тебе больше понравилось?

***

— Мне кажется, я всегда буду злиться, дело ведь не в возрасте? А в том, что может обидеть или расстроить, — Ибо все-таки решился задать один важный для себя вопрос. — Ты считаешь меня маленьким?

Он не обижался на Чжэн Юньлуна за шутки про возраст, но хотел прояснить момент.

У них была не такая уж большая разница в возрасте. Семь лет — ощутимо, но не критично, а если учесть, что эти годы Ибо провёл в индустрии, жил в Корее и успел дебютировать, то границы стирались. Ему пришлось взрослеть быстрее, чем многим сверстникам, быстрее, чем тем, кто сидел дома до совершеннолетия и съехал от родителей, поступив в университет.

Ибо улыбнулся:

— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже живой человек. Это самое забавное, что мне говорили, — он стал серьезным на мгновение. — Спасибо за откровенность, Чжэн Юньлун.

Называть его Чжэн-лаоши было неправильно, словно Ибо залезает туда, где ему не место, и не хотелось, чтобы «лаоши» звучало с издевкой или недостаточно серьезно; так можно обращаться к реальным наставникам или дурачиться с близкими друзьями, а статус их отношений не был определён. Обратиться по имени или известному прозвищу было бы невоспитанно.

У Чжэн Юньлуна была очень красивая улыбка, ее хотелось запечатлеть и сохранить для себя. Ибо ловил себя на этой мысли не в первый раз за вечер.

— Когда ты будешь в Пекине снова? Я бы мог попросить менеджера забукировать столик. Есть ли ещё какие-нибудь предпочтения, помимо утки?

Ибо не навязывался, но он не знал, как завязать более близкое знакомство с Чжэн Юньлуном, не имея возможности пересекаться на работе.

— Когда мне было примерно столько же, сколько тебе сейчас… Извини…

Ибо сам засмеялся.

— Ну хватит, ты не такой уж старый! — а вот тут Ибо был серьезен.

Он внимательно слушал Чжэн Юньлуна, и понимал, о чем он говорит.

— Надеюсь, тебе удастся слетать на Бали. Там очень здорово. И весело, и хорошо, и тихо, когда хочется побыть одному.

Так у всех людей, или только у тех, кто выбирает быть известным? Ты мечтаешь, мечтаешь, время идет, и даже когда у тебя появляются деньги, ты мечтаешь, а времени уже нет, и как-то так складывается, что, имея большие возможности, ты уже не можешь позволить себе то, что хочешь, потому что это не вписывается в твое расписание?

— Я много где бывал, но в основном по работе. Это ужасно, когда ты почти сутки летишь, потом пару часов спишь, если повезет, и работаешь: сначала фотосессия, потом другие съёмки. Может, вечером какой-нибудь ивент или бизнес-ужин, и все это в таком темпе, что, вырубившись в самолете, ты просыпаешься в Пекине и думаешь: о, я был в Лондоне в эти выходные. А что я видел? Ровным счетом ничего, — Ибо вздохнул.

Нет, это была не жалоба, это констатация факта.

— Мне очень хочется слетать в Японию и нормально погулять, а не мотаться по рабочим делам. И еще посмотреть Европу: Италия, Франция, Испания. Говорят, в Греции красиво… хотелось бы погулять, походить по местным достопримечательностям. Попробовать еду, — Ибо улыбнулся, качая головой. — Я несколько раз был в Милане, но мне ни разу не удалось попробовать пиццу или пасту. Как так получилось, сам не знаю. Так уставал, что после съемок отрубался в номере, а будили меня перед выездом в аэропорт.

Ибо долил себе и Чжэн Юньлуну оставшееся пиво. Надо же, он и не заметил, как они выпили уже четыре бутылки. Но пиво — не виски и шло гораздо легче, к тому же после еды лишь приятно расслабило тело и голову.

Когда оставшаяся еда остыла, а все самое вкусное уже было съедено, Ибо сказал, что хочет в туалет.

На самом деле он оплатил счет и, вымыв руки, возвратился в кабинку.

— Если хочешь, я могу подвезти тебя. Мой водитель неподалёку, и он не из болтливых, — предложил Ибо.

Приятный вечер пролетел слишком быстро и незаметно. Даже если Чжэн Юньлун живет на другом конце Пекина, это не проблема.


	3. Часть 1. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картинка к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1331494867818700800

Гацзи лежал головой у него на животе, поперек дивана, подставив голову под руки.

— Может, просто поедем в Циндао? — Гацзи спросил неразборчиво, не поднимая головы. Юньлун только хмыкнул в ответ.

Они лениво обсуждали, ехать ли куда-то на праздники, и если ехать, то куда. В квартире было особенно тихо, тяжесть от головы Гацзи не давила, а расслабляла.

У них редко бывали такие мирные моменты, без шуток и поддразниваний, без споров. Юньлун нежился в этом спокойствии. Он сдвинулся ниже, а Гацзи подтянулся повыше и быстро поцеловал.

— Какой ты сегодня тихий, — Гацзи уперся носом в щеку и завис над ним. Юньлун лениво улыбнулся.

Он так ничего и не сказал Гацзи про праздничный вечер и Сяо Чжаня — как и про собственный ужин с Ван Ибо; предпочел отнести все это к тем странным событиям, которые иногда случаются в жизни и ни к чему не ведут. Разве что смутное чувство вины осталось осадком. Сейчас Юньлуну было хорошо и не хотелось думать: Циндао так Циндао, заграница так заграница, главное, что это будет отдых перед большой сложной и любимой работой.

— Когда ты переедешь в Шанхай?

— Перед репетициями. Я еще успею тебе надоесть, — засмеялся Гацзи.

В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, окружающие привыкли, что они время от времени взрываются спорами, а при совместной работе — раза в два чаще.

— Далун, ты меня слушаешь или спишь?

— Слушаю.

— Что я сейчас сказал?

Видимо, он пропустил что-то важное, потому что тяжесть с груди исчезла, Гацзи приподнялся.

— Ты в который раз отвлекаешься, когда я хочу обсудить мюзикл.

— Обязательно сейчас? — Юньлун нахмурился.

— Да что с тобой? — Гацзи не злился, но говорил с ним, словно с капризным ребенком.

— Ничего, — Юньлун сел. Он знал, что умалчивания раздражают Гацзи сильнее возражений, но не хотел обсуждать с ним театр. Не хотел говорить о много раз сыгранном мюзикле и тем более слушать замечания и идеи Гацзи, какие изменения можно внести.

Это не ревность, говорил себе Юньлун, это опыт, но в самой-самой глубине души знал, что злится и ревнует, только непонятно, кого к кому: Гацзи ко всему миру или театр к Гацзи. Линфэй, тот проще принял перспективу участия Гацзи и его желание внести новое, а Юньлун чувствовал себя так, будто у него отбирают что-то важное.

Против ожиданий Гацзи пересилил себя, пригладил волосы и продолжил сдержанно и терпеливо:

— Я хочу как лучше. Чем раньше мы определимся, тем раньше я начну работать, чтобы все сделать хорошо.

— Выключи старосту, — Юньлун знал, что Гацзи разозлится, но дух противоречия заставил это сказать, как будто некий внутренний гремлин дергал за язык.

В итоге Гацзи ушел спать отдельно, а утром они не обсуждали вчерашнюю ссору, но и планы на ближайшие месяцы не строили — говорили только о выступлении на весеннем фестивале.

Юньлун знал, что сам виноват, злился от этого еще больше и не хотел обсуждать проблему ни с кем, подозревая, что большинство друзей встанут на другую сторону. Из всех, с кем он общался в последнее время, не причастен к театру был только Ван Ибо.

Юньлун был недоволен в конце ужина, когда выяснилось, что счет уже оплачен, но Ван Ибо так неловко просил, глядя в глаза снизу вверх, что настоять на своем не получилось.

После этого они не виделись и не списывались. У них не было ничего общего, а пустой болтовни в соцсетях Юньлун не любил.

Совсем ничего общего, Ван Ибо не имел никакого отношения к театру и не знал о планах Гацзи. Это была не причина, чтобы доставать телефон и искать окошечко заглохшей переписки, но Юньлун отправил сообщение раньше, чем задумался.

«Если ты еще не ужинал, можем пойти поесть утку».

Юньлун захотел удалить, едва отправив, но это было бы глупо. Ответное сообщение прилетело, когда он успел отвлечься. Юньлун недовольно поморщился, увидев, что это голосовое, но все-таки включил.

— Привет, — Ибо быстро откашлялся. — Я не могу сегодня, мне очень жаль. Давай послезавтра, если ты можешь?

Юньлун выдохнул почти с облегчением. Можно было вежливо отказаться и закрыть тему, послезавтра он сам был занят.

«Я напишу тебе завтра вечером», — ответил он.

Спустя день Юньлун еще меньше понимал, зачем ему эта встреча: отношения с Гацзи вошли в фазу прохладного перемирия, мюзикл они больше не обсуждали. Но Юньлун написал, как и обещал: завтра все в силе, в этот раз плачу я, и не спорь.

Ван Ибо приехал с опозданием на десять минут, Юньлун кивнул, отметая извинения, и пододвинул ближе меню.

***

Перед праздником Весны и последующим за ним мини-отпуском нужно было столько всего успеть, что время расписывали по минутам. Ибо мотался по городам, досыпал в машине и самолетах, улыбался, когда было надо, и все чаще прятался за маской. В вичате сделали тревожную рассылку, в некоторых группах предупреждали о вспышке пневмонии в Ухане. Ибо испытывал легкую тревогу, переглядываясь с менеджером, и задавался вопросом, насколько это может быть серьезно. Пока же жизнь двигалась в скоростном режиме.

Прошла премия вейбо, Сяо Чжань тоже был в числе приглашенных звезд, однако впервые за долгое время Ибо не испытывал трепета и болезненной тоски при виде него. Он сам удивился — это же был Чжань-гэ, но Ибо почти не расстроился, что они снова не пообщались лично.

Чжэн Юньлун даже не догадывался, насколько сильно зацепил Ибо. Ничего не случилось, они всего лишь целовались, но этого оказалось достаточно.

Сообщение от Чжэн Юньлуна дезориентировало. На словах они договорились увидеться еще раз, но люди часто улыбаются в лицо и обещают скорую встречу из вежливости. Казалось, их случай из таких, и предложение поужинать снова удивило, было искренне жаль, что Ибо не в Пекине. Он несколько раз начинал писать ответ, стирал и в итоге записал короткое голосовое, самую малость волнуясь.

До последнего Ибо не был уверен, что они увидятся, даже когда сел в машину и попросил водителя ехать по адресу, который выслал Чжэн Юньлун. Город был переполнен машинами и людьми, хотя через пару дней опустеет, ведь многие разъедутся за границу и по провинциям, чтобы навестить родственников.

— Быстрее, — попросил Ибо, барабаня пальцами по бедру. Он так спешил, что толком не смыл грим после фотосессии. Опаздывать некрасиво, но, к сожалению, трафик непредсказуем.

— Извини, пробки! — кивнув Чжэн Юньлуну, Ибо устроился за небольшим столиком на двоих.

В уютной ресторанной комнате с собственной уборной можно было скрыться от чужих глаз, входила и выходила только официантка, прикрепленная к номеру их стола.

Удобно, чтобы два известных человека могли спокойно поужинать, не привлекая внимания.

Заказали утку, ради которой они встретились, и несколько закусок.

— Алкоголь? — предложила официантка.

— Я не за рулем, так что можно, если хочешь, — Ибо вопросительно переглянулся с Чжэн Юньлуном.

Сделав заказ, Ибо извинился и скрылся в уборной: тщательно умывался и оттирал бумажными полотенцами остатки грима, раздражающего темными подтеками.

— Не успел, — коротко пояснил он, когда вернулся за стол и взялся за остывшее полотенце для рук. — Как дела?

***

Ван Ибо быстро выбрал блюда и скрылся за туалетной дверью. Вернулся тоже быстро, и Юньлун подавил улыбку: челка взлохматилась и намокла, лицо покраснело, но следы косметики исчезли.

— Нормально. А у тебя? — обычная вежливость для заполнения неловкой паузы. Странно, когда вы чужие люди, потому что они с Ван Ибо чужие абсолютно во всем, и при этом знаете друг о друге кое-что слишком близкое. Юньлун вдруг остро ощутил всю разницу их образов жизни и статусов. Удивительно, что Ван Ибо приехал, хотя мог бы вежливо отказаться и забыть о знакомстве. Юньлун бы не обиделся.

Про планы на праздники они поговорили в прошлый раз, других тем не находилось, но Юньлун поймал настороженный и любопытный взгляд Ван Ибо и почему-то повеселел.

— Ты куда-то уезжал из Пекина? — он улыбнулся Ван Ибо и развернулся к нему всем телом.

— Да, мне надо было в Чаншу, — Ван Ибо улыбнулся в ответ. — Обычно мы снимаем выпуск на студии за два дня, так что я только вернулся. Помнишь, ты же тоже был гостем на DDU?

За едой беседа складывалась легче — можно было обсудить саму утку и кулинарные традиции разных кухонь. Можно было выпить чуть-чуть обстановка отвлекала от грызущих мыслей. И в какой-то момент, совсем невпопад, он дождался паузы в разговоре и спросил.

— А вот представь, если ты спел песню… Может, даже написал или поставил номер. А потом ее исполнил кто-то другой, и еще, может, поменял какие-то слова или… Как бы ты отреагировал?

Юньлун остановился и не договорил «исполнил лучше, чем ты», только сейчас осознав настоящую причину ревности и злости на Гацзи. Это не просто нежелание делиться — это страх.

Страх, что Гацзи справится лучше. Гацзи упорный и настырный, он будет стараться, он может.

Ибо посмотрел на него удивленно и ответил не сразу.

— Я бы нормально отреагировал. Ну и пусть, если, конечно, авторские права соблюдают. Что такого?

Юньлун видел, что Ван Ибо его не понимает. И не поймет.

— Ничего, — он подавил вздох и коротко улыбнулся.

Лучше бы не спрашивал — настроение испортилось снова. Уйти с середины ужина было невежливо, портить настроение собеседнику тоже. Юньлун дождался, пока Ван Ибо отодвинет тарелку, и предложил:

— Ты не против, если мы перейдем в другое место, поменьше? Какой-нибудь бар?

***

Беседа плавно перетекала от одной темы к другой, но когда Чжэн Юньлун внезапно спросил про песню, Ибо потерял нить разговора. Почему-то возникло чувство, что Ибо сделал что-то не так, однако к скользкой теме никто из них больше не вернулся. Возможно, это было что-то личное, к чему Ибо точно не имел отношения, и раз уж Чжэн Юньлун не стал пояснять, не стоило заострять на этом внимание, вызывая неловкость.

Продолжить в баре — хорошая идея.

— Только чтобы там были иностранцы, — попросил Ибо.

Он перечислил несколько безопасных мест, в которых бывал с друзьями и остался незамеченным. Там большая часть посетителей разговаривает на английском и имеет весьма условное представление о Ван Ибо — айдоле.

— И я не буду напиваться, как в прошлый раз, — предупредил Ибо, посмеиваясь. Работу никто не отменял, к тому же кто знает, как он поведет себя рядом с Чжэн Юньлуном, расслабившись.

Может, в баре, полном иностранцев, их и не узнают, но, глядя на Чжэн Юньлуна, Ибо не был уверен, что сможет сохранить вежливую дистанцию. Если он полезет к Чжэн Юньлуну вновь, то…

Чжэн Юньлун оплатил счет, вызвал машину, посмотрел, как будто видел Ибо насквозь.

— Почему ты согласился сегодня приехать?

— Что? — переспросил Ибо. Нахмурился, отвернулся, комкал в пальцах влажную салфетку и судорожно перебирал в голове варианты.

— Потому что ты позвал, — ничего лучше не придумалось.

Приезд машины спас от очередной неловкой паузы. В салоне Ибо привалился к стеклу, скрестив руки на груди, и умудрился задремать.

— Мы на месте, — Чжэн Юньлун тронул за плечо.

Ибо сонно моргнул, дезориентированный после короткого сна. Зевнул в ладонь, кивнул и выбрался из машины следом.

Он держался за плечом Чжэн Юньлуна. Свет в баре был сильно приглушен, перегородки между столиками и высокие спинки диванов скрывали посетителей друг от друга. На пути попадались исключительно иностранцы, и даже персонал здесь был неместный. Обрывки фраз, что долетали до ушей, были на английском.

Ибо устроился на широком диванчике, сдвинулся к подлокотнику, освобождая место и для Чжэн Юньлуна. Они заказали коктейли, к которым комплементом подали небольшую пиалу жареного кешью.

Ко второму коктейлю Ибо расслабился достаточно, чтобы откинуться на спинку дивана, и больше не ощущал скованности, разговорившись о трюках на скейтборде и фокусах.

— Если бы с собой были карты, я бы показал, это очень круто, — Ибо попросил повторить коктейли, и, подперев щеку ладонью, окинул Чжэн Юньлуна изучающим взглядом.

Они сидели ближе, чем в ресторане, но дальше, чем в отеле, правда, в отличие от той ночи Ибо был практически трезв.

— Так что там с Бали? — вспомнил он. — Поедешь на отдых?

***

Чем больше Юньлун узнавал Ван Ибо, тем меньше тот был похож на сложившийся в голове образ. Усталость от тяжелого дня на чужом лице была хорошо заметна, он сам на его месте поехал бы спать вместо ужина и тем более бара, но Ван Ибо приехал. Почему?

— Почему ты согласился сегодня приехать?

Ибо был удивлен и, кажется, слегка смущен. Юньлуну самому было неловко, именно потому он не отводил взгляда, чтобы не выдать себя. Не надо было спрашивать, да и что он ожидал услышать в ответ?

— Потому что ты позвал, — просто ответил Ибо, и Юньлуну пришлось приложить еще больше усилий, чтобы удержать лицо.

Ван Ибо умудрился заснуть за короткую дорогу, видимо, устал еще сильнее, чем казалось. Юньлун даже посидел несколько секунд после остановки машины, жалея будить, но не спать же было в такси.

Китайцев действительно практически не было видно, но они все равно сели в угол потемнее.

Бар не обязывал к разговорам, можно было просто не спеша пить под сменяющуюся музыку. Ван Ибо ожил и повеселел, Юньлуну уже не приходилось изобретать темы для разговоров — Ван Ибо улыбался и сам рассказывал о любимых занятиях. Его устраивал молчаливый собеседник, а Юньлуна устраивало слушать, обхватив тонкий стакан.

— Так что с Бали? — Ван Ибо перескочил на новую тему неожиданно.

— Бали? — Юньлун удивился и вспомнил предыдущий ужин, действительно, они говорили об этом. — Вряд ли. Не то место, куда хочется ехать одному.

А ехать с Гацзи им не стоит, пока Юньлун не разберется в себе самом, иначе вместо отдыха выйдет одна сплошная драма. Нет уж, пусть драмы остаются на сцене.

Юньлун не успел снова помрачнеть — Ибо улыбнулся хитро и радостно.

— Хочешь, я поеду с тобой?

Это не могло быть всерьез, но Ибо повторил предложение.

— Ты серьезно? — Юньлун пригляделся к нему.

— Да, — Ван Ибо кивнул, смеясь. — Посмотри пока виллу, а я забронирую билеты? Скинь мне свои данные.

Юньлун не напился настолько, он вообще был почти трезв, но действительно открыл сайт и полистал предложения, как бы в шутку показал экран Ван Ибо, а тот ему — бронь на рейс. Юньлун выдохнул и ввел данные для выбранной виллы.

Слишком нереально, чтобы поверить, так что Юньлун улыбнулся довольному Ван Ибо.

— Теперь ты точно попадешь на Бали, — тот придвинулся ближе, упираясь локтями в стол, а потом вдруг протянул руку и взялся пальцами за нос Юньлуна. — Свой?

Юньлуну повезло с данными, не требующими пластики, он привык к таким шуткам. Но они были в баре, и Ван Ибо — не Гацзи, не Линфэй, даже не Чжоу Шэнь, Юньлун был так обескуражен, что в первые секунды растерялся.

— Ты же обещал не напиваться, — он машинально улыбнулся и перехватил запястье Ван Ибо, отводя от своего лица.

***

Ибо предложил поехать вместе раньше, чем успел подумать, насколько это вообще возможно. Коктейли хороши тем, что, в отличие от чистого алкоголя, накрывают неторопливо, подогревая веселье и интерес.

Ибо отмахнулся от мыслей о приличиях, кивнул и поторопил Чжэн Юньлуна, чтобы переслал фотографию или скан паспорта, уточнил.

— Из Пекина?

— Из Шанхая.

Ибо кивнул, просмотрел варианты туда-обратно. Перед праздником весны билеты всегда взлетают в цене, но для гонораров Ибо пара ванов — пустяк.

— Не знал, что ты из Шанхая, — Ибо проверял данные, чтобы не ошибиться.

— Я из Циндао, но живу в Шанхае, — Чжэн Юньлун показал фотографии виллы.

— А я из Лояна.

Ибо потянулся к его телефону, поводил пальцем по экрану, листая фотографии виллы, и кивнул:

— Неплохо.

В описании было сказано, что там две спальни и достаточно места, чтобы два взрослых человека смогли не надоесть друг другу в замкнутом пространстве. Они просмотрели еще несколько вариантов, прежде чем сошлись на том, что устроил обоих.

Ибо переслал Чжэн Юньлуну в вичате свои паспортные данные и красный конверт: его не приглашали, так что он мог заплатить за себя.

— Что это?

— Просто открой.

Если хунбао не вскрыть, деньги через сутки возвратятся в электронный кошелек Ибо. Чжэн Юньлун покачал головой:

— Брось. Ты взял билеты.

Хотелось возразить, что с того, но Чжэн Юньлун так смотрел, что Ибо сдался. Смысл идти на конфликт из-за денег, если они собираются ехать вместе? Не омрачать же этим предстоящую поездку. Ибо вернет потраченную сумму по-другому.

Он закончил бронировать билеты, туда и обратно из Шанхая и Пекина в бизнес-классе. Вышло около недели, чуть меньше, если не считать перелеты.

После очередного коктейля Ибо в очередной раз за вечер засмотрелся на Чжэн Юньлуна. Не отводил торопливо взгляд, а любовался в открытую и даже позволил себе шалость.

— Я не пьян, — усмехнулся. — Ну так что, свой или нет?

В айдольской тусовке мало настоящего, даже если у кого-то от природы неплохие данные, они проходят через тюнинг под натуралку. Иногда хирурги и косметологи перебарщивают, а звезда молчит о количестве перенесенных операций и процедур.

— Конечно, свой.

Кажется, его интерес смутил Чжэн Юньлуна? Хотя здесь такое скудное освещение, что могло и показаться.

— Круто, — пожал плечами Ибо. — Красивый.

Факт, не флирт. Он не заигрывал, а говорил правду, как привык. Они заказали еще по одному коктейлю, Ибо доел орешки и вызвал машину.

— Пожалуйста, моя очередь, — он перехватил Чжэн Юньлуна за запястье, пока тот не достал телефон, и оттеснив его боком, быстро отсканировал код на чеке, подтвердив оплату.

— Увидимся, — Ибо помахал Чжэн Юньлуну рукой, поправил капюшон и запрыгнул в салон машины.

***  
Юньлун терялся между легким возмущением от бесцеремонности и желанием рассмеяться. И еще ему было слегка неловко, потому что Ван Ибо рассматривал его откровенно, в упор, с интересом и легкой улыбкой.

Гацзи всерьез заботился об улучшении природных данных и вздыхал в шутку, мол, тебе не надо, и так красивый. Юньлун только усмехался в ответ.

Делали ли что-то с внешностью Ван Ибо? У него был дебют рано, когда лицо еще формируется. Если то, что Юньлун видел, свое, то Ван Ибо тоже повезло.

— Ты тоже.

Ван Ибо снова пытался оплатить за него — Юньлун не принял деньги за виллу, но тот успел со счетом. Ладно, несколько коктейлей и орехи не стоили много, но это он пригласил Ван Ибо, и он существенно старше. И — внезапно — мысль о том, на сколько он старше, показалась Юньлуну неприятной.

— Увидимся, — ответил он, когда Ван Ибо скрылся в машине.

Осмысление этого вечера Юньлун решительно отложил на завтра, и у него неплохо получилось. Добраться до дома и улечься спать не помешали мысли ни о Гацзи, ни о мюзикле, ни о Ван Ибо.


	4. Часть 1. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картинка к тексту
> 
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1334062321778483200

Утром Ибо проснулся с легким головокружением, умылся, собрался к рабочему дню и только по дороге на студию открыл чат. Деньги Чжэн Юньлун так и не принял, вот упрямый. Ничего, значит, на вилле за их досуг будет платить Ибо, иначе получается... непонятно, что получается. Кто приглашает, тот и платит, но вчера Ибо первым заговорил о поездке и фактически вынудил Чжэн Юньлуна забронировать виллу. 

А если тот уже передумал? У него же есть близкий друг, вдруг они планировали отдохнуть вместе, а теперь у Чжэн Юньлуна возникнут проблемы. 

Или нет. 

«Ну так что». 

Ибо скинул Чжэн Юньлуну в вичате скрины билетов: «Бали?» 

Ответ он прочитал через несколько часов в перерыве между съемками. 

«Бали», — Чжэн Юньлун еще прикрепил файл с подтверждением брони виллы. 

«Собирай вещи». Подумав, Ибо добавил несколько смайлов в очках для крутости и широко улыбнулся. 

***

Лучше бы Юньлун пил вчера больше. По крайней мере, этим можно было бы объяснить немедленно воплощенную идею забронировать виллу вместе с Ван Ибо. 

Юньлун проверил бронь и данные. Нет, ему не приснилось, Ван Ибо скинул ему свой паспорт и сам предложил поехать отдыхать вместе. 

Юньлун огляделся по сторонам — квартира Гацзи, привычная, как собственная. Самого Гацзи дома не было с позавчерашнего дня и не будет до завтра. Все как всегда, но в телефоне черным по белому горело подтверждение, что ему не приснилось.

— Что это было? — вслух вопросил Юньлун воздух в квартире, но вместо ответа было только слабое жужжание соседской стиральной машинки. 

Пока он думал, завтракал и собирался, от Ван Ибо прилетело сообщение.

Можно было отменить и билеты, и бронь, извиниться перед Ван Ибо и больше не встречаться. Не думать, как объясняться с Гацзи. Нормальный человек так и поступил бы. 

Говорят, все артисты — слегка ненормальные. Юньлун прикрепил к ответу бронь виллы и улыбнулся. Во всем этом было что-то студенческое, что-то от той поры с ее внезапными решениями и выходками на грани. Может быть, он слишком много о себе думает, а Ван Ибо просто требуется отпуск в красивом месте. 

Против ожиданий, Гацзи принял известие, что Юньлун хочет слетать на Бали один, вполне спокойно.

— Хорошо. Отдохнешь, выспишься, наплаваешься. Вернешься, тогда и поговорим.

— И ты от меня отдохнешь, — улыбнулся Юньлун, боясь и впервые надеясь, что это правда. — Тогда и поговорим. 

Он был недоволен сам собой, но все равно радовался, что Гацзи ничего не спрашивает. 

Совесть подсказывала, что Гацзи не спрашивает, потому что доверяет, а Юньлун этим доверием пользуется. 

С другой стороны, возражал он сам себе, он не обманывал. Все, что у них было с Ван Ибо, — несколько поцелуев в отеле, ужины вообще не считаются, а на вилле две спальни, и они даже не через стенку. Но Юньлун все равно чувствовал себя виноватым и старался не провоцировать новые ссоры, избегая больных тем. 

***

Ибо предупредил родителей, что хочет отдохнуть с другом, поэтому приглашает их в Пекин для короткой встречи перед Бали. Они вместе провели несколько вечеров, ужинали, разговаривали вскользь о планах и будущих проектах. Мама снова просила носить маску, пользоваться антисептиком и пить витамины. Не в интересах Ибо было заболеть или показывать лицо, поэтому наличие маски нисколько не напрягало. 

Он со вздохом отказался от идеи взять с собой доску. Серфинг мог заменить скейтборд на время, а чемодан придется тащить самому, ведь Ибо летел без охраны. 

Вчера Ибо пересекался с Чжэн Юньлуном на концерте, посвященном весеннему фестивалю. Они обменялись едва заметными кивками, после чего Чжэн Юньлун как ни в чем не бывало направился к своему лучшему-больше-чем-другу, с которым выступал. Их номер следовал за выступлением Ибо. Еще несколько недель назад Ибо бы не придал этому никакого внимания, а теперь жадно разглядывал Чжэн Юньлуна, возвышающегося на сцене.

Он чуть не переспал с этим человеком. Задержав дыхание, Ибо призвал профессиональный опыт, чтобы успокоиться и прогнать лишние мысли из головы, но взгляд весь вечер метался от одного столика с гостями к другому в поисках знакомого лица.

Перелет прошел легко, Ибо перекусил в самолете и задремал, спрятавшись за маской, панамой и наушниками. Если рейс Чжэн Юньлуна не задержат, они встретятся через пять часов. 

Хорошо, что на ресепшене были сотрудники, говорящие на китайском. Ибо сразу объяснил, что хочет привязать счет к своей карте, чтобы любые расходы, будь то еда, аренда инвентаря, депозит и прочее, снимались с нее. Или чтобы конечный счет был выставлен на его имя. 

Менеджер раздобыла в Пекине местные деньги и всунула Ибо стопку на всякий случай, пока не снимет с карты. Она также прочитала короткую лекцию о безопасности, заставила скачать полезные приложения и помогла в них зарегистрироваться. С ее подачи у Ибо еще дома появилась местная сим-карта, чтобы всегда быть на связи. Удивительная женщина. 

Ибо не знал, приняты ли здесь чаевые, дома так не делают. Он дал несколько купюр парню, что заносил чемодан в гостиную, и надеялся, что этого достаточно. Его поблагодарили на ломаном китайском и оставили в одиночестве. 

До приезда Чжэн Юньлуна Ибо успел рассмотреть все комнаты, бассейн, выпить шампанского и посмеяться в одной из спален: кровать и пол в ней были усыпаны лепестками, а полотенца на покрывале выложены в форме сердца и фигурок лебедей. Настроение поползло вверх. Аккуратно устроившись сбоку, Ибо сгреб в горсть лепестки с покрывала и улыбнулся, сбросив их обратно. 

Сгрузив чемодан во второй спальне (поменьше и без украшений), Ибо переоделся в шорты с футболкой, схватил кепку и решил прогуляться к морю. 

Чжэн Юньлуна все не было, хотя время близилось к прибытию. Недолго думая, Ибо оставил телефон в гостиной, взял большое полотенце и вышел к бассейну, прилегающему к террасе. 

Вода приятно остужала, смывала налет усталости после перелета и стекала ручейками под ноги. Ибо выбрался на бортик, заслышав шум двигателя. Он быстро обтерся полотенцем, выжал прямо на себе футболку и шорты и пошлепал в гостиную. 

— Привет, — Чжэн Юньлун замер на пороге. 

Ибо отбросил с лица мокрые волосы, радостно улыбнулся. 

— Круто, да? 

Он зацепил из корзины с фруктами два персика, метко бросил один Чжэн Юньлуну, а в спелый бок второго вгрызся сам. Сладкий сок тек по подбородку, Ибо облизнулся, ловя языком проворные капли. 

— Как долетел? Тут так хорошо, надо все посмотреть. Переодевайся, и пойдем к морю.

***

Кому пришла в голову идея поставить их номер сразу после номера Ван Ибо? 

Все дни от ужина с Ван Ибо до весеннего фестиваля Юньлун работал и старательно не думал о будущем отпуске. В баре он не представлял, как это будет в жизни, а теперь слушал голос Ван Ибо и вопли зала за кулисами, дожидаясь своего выхода — нет, их с Гацзи выхода. Гацзи стоял рядом, держал за локоть и что-то говорил, Юньлун не слушал.

— Все будет ок, — Гацзи сжал локоть. Юньлун криво улыбнулся. 

Выходов на больших сценах несколько, но они все-таки столкнулись в коридоре, Ван Ибо тяжело дышал, поднял глаза, отступил в сторону, пропуская, и когда Гацзи прошел вперед — еле заметно кивнул.

У них ничего не было, но Юньлуну в этот момент казалось, что было все, а завтра они, как настоящие тайные любовники, снова должны встретиться на Бали. Что они делают, что он, Юньлун, делает?!

Он так же еле заметно кивнул и поспешил догнать Гацзи, чтобы не сбивать таймлайн.

Юньлун не мог бы сказать, как они выступили. Кажется, хорошо, Гацзи был доволен, а Юньлун молчал и набирался решимости, чтобы признаться во всем, от ревности к Сяо Чжаню до завтрашнего самолета. Гацзи будет беситься, потребует отменить поездку, и Юньлун согласится. Ван Ибо должен понять.

Он ждал, пока окончится концерт, пока они доберутся домой — не объясняться же в машине — и после позднего ужина понял, что это не выбор подходящего момента, а просто страх.

— Гацзи, подожди, — он зачем-то встал. — Нам надо поговорить. Я…

— Нет, — Гацзи стремительно поднялся следом, лицом к лицу. — Не надо. Мы опять поругаемся, а ты завтра уезжаешь, так нельзя. Далун, я не хочу с тобой сегодня спорить, поговорим потом, когда вернешься, хорошо? Лучше отдохни.

Уговоры и объятия размывали решимость, Юньлун уткнулся лицом в шею Гацзи и чувствовал себя сразу мистером Хайдом, Сальери и всеми прочими злодеями мюзиклов, включая тех, в которых еще не играл. Стыд, страх, и внезапный восторг, и тайная радость — Гацзи сам не захотел слушать. Юньлун презирал себя в этот момент, но знал, что не откажется от поездки.

— Хорошо, — он вздохнул, не поднимая головы, и Гацзи погладил его по спине.

Перед дорогой стоило поспать, но концертный драйв все еще не оставлял обоих, Юньлун принимал поцелуи и целовал жадно, чтобы насытиться ощущениями надолго. 

— Тебе завтра в дорогу, лучше ты, — Гацзи повернулся спиной, прижался и потерся, подставляясь.

— Нет, — Юньлун развернул его обратно, притянул к себе. Забрал в ладонь оба члена, и Гацзи немедленно положил руку поверх, направляя. 

Юньлун хотел бы остановить время, остаться с Гацзи здесь и сейчас и забыть про весь остальной мир.

Юньлун задремал только под конец полета, и почти сразу пришлось просыпаться.

Он глубоко вдохнул, выходя из самолета. Аэропортный воздух — не то, чем хочется дышать во всю грудь, но даже здесь он чувствовал запах моря. Не такое, как дома, Юньлун очень ревниво относился к родным местам и не готов был уступать первенство Циндао в чем-то, но море — это море. 

От усталости пришло равнодушие. Юньлун смотрел в окно и не беспокоился о том, как встретится с Ван Ибо. Стоило так нервничать, как будто у них и правда тайный роман, Ван Ибо, наверное, посмеялся бы над ним, если бы знал.

За пределами аэропорта запах моря был сильнее, а когда он подъехал к отелю, действительно похожему на рекламный проспект, осязаемо чувствовалось, насколько оно близко. Даже ветер был другой. 

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Юньлун вошел в дом осторожно, поставил сумку — признаков жизни не было. Ван Ибо прислал сообщение, что на месте. Куда-то ушел? Но почему тогда не запер? Вроде бы Юньлун не ошибся с виллой. 

Первая из дверей, которую он открыл, вела в спальню, и в ней уже лежали сумка на полу и вещи на кровати. Вторая удивила больше — в спальне был накрыт стол, лепестки и фигурки лебедей на кровати и даже шампанское в ведерке с почти растаявшим льдом. Юньлун точно ничего не перепутал? 

Он возвратился в коридор, догадавшись наконец, что можно позвонить Ван Ибо, а тот собственной персоной появился на пороге, и Юньлун задержал дыхание. 

Этот вариант Юньлуну нравился в разы больше предыдущих. Мокрая футболка облепляла плечи и торс, капельки воды стекали с волос по светлой шее, короткие шорты демонстрировали длинные стройные ноги. 

Как будто всего этого было мало — Ван Ибо улыбался ему во весь рот, сияя, как мальчишка на каникулах. 

Он и есть такой, напомнил себе Юньлун. 

Или нет — Ван Ибо так облизнулся, укусив сочный персик, что Юньлун немедленно начал подозревать коварный план. Точнее, Юньлун мог бы подозревать, если бы был более высокого о себе мнения. Если бы Ван Ибо его хотел, не прекратил бы в отеле, не было смысла тянуть это все так сложно и долго. 

Юньлун вовремя взял себя в руки и спокойно кивнул Ван Ибо. Когда он видел его так близко и Ван Ибо казался таким простым, Юньлун забывал, что тот не парень из Шанхайской академии, а айдол, чья работа — производить впечатление. В любое время, в любой ситуации, на уровне рефлексов. Юньлун слишком трезво мыслил, чтобы предполагать, что все это рассчитано исключительно на него.

— Привет, — спокойно ответил он и положил пойманный персик обратно в вазу. — Хорошо долетел? Если хочешь, иди к морю, конечно, я в душ и отдохну. 

У Юньлуна хорошо получалось держать людей на расстоянии, хотя он не всегда этого хотел. Гацзи умел различать реальность и броню, но малознакомые люди обычно покупались. 

— Кстати, — Юньлун обернулся, подхватив сумку, и кивнул на дверь второй спальни, — ты не знаешь, как это понимать? 

Ван Ибо улыбался, и его улыбка ничуть не поблекла от холодности Юньлуна. 

— Это не я. Наверное, служащие что-то перепутали или администрация так распорядилась. Я ничего не трогал без тебя, кроме шампанского. Кстати, поужинать можем пойти в местный ресторан. 

Юньлун машинально кивнул. Если Ван Ибо его ждал, запереться до вечера в спальне как минимум невежливо. 

— Хорошо. Сейчас я переоденусь, — он скрылся наконец за дверью, лег на край широкой кровати, не задевая фигурки, и глубоко вздохнул. 

Во-первых, надо было написать Гацзи и родителям о прибытии, он обещал. Максимально кратко — прилетел, все хорошо. 

Во-вторых, Юньлун не мог обманывать себя, ему нравился Ван Ибо — легкий, свежий, на расстоянии протянутой руки. 

Не обольщайся, напомнил себе Юньлун. Это не твое и не должно стать твоим, даже желать этого нельзя. К тому же он послал тебя один раз, не напрашивайся на второй, не испорти отдых себе и ему, а то только и останется, что с позором собрать вещи и ретироваться в другой отель или вовсе в Пекин. 

Когда он не спеша переоделся и вышел, Ван Ибо валялся на диване с телефоном, согнув в колене ногу и забросив на нее вторую. Юньлуну хорошо было видно, как шорты обтягивали задницу, но теперь он был готов к этому. 

— И как тебе шампанское? Хочешь еще? — спокойно поинтересовался он. — Говоришь, море близко? 

— Неплохое, — Ибо сунул телефон в карман и последовал за ним. — Мне кажется, минут десять.

Юньлун разлил шампанское себе и Ван Ибо — по чуть-чуть, он еще не ел, на пустой желудок хмель мог ненадолго закружить голову. 

— За хороший отдых, — бокалы соприкоснулись, Ван Ибо поднес бокал к губам первым, а Юньлун смотрел, как он пьет, как двигается кадык, и едва успел отвести взгляд, чтобы не быть пойманным. 

— Я почитал в самолете, что здесь предлагают. Серфинг, экскурсии, еще что-то, есть чем заняться, — Юньлун прикинул, что Ибо вполне может увлечься всем этим так, что на вилле будет только ночевать. Гацзи бы точно увлекся. А он, Юньлун, с чистой совестью может признаться в своей лени, и тогда они и видеться почти не будут.

***

Надо уважать желания старших, но по отношению к Чжэн Юньлуну эта установка давала сбой. Ибо не хотел спускаться к морю один, он уже освежился в бассейне и не собирался залезать в воду.

— Я хотел посмотреть, — объяснил Ибо. — Не купаться, пройтись и глянуть, что к чему.

Он просительно посмотрел исподлобья. Чжэн Юньлун не был близким другом, они вообще были мало знакомы, но приехали сюда вместе, а Ибо не любил бывать в одиночестве.

— Может, после того, как ты отдохнешь? 

Какой отдых предпочитает Чжэн Юньлун? Для Ибо отдых — это то, что завтра не надо работать, можно расслабиться, поздно лечь спать и так же поздно проснуться, выстроив день по собственному расписанию.

— Долетел нормально, а ты? 

Откуда Ибо знать, как понимать лепестки роз, фрукты и лебедей? Может, здесь принято делать подобные комплименты, или чаще всего двое людей одного пола, снимающих виллу, спят вместе, а вторую спальню используют для отвода глаз?

— Та комната больше, и я подумал, что стоит уступить, — добавил Ибо.

Чжэн Юньлун удалился к себе, а Ибо к себе. Ненадолго, чтобы принять душ и переодеться в сухую одежду. Все тело охватило легкое возбуждение, и запоздало настигла реальность. Он на Бали, в соседней спальне будет ночевать Чжэн Юньлун. Ибо ничего такого не планировал, но когда они сидели в баре, после третьего коктейля тело и голову охватила легкость. Так и подмывало совершить что-нибудь особенное, чтобы переключиться, отвлечься и просто хорошо провести время. 

— За хороший отдых, — повторил Ибо, осушив бокал до дна. 

Так положено, когда пьешь с тем, кто старше, и кого уважаешь. К тому же с одного бокала шампанского не напиться. Ибо подлил себе еще и сел сбоку, выдержав приличную дистанцию. Как правильно вести себя с Чжэн Юньлуном, пока было неясно.

— Да, я знаю про серфинг, хочу попробовать, — пригубив шампанское, Ибо подхватил один из лепестков, разглядывал его и поднес к лицу в попытке уловить запах. — Насчет экскурсии я могу написать менеджеру, она поможет организовать. У меня так себе английский.

До Ибо с запозданием дошло, что это он по привычке отрубается в самолете, вдруг Чжэн Юньлун бодрствовал весь перелет?

— Если хочешь, отдохни, а я спущусь к морю, и потом сходим поужинать. 

— Все нормально, — Чжэн Юньлун тоже улыбнулся, и Ибо отвел взгляд, спохватившись, что слишком долго пялится.

— Тогда пойдем? 

— Пойдем.

Спуск к морю занял меньше времени, чем предполагал Ибо. Казалось, что оно далеко, а на самом деле было близко. На пляже все еще были люди, работал бар. 

Вспомнив про доску, Ибо написал менеджеру с просьбой устроить ему на завтра занятие по серфингу. Он не беспомощный, но не знал английского и не хотел выглядеть глупо, на пальцах объясняя, чего хочет.

Они подошли к самой кромке. Разувшись, Ибо подхватил сланцы и ступил в воду по щиколотки, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Пальцы зарылись в песок, мелкие волны щекотно обнимали ноги. 

Зажмурившись, он подставил лицо легкому порыву ветра, отключился от реальности, оставив далеко позади незнакомых людей. Чжэн Юньлун встал рядом, едва касаясь плечом. Повернувшись к нему, Ибо широко улыбнулся, опьяненный свободой. Такое чувство рождалось вдали от дома, в месте, где никому не было дела до Ван Ибо — айдола. Здесь он пока был обычным, неузнанным парнем, пришедшим на пляж.

Когда они нашли ресторан по указателям, уже стемнело. Свободных мест было не так уж много, но им повезло устроиться за только что освободившимся столиком на веранде с красивым видом на океан. В этот раз они больше молчали, чем разговаривали, пока не приговорили бутылку вина. Ибо пил медленно, смакуя каждый глоток, и больше не опрокидывал в себя гамбэи, потому что Чжэн Юньлун остановил:

— Не надо напиваться. Это отдых, а не работа.

Разговаривали в основном о музыке и кино, плавно перетекли к спорту, и тут Ибо прорвало, потому что о гонках и мотоциклах он мог говорить часами. Чжэн Юньлун слушал с улыбкой, задавал уточняющие вопросы. Смех Чжэн Юньлуна заразителен, поэтому Ибо тоже засмеялся. Ему было легко, и дело не только в удивительной атмосфере, о которой рассказывает каждый, кто побывал на Бали. В сером Пекине ему так же было хорошо в те дни, когда удавалось повидаться с Чжэн Юньлуном и вместе выбраться на ужин.

Видимо, дело не в месте, а в человеке.

После возвращения они не сразу разошлись по спальням. Устроились в гостиной. Ибо залипал в телефон, пока не начали закрываться глаза.

— Хочу спать, — он подвел черту, насытившись прошедшим днем, пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел к себе. Он почти сразу же заснул, оставив включенным один из светильников над кроватью.

***

Шампанское сняло напряжение и подбодрило, Юньлун сам предложил пойти к морю. Ван Ибо отозвался охотно — кажется, он и не заметил попытки держать дистанцию.

«Такая значит, была попытка», — иронизировал внутренний голос. Юньлуну некогда было спорить с самим собой — тропинка быстро вывела их на берег, открывая сияющий бликами простор.

На пару минут Юньлун даже забыл о своем спутнике, потом обернулся и увидел: Ван Ибо стоит у самой кромки, пена захлестывает босые ноги, лицо поднято к небу и солнцу, улыбка сияет, почти как это самое солнце.

Людей в ресторане было много, но больше европейцев. Ван Ибо не прятался под маской, а беззаботно сел за хорошо освещенный столик. Юньлун устал за день, и сперва они больше ели, чем разговаривали.

— Не торопись, — Юньлун улыбнулся, в очередной раз приподнимая бокал. — Мы же отдыхаем.

Ван Ибо знал о мюзиклах только со слов коллеги по «Неукротимому», и это был даже не Сяо Чжань. Юньлун не увлекался рэпом и кей-попом, и беседа шла с перебоями, пока они не перешли к серфингу, потом к фильмам о серфинге, а от них — к фильмам о мотогонках. С этой минуты Юньлун мог расслабиться и отдать инициативу в разговоре: Ван Ибо даже есть и пить забыл, с горящими глазами рассказывая о мотоциклах, знаменитых гонщиках, о своих кумирах и планах.

Ван Ибо преобразился в очередной раз. Юньлун успел увидеть его холодным, несчастным, смущенным, любопытным, а теперь наблюдал воодушевленного. Это завораживало, как и сам тембр низкого, глубокого голоса, как движения крупных рук, когда Ван Ибо не хватало слов. На упоминании Инь Чжэна Юньлун удивился, но не перебивал, пока Ван Ибо не выдохся.

— Извини, тебе, наверное, все это не так интересно.

— Мне интересно, — улыбнулся Юньлун и долил в бокалы вина. — Желаю тебе в этом году побить свой рекорд.

Усталость и сытость располагали по возвращению устроиться в кресле и просмотреть фото, сделанные на берегу. Ибо скрестил ноги, садясь на диван, тоже залип в телефон, а потом начал зевать и пожелал спокойной ночи. 

Юньлун улыбался, глядя ему вслед.


	5. Часть 1. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картинка к тексту
> 
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1336365864824737795

Гацзи посмеялся бы над ним, если бы видел: приехать на Бали — и вместо того, чтобы отправиться на пляж, провести утро с книгой в доме. Но Гацзи был далеко, а Юньлун перебрался к кондиционеру после того, как в шезлонге возле бассейна стало слишком жарко. А еще Юньлун не хотел пропустить момент, когда проснется Ван Ибо, чтобы увидеть, каким тот окажется сегодня.

За утро Юньлун обрел некоторое равновесие между паникой-предвкушением последних дней и безвольным движением в обрушившемся потоке событий. Ван Ибо нравился ему слишком сильно, Юньлун слишком хотел его, чтобы это можно было игнорировать. Но он не юнец, озабоченный только тем, чтобы получить желаемое, а несколько дней, которые им предстоит провести здесь, — не такой долгий срок. Собственные желания и сожаления Юньлун вполне в силах перебороть, а по возвращении в Пекин эти странные отношения все-таки придется свести на нет.

Юньлун поднял глаза от книги, когда Ван Ибо выбрался в гостиную. Он выглядел сонным и мягким, пригладил взлохмаченные влажные волосы; глаза и губы припухли, широкая футболка болталась на стройном теле. Совсем не звезда из топ-3, а тот, кого хочется обнять и поцеловать.

Опомнившись, Юньлун поздоровался и снова спрятался за книгой, а пока Ван Ибо заказывал завтрак, ушел обратно под навес к бассейну.

Однако не прошло и получаса, как его настиг бодрый голос:

— Поможешь?

Юньлун обернулся и уперся взглядом прямо в голый торс Ван Ибо. Непроизвольно он втянул собственный живот, а Ван Ибо протянул ему тюбик с кремом от загара и повернулся спиной.

На несколько секунд Юньлун просто подвис, рассматривая светлую кожу и рельеф мышц, опомнился и провел ладонью сверху вниз. Ван Ибо прогнулся, и вокруг стало жарче.

Час назад Юньлун выстроил стратегию поведения, но не учел непредсказуемости Ван Ибо. Он растирал крем, сражаясь с желанием замедлить касания, запомнить, ощутить; взывал к собственной совести и здравомыслию: Ван Ибо — не единственный красивый парень, которого он видел в жизни, даже не самый красивый, короткое удовольствие не стоит того, но если бы Юньлун мог себе позволить…

Он отнял наконец руку от спины.

— Все.

— А ты? — спросил Ван Ибо и, не дождавшись ответа, выдавил крем. Юньлун успел только закрыть глаза, когда теплые пальцы тронули щеки, нос, подбородок.

Сглотнул, когда Ван Ибо растирал шею деликатно, осторожно, поглаживал подушечками. Пока Юньлун колебался, намек ли это, Ван Ибо перешел к спине и разглаживал кожу так же ласково и мягко, как будто разминал, а не крем наносил. Юньлун невольно подавался под теплыми сильными руками и все больше сомневался, что это дружеская помощь. Когда Ван Ибо завел руки вперед, к ключицам, и прикоснулся грудью, Юньлун не выдержал.

Он поймал запястье, обернувшись, посмотрел в лицо. Между ними было совсем небольшое расстояние, губы Ван Ибо манили к себе невыносимо.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Юньлун, отпустил руку и отстранился. Губы Ван Ибо едва шевельнулись для такого же тихого ответа:

— Не за что.

***

Когда Ибо проснулся и принял душ, время близилось к одиннадцати.

— Привет, — в гостиной он поздоровался с Чжэн Юньлуном, сидящим в кресле с книгой. Разве кто-то еще читает бумажные книги? — Давно встал?

Проходя мимо, Ибо глянул на корешок — кто-то из иностранцев. Он сам в последние месяцы читал только рабочие сценарии и спортивные статьи.

Потренироваться с доской можно будет с пяти вечера, до этого времени жарко и сонно было придумывать себе активные развлечения.

Чжэн Юньлун выбрался к бассейну, Ибо вышел к нему позже с тюбиком защитного крема против загара. Он уже намазал лицо и плечи, но не доставал со спины.

— Поможешь?

Присев на шезлонг, Ибо обернулся к Чжэн Юньлуну, чуть склонил голову и прикрыл глаза, когда широкая ладонь размашисто втерла в кожу защитный крем. Мало кто в индустрии любит загорать, бледность ценится гораздо выше смуглой кожи.

От прикосновений Чжэн Юньлуна хотелось прикрыть глаза, растянуться на шезлонге и попросить его продолжать, отдавшись во власть сильных рук. Это была не прелюдия и даже не массаж, всего лишь исполнение просьбы, к тому же по инициативе Ибо.

— Повернись, — попросил Ибо в свою очередь, но Чжэн Юньлун будто бы и не слышал, застыв изваянием.

Ибо сам перебрался ему за спину, выдавил длинную полоску на плечи и старательно размазал вниз от лопаток к пояснице.

Чтобы дотянуться до ключиц и верхней части груди, не пересаживаясь, пришлось прильнуть ближе, жар чужого тела щекотно натягивал нервы.

Когда его взяли за запястье, Ибо сглотнул, растерянно глядя на Чжэн Юньлуна, и кое-как выдавил из себя вежливое:

— Не за что.

Что вообще произошло? Он предложил помощь, но не уследил, когда доброе желание переросло в лапание.

У Чжэн Юньлуна есть близкий человек. Он поблагодарил Ибо, но лучше бы по красивому сосредоточенному лицу поползла трещина, дав выход другим, более понятным эмоциям. Ибо бы решил для себя, стоит ли продолжать или лучше не перегибать палку, ведь им жить вместе ещё несколько дней до возвращения в Пекин. Портить отдых себе и Чжэн Юньлуну случайным флиртом и двусмысленными намеками не хотелось, но… они были на Бали, без свидетелей, наедине, и их близкое знакомство началось в отеле после новогоднего концерта. До того, как Ибо напился, и даже до того, как заставил себя прервать поцелуй, они совершенно точно хотели друг друга, а теперь между ними были лишь тонкие стены виллы, а за окнами — океан.

— У меня тренировка в пять. Сходишь со мной? — предложил он, не подумав, что у Чжэн Юньлуна могли быть другие планы.

***

Юньлун еще не успел перевести дух и опрометчиво согласился пойти вечером на тренировку по серфингу. До этого времени они успели пообедать, на пару часов Юньлун уходил к себе отдохнуть от жары (и от таких же жарких взглядов Ван Ибо), а к пяти тот осторожно постучал в дверь его спальни.

Юньлун с радостью окунулся в море, вода освежала и приводила в чувство, а Ван Ибо тем временем осваивал доску. Через некоторое время Юньлун выбрался на берег, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать, пока Ван Ибо не закончил и не подошел к нему в насквозь мокрой футболке, облепившей тело.

Юньлун накинул ему на плечи большое полотенце и спокойно заметил:

— Ветер свежеет, не простудись.

Ван Ибо громко рассмеялся и взглянул умоляюще, когда подошедший следом инструктор спросил по-английски, что насчет завтра.

— Я его почти не понимаю. В чем дело?

Дело было еще и в местном акценте, но Юньлун пояснил, что речь идет о завтрашней тренировке, Ибо радостно кивнул и протянул руку, а инструктор быстро пожал ее и улыбнулся.

— Осторожно, у тебя слишком ревнивый друг.

Юньлун, успевший сделать несколько шагов к тропинке, запнулся, но решил сделать вид, что он ничего не слышал, хотя посмотреть на реакцию Ван Ибо было крайне любопытно. Пока что ему было слышно только «эээ» и попытки Ван Ибо подобрать подходящие слова для объяснения.

— Что он имел ввиду? — Ибо любопытно заглянул в глаза, когда они шагали обратно к вилле.

— Что мы вместе.

— А, — протянул Ибо. — Ну да, очевидно же, что мы приехали вместе?

Хотелось бы думать, что инструктор тоже плох в английском, но вряд ли. Он принял их за пару — благословенное место, где двое мужчин не вызывают негативного внимания, видимо, деньги туристов дороже. Стоило приехать сюда с Гацзи, если так.

Но сейчас он был не с Гацзи. Он был с Ван Ибо, вместе, но не в том смысле, какой вкладывал инструктор. Что заставило его так подумать?

Темнело очень быстро, Юньлун опустил шторы и обернулся — Ван Ибо снова сидел на диване скрестив ноги и щелкал пультом.

— Не хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь?

Полутьму комнаты разбавляли блики экрана, Юньлун скашивал глаза, чтобы увидеть профиль, очень бледный в таком освещении. Ван Ибо моргал, а потом ресницы опустились. Пара минут — и он мягко и тяжело навалился на его плечо, а Юньлун замер, не дыша.

Дежа вю, это у них уже было. Юньлун бесшумно и глубоко вздохнул, придержал за плечо и прошептал, почти зарываясь носом в волосы:

— Ты совсем спишь. Пора в кровать.

***

За два часа перед тренировкой Ибо съел стейк из тунца с овощами на гриле и в ожидании поглядывал на часы. Время, как назло, замедлилось, а Чжэн Юньлун прятался от него в стенах своей спальни.

Может, с кремом Ибо переборщил?

Нет — дошло до него, когда на пляже Чжэн Юньлун накинул на плечи полотенце, а уставший, но довольный Ибо улыбался сначала радостно, затем неловко. Понимать английский в деле, повторяя движения за инструктором, было проще, чем пытаться угадать, что он имеет в виду на суше.

— У тебя слишком ревнивый друг, — пошутил инструктор.

— Друг? — переспросил Ибо, пытаясь вспомнить, чем отличаются между собой «friend» и «boyfriend».

Инструктор почему-то решил, что Чжэн Юньлун бойфренд Ибо. Ну да, он тоже парень, и они почти друзья, зачем уточнять?

Пожав плечами, Ибо улыбнулся.

— Да, — он глянул на спину Чжэн Юньлуна. Вышло оценивающе.

Он не специально, а инструктор улыбнулся и поднял ладони, демонстрируя, что больше не собирается трогать Ибо.

— Только во время тренировки, чувак! Мало ли.

— Юньлун, — позвал Ибо, страдальчески нахмурив брови.

Он вообще не понял, о чем речь, а единственный человек, который мог помочь с переводом, ушёл вперёд. Запоздало дошло, что он впервые обратился к Чжэн Юньлуну по имени.

Ибо предложил Чжэн Юньлуну посмотреть что-нибудь, хотя по-хорошему пора было отдохнуть. Глаза совсем слипались, а голова так и норовила опуститься на какую-нибудь поверхность для опоры, например, подлокотник или…

Голос Чжэн Юньлуна был совсем близко. Нехотя приоткрыв глаза, Ибо сонно моргнул.

— Ты совсем спишь. Пора в кровать.

Непонятно, сколько времени прошло. После внезапного пробуждения сначала хотелось обратно в мир грез с удвоенной силой, но пока Ибо переполз к себе, умылся, принял душ и завалился в кровать, сон как рукой сняло.

Он ворочался с бока на бок, закрывал глаза, но как только пытался отключиться, сознание подсовывало самые яркие моменты пережитого дня: ладони Чжэн Юньлуна на плечах, скользят к пояснице. Он втирает крем, а Ибо чуть прогибается, ластясь, и…

Эти ладони могли опуститься ниже. Если бы Ибо приподнялся, они бы легли на ягодицы, достали до бёдер. А когда Ибо прильнул к спине Чжэн Юньлуна, показалось, или сердцебиение у обоих участилось?

Тяжело вздохнув, Ибо просунул руку под одеяло.

Он представлял себе, как Чжэн Юньлун оборачивается, укладывает его на шезлонг, нависает сверху. Ладонь уверенно перемещается с бедра к паху, ныряет под резинку шорт.

Обхватив член, Ибо зажмурился от удовольствия.

Как бы Чжэн Юньлун ласкал его? Медленно или быстро, как сильно сжимал бы? И могли бы они целоваться в процессе?

Это были фантазии Ибо, он был здесь хозяин и представлял себе, что Чжэн Юньлун был бы в меру властным, держал его крепко, а целовал глубоко и нежно, сминая губы, пока его пальцы оттягивали вниз тонкую кожу, обнажив розовую головку.

Разведя ноги, Ибо дергался, ловил ритм. Он бы подсказывал Чжэн Юньлуну, как надо, говорил бы, как ему больше нравится, уверенный, что будет услышан, и двигался бы навстречу, нашептывая, да, вот так, сильнее, пожалуйста…

Черт!

Ибо откинул одеяло, поморщился при виде влажных пятен на постельном белье, однако совсем не испытывал стыда.

Умывшись, он стоял напротив зеркала и долго намыливал руки. В горле было сухо, за водой пришлось выйти в темную гостиную. Ибо включил фонарик на телефоне, сразу щелкнул кнопкой, добавив в комнате света, и только после этого бесстрашно прошел к холодильнику.

Пил он жадно и быстро, а заслышав шорох за спиной, резко обернулся, чуть не поперхнувшись.

Чжэн Юньлуну тоже не спалось.

— Воды? — хрипло предложил Ибо, протянув бутылку.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись.

Чжэн Юньлун пил, не брезгуя, а Ибо, спохватившись, отвел взгляд, чтобы не пялиться в открытую.

Он хотел спросить, почему Чжэн Юньлун ещё не спит, но его опередили.

— Когда в последний раз ты с кем-нибудь отдыхал?

— Что?

— То есть я имел ввиду, когда у тебя был отпуск?

Нет, Ибо слышал, не надо повторять вопрос.

— Никогда. Я впервые так спонтанно собрался и поехал куда-то, потому что мне так захотелось.

Зачем Чжэн Юньлун интересовался?

— Я вообще думал, что утром ты все отменишь, поэтому скинул билеты.

Ладонь Чжэн Юньлуна опустилась на плечо. Длинные пальцы дотянулись до ключицы в вырезе футболки. Ибо сглотнул, запрокинул голову, как днем, глядя в лицо напротив.

— Тебе пора спать, — напомнил Чжэн Юньлун.

Непонятно было, его тон насмешливый, заботливый или все сразу?

— Выключишь свет?

Оказавшись в своей спальне, Ибо упал на ту половину кровати, которую не успел опорочить. Перед тем, как заснуть, он потянулся кончиками пальцев к губам и подумал, что Чжэн Юньлун пил с ним из одной бутылки.

***

Юньлун лежал в постели и гадал, выдал он себя только инструктору, или Ван Ибо тоже понимал, в чем дело?

Ван Ибо не мог быть настолько наивен, не в его возрасте и не в шоу-бизнесе. Значит, понимал, но что изменилось с новогоднего концерта?

Юньлун пытался вспомнить, когда впервые услышал о Ван Ибо, — то ли тогда, когда Гацзи записывал песню для дорамы, то ли еще раньше.

Не наткнуться на упоминания Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня было трудно, но Юньлун их вместе видел мало. Зато он видел он другое — Сяо Чжаня рядом с Гацзи, и выпил тогда изрядную порцию уксуса.

Ван Ибо рассказал все сам, пьяно, горько, несвязно — о собственной пламенной любви и вечной занятости Чжань-гэ. Это было не так давно, и признания Ван Ибо плохо сочетались с его нынешним поведением.

«Как будто у тебя все сочетается». Юньлун хмурился и переворачивался в постели.

Надо было ехать отдыхать с Гацзи, поругаться до хрипоты, потрахаться до одури и помириться наконец, это было бы честнее и правильнее, чем лежать сейчас и думать, что через гостиную — спальня Ван Ибо.

Ван Ибо выглядел открытым и дружелюбным, но Юньлун никогда не узнает, каков он на самом деле. Уступать только потому, что Ван Ибо скучно, он тоже не собирался. Как бы ни хотелось — иначе он не сможет потом смотреть в глаза Гацзи.

Честные и правильные мысли шли вразрез с желаниями, Юньлун сжимал зубы и старался дышать медленно и размеренно, не позволяя себе лишнего: ни сунуть руку под одеяло, ни представить, за сколько шагов можно пройти гостиную…

Кое-как ему удалось задремать, но почти сразу Юньлун проснулся от шороха шагов — привиделось на грани сна и яви. Или нет?

Кажется, книгу он оставил в гостиной. И еще хотелось пить.

Ван Ибо резко обернулся и чуть не уронил бутылку с водой. Почему ему тоже не спится?

Юньлун сделал несколько жадных глотков. Ван Ибо стоял слишком близко, ответил на прямой вопрос еще более прямо, как ударил, и не попытался скинуть руку со своего плеча.

— Тебе пора спать, завтра у тебя тренировка, — кое-как нашелся Юньлун.

Можно было начинать дышать на счет снова. До утра.

В это утро Юньлун не торопился вставать — в конце концов, у него отпуск, и он не обязан был все время быть с Ван Ибо.

За последние десять лет Юньлун хотел не только одного человека, но справлялся с этим за несколько часов, максимум — дней, не выдавая этого внешне, и предпочел бы точно так же не знать о симпатиях Гацзи, даже вполне себе дружеских.

С Ван Ибо это не проходило, и Юньлун злился. Он сам это начал, а теперь любовался то полуобнаженным Ван Ибо, то одетым так, что лучше бы не, и с трудом сдерживался.

Холодный настрой пропал зря — в гостиной никого не было. Юньлун выглянул наружу, но гладь бассейна тоже была пуста, и только потом он заметил Ван Ибо в шезлонге, отодвинутом подальше в тень. Ван Ибо лежал с закрытыми глазами — тоже плохо спал ночью?

Юньлун осторожно наклонился над ним, щурясь без очков и линз, а Ван Ибо открыл глаза и расплылся в улыбке.


	6. Часть 1. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1338885779192487941
> 
> Вилла на Бали - авторы ориентировались примерно на такое https://www.booking.com/hotel/id/four-seasons-resort-bali-at-jimbaran-bay.ru.html?aid=898224&app_hotel_id=453832&checkin=2020-12-13&checkout=2020-12-14&from_sn=ios&group_adults=2&group_children=0&label=Share-iyq9PJ%401607809607&no_rooms=1&req_adults=2&req_children=0&room1=A%2CA%2C

— Привет.

— Я не хотел тебя разбудить, — Юньлун сдержанно извинился и отошел, хотя ледяной настрой дал трещину при виде жизнерадостной улыбки Ван Ибо.

— Пойдем гулять? Или к морю? Ты будешь завтракать? И мне закажи, пожалуйста, я хочу сэндвич с рыбой и овощи.

— Буду. Иди, если хочешь, — когда Ван Ибо засыпал его вопросами, Юньлун невольно улыбнулся, взял меню и демонстративно улегся в шезлонг. — Извини, я забыл предупредить, что я плохой компаньон для активного отдыха — старый, ленивый и скучный.

На лице Ибо возмущение мешалось со смехом, а Юньлун заставил себя отвести глаза. Не очень вежливо, но чем скорее его общество надоест Ибо, тем лучше. Проще.

— Я тоже отдохну, — весело вздохнул Ибо и улегся в соседний шезлонг, придвинув его поближе.

Один-один, возразить Юньлуну было нечего.

— До вечера, — добавил Ибо. — Ты же обещал пойти со мной, а то я еле-еле понимаю этого парня!

Один-два, и не в пользу Юньлуна.

***

Утро наступило со звонком мамы, она интересовалась, как проходит отдых и почему Ибо не присылает фотографии.

Спросонья мозг тормозил, и Ибо переслал несколько селфи на фоне океана и бассейна и виды — терраса на вилле, линия горизонта на пляже, уходящая в морскую даль. После завалился обратно в постель, но заснуть не получилось: мама соскучилась и не учла разницу во времени. Это дома в перерыве между работой сон — ценный и малодоступный ресурс.

Ибо выполз к бассейну. Воздух прогрелся, солнце еще не припекало, но на всякий случай он передвинул шезлонг в тень, раскрыл зонт и обильно смазал защитным кремом все участки тела, до которых только мог дотянуться. Устроившись, он прикрыл глаза.

Почему Чжэн Юньлун не поехал отдыхать со своим близким другом? Первое и самое банальное, что приходило на ум, — они поссорились, но спросить напрямую Ибо не решался. В конце концов, это не его дело. Подобные темы обсуждают далеко не со всеми.

Когда Чжэн Юньлун вырос над ним, Ибо тут же распахнул глаза, широко улыбнулся, сгоняя задумчивое настроение, и ощутил внезапную радость. Завтракали они в уютной тишине. Ибо не пытался разговорить Чжэн Юньлуна, все ещё возвращаясь мыслями к главному вопросу: почему.

Потому что это его личное дело, напомнил себе Ибо. Тут бы со своими мотивами разобраться, а не гадать, что прячется у Чжэн Юньлуна внутри.

До тренировки Ибо маялся в гостиной: сидеть у бассейна было уже жарко. На одной из верхних полок декоративного стеллажа он заметил статуэтку: черный дракон свернулся кольцом вокруг чего-то или кого-то.

Пытаясь рассмотреть второе существо, Ибо приподнялся на носках и потянулся за фигурками рукой — бесполезно. Не хватало прилично, и это при том, что Ибо совсем не маленький. Какой смысл ставить статуэтки так высоко, неужели специально? Подпрыгнув, Ибо все равно зацепил подушечками пальцев только край.

Пока Ибо думал, не сходить ли за стулом, Чжэн Юньлун встал за спиной так близко, что через одежду ощущалось тепло его тела, и  
с легкостью, присущей людям под два метра, взял дракона за бока.

***

Ван Ибо не ушел ни гулять, ни купаться, даже когда Юньлун снова уселся с книгой. Юньлун иногда наблюдал за ним поверх страниц — Ибо сновал туда-сюда по гостиной, уселся на диван с телефоном, но не прошло и десяти минут, как снова встал, вышел к бассейну и вскоре вернулся. Ван Ибо было скучно, но он не уходил и почти не отвлекал Юньлуна, если не считать шатаний туда-сюда.

Юньлун успешно отвлекался сам, особенно когда Ван Ибо устроился с телефоном на диване — лежа, выгнув спину и скрестив длинные ноги. Юньлун заставил себя отвести взгляд и не разглядывать эти ноги и обтянутую шортами задницу.

Странная была ситуация, и оба они вели себя странно. Юньлун не был слеп, Ван Ибо усердно провоцировал его. Выручало только чистое упрямство, на которое столько раз пенял Гацзи, и мысли о Гацзи же.

На какой-то момент мозг, видимо, утомился от самоконтроля и отказал. Ван Ибо, которому надоело лежать, заметил какую-то фигурку на верхней полке и потянулся за ней всем телом, футболка приподнялась над шортами, открывая полоску кожи. Юньлун поднялся и встал за его спиной, поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Ибо, кончиками пальцев ухватившегося за вещицу.

Слишком близко, если бы Юньлун опустил руки, мог бы обнять.

Они вместе сняли статуэтку — дракон, обвившийся вокруг оленя. Ибо обернулся, задрав голову. Юньлун посмотрел сверху вниз на приоткрытые пухлые губы — и отшатнулся, опомнившись, неловко поправил челку и вернулся в кресло, прятаться за книгой. Ибо поблагодарил и забрался в кресло напротив, рассматривая добычу со всех сторон.

Если Ибо и был обижен его поведением, то не показывал этого. И не беспокоил Юньлуна, пока не настало время тренировки. Лишь бы инструктор больше ничего не сказал, а Ибо не начал расспрашивать по поводу вчерашнего «вместе».

***

— Никак не пойму, зачем там олень, — поделился Ибо, шагая впереди.

Кому пришло в голову изображать рядом с драконом оленя? Он добыча, или ему повезло обрести большого и сильного защитника?

— Снимешь меня? Мама утром пожаловалась, что я не присылаю фотографии, — Ибо протянул свой телефон, назвал пароль. — Запомнил? Ты точно не хочешь попробовать? Это очень круто, когда получается устоять на доске.

— Я же говорил, что скучный и старый, — отмахнулся Чжэн Юньлун.

Ибо закатил глаза: да уж, он видал стариков, способных дать ему фору.

Сосредоточившись на разминке на суше, а потом в воде, Ибо старался не смотреть туда, где остался Чжэн Юньлун. Вода сегодня волновалась, волны были выше. Поначалу у Ибо неплохо получалось, он падал, но снова поднимался, и так много раз, пока его больно не сшибло с доски. Падение было не столько неожиданное, сколько неприятное, Ибо наглотался соленой воды. Он даже вынырнул не сам, а тренер схватил за руку и вытащил его на берег, помогая подняться на ноги. Стоять было больно, Ибо поморщился и наклонился ощупать ушибленную щиколотку. На самом деле это он рванул вперед раньше, чем услышал команду, так что сам виноват. Все-таки серфинг не скейтборд, у него мало практики.

Тренер что-то говорил, но Ибо вообще не понимал, о чем речь. Он беспомощно оглянулся и с облегчением выдохнул, заметив, что Чжэн Юньлун уже спешит к ним. Хорошие скорость и реакция для того, кто намекал на подкравшуюся старость.

— Все нормально, — для Чжэн Юньлуна. — Я окей, — тренеру.

Правда, он не был уверен, что может сегодня продолжать. Ибо сделал пару пробных шагов и уткнулся лбом в грудь Чжэн Юньлуна, успевшего подхватить, пока он не полетел лицом в мокрый песок.

Ибо зашипел, замер на месте, не шевелясь, а потом повторил, что он окей.

До виллы меньше десяти минут. Если прыгать на одной ноге и останавливаться на передышки, через полчаса Ибо упадёт в свою постель, обмотав вокруг ноги холодное полотенце. Он был уверен, что это не перелом, просто очень неудачное и болезненное приземление.

***

Юньлун не уплывал далеко. Волна ему не мешала, но он почти инстинктивно держался поближе к берегу, чтобы не выпускать из вида фигуру на доске.

Когда Ван Ибо в очередной раз пропал под водой и не показался через несколько секунд, Юньлуна обжег почти панический страх. Пока он очень быстро, буквально в несколько гребков, доплыл до мелководья и встал на ноги, Ибо уже ковылял к берегу, опираясь на инструктора.

— Что случилось?! — Юньлун положил руку на плечо Ван Ибо, инструктор виновато и взволнованно объяснял, глядя почему-то на Юньлуна, но он почти не слушал, наблюдая, как Ван Ибо растирает ногу.

Юньлун получал травмы на сцене, как и Гацзи, но он все же певец, а не танцор. Стало страшно еще больше, чем за себя.

— Давайте я помогу или вызову врача, — торопливо предложил инструктор, но Юньлун отодвинул его плечом.

— Спасибо, не надо, — и без раздумий подхватил Ибо на руки.

Ибо дернулся было, замер на несколько секунд и снова попытался слезть.

— Не надо, я сам дойду, — его голос был над самым ухом Юньлуна, теплое дыхание коснулось шеи.

— Держись, — ответил Юньлун, не оборачиваясь. Идти было не так далеко, Ибо оказался легче, чем он ожидал при таком росте. — Держись крепче.

Ван Ибо осторожно обвил рукой шею, а Юньлун подхватил его удобнее, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Не надо, если тебе тяжело. В смысле неприятно.

— С чего ты взял? — в Ибо все же было несколько десятков килограммов, говорить на ходу было трудно.

— Ты дергаешься от меня, как будто я колючий, — вдруг выдал Ван Ибо с явственной обидой в голосе, и Юньлун чуть не запнулся. Самое подходящее время для откровенных разговоров, ничего не скажешь. К счастью, дальше Ван Ибо молчал до самой виллы.

— Я принесу лед, подожди тут, — на вилле Юньлун усадил Ван Ибо на диван и нырнул в холодильник. Ван Ибо терпеливо ждал, хотя куда ему было деваться. Юньлун присел перед диваном на корточки, уложил пострадавшую ногу к себе на колени и осторожно ощупал.

— Больно? Может, действительно врача?

— Не надо, — Ибо категорично помотал головой. — Ничего страшного, я знаю. Я бы и сам дошел, то есть спасибо.

Юньлун приложил лед, Ибо поджал пальцы. Юньлун почти непроизвольно погладил ступню.

— Потерпи. Если ушиб, поможет. Может быть, забинтовать?

— Не надо, — Ибо наклонился к нему и положил руку на плечо, и Юньлун вдруг осознал, что он сам в мокрых, прилипших к телу футболке и шортах.

И он только что нес на руках Ван Ибо. Держал под колени и прижимал к себе, а Ван Ибо обнимал его за шею.

— Больно? — тихо спросил Юньлун. Лед таял, капли стекали по ступне.

— Не очень, — Ибо наклонился еще ближе.

Юньлун осторожно, неловко погладил больное место второй рукой. Потом провел выше, до колена, вернулся к щиколотке и повторил движение. Ибо молчал и не останавливал.

***

Чжэн Юньлун подхватил Ибо на руки, и это было настолько неожиданно, что растерялись все слова, вместо того, чтобы воспротивиться, Ибо крепко схватился за него.

Он все же помнил о приличиях, тут было идти всего ничего, однако Чжэн Юньлун отмел слабые попытки добиться самостоятельности.

Ибо помахал рукой тренеру. Кажется, тот не на шутку разволновался. Хорошо не знать английский — падает Ибо, а оправдываются перед Чжэн Юньлуном. В какой-то степени даже удобно. Попытайся тренер излить весь этот словесный поток на Ибо, он бы, конечно, кивал и делал вид, что все понял.

Чжэн Юньлун был непреклонен, да и сопротивлялся Ибо очень вяло, опасаясь не за себя, а за чувства Чжэн Юньлуна. Точнее, за их отсутствие. На тренировках Ибо падал и сильнее, надо приложить холодное и отдохнуть. Уже завтра он будет чувствовать себя сносно, а послезавтра можно будет вернуться в океан с доской.

Чжэн Юньлун не обязан был о нем заботиться, носить на руках, искать лёд. Все это было жутко неправильно. Его пальцы на теле поднимали стаю мурашек, так тоже не должно было быть, но…

Ибо думал, что влюблен в Сяо Чжаня, разве не с этого началось более близкое знакомство с Чжэн Юньлуном?

Нет.

Оно началось с того, что абсолютно трезвый Ибо принял приглашение и явился в отель, догадываясь, к чему это может привести. Теперь Чжэн Юньлун сидел рядом, придерживал лёд на месте ушиба и осторожно гладил Ибо там, где ничего не болело.

***

Юньлун не был готов к этому, он беспокоился за Ван Ибо и ничего такого не думал, не хотел и не ожидал еще несколько минут назад, а теперь с изумлением смотрел на собственные пальцы.

Ван Ибо не мешал ему, а Юньлун не решался поднять голову. Пальцы наткнулись на край коротких влажных шорт — кусочек льда на щиколотке растаял окончательно, и Юньлун положил обе руки на пояс Ван Ибо, а тот крупно вздрогнул от холода.

Ван Ибо смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, губы тоже были приоткрыты. Юньлун все помнил и понимал, но решимость растаяла, как тот лед, Ибо подался ближе к нему, и Юньлун провел от пояса вверх, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать в объятиях.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, — он кашлянул, — то сейчас.

***

Один раз он уже остановился, и они с Чжэн Юньлуном очутились на Бали. Теперь хотелось продолжить, вспомнить вкус этих губ и снова ощутить на теле большие ладони.

Ибо наклонился вперёд, прикрыл глаза и поцеловал Чжэн Юньлуна, крепко зажмурившись. Действовал вслепую, не напирая, и прошептал, оторвавшись на мгновение:

— Когда целуюсь, не так больно, — было неловко, Ибо оказался прилюдно на руках у Чжэн Юньлуна, да ещё после того, как отказал ему в отеле.

Возможно, потом Ибо оценит его выдержку, как и то, что Чжэн Юньлун давал ему шанс к отступлению — снова, — только сейчас он не стеснялся своих желаний и не думал о последствиях. Он погладил ладонью щетинистую щеку и попросил:

— Поцелуй меня.

Ибо не собирался отступать. Если он чего-то и хотел, то не того, чтобы Чжэн Юньлун прекратил прикасаться к нему. Он хотел большего, и Чжэн Юньлун поцеловал его горячо, стянул к себе на край дивана. Ибо расслабился, принимая напор и подстраиваясь под него. Хороший танцор всегда ловит ритм.

Это было то, чего он тайно желал задолго до того, как оказался на Бали.

Поцелуй совсем не такой, как те, что были в номере. Может, потому, что за это не было стыдно.

Ибо стянул чужую футболку, приник губами к шее, прикусил подбородок и накрыл рот, обнимая Чжэн Юньлуна за плечи. Он не рисковал тесно прижиматься, чтобы не увлечься и не повалиться на пол, а то снова придется нести лёд. Если задрать колени повыше, то можно обхватить ими бока Чжэн Юньлуна, но влажные шорты сковывали движения и неприятно передавливали кожу.

***

Юньлун так давно не целовался и не обнимался с кем-то другим, не с Гацзи, должно было быть чувство, что это неправильно, хоть какое-то ощущение непривычности, но нет. Наоборот, накрыло так, как редко случалось, как было, когда они с Гацзи были молодыми, и изредка потом.

Ван Ибо не пытался перехватить инициативу, а подстраивался под него. Я же трахну его прямо здесь и сейчас, понял Юньлун, не смогу не. Если он сам не попросит остановиться. А если вдруг попросит, придется выйти из комнаты, нельзя же так.

Это все пронеслось в голове мгновенно, пока он жадно целовал, провел языком по кадыку, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не оставить засос.

Он посмотрел пару концертных записей Ван Ибо, тогда они показались ему откровенными.

Записи и рядом не лежали по сравнению с тем, какого Ван Ибо он видел сейчас. Слегка отрезвила мысль о том, с чего они, собственно, начали.

— Твоя нога? Как сейчас? — он подставил под ступню ладонь, поцеловал колено.

***

Ибо откинул назад голову так, что кончики волос коснулись шеи, зажмурился от удовольствия.

Поцелуи Чжэн Юньлуна не оставляли видимых следов, но ощущалось, как горит кожа в тех местах, где ее касались чужие губы.

Ибо тоже хотелось целовать Чжэн Юньлуна в ответ, пробовать и изучать его тело, но он сейчас был не в самом удобном положении. Он своё потом наверстает, отпуск не заканчивается. А пока можно было расслабиться в умелых руках и получать удовольствие.

Подвернутая нога все-таки немного побаливала: не критично, но ощутимо. Если бы не нелепая случайность на доске, Чжэн Юньлун бы не донёс Ибо на руках до виллы.

Когда одежда уже не скрывала возбуждение, а Чжэн Юньлун поцеловал его колено, Ибо закусил губу, выпрямил ноги и стянул шорты. Щеки предательски горели.

Ибо метким броском отправил шорты на соседнее кресло, а потом раздвинул ноги и, притянув Чжэн Юньлуна к себе за плечи, прошептал в ухо:

— Немного болит, поэтому, — улыбнувшись, он прихватил зубами мочку, — делай, что хочешь, но позаботься обо мне. В противном случае придется и завтра носить меня на руках, — он засмеялся и поцеловал Чжэн Юньлуна в губы, сначала осторожно и ласково, а потом глубже, не напирая, а предлагая втянуться.

***  
— Если не пройдет, будешь завтра лежать в постели, — когда Ван Ибо укусил его за ухо, Юньлун вздрогнул от новой волны жара, горячо стекающей в пах, коротко засмеялся. Еще ничего не случилось, еще можно было все откатить назад, но он был почти уверен, что завтра Ван Ибо так и так половину дня проведет в постели. Они вместе проведут.

Ван Ибо разделся полностью, и к тридцатимиллионной армии его поклонников присоединился один Чжэн Юньлун.

Он сдерживал жажду немедленных действий. Ван Ибо, кажется, давно не занимался сексом, наверняка он очень узкий…

Узкий. Эта мысль едва не отключила тормоза. Юньлун уложил наконец Ван Ибо на диван и улегся сверху, опираясь на руки, чтобы не давить. Можно было отдрочить друг другу, отсосать, в конце концов, но Юньлун хотел Ван Ибо, и пропади все пропадом.

— Я тебя хочу. И если ты вдруг решишь, что хочешь выпить, боюсь, виски здесь нет, — Юньлун выговорил это на одном дыхании.

***

Раздетый Чжэн Юньлун приковывал внимание, Ибо любовался им из-под ресниц и задержал дыхание, опустив взгляд ниже.

— Ого, — присвистнул он. — Поэтому Далун? — Ибо скрыл за улыбкой смущение и погладил широкие плечи.

Это первый раз, когда Ибо произнес прозвище Чжэн Юньлуна.

Приятная тяжесть накрыла сверху. Просунув руку между их телами, Ибо обхватил ладонью член, ощупал, прикидывая, каково ощущать такой внутри себя, и уткнулся горящим лицом в чужое плечо, а потом запрокинул голову назад и поцеловал Чжэн Юньлуна.

— Если хочешь, то бери, — он снова поцеловал, на этот раз глубже, требуя больше, вжимаясь бедрами в сильное тело.

Ибо не нужен был виски, чтобы поймать сегодня высоту, ему и без этого было хорошо и совсем не стыдно. Он двигал ладонью, скользил по всей длине и поглаживал подушечкой большого головку.

Чтобы сходить в свою спальню за презервативами и смазкой, нужно было выбраться из-под Чжэн Юньлуна и преодолеть расстояние до комнаты и обратно. Ибо вздохнул.

Нет, он доверял опыту Чжэн Юньлуна, тот же не имел ввиду, что Ибо будет валяться в постели, потому что не сможет подняться.

Вытащив одну ногу из-под тяжести чужого тела и согнув ее в колене, Ибо уперся пяткой в мягкую диванную подушку, и чуть выгнулся в пояснице, медленно двигаясь вверх и вниз. Он неторопливо вытащил ладонь, которой трогал Чжэн Юньлуна, задумался на мгновение и коротко лизнул пальцы.

***

— Поэтому Далун?

— Честно говоря, да, но я в этом обычно не признаюсь, — старая шутка, родившаяся в хорошем подпитии, стала почти официальным прозвищем, слышать его от Ван Ибо здесь и сейчас было неожиданно, смешно и горячо одновременно.

Ван Ибо улыбался под ним так счастливо, так искренне, что Юньлун крепче сжал его в объятиях и неведомо кому взмолился о терпении.

Ван Ибо не собирался лежать просто так — немедленно опустил руку, умело обхватил, поцеловал и сказал:

— Бери.

И Юньлун закончился как взрослый сознательный человек, особенно когда Ван Ибо облизал свои пальцы.

В его вещах должно быть все, что надо. Он не собирался вообще-то заниматься этим на острове, и резина, и смазка остались с прошлой поездки с…

Главное, что все есть. Юньлун рывком поднялся, потому что не мог иначе оторваться от Ван Ибо, немедленно подхватил его на руки, — так, обнаженными, когда ладонь держала под ягодицы, это было еще сложнее, он невольно сжал пальцы — и понес в свою спальню.

Ван Ибо поцеловал в шею, проложил мелкую дорожку поцелуев вдоль линии челюсти к губам и мазнул по ним быстрым поцелуем, а потом они поцеловались уже по-настоящему, глубже, до нехватки дыхания, чуть не врезавшись в косяк.

— Это был бы не страховой случай, — прошептал Ван Ибо, запуская ладонь в волосы, и Юньлун наклонил голову, подставляясь.

— Совсем не страховой, — хрипло согласился он.

Кровать была шире и удобнее дивана, и в кои-то веки повезло, все нашлось не в самом дальнем кармане сумки, а почти сразу, минуты не прошло. Он завис еще на несколько секунд у кровати, глядя на Ван Ибо, пылающего румянцем, возбужденного, очень красивого — лег рядом, опираясь на локоть, скользнул губами по лицу, по шее, лизнул под подбородком, спускаясь вниз, к груди. И огладил ягодицы, провел между ними, забрал в ладонь мошонку, пока еще не прикасаясь к члену.

— Ибо. Ибо-о, — между поцелуями, скольжением губ и языка по коже. — Какой ты…

Открыть тюбик одной рукой не получилось, Юньлун сел, выдавил сразу столько, что хватило провести по члену от головки до ствола и смазать отверстие — пока просто погладить.

***  
Маленькая тайна про прозвище сделала Чжэн Юньлуна чуть ближе. Ещё одна небольшая победа принадлежала Ибо, хотя он не чувствовал себя на поле битвы. Но любая информация про Чжэн Юньлуна, которой нет в СМИ, — приятный бонус.

Чжэн Юньлун второй раз за вечер подхватил Ибо на руки.

— Я ведь могу и привыкнуть к тому, что ты носишь меня на руках, — никто раньше так не делал. Это особенный вид заботы от человека, который старше и сильнее, которому не страшно довериться. Такое для Ибо было в новинку. Это была та опора, которую Ибо искал в других отношениях, и он не хотел думать о Сяо Чжане, только не здесь и сейчас.

Пока Чжэн Юньлун искал в сумке все, что могло пригодиться, Ибо откинул голову на подушку и разглядывал потолок и открытое окно. Ветер танцевал с тонкими занавесками, за гущей цветущих деревьев заходящее солнце окрашивало океан во все оттенки розового.

Так красиво и хорошо.

Ибо закрыл глаза.

Они правда собираются это сделать?

Сердце зашлось в груди в бешеном ритме.

Он вздрогнул, когда пальцы Чжэн Юньлуна коснулись его, оглаживая и намекая на скорое проникновение. Ибо закрыл глаза и нетерпеливо ерзал, обхватил чужое запястье для опоры и стал насаживаться сам с тихим вздохом.

Разговаривать громко не хотелось, поэтому Ибо шептал, когда тело привыкло, что можно добавить еще, ага, вот так.

Он не из числа тех, кто балуется игрушками, если долгое время живет без секса.

Секса в его жизни не было с лета, но для Ибо это процесс, в котором обязательно принимают участие двое, а иначе какой смысл?

Секс — не только механический набор действий. Если нет чувств и партнёра, то не будет и остального.

О своих чувствах к Чжэн Юньлуну Ибо подумает позже.

Ибо привык к ощущению пальцев внутри и отпустил запястье, за которое держался до этого момента, успокаивая себя психологически. Так сохранялась иллюзия, будто Ибо контролировал ситуацию.

Это не вопрос доверия, нет. Но такая боль — другая, она постыдная, и ее Ибо не любил, хотя Чжэн Юньлун пока не сделал ему больно.

— Поцелуй меня, когда… ну… ты понял. Хорошо? И я хочу лицом к лицу.

Потом можно будет сделать иначе, по-разному, Ибо любил пробовать что-то новое, но в первый раз важно было чувствовать, что они… вместе.

***

Пока Ван Ибо держал его за запястье, Юньлун действовал медленно и осторожно, чтобы поймать момент сопротивления, если оно будет. Ван Ибо не зажимался, но он и правда был узкий, крепко держался за его руку, Юньлун то и дело поднимал голову, вглядываясь в напряженное лицо, нет ли там страха.

Страха не было, только ожидание и необыкновенная серьезность, будто происходило что-то очень важное.

Очень-очень важное. Для обоих. Ван Ибо закрывал глаза и время от времени запрокидывал голову, выставляя кадык, Юньлун поцеловал его в шею, съехал вниз и губами обхватил головку члена, отвлекая и не давая пропасть возбуждению.

Как трудно, как давно ему не было так трудно и не хотелось с такой силой одновременно. Боги, что Ван Ибо с ним делает такое и как он это делает?

Просто все боги мира. Как будто было мало всего — Ван Ибо попросил тихо, так открыто и доверчиво, как даже в номере не говорил. Ван Ибо, тот самый Ван Ибо, хотел поцелуя во время секса и взгляда глаза в глаза.

Где-то в его воображении за спиной закрылась дверь, и стена теперь отгораживала от мира не одного Ван Ибо, а их вместе.

— Хорошо. Не бойся, — пообещал он, сел и потянул его к себе на колени. Так удобно было целоваться, и так Ван Ибо мог сам контролировать, как ему лучше. Юньлун шептал сперва в ухо, прихватывая край, потом в губы, глаза в глаза.

— Я хочу тебя вылизать с ног до головы, чтобы ты кончил только от этого, хочу отсосать, ты же молодой, ты же сможешь два раза подряд? Хочу тебя измучить, чтобы ты все на свете забыл. Если ты захочешь, — и поцеловал, захватывая губы, одновременно приподнял Ван Ибо и направил член.

Все равно было узко, трудно, хорошо, в ушах билась кровь, сердце выпрыгивало, то ли в глазах темнело, то ли закат вокруг превращался в сумерки.

— Ибо… Ибо, ты… — поддерживал его одной рукой, второй ласкал, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкаться вверх слишком сильно.

***

Чжэн Юньлун хорошо помогал отвлечься от дискомфорта во время подготовки. Влажность чужого рта на члене обожгла. Ибо дёрнулся, от чего пальцы оказались глубже, и застонал, запрокинув голову. Вспышка, что ослепила его, не была болезненной, она будто выжгла последние предохранители, подводя к черте.

Ибо не было страшно, нет.

Удивительно, как человек, с которым они никогда раньше не спали, понимал его желания и принимал их без осуждения или возражений. Ибо не просил много, но в благодарность отдавался целиком.

Когда Чжэн Юньлун усадил его к себе на колени, Ибо положил ладони на чужие плечи и огляделся по сторонам. Встретившись взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале, что стояло на подставке около окна, Ибо отвернулся, смутившись, насколько бесстыдно и развязно он выглядел со стороны. Насколько ему было хорошо, маска холодной отстраненности давным-давно слетела с лица, и теперь Чжэн Юньлун мог рассмотреть его настоящего. Только бы не глядел слишком глубоко.

Ухо обожгло чужое дыхание, Ибо за жмурился от удовольствия.

Потом началось что-то невообразимое.

Чжэн Юньлун говорил, и каждое его слово, как метко выпущенная стрела, попадало прямо в цель.

Ибо отвечал на поцелуи и подчинялся рукам, что вели его.

Ох, если только Чжэн Юньлун сделает все, что хочет… от предвкушения и умелых прикосновений мурашки поползли вдоль позвоночника. Ощущений было так много, что Ибо не справлялся. Он запрокинул голову, подставляя горло, и плавно, медленно опустился вниз. Может, он стонал слишком громко, а может — тихо, не разобрать за оглушающим биением сердца. Он не отключался, раскачивался, будто на волнах, прижавшись к Чжэн Юньлуну всем телом, будто они вросли друг в друга. Ибо обнимал его, руки скользили по коже, покрытой испариной. Это не в комнате жарко (с вечером пришла долгожданная прохлада), это Чжэн Юньлун сдерживает себя, чтобы дать Ибо время привыкнуть.

Ибо одновременно был восхищен и благодарен.

Он встал на колени, когда почувствовал, что уже можно. Щиколотка ныла, но это была не та боль, что могла его отвлечь или заставить передумать, ее смыло волной других ощущений. На пробу Ибо опустился и поднялся, сделал это еще раз, посмотрел вниз, туда, где соприкасались тела, и улыбнулся, раскачиваясь. Ответные толчки были плавные и медленные, можно было представить, чего стоило Чжэн Юньлуну придерживаться этого темпа. Его крепкая ладонь на члене Ибо ласкала неторопливо и крепко.

Ибо набирал ритм медленно, но неумолимо, как на аттракционе или в песне.

Куда им спешить?

Нет, Ибо любил разный секс, но первый раз — это всегда иначе.

— Юньлун, — позвал он по имени, двигаясь все быстрее. — Да, вот так…

Ведь сейчас можно?

Ибо притормозил так, чтобы головка осталась внутри, а затем быстрым и плавным движением опустился вниз, выгибая поясницу. Поймал свой особенный ритм — череда нескольких быстрых толчков с двумя медленными — обхватил ладонями лицо Чжэн Юньлуна, и целовал-целовал-целовал, прижимался губами к подбородку, если слишком резко опускался, и тогда изо рта вырывался стон.

Черт, как же хорошо.

Может, он произнес это вслух?

Влажные волосы лезли в лицо, но у Ибо не было сил откинуть их со лба. Казалось, что если он разомкнет объятия, то не сможет удержаться, перед глазами все плыло, а жар внутри стал почти невыносимым и продолжал нарастать.

***

«Ибо, И-бо», — билось в голове, тонуло, несказанное, в поцелуях. Ибо сейчас принадлежал ему, гнулся в его руках, стонущий, твердый и податливый. Все его тело напряглось, все мышцы можно было очертить кончиками пальцев, рельефный, как статуя, но не мертвый камень — живой и обжигающий. Внутри было узко, спину пробивало жаром и потом, и когда Ибо опустился полностью, Юньлун замер.

Вместе. Это должно было быть вместе, в такт, он ловил взгляд, ловил губы губами, ласкал в такт движениям самого Ибо. В такой момент, когда ближе некуда, теряли значение и внешность, и возраст, оставалась только эта открытость, откровенность, близость без слов.

Или немного слов, когда Ибо позвал его по имени, и Юньлун, сам от себя не ожидая, попросил:

— Скажи еще.

Юньлун чувствовал, как Ибо и душой, и телом изголодался по близости, и старался дать ее как можно больше: гладил одной рукой спину, шею, волосы, целовал и прижимал к себе, в такт подавался вверх, в него. Ибо был напряжен и натянут до дрожи, у Юньлуна у самого едва хватало выдержки дождаться. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, он убыстрял движения рукой, не сдержавшись, прикусил нижнюю губу Ибо, поймал его стон, сжал мошонку. И когда Ибо застонал громче и вздрогнул, еще раз и еще, сильнее, толкнулся в руку — тогда Юньлун наконец отпустил себя, он больше не мог, он сейчас просто лопнул бы.

Это было головокружительно — момент, в котором слились чужой стон, его глухой шепот, самозабвение и экстаз. Они кое-как вместе опустились на кровать, еще сплетенные в объятиях, и Юньлун прижал Ибо крепче: пусть будет рядом, это так хорошо.

***

Ибо ещё никогда не было так хорошо.

Чжэн Юньлун просил о малом, не было больше надобности соблюдать формальности. То, чем они занимались сейчас, стерло границы.

— Юньлун, — прошептал Ибо.

— Юнь-лун, — протянул по слогам.

— Юньлун, — застонал на особенно резком толчке, который сам же спровоцировал.

Ибо жмурился. Вся его выдержка трещала по швам. Он специально из последних сил удерживал руки на плечах Юньлуна, чтобы не трогать себя.

Пальцы дрожали от напряжения, весь Ибо дрожал — за судорогами последует сладкое удовольствие, только бы продержаться ещё немного. Он был так голоден, что ему до сих пор было недостаточно, будто прекрати они сейчас, и придется ждать следующего раза до весны.

Это бред, шальная мысль на краю сознания, опьяненного удовольствием.

Юньлун прижимал Ибо к себе, давал больше, чем Ибо попросил бы, его руки оказывались там, где Ибо хотелось их чувствовать.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли? — выдохнул Ибо, обхватив лицо Юньлуна ладонями.

Он был будто пьян, не переставал двигаться, смотрел в глаза, гладил скулы, запустил пальцы в волосы, зачесывая их назад, и приник поцелуем, больше напоминающим укус, к шее Юньлуна, совсем не заботясь о следах, которые может оставить.

Не потому, что эгоист, а потому, что разрядка была совсем близко, здравых мыслей не осталось.

Ибо со стоном толкнулся в ладонь, что крепко держала его, а потом ослепляющая вспышка вынесла сознание из ослабевшего тела.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Ибо смог пошевелиться. Непослушной рукой он все-таки откинул с лица волосы и прижался лбом к плечу Юньлуна. Ладонь удобно устроилась поверх сердца — не своего.

Он прислушался к ощущениям: влажно, растянут.

— Юньлун, — на пробу произнес Ибо, выводя у чужого сердца иероглифы.

Почувствует ли Юньлун? Ибо написал своё имя.

Он запрокинул голову, но достал губами лишь до подбородка.

***  
Юньлун думал, в постели его мало что может удивить. Точно не такой обычный, без изысков, секс, но эффект от него был более чем необычный.

Неожиданная, пробирающая открытость Ван Ибо, как будто в руки вложили что-то хрупкое и одновременно тяжелое, что трудно было нести и нельзя уронить. Доверие в каждом движении, в каждом взгляде.

Дело не в том, что они с Гацзи не доверяли друг другу — доверяли, конечно, они были молоды, учились друг на друге и вынесли из тех времен внимание к реакции другого. Думать о Гацзи сейчас было неправильно, что-то внутри противилось этим мыслям, но как не думать, если столько лет это все было только с ним?

Не сейчас. Сейчас он обнимал Ван Ибо и не хотел знать, думает ли тот о ком-то еще. Юньлуну было очень хорошо, Ван Ибо дышал в него; немного полежав, позвал по имени и водил пальцем по груди. Длинная черточка — и? Ибо?

Когда губы коснулись подбородка, Юньлун приподнялся над Ибо, убрал волосы с влажного лба, провел по нижней губе, ловя слабую улыбку; стянул и бросил под кровать презерватив.

— Все хорошо?

Было почти темно, тихо, за окном ничего не видно, кроме первых звезд, но Юньлун все равно на них не смотрел, его рука все еще была под спиной Ибо.

— У тебя очень красивые губы, — банально, Ибо сам знает. — Ты очень красивый. Я могу унести тебя в ванну или принести полотенце, как ты хочешь? Кстати, как твоя нога?

***

Откинув голову назад, Ибо разглядывал нависающего сверху Юньлуна.

Он трогал лицо Ибо, от этих невесомых прикосновений было приятно и щекотно. Хотелось удержать контакт.

— Все хорошо, — голос хрипел, значит, стонал он громче, чем думал.

На вилле нет случайных соседей, а персонал отеля является лишь по вызову, значит, их никто не слышал.

После всего, что между ними случилось, слова Юньлуна все-таки были способны смутить. Ибо не знал, что ответить. Да, он часто слышал, что красивый, но это были пустые комментарии от людей, которых он не знал или не подпускал к себе.

Это было частью работы — отшучиваться или принимать комплименты с каменным лицом, будто ему безразлично. На самом деле нет, надо было что-то сказать, но нужных слов Ибо так и не нашел. Лучше промолчать, чем сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, а потом жалеть, что не прикусил вовремя язык.

Не я красивый, думал Ибо. Дело ведь не во внешности. Может, так действует магия Бали? Они сделали то, на что не решились бы в Пекине (по крайней мере, Ибо), а сейчас было чувство, будто не могло быть иначе, свершилось то, к чему каждый прокладывал свою дорогу.

Всей этой романтической чуши было не место в голове, но атмосфера слишком располагала. У Ибо так было впервые. Он не мог похвастаться богатым сексуальным опытом, длинным послужным списком или длительными нормальными отношениями. Он даже никогда не выбирался в мини-отпуск с тем, кто ему нравился, чтобы можно было рассчитывать на что-то большее.

Почему Чжэн Юньлун?

Потому что иногда так случается.

— Я согласен на ванную, только если ты примешь ее со мной, — улыбнулся Ибо.

Он не был уверен, что в нем остались силы стоять. Нога ныла при нагрузке или резких движениях, но не беспокоила в покое, а волосы, высохшие после купания в соленой воде, на ощупь были жесткими и слипшимися. А ещё он, кажется, отлежал руку Юньлуну.

— Нога почти не беспокоит. Вроде. Я не знаю, меня сейчас ничто не беспокоит, — улыбнувшись, Ибо несильно надавил на грудь Юньлуна, вынуждая того лечь. Сложил ладони поверх друг друга на солнечном сплетении, и, опустив на них подбородок, залип.

— Я тут подумал, — как в трансе, начал Ибо. — Ты хотел меня вылизать… и ещё сделать ряд вещей, о которых мне стыдно говорить вслух, я помню… но, — Ибо смухлевал, прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы выглядеть невинно-растерянно. — Ты сказал, если я захочу… я хочу. Всё.

«Хочу спать с тобой, пока мы на Бали, и засыпать тоже, а потом просыпаться вместе, и принимать все, что ты захочешь мне дать», — пусть это никогда не будет принадлежать Ибо.

— Я хочу запомнить, как могло бы быть… как может быть иначе, — добавил Ибо.

Он закрыл глаза и оставил невесомый поцелуй у сердца Юньлуна, а потом подтянулся на локтях выше и поцеловал в губы, уже по-настоящему, не заботясь о постельном белье. Его все равно придут менять утром.

Жаль, нельзя с подобной легкостью избавиться от собственных чувств, никто не придет завтра и не наведет за тебя порядок в голове.

***

Ибо улыбался и выглядел одновременно уставшим, счастливым и растерянным. Он сейчас был совсем не парадный, лохматый, с распухшими зацелованными губами, но на такого ещё больше хотелось смотреть и прикасаться.

Юньлун, наверное, сам сейчас выглядел не лучше, но это только в кино, да и то западном, актеры после бурного секса сохраняют безупречную укладку и макияж. Ибо подтолкнул его, укладывая, и сам улегся на его грудь. Смотрел серьезно и говорил, и каждое слово отпечатывалось в голове, в сердце, как ожог. Не тот огонь, который горел между ними недавно — но Ибо раскрылся с ещё одной стороны и при этом выглядел так, будто у него такое — впервые.

А что, если впервые, подумал Юньлун. По словам Ван Ибо в номере он более-менее сложил картину их отношений с Сяо Чжанем, и там точно не было Бали или чего-то подобного. Да и отношений, можно сказать, не было.

Что он, Юньлун, сделал, но кто же знал.

С другой стороны, что бы он ни сделал, Ибо было хорошо и хорошо сейчас.  
Более взрослый, умный и ответственный человек, наверное, решил бы, что пора остановиться.

Юньлун считал себя взрослым, умным и ответственным, но не в этот момент. Он все ещё хотел сделать с Ван Ибо все, что говорил, и ещё больше. Хотел проводить с ним дни — и ночи тоже. Быть счастливым и делать счастливым другого человека, даже если этого всего не должно было быть.

Ибо потянулся к губам, Юньлун обнял его и ответил на поцелуй, запустил пальцы в волосы, погладил затылок.

— Мне хорошо с тобой. Я только надеюсь, что ты сам не будешь жалеть, — он ещё раз прогладил гибкую спину от плеч до ягодиц и выбрался из-под него. — Пойдем в ванную, я тебя отнесу.

***  
Ибо млел от прикосновений Юньлуна. Вроде бы ничего особенного не происходило, но отчего так тревожно-сладко тянуло внутри? Как будто что-то важное решалось здесь и сейчас.

Ибо внимательно рассматривал Юньлуна, и с каждой секундой неясное волнение внутри утихало, пока не рассеялось совсем.

Он не понимал, что хочет сказать интуиция, да и надо ли? Хороший секс расслабляет, мысли стали вялыми и текли лениво.

Целуясь с Юньлуном, Ибо ерзал и вдруг понял, что возбуждение, сыто улегшееся внутри, снова подбирается к нему.

Сознание вяло сопротивлялось: такими темпами он точно останется в кровати, и нога будет ни при чем.

Как можно жалеть о том, что хорошо проводишь время?

Это правда. Ибо никогда не жалел о встречах с людьми, которых выбирал сам, и был благодарен каждому из них за вклад, что они оставляли в его жизни, даже если они расставались, и поначалу тяжело было справляться с болью. Со временем это проходило, и сердце успокаивалось.

На руках у Юньлуна Ибо побывал третий раз за вечер, к такому точно быстро привыкаешь. Он не мог удержать глупую счастливую улыбку и уткнулся лбом в крепкое плечо, покачивая в воздухе здоровой ступней.

В ванной было тесно, хотя она явно была рассчитана на то, что принимать ее одновременно могут двое.

— Ты боишься щекотки? — Юньлун провел мокрой рукой по ребрам. На коже блестели капли, волосы теперь тоже были мокрые. Юньлун улыбался и брызгался теплой водой.

Ибо втянул живот и задержал дыхание. Он не боялся щекотки, когда на нем было много вещей, и настойчивые прикосновения не ощущались; другое дело, когда одежды не было, а тело предательски жаждало чужих прикосновений, вроде бы удовлетворенное после первого раза, но уже и не против повторить.

— Не боюсь, но… чувствую, что щекотно. Мне кажется, мы не так сели, — размышлял Ибо.

Он оттолкнулся от бортика и, обернувшись, прижался спиной к груди Юньлуна. Взял его за руки и сомкнул их вокруг своей талии, устраиваясь удобнее. Теперь оба могли вытянуть ноги, теплая вода колыхалась на уровне живота. Ибо соскользнул ниже, опираясь локтями на колени Юньлуна, как на бортики, и со смешком запрокинул назад голову, а сам лениво оглаживал мускулистые ноги.

Ибо чувствовал, что хочется не одному ему. Приятная неожиданность еще раз доказала, что Юньлун, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, не уступает Ибо в желании и скорости реакций тела.

— Если ты когда-нибудь скажешь мне, что стар, — Ибо красноречиво приподнял бёдра, проезжаясь задницей по крепко стоящему члену, — я стукну тебя подушкой. А если под рукой не будет подушки, придумаю что-нибудь другое.

Даже в ванной комнате стояли панорамные окна, и вид отсюда открывалось не хуже, чем из спальни. Отражение круглой луны серебрилось на волнах.

— Расскажи о себе. О чем не спрашивали в интервью, потому что это личное, но чем бы ты мог поделиться со мной.

***

Когда Юньлун нес Ибо в ванную — третий раз, ну и что, подвернутой ноге надо восстановиться, ноги танцору нужны ещё как, а ему несложно, — Ибо обнимал его за шею и качал здоровой ногой, и это тоже почему-то веселило.

И пока они целовались, Юньлун ощутил, что шансы на второй раз ближе, чем казалось.

Он хотел этого не только потому, что Ван Ибо просил — сам хотел ласкать его снова, видеть и чувствовать, как Ибо заводится и млеет от его прикосновений, хотел снова взять его, тем более, что во второй раз должно быть легче.

Стоило только подумать об этом, и собственное тело тоже отозвалось. А потом Ван Ибо устроился спиной к нему, оперся на его колени, запрокинул голову, заглядывая в лицо. Говорил самые простые вещи, но Юньлун слушал внимательно и обнимал талию — в три его ладони, если не меньше.

Чувство близости, родившееся во время секса, все еще не проходило, тем более, что Ван Ибо был так близко, опирался на него спиной.

Спрашивал про него, игнорируя все границы, которые Юньлун обычно ставил между собой и людьми. Но после того, что было, закрываться от него, кажется, поздно?

Юньлун смотрел на мерцающую луну, на бортики ванны в мелких каплях. Что рассказать, что он не рассказывал прежде, и не затронуть при этом что-то, связанное с Гацзи?

Он подтянул Ван Ибо повыше, обнял его плотнее и крепче, скрестил ноги, как замок. Целовал мокрое ухо, шею, собрал капли воды с плеча губами. Гладил руки от локтя до запястья и поцеловал в косточку-позвонок, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Наверное, я не смог бы стать никем другим, только актером. Музыкальным актером. Я же вырос за кулисами, между мамиными репетициями и спектаклями, видел их все. Я очень переживал, если по роли ей что-то угрожало, а когда стал старше — волновался за успех спектакля. Это все во мне, этот запах сцены, звук занавеса…

По мокрой гладкой коже приятно было водить ладонями, пальцами, гладить теперь от локтей к плечам, целовать затылок и начало спины. Ван Ибо умудрялся быть одновременно чувственным и незамутненным, как вода в тихой заводи.

— Ты поэтому не стал продлевать контракт с Супервокалом? Чтобы не мешать театр с телеком? — Ибо оглянулся.

— И поэтому тоже. Я знал, что музыкальный театр может быть интересен людям, на мюзиклы не ходили просто потому, что это было непривычно. Я не жалею. Супервокал — это был отличный опыт и продвижение, конечно. Но я хочу быть музыкальным актером, а не участником или даже ведущим шоу. Не потому, что это хуже, — Юньлун рассказывал негромко и неторопливо. — Просто я хочу заниматься другим.

Гацзи тоже не сразу понял его. Юньлун подозревал, что не понимает до сих пор.

Гацзи не меньше любил сцену, петь, играть, приковывать к себе взгляды, но хотел, чтобы это сопровождалось ростом в рейтингах и на счетах. В одном из споров Юньлун не сдержался и упрекнул его, а потом сожалел: он лучше всех остальных знал, почему Гацзи важно твердо стоять на ногах. Сам Юньлун покинул шоу вовсе не из-за особого бескорыстия, просто его жизненной опорой был именно театр.

Пока он молчал, Ибо тоже притих, кожа стала шершавой от мурашек.

— Тебе холодно? — Юньлун наклонился вперёд и поцеловал розовую щеку.

***

Оказавшись в капкане из рук и ног, Ибо вздрогнул от неожиданно приятного поцелуя ниже шеи, ссутулил спину, поджав губы.

Самая уязвимая и слепая зона.

Был ли Ибо когда-нибудь настолько открыт перед кем-либо? Нет. Это не пугало пока что, но несколько волновало.

Расслабься и плыви по течению, приказал он себе, нежась в объятиях и внимательно слушая Юньлуна.

То, что Юньлун выбрал искусство, а не деньги, восхищало. А ещё он не был привязан к агентству, ему не нужно было отчитываться за каждый свой шаг, и он волен был строить карьеру и свою жизнь как пожелает, даже если это будет в десятки раз сложнее, чем взлететь на шоу с высокими рейтингами.

Бизнес не искусство.

Какова она — свобода?

Возможность вырваться на Бали не потому, что карантин, а потому что у тебя отпуск?

Нет, Ибо не было холодно, ему хорошо. Он повернулся к Юньлуну вполоборота и, дотянувшись до лица, поцеловал в губы, обнял за шею, прижимаясь к груди и задевая бедром стоящий член.

Спрятав за поцелуем озорную улыбку, Ибо приподнялся из воды, опираясь одной рукой о плечо Юньлуна. Пальцами второй он тронул член, плотно обхватил ладонью, проводя вверх-вниз.

Все-таки размер впечатлял.

— Ты сходишь? — тихо попросил Ибо. Юньлун понял, кивнул и, как был, мокрым вышел, чтобы тут же вернуться с презервативами.

Когда он был готов, Ибо прижался ягодицами к головке и, закусив губу, медленно начал насаживаться, вода вокруг колыхалась.

Мышцы были растянуты после первого раза, но требовалось время, чтобы заново привыкнуть.

Ибо не торопился, то потихоньку опускаясь, то приподнимаясь.

Он не знал, сколько минут прошло, дышал тяжело, склонив подбородок к груди. На лбу выступила испарина, а сам он весь подобрался, глубоко вдохнув, начал медленно двигаться, словно описывая бедрами полукруг и насаживаясь до упора.

Кадык дернулся, из груди вырвался то ли всхлип, то ли стон.

— Юньлун, — позвал он, накрывая широкую ладонь на своём животе. Перевернул ее, переплетая пальцы, а потом безвольно отпустил, цепляясь за бортики ванны.

***

Ван Ибо ждал, пока он замолчит, а потом повернулся к нему и потянулся обнимать и целовать так, что Юньлун даже засомневался, слушал ли тот его вообще. Посреди ночи в ванне есть более интересные занятия, чем философские размышления.

— Это я с тобой так, — хрипловато и коротко засмеялся он, когда Ибо ласкал его. — Я тебя слишком хочу, ты слишком…

После воды воздух в спальне показался холодным, Юньлун чуть не поскользнулся второпях.

Юньлун молчал, когда Ибо начал насаживаться, смотрел на напряженную спину, поддерживал бедра и коротко касался губами выступающих позвонков.

Крепче сжал бедра: внутри было тесно, чувствовалось, как тело поддается. Он сдвинул руку вперед, на живот, ласкал и еле сдерживался, чтобы не торопить.

— Ибо, Ибо-о, ты необыкновенный. Я хочу смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Для меня, безо всего, а потом ласкать тебя, — он говорил коротко, рывками, в такт движениям. Когда Ибо застонал, Юньлун провел по его горлу и крепче прижал к себе, словно хотел, чтобы они сплавились в одно.

Ибо переплел пальцы и сжал до боли, а потом расслабился, вздрогнул. Юньлун сделал еще несколько толчков и тоже выдохнул, на время потонув в волне наслаждения.

— Ибо, — негромко позвал он, приподнял его, смывая с ягодиц и живота все следы. — Ты в порядке?

— Если мы с тобой еще здесь задержимся, у нас отрастут жабры и перепонки, — улыбнулся Юньлун погодя. — Пойдем?

Он накрыл Ибо одеялом и забрался под него сам, обнял и шепнул на ухо:

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, чем ты на сцене отличаешься от того Ибо, которого вижу я?

***

Ибо было интересно, он слишком… что? Почему Юньлун не договорил, остановившись на самом интересном?

Не забыть спросить потом.

У самого Ибо не получилось бы сейчас связать и несколько слов в предложение, второй раз за вечер ощущений было слишком много.

Он вздрагивал, дышал с надрывом и приходил в себя дольше, чем в первый раз.

— Я в порядке, — голос не слушался.

Ибо обхватил себя руками, вжался спиной в грудь Юньлуна и, чередуя счёт с глубокими вдохами и выдохами, наконец почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает.

Ему было хорошо, спокойно, сыто.

Он ответил на поцелуй, улыбнулся в ответ и держался за Юньлуна, переступая через борт. Ноги до сих пор были ватные, казалось, без опоры Ибо просто осядет на пол.

Стопа терпимо ныла, но снова проситься на руки — это уже перебор. Ибо держался за Юньлуна, пока возился с полотенцем и ковылял обратно в спальню.

Кровать встретила приятной мягкостью, воздух в комнате был свежий. Ибо упал на постель, уткнулся носом в подушку. Он приятно устал, боли не было, она, скорее всего, придёт завтра. На периферии мелькнула мысль, что хочется есть, но это уже утром, нельзя так бездарно наверстать сожженные калории.

Юньлун обнял его со спины. Ибо довольно улыбнулся, удобнее устраиваясь.

— Помню. И какого же меня видишь ты?

Ибо поглаживал Юньлуна от запястья к локтю и обратно, он прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь.

Голос Юньлуна ласкал слух, убаюкивая его.

— А я помню, что ты сказал про театр, пока мы… принимали душ, — открыв глаза, Ибо обернулся. — Это искусство, а не шоу-бизнес. Если в театре тебе хорошо, значит, ты не узник, ты смелый и свободный, — Ибо подбирал нужное слово. — Творец? Да, наверное, так правильно.

Голова удобно легла на плечо Юньлуна, снова потянуло в сон.

— Я станцую для тебя. Подумай, что хотел бы увидеть, и я это сделаю, — пробормотал Ибо.

Завтра, или через пару дней, а может быть, когда они вернутся в Китай и встретятся в следующий раз в Пекине или Шанхае.

Ибо никогда не думал, что засыпать в объятьях так приятно.

Можно было отругать себя за излишнюю доверчивость, но сердце и разум будто сговорились, решившись открыться другому человеку.

Случайное знакомство на новогоднем концерте породило ряд неслучайных встреч, и вот Ибо делил постель с Юньлуном.

Наверное, ещё два месяца назад скажи ему кто подобное, и он бы не поверил. Потому что на первый взгляд, у них не было ничего общего, они даже толком не пересекались. Кто бы мог подумать, если сам Ибо — не мог?

Погружаясь в сон, он не жалел о том, что они сделали. Отголоски испытанного ранее наслаждения напоминали о себе тянущими ощущениями снизу и приятным покалыванием во всех мышцах.

Ибо надеялся, что утром все останется, как есть. Он вот точно не испугается и не смутится, правда, пока не совсем понимает, что со всем этим делать, и почему отношения — это всегда так сложно?

***  
Ибо тяжело опирался на него. Юньлун тоже зевал, время было совсем позднее.

— Тогда я удивился тому, что ты оказался живым и настоящим. Это странно звучит, — Юньлун засмеялся, сдвигаясь так, чтобы обоим было удобно, Ибо прижался спиной к его груди. И хотя секса сегодня было достаточно, в избытке, все равно хотелось целовать затылок, ухо, висок. Не ради соблазнения, просто ради этой близости.

Ибо сам льнул к нему, и Юньлун не отказывал им обоим в удовольствии от таких тихих предсонных ласк.

— Сейчас меня удивляет другое. Я видел несколько твоих выступлений, видел отрывки из твоих ролей. Мне казалось, ты должен быть хорошим актером, чтобы быть таким сдержанным в жизни и так передавать чувства на камеру. Ты не просто живой, ты очень живой и эмоциональный. Горячий, — с тихим смешком Юньлун поцеловал ухо.

Ибо пригрелся в объятиях, и можно было бы подумать, что спит, если бы не поглаживания по руке. Но когда обернулся — выглядел совсем не сонным и не юным. Серьезным, взрослым, говорил серьезные вещи, хотя, может быть, романтизировал ситуацию.

А потом опять улегся, только не на подушку, а головой на плечо, сквозь сон шептал и замолк на полуслове. Юньлун свободной рукой подтянул одеяло, укрывая голое тело.

Он тоже засыпал, сквозь сон плохо думалось, но он всё-таки не мог не удивиться — ещё утром нельзя было представить такое.

Может быть, это слишком походило на обычный отпускной роман — море, солнце, уединение, ощущение, что все можно… Но это было не так, и дело было даже не в горячем, без преуменьшений крышесносном сексе, а в том, что они сказали во время и между.

В том, какой Ван Ибо не на камеру — Юньлун не сомневался, что тот искренен, зачем ему сейчас что-то играть?

Юньлуну немного страшно было заглядывать в завтрашний день, где все будет по-другому. Он наклонил голову, тронул губами теплое плечо и закрыл глаза.


	7. Часть 1. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1341650134678069248

Ибо проснулся ближе к полудню с неясным чувством тревоги. Дома, каким бы уставшим он ни был, подъем осуществлялся по расписанию. Здесь он спал бы дальше, если бы не естественная нужда.

Жалюзи были задвинуты, в комнате царили искусственные сумерки, а кондиционер охлаждал воздух — Ибо проснулся, укутавшись в одеяло по самый нос.

Нет ничего удивительно в том, чтобы проснуться одному, но внутри что-то предательски сжалось.

С другой стороны — Ибо не ребёнок и не хрустальная принцесса, чтобы Юньлун сидел рядом и сторожил его сон.

Ибо кое-как сел в постели, потер лицо и заставил себя отправиться в ванную комнату. Там он долго умывался и отмокал под душем — мышцы ныли с непривычки. Он спрятал растерянную улыбку, накинул на мокрые плечи легкий халат с эмблемой отеля и решил выйти на террасу — если Юньлун не там, то Ибо хотя бы закажет себе поесть, он голоден еще с ночи.

Прихватив со столика в гостиной темные очки, Ибо надвинул их на нос, но все равно поморщился от ослепляюще-яркого солнечного света, когда вышел наружу.

Водная гладь бассейна слегка колыхалась, тронутая слабым порывом ветра. Вокруг шелестела листва, в кронах деревьев перекликались птицы.

Юньлун сидел за столом, накрытым к завтраку (на самом деле время близилось к ланчу, но это же отдых), и что-то увлеченно читал в своем телефоне. Где собственный гаджет, Ибо не помнил. Наверное, так и валялся в комнате, в которой Ибо ночевал раньше, среди шмоток.

Юньлун выглядел так, будто сошел с экрана дорамы. Ибо залип на грудь, виднеющуюся в разрезе легкой рубашки, застегнутой на пару пуговиц. Хорошо, что за темными стеклами не видно, как он пялится.

Ибо опустился в плетеное кресло напротив Юньлуна, кашлянул и коротко поздоровался:

— Привет.

Кресло было достаточно широкое, глубокое и удобное, а еще тут не было мамы, которая причитала бы, что это неприлично (прошлой ночью они и без того сделали кучу неприличных вещей), поэтому Ибо забрался в него с ногами и расправил складки халата. Нет, он не стеснялся Юньлуна, но официантке вовсе не обязательно было знать, что на нем нет белья.

— Ты уже позавтракал? — Ибо подтянул к себе планшет с электронным меню, полистал страницы и выбрал сэндвич с красной рыбой и яйцом пашот и ещё апельсиновый фрэш.

Когда официантка на ломаном китайском сообщила, что принесёт еду через пятнадцать минут, Ибо кивнул и поднял очки на голову, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо.

Он потер глаза, заслезившиеся от яркого света, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, прежде чем решился посмотреть на Юньлуна.

Беспокоило неясное чувство тревоги из-за того, что они вчера сделали. И того, что он проснулся один, пусть и в столь поздний час.

Вдруг что-то изменилось, и он в этом виноват? Или они оба. Но когда тревожно, думаешь, что дело всегда только в тебе.  
— У нас все… нормально? — осторожно подбирая слова, спросил Ибо.

***  
Юньлун проснулся быстро, мгновенно переходя из сна в реальность, но в первый момент подумал, что все еще спит.

В спальне было темно, но он был не один в постели, и тот, кто с ним, — точно не Гацзи.

Замешательство длилось пару секунд, потом он вспомнил, в чем дело.

Ван Ибо тихо спал, ровно дышал, за ночь так и не вывернувшись из его объятий. Наверное, еще рано.

Не спалось, а будить Ибо не хотелось, так что Юньлун полежал, осторожно вытащил руку, сел на постели. Ибо, не просыпаясь, свернулся клубком под одеялом.

Юньлун готов был понять сложности Сяо Чжаня — но не понимал. Если Ибо такой с ним, кинувшись к нему, Юньлуну, от злости, тоски и одиночества, то каким он мог бы быть с тем, кого любит?

Впрочем, не ему осуждать Сяо Чжаня, когда сам еще не разобрался с собственной личной жизнью.

До недавних пор сама постановка вопроса вызвала бы удивление. Его личная жизнь — Гацзи, тут не с чем разбираться, они счастливы, несмотря на все сложности, они любят друг друга, и…

И в его постели спит Ван Ибо, и если бы Юньлуну дали вернуть все назад и отменить вечер и ночь — он бы этого не сделал.

Юньлун прихватил телефон и одежду и пошел в душ, а потом наружу, на солнце.

Видимо, его разбудило сообщение от Гацзи. Время на самом деле уже не раннее, это он заспался.

«Спишь, соня? Я так за тебя рад, что ты наконец-то отдохнешь. Соскучился! Позвони мне вечером, хорошо? Буду ждать!»

Немыслимо было написать правду.

«Спал. Отдыхаю, купаюсь, жаль, что, — палец завис над экраном, — что ты не смог. Позвоню».

Гацзи прислал свое фото.

«Пришли себя, я посмотрю, как там».

«Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось», — он сфотографировал бассейн, пальмы, себя, предварительно нацепив на всякий случай темные очки.

Пока он смотрел в телефон, заказывал завтрак, перечитывал сообщения и думал, Ибо наконец вылез на террасу. Он поддернул полу халата, на миг открывая ногу до бедра и еще немного выше, и Юньлун успел заметить, что под халатом — только сам Ибо. Ничего больше.

Еще Юньлун заметил, что движения осторожные, чуть скованные. И понял наконец, что ему не стыдно, может быть, будет стыдно потом, но все еще не сейчас. Когда Ибо выжидающе, осторожно поглядывал на него, он снова был понятен со всей своей тревогой и неловкостью, с жаждой тепла, которую вечер и ночь приглушили, но не потушили.

Юньлун помнил, о чем Ибо просил в постели, и твердо знал: как немыслимо немедленно признаться Гацзи, так и сказать Ибо «извини, мы не должны были».

Юньлун улыбнулся, встал, наклонился обнять и быстро поцеловал в губы.

— У нас — да, а у тебя? — он сел обратно и взял чашечку. — Как твоя нога? Ты сможешь сегодня гулять или плавать?

***  
Ибо задержал дыхание, от волнения и радости все внутри сжалось. Отпустило, только когда тревога схлынула, и он понял: да, Юньлун его только что поцеловал, у них все нормально.

Как непривычно, когда есть «мы», а не только «я», которым Ибо был, даже когда полюбил Сяо Чжаня.

Щеки горели, потому что припекало солнце, а не потому, что он думал о всяких глупостях.

— У меня все хорошо, — Ибо замолчал, когда шустрая официантка принесла его заказ, и, пожелав приятного аппетита на английском, испарилась, напомнив, что если им что-либо понадобится, достаточно нажать кнопку вызова. Ибо кивнул и поблагодарил в ответ.

Дождавшись, когда серая юбка скроется с дорожки, ведущей к их вилле, Ибо легко поднялся с кресла. Он старался не прихрамывать и двигаться пластично, но все-таки вчера перегнул палку, и лучше бы Юньлун сдержал свое обещание, дав Ибо отлежаться сегодня.

С другой стороны, он так редко куда-то выбирался! Они оба. Так обидно бездарно потратить день и провести его на вилле, хоть здесь и очень красиво.

Плавно опустившись к Юньлуну на колени, Ибо отложил на стол свои очки, отправил туда же очки Юньлуна и наконец обнял его за шею, приникая к губам голодным поцелуем, будто они не виделись очень долго.

Ибо запустил ладонь в темные волосы, зачесал их назад, прижался губами ко лбу Юньлуна, все еще поглаживая его по волосам.

— Плавать смогу, а вот долго гулять — не уверен, — Ибо коротко поморщился, наклонился и потер щиколотку.

Он бы мог заупрямиться и сделать вид, что все нормально, но профессионал в нем знал, что даже к подобным незначительным на первый взгляд травмам нельзя относиться легкомысленно, если не хочешь осложнений.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — он имел ввиду ногу. — Но если ты решишь погулять, я не стану тебя удерживать.

***  
Ибо встал и подошел к нему легко, но Юньлун смотрел не столько на движения, сколько в глаза. Видимо, все-таки щиколотка давала о себе знать.

Ибо сел к нему на колени без заминки и смущения, словно постоянно это делал. И Юньлун обнял его в ответ так же легко, гладил языком нетерпеливые жадные губы.

Не мог удержаться — слегка пощекотал ребра сквозь тонкий халат и на всякий случай крепче придержал, чтобы Ибо не свалился.

Халат задрался, пояс, который Ибо не затягивал туго, безвольно обвис, один конец коснулся плитки, которой была вымощена терраса.

— Упс. Это все ты и щекотка, — Ибо засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Юньлуна, запахнул халат и подобрал пояс.

Ибо со вчерашнего вечера стал смелее. Юньлуну это нравилось — как Ибо перебирает его волосы, как целует в лоб. Неловкость и тревога исчезли, как по волшебному мановению, с утренним поцелуем.

— Покажи? — Юньлун сам согнул ногу Ибо в колене и поднял, осмотрел пострадавшую щиколотку, легко поглаживая. Опухоли не было видно, должна зажить, главное не нагружать. Он коснулся губами голого колена и отпустил.

— Если ты не знаешь, я очень скучный и ленивый человек, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — Я долгое время больше всего мечтал, чтобы у меня была возможность лежать на диване и ничего не делать. По-моему, сегодня прекрасный день, чтобы воплотить мечту, а поплавать можно и в бассейне. Чем бы ты хотел заняться после завтрака?

Он прижал Ибо к себе чуть крепче, прежде чем отпустить, и добавил негромко:  
— Мне казалось, ты не любишь, когда к тебе много прикасаются. Если тебе что-то не нравится, скажи.

***  
Ибо смеялся, втянув голову в плечи, когда Юньлун щекотал его, а потом завороженно наблюдал, как тот осматривает ногу. От поцелуя в колено тоже было щекотно, но иначе — будто что-то играло на нервах.

Надо было подняться и вернуться в свободное кресло, но вместо этого Ибо подтянул к себе тарелку с двумя сэндвичами и приборы, а затем наконец сделал первый глоток фреша.

На коленях было удобно. Ибо поерзал, надеясь, что Юньлуну не очень тяжело.

— Хочешь? Я могу поделиться, — съев рыбу, авокадо, листья салата и яйцо с одного сэндвича, Ибо не притронулся ко второму и проигнорировал хлеб. Он макнул два ломтика картофеля фри в зелёный соус (тоже авокадо?) и обернулся к Юньлуну. Отрезав от второго сэндвича небольшой кусочек, который удобно поместить в рот, Ибо наколол его вилкой и на всякий случай придержал снизу раскрытую ладонь, чтобы ничего не уронить на одежду Юньлуна. — Я бы мог тебя покормить, — он улыбнулся, приподнимая брови.

Когда с едой было покончено, Ибо откинул голову на плечо Юньлуна и довольно потянул через трубочку остатки фрэша.

— Сейчас плавать жарко, не хочется обгореть, поэтому я за поваляться на диване.

Ибо не помнил, когда в последний раз мог ничего не делать, находясь за пределами Пекина. Он привык работать на износ, не имея окон в расписании, и спонтанная поездка на Бали до сих пор казалась чем-то нереальным.

Может, он спит?

Тогда не хочется просыпаться.

— Не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются… другие, — согласился Ибо. — Мне приятно, если это ты, — это была правда. Юньлуна он выбрал сам, или они выбрали друг друга

Поднявшись, он взял руку Юньлуна, переплел пальцы и потянул его обратно в прохладу гостиной.

— Можно посмотреть фильм или сериал. Не помню, когда смотрел то, что хочу, а не то, что надо, — дверь за их спинами закрылась. Ибо обернулся, обнял Юньлуна за шею и поцеловал в подбородок.

***

Ван Ибо решил открыться и был верен себе до конца. Он не слез с колен, даже когда Юньлун разжал руки, а устроился так, словно тут ему самое место.

Ибо худой, Юньлун отметил это ещё вчера, и совсем не тяжелый для своего роста. Он ел с аппетитом, улыбался и выглядел неподдельно счастливым. Юньлун обвил рукой его талию, придерживая, и тоже улыбнулся, когда Ибо повернулся к нему.

— Попробую кусочек, — Ибо так легко сдвигал личные границы, как мало кому удавалось, и Юньлун не знал, надо ли с этим что-то делать. Он аккуратно снял губами еду с вилки, похвалил, но от следующего отказался.

— Ешь, я уже завтракал.

Ибо пригрелся на солнце и у него на коленях, сытый, спокойный, только что не мурлыкал. Ненадолго — характер и привычка быть в движении дали о себе знать.

— Кино наше или западное? — обнять в ответ было уже так привычно. Юньлун наклонил голову, чтобы встретились губы.

***  
Целуясь, Ибо зажмурился и все-таки приподнялся на носке, обнимая Юньлуна за плечи для опоры. Поцелуй ещё не предварительная ласка, но уже маленькая традиция.

Даже если чувства временны и спровоцированы здешней особенной атмосферой, Ибо решил, что проведет эти каникулы, как всегда мечтал: легко, свободно и не в одиночестве.

Юньлун не красивая замена, он никогда ею не был — с той самой ночи, когда Ибо напился в номере, и у них не случилось ничего более знакомства и бесплатного сеанса психотерапии в один конец.

Ибо не нужно было держать лицо или носить маски перед Чжэн Юньлуном, он позволил себе вчера больше, чем ожидал. Где сожаление и горечь? Возможно, они нахлынут в аэропорту, или догонят Ибо в Пекине, а пока не хотелось думать о плохом.

— Европейское? Американское, — исправился Ибо.

Пока Юньлун разбирался с аппаратурой, Ибо заглянул в комнату, в которой лежали его вещи. Он извлек разряженный телефон из-под вчерашней футболки, достал из сумки пауэр-бэнк и пока ждал, когда телефон вернется в рабочий режим, загрузив все чаты, размышлял, стоит ли переодеваться в шорты с футболкой или ну его нафиг.

Оповещения сыпались с такой скоростью, будто Ибо потерял связь с внешним миром не накануне вечером, а несколько недель назад.

Из важного: мама спрашивала, как он, все ли в порядке, и нет ли у него температуры, позвони, я волнуюсь.

Он ответил, что наберёт позже, все хорошо.

Менеджер требовала, чтобы он срочно проверил рабочий чат.

Лента пестрела заголовками про карантин. Школы и университеты продлевали каникулы, заводы, фабрики и прочие учреждения оставались закрытыми, и даже торговые центры работали до шести вечера.

Ибо нахмурился, пролистывая сообщения в рабочем чате студии. Он правильно понял, что из-за вспышки вируса в Ухане Китай объявил карантин (самый крупный в истории) до 10 февраля, а то и дольше? Всех призывали сидеть по домам, следить за здоровьем и не выходить на улицу без масок. Крупные концерты и ивенты переносились на неопределённый срок, съёмки тоже, а DDU временно перешел на скайп-трансляции прямо из домов ведущих.

Ибо открыл вейбо промониторить информацию: многие рейсы отменили, из Китая все сложнее было выехать. Он все-таки решил написать агенту, сократив вопрос до нескольких слов: я могу задержаться на Бали?

Ответ пришел незамедлительно: я пришлю человека, который настроит тебе технику для трансляции, отдыхай.

Вау. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Нельзя радоваться тому, что болеют люди.

Ибо переоделся и захватил телефон с переносной зарядкой с собой. Он заглянул в спальню, в которой они с Юньлуном спали (и не только), убедился, что за время завтрака тут тоже сменили постельное белье, и улыбнулся при виде фигурок лебедей, выложенных на кровати. Лепестки роз снова были разбросаны по белоснежному покрывалу.

Забавно. Не совсем понятно, что сподвигло персонал к такому поступку. Может у горничной, что наводила здесь порядок, было хорошее настроение, а может, она увидела их на террасе, и сделала выводы.

Ибо смущенно опустил взгляд и возвратился в гостиную.

Он залез на широкий диван и, подумав, переполз на колени к Юньлуну. Привалился к его груди и вытянул ноги перед собой, пока на экране мелькали титры.

— Ты слышал про карантин? — осторожно спросил Ибо. — Что думаешь?

***  
Пока Ибо переодевался, Юньлун соединил свой ноутбук с большим экраном в гостиной. Они уселись смотреть вместе, и Юньлун обнял его со спины — все это было так просто, что даже странно.

Быть близкими оказалось неожиданно легко и вчера в постели, и сегодня, как будто они долго к этому шли, а новый статус отношений — естественное продолжение прежнего.

— Карантин? Я еще не читал новости, — Юньлун свернул на ноутбуке окно с фильмом, протянул руку поверх плеча Ибо, вбил в поиск «карантин Китай», прочитал одну, другую, третью публикацию.

— С ума сойти, — он коротко сжал плечи Ибо. — Извини, мне надо позвонить, я сейчас.

Юньлун вышел на террасу, написал Гацзи — все ли у него в порядке и почему не сказал — и набрал мамин телефон.

Пока он разговаривал с мамой, пришло сообщение, что февральский концерт переносится, и Гацзи тоже успел ответить, что все хорошо, не хотел портить отдых, собирался обсудить вечером, когда позвонишь.

На душе стало немного легче. Юньлун вернулся в гостиную, сел рядом с Ибо, обнял за плечи одной рукой.

— У твоих родителей и друзей все в порядке? И как твои шоу, ты же должен вернуться к съемкам?

***  
Юньлун вышел, Ибо проводил его печальным взглядом.

Смотреть фильм одному не хотелось. Ибо залип в телефон, полистал ленту, записал маме голосовое (она посоветовала оставаться на Бали как можно дольше, вдали от очага болезни, в тишине и покое набираться сил на год вперед и отдохнуть, пока есть такая возможность), отправил фотографию отцу и успел немного разгрести сообщения в рабочих чатах. Ответами займется менеджер, но самому быть в курсе событий тоже не помешает.

Менеджер скинула ему инструкции: согласованные шаблоны для постов в вейбо с пронумерованным таймингом (если хочешь что-то добавить или изменить — скажи), расписание для видео-конференций DDU с приблизительным сценарием и контакты человека на Бали, который настроит технику для записи эфира.

«Если надо поменять билеты или продлить аренду виллы — пиши».

«Спасибо».

Ибо сам пока не знал, что делать дальше. Возможность задержаться на отдыхе подольше радовала и тревожила, но он был здесь не один и не мог принять решение за двоих. Если Юньлун захочет вернуться в Китай, сам Ибо тоже не станет задерживаться на Бали, потому что… что?

Его обняли за плечи. Ибо заторможенно посмотрел на чужую ладонь, потом в лицо Юньлуна.

— Дома все нормально, вроде никто из знакомых не болеет. А… у тебя? У твоих все в порядке? Со съемками непонятно, все на карантине, все, что было запланировано на февраль, отменили, март под вопросом, а DDU в новом скайп-формате я могу вести и отсюда, если захочу остаться. Как-то так, — Ибо пожал плечами.

Насколько серьезная ситуация в самом Китае, неясно, и обсуждать ее как и действия правительства, Ибо не станет, чтобы не подставлять близких.

— Мы этого не планировали. Но, кажется, можно задержаться еще ненадолго? Если ты не захочешь, то все нормально, — спешно добавил Ибо, — я понимаю, — он закрыл горящее лицо ладонями.

Черт.

— Забудь, что я только что сказал.

***  
Когда он вернулся, Ибо держал в руке телефон, но смотрел поверх него.

На самом деле в предложении Ибо не было ничего особенного, это могло быть всего лишь желание продлить отпуск. Показательно было не предложение, а реакция на него, смущение — это после недавней-то смелости, — румянец и отчаянное желание спрятаться.

— Ибо, — Юньлун погладил своими ладонями его ладони, прижатые к лицу, позвал тише и дольше, как ночью. — Ибо-о, послушай меня. Посмотри на меня.

Он осторожно отнял ладони от лица, погладил полыхающие скулы, щеки, прижался губами ко лбу.

— Я здесь с тобой, сейчас, на этом диване, потому что мне с тобой хорошо. И мне кажется, что тебе тоже, — он погладил напряженную спину. — Ибо, ты мне очень нравишься, ты очень красивый. Я не могу сказать, что это правильно, не знаю, что будет дальше, но я благодарен тебе за все, что ты мне позволил, — он крепче прижал его к себе, заглянул в лицо и поцеловал в краешек губ.

— Я был бы рад, если мы смогли быть здесь вместе еще немного. Если ты сам этого хочешь. У моих пока что все в порядке, но нужен я сейчас в Китае или нет, я буду знать вечером. Тогда я тебе точно скажу.

Юньлун поцеловал, едва прикасаясь к губам.

— Все хорошо? — он задержал ладонь на щеке. — Будем смотреть фильм, или попозже?

***  
Интонации Юньлуна действовали, как музыка для медитации, успокаивали и расслабляли.

Ибо закрыл глаза, прижался щекой к ладони Юньлуна, обхватил другую и посчитал про себя — он всегда так делал, когда волновался. А потом внимал каждому слову, и когда Юньлун прижал его к себе, целуя в краешек губ, тревоги исчезли. Нет смысла беспокоиться, когда к тебе так относятся.

— Мне тоже хорошо с тобой.

Это правда. Ибо лучше, чем было последние… сколько месяцев прошло с летних фанмитов?

— Да, все хорошо, извини, — он уткнулся лицом в шею Юньлуна, чтобы тот не видел глупый румянец на щеках, от смущения горели даже уши.

Солнце за окнами светило так ярко, что жарко стало даже там, где оно припекало через стекла, высовываться на улицу совершенно не хотелось. Кондиционеры охлаждали температуру в комнатах на вилле до комфортной прохлады.

— Фильм? Гулять жарко, да и я далеко не уйду, а какие еще могут быть варианты? Хочешь, съездим вечером в город и поужинаем там? Я бы мог забукировать столик.

На самом деле, он бы мог написать своему менеджеру — ей платят за то, что она решает подобные вопросы — и у них будет столик.

***  
Ибо прятался в него горячим лицом. Юньлун видел только пламенеющее ухо, в которое и поцеловал.

К вечеру будет прохладно, они смогут посидеть на террасе, потом… Юньлун почти не сомневался, что ночевать они будут в одной спальне. Но это будет потом, позже, пока что у них еще много времени впереди.

— Я так привыкну, что ты приглашаешь меня на ужин, — засмеялся он, повторяя вчерашние слова Ибо. — Тогда давай сейчас забронируем, а когда посмотрим фильм — поедем.

И когда они наконец включили воспроизведение, Юньлун снова обнял Ибо со спины. Ему хорошо было так сидеть, а Ибо не пытался высвободиться.

На столе рядом была тарелка с фруктами, время от времени они таскали из нее что-нибудь. Юньлун улыбнулся сам себе и, взяв кусочек манго, осторожно поднес к губам Ибо.

***  
Ужин — это меньшее, что Ибо мог сделать для Юньлуна.

— Это хорошая привычка.

Вилла отличалась от номеров в обычных отелях тем, что здесь была кухня, но готовить сам Ибо бы не решился. Он знал свои сильные стороны, и готовка явно не входила в их число.

Устроившись в кольце рук поудобнее, Ибо улыбнулся, разблокировал телефон и написал менеджеру:

«Столик на двоих с видом на океан, лучше бы на берегу, кухня — европейская, предпочтительно хорошая музыка, время от шести до семи вечера», — он посмотрел на экран ноутбука, проверяя, сколько еще будет идти фильм, и ориентировочно прикинул, сколько им потребуется на сборы.

«Такси на шесть. Спасибо».

Его менеджер не зря получала приличную зарплату, Ибо доверял ее вкусу, а она знала, что нравится и не нравится ему.

Получив в ответ: «Ок, 10 минут», — Ибо отложил телефон.

Так непривычно, когда кто-то тебя кормит. Ибо не помнил, когда ел с чьих-то рук, но это происходило так естественно, что он лишь удивился про себя: что Чжэн Юньлун с ним делает, а главное, как у него это получается? Почему Ибо был готов есть у него с рук (даже если бы это были не вкусные фрукты, а какая нибудь странная экзотическая мерзость), с чем связан трепет в груди?

Ибо слизал сладкий сок с красивых длинных пальцев, внезапно вспомнил, где эти пальцы вчера успели побывать, и чуть не подавился воздухом.

Хорошо, что телефон сбоку завибрировал: менеджер прислала адрес ресторана, код брони, номер телефона водителя и время, в которое их заберут из отеля.

— Ужин в семь, учитывая трафик, водитель заберет нас в шесть пятнадцать, чтобы не опоздать, подъедет к калитке, так что мы успеем досмотреть фильм и собраться, — Ибо обернулся, мазнул сладкими губами по подбородку Юньлуна и, улыбнувшись, потянулся за настоящим поцелуем.

Спокойно досмотреть фильм, оставив все самое интересное на ночь, или завладеть вниманием Юньлуна, пока у них есть время?

***

Мягкие губы коснулись пальцев, когда Ибо ел манго. А ещё он придержал пальцы Юньлуна и слизнул с них сок — провел языком по всей длине, и Юньлун несколько потерял понимание, что происходит на экране.

Если это была попытка соблазнения, то у нее были шансы. Если нет, то что еще мог Ибо, когда действительно хотел соблазнить?!

— Хорошо, пусть в шесть пятнадцать, — Юньлун наклонил голову.

— У тебя замечательная улыбка, ты знаешь? — он шептал между поцелуями. — Вот такая.

«Такая» — это открытая, счастливая, не ухмылка, а улыбка. Юньлун не мог выбрать, что лучше, смотреть на нее или целовать. И если они так посидят еще немного, планы на вечер могут измениться.

Ладно Ибо, но с ним самим-то что? Как будто ему тоже едва двадцать, и чтобы секс — хоть трижды в день, а целоваться — так вообще бесконечно.

— Почему ты такой, — Юньлун запустил пальцы в его волосы, оглаживал затылок, ласкал шею и спустился губами к подбородку, а потом и под него, к кадыку.

И усилием воли остановился, хотя и с сожалением.

— Я все с тобой хочу, — прошептал он не то ему, не то самому себе. — Хочу все то, что обещал, и то, что еще только подумал. Но не хочу торопиться. Хочу сходить с тобой в ресторан, сидеть на террасе и ещё много чего, — он не собирался все это говорить, вырвалось. Он хотел. Смотреть на Ибо, прикасаться к нему, говорить, целовать, успеть все за короткие дни, как будто годы жизни уложить в неделю.

***  
Шустрые мурашки разлетелись стаями по рукам и позвоночнику. Ибо подавил внутреннюю дрожь, ответил на поцелуй.

Ну почему он такой голодный?

Потому что именно так у Ибо происходит впервые.

На съемках получалось остаться наедине совсем ненадолго. Потом он был счастлив, если в расписаниях его и Сяо Чжаня находилась пара часов для свидания: они действовали очень быстро, потому что нужно было многое успеть, и в этой спешке не было удовольствия от самого процесса, оставалось лишь радоваться тому, что получилось встретиться и смаковать послевкусие близости до следующего раза.

Нереализованная нежность, тактильная жажда и одиночество сошлись в одной точке, в которой Ибо повстречал Юньлуна.

Неправильно, он не должен привязываться или думать, что когда они покинут остров, у них останется что-то общее.

Это прекрасный курортный роман, как в фильмах, Ибо. Пожалуйста, помни об этом.

Но он не мог сдержаться, когда Юньлун целовал его и хвалил улыбку, ласкал шею, перебирал волосы — ничего особенного не происходило, но Ибо было так хорошо, что он давил в себе стон на выдохе и тяжело дышал.

— Много чего — это чего же? — шепотом спросил Ибо, чтобы не нарушить интимность момента.

Он не слышал, что происходит в фильме, фокус сосредоточился на Юньлуне.

В голову пришла совсем шальная мысль: если бы они познакомились раньше, сложились бы иначе их истории?

Но насколько раньше, если десять лет назад Ибо учился в средней школе, а Юньлун — в университете.

«Не думай о том, что могло бы быть. Наслаждайся тем, что есть», — прогонял Ибо про себя на повторе, но дать установку легче, чем следовать ей.

— Я тоже хочу с тобой все, — честность за честность.

— Пока у нас есть время, я возьму все. И отдам тебе столько же.

Он уважал желание Юньлуна не заходить сейчас дальше. У них впереди будет целая ночь, а завтра, Ибо надеялся, нога пройдет, и он снова упросит Юньлуна сходить к океану, чтобы покататься на доске. Может, они задержатся еще на неделю.

Нельзя давать себе ложных надежд, но никто не запретит надеяться.

Ибо удобно расположил руки Юньлуна на своей талии, накрыл ладони сверху своими и расслабился.

Ему было уютно, хорошо и комфортно.

Они досмотрели фильм, отпуская редкие комментарии о происходящем на экране и иногда целуясь. Когда начались титры, время было пять тридцать, пора было собираться, и желательно в темпе. Душ приняли раздельно, иначе возникал риск застрять в ванной комнате на час-другой и пролететь с ужином, а Ибо уже настроился на хороший вечер, спешить некуда, как и незачем рисковать.

Ибо переоделся в черную футболку и узкие джинсы с прорезями на коленях, зачесал влажные после душа волосы назад, потом растрепал их — и так, и так не нравилось, оставил как есть.

Он ждал Юньлуна, опустившись в кресло на террасе. К вечеру воздух стал прохладнее, на Бали темнело рано, поэтому в саду и вдоль тропинки уже зажглись фонари.

Ибо решил набрать маме и блицем ответил на ее вопросы: все хорошо — да, ты здоров — да, нормально питаешься — да, доволен — да, скучаешь по дому — по вам с папой — да.

Когда Юньлун появился, Ибо все еще разговаривал по телефону, но, заметив его, проверил время на наручных часах. Такси будет через пять, максимум — десять минут.

— Мам, мне пора. Завтра наберу. Я тебя тоже, пока.

Ибо разглядывал Юньлуна и откровенно любовался, приподнялся и поцеловал в губы очень жадно. Неведомо откуда снова поднялся внутренний голод.

— Хорошо выглядишь.

За деревьями и кустами посигналило подъехавшее такси.

— Нам пора.

***

Атмосфера Бали допускала вольности, можно было и в ресторан одеться свободнее. Черная рубашка, черные джинсы — Юньлуна вполне устраивало собственное отражение в зеркале. Волосы отросли, но в пределах допустимого.

Это был не первый их ужин вместе, но раньше они вместе и не были. Юньлуну было хорошо и немного страшно — не того, как пройдет ужин, а чего-то, что трудно объяснить.

Он кивнул зеркалу и вышел.

Ибо уже ждал его. Юньлун улыбнулся драным джинсам — знакомая привычка. Ибо смотрел откровенно-восхищенно, но на молчаливое созерцание его хватило ненадолго — потянулся вверх и крепко поцеловал.

«Аперитив».

— Угадай, о чем я теперь буду думать весь ужин, — засмеялся он, заправляя Ибо непослушную прядку за ухо. — Спасибо. Ты тоже.

В такси они ехали, как приличные люди. Две-три минуты, потом Юньлун подсунул руку под спину Ибо и немного придвинулся к нему.

— Здорово, — оценил он заказанный столик. — Отличное место.

Луна сегодня тоже была хороша, как и дорожка на волнах. В вечерней прохладе вернулся аппетит, Юньлун выбрал стейк.

— Вино?

***

— О том, что хочешь меня, — Ибо взял Юньлуна за руку. Он помнил про ужин, поэтому потянул Юньлуна в ту сторону, где их ожидала машина.

Пока они шли до такси по тропинке, вдоль которой росли густые кустарники и деревья, Ибо не выпускал ладонь Юньлуна. Все равно здесь их никто не увидит, некого стесняться и бояться тоже нечего. Это не Китай, никто не затаился в кустах с камерой, позабытое ощущение внутренней свободы окрыляло.

В машине он отвернулся к окну, разглядывал узкие дороги и крошечные дома. Когда Юньлун обнял его, Ибо сам чуть-чуть сдвинулся, ощущая бедром тепло тела. Водителю не было до них никакого дела, он был увлечен дорогой. Подумаешь, очередные туристы, которые даже не говорят на его языке. Ибо привалился щекой к плечу Юньлуна, прикрыл глаза.

Ресторан, что выбрала менеджер, находился прямо на берегу. Пожелания Ибо были учтены. Их столик стоял на террасе, на невысокой сцене расположился мини-оркестр из абсолютно непохожих друг на друга людей. Кажется, они играли джаз или блюз — Ибо не понимал разницы, но звучало очень даже неплохо.

Азиатов было не видно, китайской речи не слышно, а значит, вероятность, что их могли узнать, была минимальной.

— Плюсы отпуска, — Юньлун улыбнулся, когда они выбирали блюда. — Можно прийти в хорошее место в обычном виде, не прятаться под маской, и тебя никто не узнает.

— Это потому, что мы не дома, — засмеялся Ибо. — И потому, что здесь нет официальных мероприятий, иначе пришлось бы отбиваться от толпы и их телефонов.

Раньше он любил и уважал своих поклонников, но того же ждал от них взамен, а контролировать такое количество людей совсем непросто. На несколько адекватных человек приходилось несколько десятков неадекватных, способных за деньги слить информацию о его месторасположении, фотографии, информацию о рейсах и даже номер телефона.

Конечно, все это индустрия, в которой слишком тесно связаны между собой фанаты, агентство, рейтинги и личные факты из жизни звезд, а постоянное внимание со стороны очень утомляет. Если пять лет назад Ибо радовался, что его узнают, то сейчас предпочитал оставаться незаметным во время перелетов, переездов или отдыха.

— Да, вино, — Ибо тоже заказал стейк средней прожарки и овощи гриль на гарнир. Завис, разглядывая страницу с десертами, и все-таки взял фисташковое мороженое на потом.

Вечер тек неспешно, у еды был яркий вкус. Ибо много улыбался, вино расслабляло.

Нет, он не был пьян, — скорее, опьянен всем вместе: атмосферой, близостью Юньлуна и совсем немножко вкусным вином.

— Пойдем завтра на пляж? — Ибо довольно прижался лопатками к плетеной спинке кресла. — Или можно съездить на экскурсию в храм, который недалеко от нас, — он осекся, вспомнив, что Юньлун предпочитает более ленивый вид отдыха. — В общем, — Ибо дотянулся до своего бокала, поводил за ножку вокруг своей оси, чтобы лучше распробовать вкус, и сделал совсем небольшой глоток, — можно и на вилле остаться, а вечером куда-нибудь выбраться. Или не выбираться.

Может, надо было выпить за что-то, но у Ибо не было идей, кроме привычного и понятного «гамбэй», а пить до дна вино из высоких бокалов в компании иностранцев — кощунство, тесно граничащее с алкоголизмом.

Телефон Юньлуна зазвонил. Возможно, это тот самый разговор, после которого Юньлун решит, остается он на Бали еще или возвращается в Китай, как было запланировано изначально.

Это важно, и Ибо не хотелось как смущать Юньлуна, так и слышать лишнее.

— Скоро буду, — он улыбнулся и быстро направился в сторону уборных.

***  
Ибо держался за Юньлуна, прислонился в машине к плечу. Юньлун мельком удивился про себя, как быстро они оба привыкли к постоянному контакту, как легко это получалось.

Он мог держать себя в руках, мог подождать несколько часов до вечера, но ему хотелось прикоснуться к колену Ибо, погладить.

Сидеть за столиком в ресторане было хорошо, спокойно и радостно, Ибо светился улыбкой, Юньлун любовался им и улыбался в ответ, иногда задерживал взгляд на пухлых красивых губах, особенно если Ибо их облизывал. Предвкушение слегка будоражило, колени то и дело соприкасались под столом.

— Посмотрим завтра, что будет с твоей ногой, — Юньлун даже был не против храма, диван диваном, но он хорошо выспался. А вот во сколько они встанут завтра, еще вопрос.

Ибо тактично вышел, чтобы не мешать телефонному разговору, но Юньлун тоже не остался на месте — не хотел разговаривать среди людей. Он поднялся и отошел к кадкам с растениями, подальше от столиков.

— Привет. Я не дождался, когда ты позвонишь, неужели все спишь? — смех Гацзи был такой знакомый, Юньлун так хорошо представлял его сейчас.

— Почему ты мне не сказал утром? Что все-таки происходит?

Он слушал объяснения, кивал, хотя Гацзи его не видел.

— Хорошо, что ты не дома, — твердо заявил Гацзи. — Оставайся там, если можешь. Нет смысла возвращаться, тем более сейчас это может быть сложно. Твои родители здоровы, я им звонил, ты, наверное, уже знаешь, они обещают, что не будут никуда выходить без маски. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Ты думаешь, я не хочу этого для тебя?!

— Со мной тоже все в порядке. С нами никогда ничего не случится, мы же давно это решили.

Юньлун слушал ласковый голос, смех и хотел — и не хотел включить видеозвонок. Хотел видеть Гацзи, но не хотел, чтобы тот видел его.

— Все проекты все равно отменены, дома придется сидеть в четырех стенах. Я знаю, что ты не против, — поддразнил Гацзи, — но на море это как-то приятнее. Я по тебе очень скучаю, но лучше подожду еще. Целую.

— Да, — ответил он кратко, это можно было истолковать как согласие со всем. Они наконец попрощались, Юньлун проверил, что нажал отбой, но не спешил возвращаться.

Можно было остаться, даже нужно, но радость боролась со смятением. Если бы можно было улететь сейчас же, он бы так и сделал. Может быть, он и должен взять ближайший билет до Пекина, Шанхая, куда угодно в Китае.

И утром, и сейчас Гацзи был веселым и ласковым, как будто не было споров из-за мюзикла и просто так, обоюдного упрямства и проблем, которые сейчас казались Юньлуну возникшими на ровном месте. Такие периоды уже бывали, Гацзи знал, что надо дать Юньлуну остыть и собраться с мыслями, потому и отложил серьезный разговор.

Смех, голос и слова Гацзи, все, что их связывало — и Ван Ибо, наверное, уже вернувшийся за столик, ждущий его. Ждущий всего, что было обещано. Ибо поймет, если эта ночь будет последней и прощальной, почему так сложно сделать очевидный, казалось бы, выбор?!

Ибо действительно уже вернулся, Юньлуна встретил настороженный взгляд.

— Я посмотрел на твой десерт и понял, что тоже хочу мороженого, только пломбир, — улыбнулся он. — Если ты не передумал, у нас может быть еще неделя на храм, море и все остальное.

***

Ибо стоял около раковины и разглядывал покрасневшие скулы. Это из-за вина, дело не в Юньлуне и не в человеке, который позвонил ему.

Он умылся холодной водой, еще немного потянул время, вымыл руки, но, вернувшись, все равно не застал Юньлуна за столом. Если разговор затягивается, возможно, все сложно.

Конечно, сложно!

Отсутствие обручального кольца, это не отменяло тот факт, что Юньлун состоял в отношениях около десяти лет, и Ибо лез куда-то не туда.

Да, когда проснулась совесть, ему стало стыдно.

Плохое оправдание: «Я же ничего не требую, не склоняю на свою сторону, не прошу разорвать те отношения».

Стал бы счастливый человек искать чувства на стороне, повелся бы на них?

Сам бы Ибо не стал.

Возможно, Юньлун только с виду был спокоен. Как океан: смотришь, видишь ровную гладь и не знаешь, что скрывается под водой.

Как поведет себя океан, когда нагрянут тучи и начнется шторм? А если не успеть добраться до суши, каково быть погребенным под волнами?

Ибо не мог отыскать ответы в одиночку.

Он ковырял потекшее мороженое, когда вернулся Юньлун, и сперва подумал, что ослышался.

— Что? — глупо переспросил Ибо.

Все, что хотелось сделать Ибо после того, как тяжелые мысли отодвинулись вглубь, — обнять Юньлуна или возвратиться в туалет, чтобы умыться еще раз и несколько охладить свой пыл.

— Серьезно? Это здорово, нет, круто!

Ибо накрыл ладонь Юньлуна своей и тихо произнес:

— Спасибо.

После того, как они закончили ужин, Ибо спустился с террасы следом за Юньлуном и уцепился указательным пальцем за одну из задних шлевок на его брюках.

Вдоль пляжа тянулись бары, в каждом играла музыка, а на песке у самой кромки воды можно было встретить редкие парочки, что оторвались от шумных мест, чтобы побыть наедине.

— Хочу помочить ноги. Здесь песок еще теплый, давай немного погуляем, а потом вызовем такси?

А еще среди людей, которых он не знал, и которым не было до него дела, он чувствовал себя простым и свободным.

***  
Когда Юньлун сказал, что они могут задержаться, Ибо посветлел лицом так, словно над их столом включили еще одну лампочку.

Ему было хорошо и стыдно одновременно. Нет, стыдно — не то слово, стыдно бывает в детстве соврать, что получил не ту оценку. Это было ощущение, что поступаешь неправильно, одновременно с осознанием, что не перестанешь. Тяжелое чувство вины, которое придавило бы, если бы не одновременная радость.

Юньлун все-таки заказал себе сливочное мороженое, ел его и смотрел, как Ибо облизывает свою ложку.

— Хочешь попробовать это? — Юньлун пододвинул креманку поближе. — Можем заказать, когда вернемся.

Ибо уцепился за него на выходе невинно-провокационно и предложил погулять.

— Давай пройдемся, конечно.

Они ушли мимо баров дальше, туда, где было темнее и свежее. Они были не одни здесь, но темнота скрадывала силуэты, виднеющиеся поодаль, наверное, для других они были такими же неясными фигурами. Юньлун остановился и снял обувь. Песок был мягкий и действительно еще теплый.

— Ты хорошо придумал, — он нашел ладонь Ибо и ненадолго сжал.

Ветер был мягкий, даже не ветер — дыхание моря, веяние в лицо, от которого хочется вдохнуть глубже и расправить плечи.

Вокруг был покой, а у Юньлуна внутри — небольшая буря.

Он уже почти решил, он сказал Ибо, что остается, он мог бы, пользуясь темнотой, взять его за руку или даже обнять одной рукой за плечи. Мог бы нашептывать дразнящие обещания, что будет, когда они вернутся.

Хотел всего этого — но не мог так свободно, как раньше. Но в конце концов, почему он остался, если не потому, что захотел побыть рядом с Ибо?

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил он, чтобы не молчать.

***

Ибо держал кроссовки за шнурки и с каждым шагом специально погружал стопу поглубже, чтобы ощутить тепло, впитавшееся в песок за день.

Юньлун взял его за руку и сразу же отпустил. Молчаливый, непривычно-серьезный, отстранившийся. Ибо не нравилась эта дистанция. Понятно, что дело в том самом разговоре по телефону — ему ведь звонил Аянга?

Нет, Ибо не задаст этот вопрос вслух, ответ очевиден.

Юньлуну стыдно? За то, что они сделали и собираются сделать? Но он не против остаться на Бали еще на неделю.

Ибо зарылся пальцами в песок, запрокинул голову, разглядывая ночное небо.

Они стояли на берегу почти у кромки, и холодный запах ветра веял с поверхности воды.

Ибо хотел бы как-то помочь Юньлуну, но что он мог сделать, чтобы не усугубить? Он не знал, что посоветовать. Ибо никогда не был в подобных ситуациях.

Любые, даже самые осторожные слова могли разрушить хрупкое взаимопонимание между ними, тема слишком личная, Ибо не станет лезть не в свое дело, но и не оставит Юньлуна наедине с тяжелыми мыслями.

— Мне не холодно.

Коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони Юньлуна, а потом тронул холодный нос и улыбнулся.

— А тебе, кажется, холодно.

Он обошел Юньлуна, опустил кроссовки на песок и обнял его за талию, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Даже если встать на носки, Ибо все равно не доставал до плеча, поэтому прижался горящей щекой к лопатке.

Если бы он был умнее и прихватил с собой толстовку или куртку, то накинул бы ее на плечи Юньлуна, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить тепло.

Ибо хотелось сказать: все будет хорошо, не думай о плохом. Но он не знал, что ждет их дальше. Да и кто знал?

Поэтому Ибо лишь успокаивающе поглаживал Юньлуна через ткань рубашки в такт с шелестом волн.


	8. Часть 1. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрация к тексту https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1344175693995900928  
> С радостью поздравляем всех читателей с наступающим Новым Годом! Желаем здоровья, сил, вдохновения, интересных событий!
> 
> А еще с января за развитием отношений наших героев можно будет следить и на Патреоне www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215, там новые главы будут выкладываться на неделю раньше. Выкладка здесь остается по прежнему расписанию. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.
> 
> Всем счастья в Новом году, и нашим героям тоже!

Ибо, тоже босой, шел рядом и непривычно молчал.

Как мало они все еще знали друг о друге: два ужина, три дня и одна ночь.

Мало, но могли узнать больше.

Ибо легонько тронул его нос, зубы поблескивали в улыбке. Обошел со спины и обнял, будто и вправду пытался укрыть и согреть. Это было так неожиданно и трогательно, что в самом деле стало тепло, а на душе еще теплее.

Ибо был младше на целых семь лет, казалось, что на все десять, но порой вел себя по-взрослому мудро. Юньлун стоял, впитывая эти легкие теплые поглаживания.

«Show must go on», — включилось в голове, он проговаривал-пропевал слова про себя, не произнося ни звука.

Идти — так идти до конца, нет смысла пытаться разорваться надвое, войти в воду и остаться сухим. Он может изводить себя, но не притихшего за спиной Ибо, тот ничем не заслужил наблюдать его метания.

Юньлун обернулся к нему — и развернулся вместе с ним так, чтобы закрыть Ибо собой от всех, кто может пройти мимо. Обнял его и утопил сомнения в поцелуе с привкусом фисташки.

— Мне хорошо с тобой, — это была чистая правда. — Поедем обратно или погуляем еще?

***  
Только получив поцелуй, Ибо понял, как нуждался в этом. Он обнял в ответ, прижался всем телом. Сердце с такой силой забилось в груди, словно стремилось вырваться наружу.

Ибо тоже было хорошо. Возможно, лучше, чем когда-либо, и, возможно, дело не только в Бали, но это слишком опасные мысли, он пока не готов был их обдумывать.

Запах морской свежести смешался с легким, едва ощутимым ароматом одеколона Юньлуна. Ибо просунул ладони в задние карманы Юньлуна, прижался к нему и потянул на себя продлил поцелуй еще, прикусил нижнюю губу, зализал ее и почти сразу же примирительно отступил, укрощая себя.

— Мне тоже. Поедем?

Напряжение, копившееся после звонка, начало рассеиваться.

Пока они обувались, такси успело приехать к бару неподалеку.

Там было темно, никому не было дела до двух парней, которые вызвали такси из бара. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, но Ибо не хотел сегодня танцевать для всех.

Тропинку до виллы освещали низкие фонари, в бассейне горела подсветка. Ибо посетила шальная мысль.

— Мы ведь сегодня не плавали, даже ноги не помочили на пляже.

Он вытащил из заднего кармана телефон, кинул его на подушку шезлонга. Стянул майку, сдернул штаны, снял белье, часы и улыбнулся Юньлуну.

— Буду рад, если ты ко мне присоединишься. Это… приглашение, — Ибо засмеялся и нырнул в освежающе прохладную воду.

Он откинул мокрые волосы с лица, зачесал назад, отплыл в противоположную сторону и, когда ноги коснулись дна, обернулся через плечо к Юньлуну, поманив его рукой.

Капли воды блестели на коже, лес вокруг не спал, оживал звуками, а подсветка в бассейне и ночь делали свое дело.

— Ну же, иди ко мне.

***

Хорошо, что темно, хорошо, что никого, но все равно рискованно так стоять. Юньлун был согласен: пора обратно, домой. Общего дома у них не было и быть не могло, а сейчас пусть будет хотя бы временный.

Обратно они добрались быстрее, в темноте салона сплелись пальцы.

Смеялся Ибо, как мальчишка. Разделся, смотрел и шагнул в воду — как взрослый, как тот, кто знает себе цену. Юньлун не мог отвести глаз от быстрых, но все равно четких и красивых движений: все, что было на Ибо, мгновенно слетело до последней нитки.

Остался только кулон с бычьей головой, Юньлун заметил его еще вчера. Ибо был обнажен и освещен полностью, совсем фарфоровый в лунном свете, красивый, стройный, показывающий себя без тени смущения — невозможно смотреть, невозможно не смотреть. В прозрачной воде было видно, как гибко движется тело, словно это был кадр из волшебного фильма.

По закону жанра ничем хорошим общение с волшебным существом закончиться не могло, но Юньлун с самого начала знал, что его — их — ждет после недолгого блаженства.

И оно того стоило. Ибо позвал его снова, и Юньлун разделся. Тоже полностью.

Если это кто-нибудь заснимет, нейтральной дружбой будет не отговориться. Юньлун подумал об этом ровно две секунды и нырнул.

Ибо, конечно, не ждал, стоя на месте: уворачивался, заставлял догонять, дразнился. Прозрачная вода взметалась брызгами, искажала расстояния; казалось, достаточно протянуть руку, и дотронешься — а нет. Пальцы скользили по плечу и промахивались, пока Юньлун не поймал наконец Ибо в объятия там, где можно было встать на ноги, не прижал к себе крепко, заглядывая в глаза, блестящие весельем. Кожа была прохладная, и губы холодные, но Юньлуну стало жарко. Он огладил под водой плечи, провел по бокам, по бедрам. Слизнул капельки воды с шеи, прикусил кожу несильно, чтоб не было следа, и прошептал:

— Помнишь, что я тебе вчера обещал? Не передумал?

***  
Играть в салочки в воде было очень весело. Между Ибо и Юньлуном стирались границы, возраст не имел значения, ничего не имело значения, кроме выдуманных здесь и сейчас правил: увернись, уплыви или позволь поймать себя, чтобы в итоге воспользоваться заминкой и завладеть ситуацией.

Ибо вздрогнул от легкого укуса, невольно склонил голову к плечу, а потом поднял руку и убрал назад мокрые волосы Юньлуна. Второй рукой широкие плечи и улыбнулся, отталкиваясь ногами от дна. В воде можно было позволить себе обхватить талию ногами, раскачиваться на воде, прижаться ближе, не смущаясь своего возбуждения и ощущая ответное.

— Помню, — Ибо прокладывал дорожку поцелуев от плеча до линии челюсти. — Хочешь вылизать меня? — он никогда и никому еще не говорил такого.

Поздно краснеть и зажиматься, когда сам провоцируешь. Ибо цепко считывал реакцию, чтобы не перегнуть палку, и процитировал вчерашние слова Юньлуна:

— Чтобы я кончил только от этого, пока ты… — ух как непривычно говорить об этом, Ибо потом извинится, если будет надо. — Пока ты отсасываешь мне, — он прижался к Юньлуну, ощутил напряженные мышцы живота и сдвинулся ниже, ягодицами к вставшему члену.

Трение длилось не дольше нескольких секунд, Ибо подтянулся вверх, жадно поцеловал Юньлуна.

— Я смогу два раза не потому, что молодой, — быстро выговорил он между поцелуями, — а потому что хочу тебя. Очень хочу.

***  
Ибо обхватил его ногами — Юньлун по инерции перенес одну руку под ягодицы, поддерживая, хотя Ибо гибкий и крепкий. Ибо льнул к нему, не оставляя сомнений в том, чего хочет.

Юньлун и так не сомневался.

Ибо отвечал, четко выговаривая слова, но краснел отчаянно, и это заводило еще сильнее. Вода вокруг как будто нагрелась, того и гляди, закипит.

— С ног до головы, всего тебя, — подтвердил Юньлун. — Тогда держись. Пойдем. — Юньлун хотел ласкать его долго, сколько сам сможет, хотел видеть его реакцию, и чтобы в итоге обоим было очень-очень хорошо.

***  
Ибо выхватил из-под одежды телефон и часы, бросил не глядя в гостиной. Его плечи и руки были в колких мурашках.

На кровати в спальне до сих пор были разбросаны лепестки, которые остались после дневной уборки и смены постельного белья.

Почему-то лепестки, как и фигурки лебедей, веселили Ибо. Он аккуратно переложил лебедей на прикроватную тумбочку и откинул голову на подушку, разглядывая Юньлуна из-под челки.

Свежий воздух холодил кожу, внутреннее волнение расползалось по всему телу.

Юньлун вытянулся сверху и поцеловал:

— Не трогай себя. Сможешь? Я не успел спросить вчера, что ты сам любишь? Как ты любишь?

Ибо обнял Юньлуна за шею и кивнул. Да, он постарается себя не трогать, но…

— Лучше зафиксируй мне руки, — попросил Ибо, не давая себе шансов к отступлению. — Когда уносит, я могу потерять контроль, не знаю, у нас же есть ремень или, может быть, пояс от халата подойдёт?

Если Юньлун решит, что он извращенец…

Ибо надеялся, что не решит, ведь Юньлун сам предложил вылизать его, а Ибо лишь озвучил вслух просьбу, с которой легче будет выполнить поставленные условия.

Почему так стыдно говорить вслух о том, что ему нравится?

Так поступают взрослые: вытаскивают на поверхность потаенные желания, и даже если в любимых позах нет ничего предосудительного, об этом все равно не принято говорить с другими. Но Юньлун — не другие.

Вчера Ибо доверил ему свое тело и собирался сделать это еще раз.

— Я люблю по-разному, — это как подготовиться к прыжку с парашютом, ну же, Ибо, давай! — Зависит от настроения, иногда приятно, когда медленно и долго, а иногда хочется быстро. Знаешь это состояние, когда не можешь сдержаться, и не понимаешь, это потому что тебе так хорошо или потому что больно, и ты скулишь, — Ибо замолчал.

Что он только что сказал?

Черт.

— Юньлун, я тебе доверяю, — после заминки добавил Ибо. — Мне кажется, ты не сделаешь больно или плохо, поэтому поступай, как знаешь, я подхвачу. И, если мне что-то не понравится, я предупрежу, ок? — он дотронулся ладонью до щеки Юньлуна и ласково погладил.

***  
Юньлун улыбнулся про себя и лепесткам, и тому, как аккуратно Ибо перекладывал фигурки лебедей, горячее возбуждение смешалось с острой нежностью.

Мысль связать руки мелькнула, но не хотелось пугать Ибо или заставлять чувствовать себя неловко. Хотя Юньлун уже успел представить, как это могло бы быть: заведенные за голову руки, раскрытые губы, тело выгнулось под ласками… Может быть, потом, если будет это «потом». Пока что он просто целовал его глубоко, захватывал чужой рот, спустился к шее.

Когда Ибо сам предложил зафиксировать руки, сердце сбилось, хотелось сказать: нельзя же так, ты не должен так!

Ибо, видимо, не знал, что так нельзя.

Юньлун видел его новогоднее выступление, тоже в воде, это было горячо, Ибо выглядел там искушенным и чувственным.

Сейчас, когда Ибо лежал под ним и пытался подобрать слова для того, что ему нравится, и голос у него срывался, — выглядело не менее чувственно, но при этом почти невинно, и Юньлун не знал, как пережить все это и не сойти с ума от противоречивых чувств.

И еще — внезапно — немного от несвоевременной и неожиданной ревности.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Ибо. Юньлун сдвинул его ладонь к губам и бережно поцеловал в раскрытую середину.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Если что-то будет неприятно или не так, обязательно скажи, — он сел верхом, взял обе руки Ибо в свои, коснулся губами сложенных ладоней, в середину левой, потом правой, потом пальцы. А потом все то же самое, но не губами, а языком, начиная с запястья.

Плечи у Ибо были широкие и кисти рук крупные. У самой кисти кожа была нежнее, Юньлун пощекотал ее языком, провел дорожку через ладонь, до кончика указательного пальца, и медленно втянул указательный и средний в рот, сжал губами и облизал по кругу. И смотрел в расширившиеся глаза Ибо, где волнение и опасения затмились явственным «хочу».

Юньлун быстро выдернул пояс из своего халата и перехватил запястья вместе, не туго, просто чтобы не выскользнули. Хорошо, что пояс мягкий.

— Не больно? Не давит?

Он осторожно поднял соединенные руки и уложил за голову Ибо, а другой край пояса перекинул через прорезь в спинке кровати — приподнять руки и изменить положение можно, опустить нельзя.

И замер, разглядывая. Невероятное зрелище, обжигающее, зовущее.

— Ибо-о, ты очень красивый, — Юньлун наклонился над ним и поцеловал под подбородком, прижал языком венку, где быстро бился пульс, провел по кадыку к ключицам и припал губами к ямочке между ними. Кожа здесь была гладкая, на губах и языке остался легкий вкус воды с оттенком парфюма. — Очень горячий.

Юньлун рисовал языком завитки ниже ключиц, ниже, ниже, обвел наконец языком вокруг левого соска, тронул его, одновременно сжимая пальцами второй. Прихватил губами, пощекотал, осторожно прикусил.

— Не больно?

Ласкать Ибо само по себе было удовольствием. Весь перед ним, добровольно отдается ласкам, весь для него… Юньлун глубоко вдохнул и широко лизнул по животу, обвел четкие, напряженные кубики пресса.

***  
Ибо было любопытно, как далеко они могут зайти.

Это всего лишь секс, химия, ничего больше. Но Ибо знал себя: то, что он чувствовал к Юньлуну, нельзя было вписать в рамки дружбы с привилегиями, все было глубже и сложнее.

Ибо не хотел в себе копаться, они оба здесь не за этим. Он добровольно передал контроль над своим телом другому человеку, принял условия игры, которую сам же спровоцировал, поэтому нечего робеть.

Юньлун целовал его руки, трогал языком. Ощущения были такие, будто через нервные окончания пропустили ток. Ибо втянул живот.

Как Юньлун умудрялся быть таким нежным и откровенным одновременно? Все дело в опыте? Или в его отношении к Ибо? Но Ибо не хотел тешить себя ложными надеждами, он не особенный, он всего лишь вовремя оказался рядом.

Ибо дернул связанными руками на пробу: даже удобно, насколько это вообще возможно в подобных условиях.

— Не больно.

Мелочь, но забота Юньлуна согревала сердце.

Так у Ибо еще никогда не было, он напоминал себе: не привязывайся, не надо, — и понимал, что уже поздно.

Юньлун говорил, что он красивый, а Ибо жмурился, потому что Юньлун тоже очень красивый; прикосновений было слишком много, от них делалось не по себе. Ибо дергал руками и жалел, что не может вцепиться пальцами в плечи Юньлуна, чтобы хоть как-то поторопить его!

Просить словами Ибо не станет. Не потому, что гордый.

Это ведь была их игра: Юньлун хотел довести его до оргазма, а Ибо хотел узнать, что у него получится.

Тело напряглось, как у хищника перед прыжком, только хищник сейчас сам добыча. Мышцы начали гореть от напряжения, Ибо стало жарко, будто его выставили под палящее солнце в знойный летний день.

— Не больно, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выговорил он, подавляя острое желание двинуть бедрами вверх или попросить Юньлуна прикоснуться к нему иначе.

Язык обвел кубики пресса, мокрая дорожка остудила ненадолго — казалось, Ибо горит изнутри.

— Юнь… лун… — выдохнул он и тут же закусил губу, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

Как же хорошо!

Член стоял крепко, от болезненного напряжения, скапливающегося в паху, хотелось застонать в голос. Ибо дергался от влажных прикосновений языка — да, пожалуйста, еще чуть-чуть, ниже; кусал губы, поворачивая голову.

Он был уязвим и открыт, готов довериться Юньлуну. То, что Ибо позволял ему делать с собой — это не голод и одиночество.

Он вдруг четко осознал, что на месте Юньлуна не мог быть никто другой. Никогда. Слишком громкое слово, но Ибо балансировал на грани между сильнейшим напряжением и избавлением, мысли не слушались.

— Юньлун, — позвал он, слабо дергая связанными запястьями. — Пожалуйста…

***  
Юньлун не только целовал и лизал — оглаживал бока, бедра, Ибо под руками был крепкий и одновременно податливый. Ибо действительно ему доверял, не пытался высвободиться и не просил развязать, и Юньлун готов был сделать все, чтобы удовольствие было как можно более полным.

Юньлун видел и чувствовал, как дергаются плечи Ибо, втягивается живот. Слышал громкое дыхание, и когда Ибо сдавленно позвал, сжал сам себя вокруг основания, чтобы сбить накал. Потом. Потом, так будет слаще, сейчас он хотел узнать, на сколько хватит Ибо.

Тот уже был напряжен, возбужден и заведен, член дергался, когда Юньлун ласкал живот, стараясь не задеть.

Юньлун знал, как это, как хорошо так, что почти больно, и все равно хорошо, поэтому еще плотнее прижал языком кожу, рисовал кончиком влажные круги вокруг пупка, скользнул в ямку.

Когда Ибо позвал снова и попросил, Юньлун прижал его собой к постели, поймал встречное движение бедер, поцеловал, раскрывая губы — быстрый, глубокий, жадный поцелуй, от которого начала еще жарче стучать кровь во всем теле.

— Мой, — хрипло прошептал он в губы и поцеловал плечо, провел языком по внутренней стороне предплечья и возвратился вниз. Может, всего Ибо вылизать и не получится, тот и так уже дрожал.

Юньлун развел его ноги, согнул левую Кожа тоже была светлая, чистая, Юньлун еще вчера обратил внимание на отсутствие волос на теле — забавная сторона айдольской жизни, о которой он прежде не задумывался.

Поцелуи, мелкие укусы, влажные касания — по складке паха он вел языком сверху вниз, и еще так же с другой стороны. Рывком перевернул Ибо, развел ягодицы и лизнул вдоль до мошонки, и еще коротко, мокро — по сжатому отверстию.

***  
Оказывается, когда не можешь прикоснуться к себе, мир играет новыми красками. Для Ибо это было как вызов самому себе — надо продержаться, нельзя сейчас, перетерпи; но удерживать себя лишь силой мысли — не самый эффективный способ оттянуть подступающий оргазм.

Тяжесть чужого тела выбивала из груди воздух.

Ибо не должен был так делать, это временно, станет хуже, но все равно приподнял бедра и притерся к Юньлуну, толкнулся навстречу, шире распахнул рот, сталкиваясь языками, и разочарованно простонал, когда Юньлун оторвался от него.

— Мой.

Ибо вздрогнул. Слишком откровенно и сильно, слово-то особенное, выжигается на сердце — так просто не сотрешь.

Не было сил согласиться или оспорить. Ибо простонал еще раз, когда язык щекотно и влажно прошелся по внутренней стороне предплечья. Потом Юньлун лизал, кусал, целовал — все ощущалось ярко до предела.

Можно было бы закинуть ногу Юньлуну на плечо, подтянуть его ближе, толкнуться в губы, но это Ибо сделает как-нибудь потом, не сегодня и не со связанными руками.

От напряжения вздрагивали бедра, волосы липли ко лбу. Едва Ибо привык к тому, как язык дразняще проходится в опасной близости от члена, Юньлун рывком перевернул его.

Колени мелко дрожали, Ибо встал на них очень неуверенно. Зато прогиб поясницы оценила бы даже строгая корейская женщина-хореограф, с которой он долго и упорно работал перед дебютом.

Перебарывая стыд, Ибо двигался навстречу языку, чтобы продлить ощущение влажного трения.

Нежная кожа вокруг отверстия пульсировала.

Он уперся лбом в подушку, прихватил ткань зубами, чтобы не закричать, когда ощущений стало слишком много, но это «слишком» как раз удерживало его, не давая сорваться за грань.

— Юньлун, — Ибо повторял громко, до хрипоты.

Он обернулся через плечо, посмотрел сквозь растрепанную челку и толкнулся дрожащими бедрами навстречу.

Надолго его не хватит.

Время и без того потеряло счет. Прошло пять минут или полчаса, он не ответил бы, не знал, может, гораздо больше.

— Я близко, — на выдохе предупредил Ибо и, запрокинув голову, протяжно и бесстыдно застонал от очередной порции откровенных прикосновений.

***  
Ибо стонал, и эти звуки раз за разом соблазняли прекратить, лечь рядом и довести их обоих до экстаза…

Юньлуну не двадцать два, он умел сдерживаться и сдерживал себя. Он не смог бы так в тот вечер, когда они с Ибо целовались в номере отеля, когда почти не знал его — так можно только с тем, кто тебе не безразличен, кому хочется дать все, что можешь и умеешь.

Ибо, прогнувшийся стоя на коленях, — желание в чистом виде, такое откровенное и убийственное, что Юньлун снова сжал себя, заскрипел зубами, приподнялся, прикусывая ягодицы и позвонки на пояснице.

Эта спина, гибкая, узкая, идеальный переход от широких плеч к тонкой талии, эти ягодицы, крепкие и подтянутые, как весь Ибо, — Юньлун удержался только потому, что пообещал себе: в другой раз возьмет так. Не сегодня, ну правда же, после двух раз ночью, нет, можно, но тогда завтра нет…

Ибо звал его громко, потом шептал, Юньлун чувствовал, как у него дрожат и раздвигаются бедра; придерживал, чтоб не упал, кое-как вытянул и подсунул подушку под живот. Ибо наверняка хотелось больше, он даже толкался навстречу, но так все закончится немедленно. Юньлун мял упругие половинки, от пальцев оставались красные следы, которые тоже хотелось зацеловать и зализать, хриплые стоны Ибо только подстегивали. Он почувствовал движение, поднял голову и увидел поплывший взгляд.

Ибо близко, и он сам так не выдержит, поэтому Юньлун дразнил языком отверстие быстрее — пока Ибо не вздрогнул всем телом, его колени разъехались наконец. Юньлун подсунул руку под живот, чтобы сжать горячий член, ласкать синхронными движениями пальцев с одной стороны и языка с другой.

Ибо лежал весь мокрый, с закрытыми глазами, приоткрытые губы улыбались. Юньлун лег рядом, прижался пахом к его бедру, убрал спутавшиеся волосы. Вчера Ибо хватило минут пятнадцати, чтобы тело снова проснулось, но сейчас было так трудно лежать рядом с ним, расслабленным, утомленным, ждать и ничего не делать.

Ну почти ничего: Юньлун гладил его руки и кисти, разминая, чтобы не затекли, легко целовал влажную скулу, ресницы и лоб.

— Ибо-о, почему ты такой, почему тебя так сладко целовать? Как леденец.

Ибо совсем не мальчик-конфетка, но видеть его реакцию на ласки было и правда сладко, хотелось еще и еще.

***  
Как же хорошо, что они не в квартире или номере отеля, иначе Ибо перепугал бы всех соседей своими стонами и всхлипами.

Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше позволял себе быть громким, позабыв о последствиях и стыде. Может потому, что раньше так не срывало тормоза, Юньлун вытащил его на какой-то неведомый ранее уровень чувственности. То, что Ибо испытал сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем быстрым сексом или попытками секса, которые удавалось урвать в перерывах между съемками «Неукротимого», и уж точно ничего подобного не было в UNIQ.

Ибо пришел в себя, тяжело дыша. Когда понял, что может шевелиться, повернулся на спину, соскальзывая с влажной подушки и дергая связанными руками.

Грудная клетка ходила ходуном, задница горела и все еще пульсировала, Ибо мелко вздрагивал. Ощущений все равно было слишком много, и то, что Юньлун не развязывал его руки, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к бедру, было красноречивее слов. Пальцы на ногах поджались от предвкушения.

Это голод, особенная атмосфера Бали или идеальная совместимость? Почему так хорошо?

Он приказал себе расслабиться и не загоняться. В конце концов, когда опыта немного, а последний и вовсе не самый счастливый, хочется переключиться на что-нибудь другое.

Неясно, кто кого выбрал, если отмотать к первому вечеру в отеле, но все случилось само по себе, будто так должно было быть.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Как же невыносимо лежать и ничего не делать, даже не иметь возможности прикоснуться, чтобы продлить физический контакт.

Ибо хотелось оседлать бедра Юньлуна, прильнуть к груди, наклониться за поцелуем, еще, и еще, сползти ниже, обхватить крупный член ладонью, потом — губами, попробовать, насколько глубоко он сможет взять его в рот, но вместо этого он просто лежал на кровати и пялился в потолок, пока Юньлун трогал волосы, гладил руки, легко целовал лицо.

Услышав старое прозвище, Ибо повернулся к Юньлуну, перехватил губы жарким поцелуем, прошептал в них:

— Ты сравнил меня с леденцом? Откуда ты…

Глупый вопрос, Ибо, очень глупый. Оттуда же, откуда и весь другой мир — из интернета. Он засмеялся, прижимаясь носом к скуле Юньлуна, подтянулся выше, зарылся лицом в растрепанные волосы. Мстительно прихватил зубами мочку уха, легонько сжал, зализал и прошептал:

— Хочу тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Хочу чувствовать тебя в себе, — щеки предательски горели, пока Ибо все еще прятал лицо, нашептывая в ухо Юньлуна. — Хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной все то, что хочешь сам, даже если тебе стыдно об этом думать. Мне вот — стыдно, но так хорошо, что просто уносит. Юнь-лун…

***  
Ибо время от времени вздрагивал, Юньлун обнимал его крепче, втягивал воздух. Ему сейчас не было дела ни до чего за пределами этой комнаты и даже за пределами постели, он переплел ноги с ногами Ибо, чтобы хоть немного приглушить собственный еще неутоленный голод.

На «леденце» Ибо вышел из нирваны, потянулся целоваться. Спрятал лицо в волосах, Юньлун прихватил кожу плеча, когда Ибо куснул его за ухо — трудно было сдержаться, — слушал горячий шепот. Ибо, еще не отошедший от оргазма, наконец раскрылся и говорил, чего ему хочется, говорил так, что Юньлун чуть не оставил на его плече красивый засос.

Ибо хотел его в себе, хотел отдаться, и это было горячо так, что в глазах плыло.

Ибо дал ему карт-бланш на все, что он захочет, а у Юньлуна богатая фантазия, и стыдно за постельные идеи ему в последний раз было давно. Задолго до того, как он познакомился с Ибо. Он устал пугаться этого доверия — он наконец его принял. Вместе с самим Ибо.

— Ибо-о, ты как будто не знаешь, сколько всего можно сделать, нам не хватит этой ночи и дня тоже, и я слишком стар для марафона всего, что хочу с тобой сделать, — у него голос тоже плохо подчинялся, уходил в низкие ноты. — Но все, что успею, я с тобой сделаю, мне очень нравится, когда ты так стонешь, когда ты такой. А о чем тебе особенно стыдно и хорошо думать, ммм? — он щекотал носом шею, кожа была солона и горяча.

***  
Как же близко.

Мысли о том, чтобы заниматься сексом всю ночь и следующий день, казались Ибо заманчивыми, но он не порнозвезда, и даже с его физической формой такой марафон можно попросту не выдержать, хоть и интересно, сколько бы они смогли в подобном режиме.

От знакомых времен беспечной юности Ибо слышал, что так долго возможно только под веществами, в обычном состоянии три раза — уже чемпион.

— Ты не старый, — снова напомнил Ибо.

Он не мог дотянуться до подушки, чтобы стукнуть Юньлуна, поэтому вздохнул и провел ступней вверх от щиколотки до его колена и обратно.

— И ты первый, кто просит меня говорить о подобном вслух, — честно ответил Ибо, повернул голову и ласково, тепло улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, я поделюсь… мне хорошо думать о том, как ты, — Ибо прикрыл глаза, все так же улыбаясь, с ноткой мечтательности и совсем чуть-чуть смущения, — закидываешь мои ноги себе на плечи, держишь за бедра на весу и берешь — быстро, до конца, немного резко. Или, например, лежишь позади, у меня ноги согнуты в коленях, и ты обхватываешь меня поперек них, поперек груди, прижимаешь к себе очень близко, и двигаешься — даже если выйдет резко, все равно будет приятно.

Есть еще кое-что, но у Ибо заплетался язык.

— А еще хочу знать, каково это — когда ты отсасываешь. И хочу отсосать тебе. Хочу знать, смогу ли, поместишься ли ты в мой рот полностью, и будет ли тебе приятно, если я встану на колени.

Сколько сказано прямым текстом. Самый откровенный разговор в жизни Ибо. Собственная речь заводила: когда перешагнул барьер, идти дальше уже не страшно.

Ибо откинул голову на подушку, дернул руками, когда член погрузился во влажный жар рта.

От стимуляции языком, да и самой картины, развернувшейся перед глазами, постепенно возвратилось возбуждение.

Ибо не мог выбрать, какие ласки лучше, выносило от всех. Он толкался в рот Юньлуна, жалел, что не может запустить пальцы в густые волосы, вместо этого сжимал ладони в замок и стонал, выгнув лопатки, согнул ноги в коленях и широко расставил, открывая Юньлуну лучший доступ.

Ну же!

Член стоял, головка блестела от выступившей смазки и слюны, и в другой раз Ибо бы насладился минетом. Его было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы кончить еще раз, но он хотел больше, хотел Юньлуна, его большой, широкий и крепкий член в себе.

Мышцы рук и живота напряглись, каждый мускул прорезался и обрел форму под кожей. Ибо раскачивал связанными руками, собирал ступнями простыню от напряжения и снова попросил:

— Пожалуйста.

Ибо чувствовал себя поплывшим, открытым, возбужденным, опьяненным, все сразу и даже больше.

— Я хочу принадлежать тебе. Сейчас. Этой ночью. Хочу тебя.

***  
Ибо гладил его ногой и улыбался — в улыбке было столько же света, доверия и тепла, сколько в словах, что Ибо никому еще не говорил о своих желаниях так откровенно. Даже острое желание приглушилось волной нежности, рождающейся от этой улыбки.

Ибо говорил все смелее, и Юньлуну нравились все его желания, он надеялся воплотить если не каждое, то хотя бы большинство. Лишь бы их обоих хватило на это за неделю.

Лучше сейчас не представлять Ван Ибо, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Приятно — это не то слово, это было слишком горячо даже в фантазиях.

Кое-что Юньлун и так собирался воплотить прямо сейчас, и продолжил ласкать Ибо — в ближайшее время не петь, можно взять глубоко, до горла. Он даже не раздвигал ноги Ибо шире, тот сам догадался, как будто они не вторую ночь вместе, а давно.

Юньлун съехал вниз, поцеловал бедро. Прихватил губами мягкий еще член, осторожно вобрал в рот, нежил языком.

— Ты не леденец, ты лучше и вкуснее, — мягкие ласки постепенно действовали, хорошо, когда сил много и желания тоже, член твердел, Юньлун выпустил его изо рта и втянул снова, плотно сжал головку и обвел языком, улыбнулся, когда Ибо, еще расслабленный, непроизвольно дернул бедрами, стараясь войти глубже.  
— Как тебе нравится? Так?

Он кончиком языка проследил вены, широко, влажно провел по всему стволу сверху вниз, забрал наконец в рот глубоко.

Надо было быть святым, чтобы отказаться, когда тебя просят таким голосом, с такими глазами, а Юньлун святым быть даже не пытался.

Он хотел довести Ибо до оргазма во второй раз, а ему самому, чтобы кончить, хватило бы сейчас потереться между ягодиц. Ибо долго не спал ни с кем, лучше бы подождать до завтра, но…

Но Ибо выгибался всем телом так, как Юньлун сам не смог бы, тянулся к нему. Хотел.

— Да, — Юньлун быстро поцеловал в живот. — Да.

Смазку он далеко и не убирал, и пока растягивал — не выпускал член изо рта, плотно сжимал губы, водил ими вверх-вниз по твердому стволу.

Можно. Ибо толкался в рот и сжимался на пальцах, из стонов и бессвязных звуков только и можно было понять, что он хочет больше.

Юньлун быстро натянул презерватив, закинул ноги Ибо себе на плечи и вошел.

У Ибо потрясающие ноги. Брать его — еще более потрясающе. Ибо двигался ему навстречу, напрягал закинутые назад руки, торопился, перекатывал голову, кусал губы.

До конца, на всю длину. Юньлун насаживал его на себя, и жалел только об одном — слишком долго хотел, слишком ярко и коротко теперь. Он замер, выгнувшись, вжавшись до предела, зажмурившись, пока его не отпустила сокрушительная волна.

И едва осознал, что Ибо все еще хочет, — упал рядом, губами и руками помогая поймать наконец оргазм.

****  
Вожделенное «да» предвкушением расползлось по телу.

Почему, когда Ибо думал, что желать больше невозможно и он почти достиг предела, Юньлун заново заводил невидимый механизм и они возвращались к начальной точке отсчёта?

Непонятно, откуда организм черпал силы. Ибо ощущал себя выжатым, мышцы гудели как натянутые струны, будто он один танцует шоу.

Он толкался в рот Юньлуна, иногда слишком резко, член выскальзывал из приоткрытого рта, тонкая прозрачная ниточка слюны тянулась от головки к подбородку. Хотелось стереть ее пальцами, или наконец прижаться к губам жадным поцелуем.

Ибо разочарованно стонал, дергал руками, но это уже дело принципа: пока они не закончат, он не попросит развязать.

Когда пальцы проникли в отверстие, он резко выгнулся, но волевым усилием удержал себя на месте — не дергайся, расслабься, привыкни, — и нарастающее удовольствие пришло на смену тянущему дискомфорту, Ибо снова стонал и метался, растеряв слова.

Юньлун сам понял, что пора, и начал двигаться, в такт с толчками внутри накрыл ладонью член, умело сжал, подводя Ибо к самому краю.

Впервые врожденное чувство ритма подводило, тело горело, слушалось плохо, Ибо подмахивал, потому что не мог больше выносить бездействие. Без рук словно становишься немым зрителем, но ощущений больше, они будто становятся еще ярче, хотя казалось бы, куда.

Он стонал, звуки шлепков были все громче и чаще. Юньлун натягивал его на себя. Ибо жмурился, дрожал. Он сам был близко, но сейчас — не готов, не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, а Юньлун вжался и замер над ним, шумно дыша.

Края отверстия пульсировали, мышцы сжимались и разжимались вокруг опадающего члена.

Даже в таком состоянии у Юньлуна был немаленький, но Ибо нравилось. Ему было не больно, в самый раз, чтобы чувствовать ярко. Приятно.

Ибо нетерпеливо ерзал, облизывался, сжимался, от напряжения начали дрожать ноги.

А потом Юньлун вернулся к нему. Ибо запрокинул голову, крепко зажмурился до цветных пятен.

Он стонал, кусал губы, пытался освободить руки, но лишь бесполезно дергался, обессиленно опускаясь на подушку.

Все закончилось резко, с протяжным стоном и дрожащими разъехавшимися ногами на мокрых смятых простынях.

— Развяжи меня, — хриплым шепотом попросил Ибо, когда понял, что может говорить.

Запястья покраснели, ткань глубоко впилась в кожу, мышцы онемели.

Ибо положил освобожденную потяжелевшую ладонь на плечо Юньлуна, пальцы мелко дрожали, совсем не слушались.

Обалдеть.

Ибо с трудом свел и выпрямил ноги и закрыл глаза, не сдерживая довольную улыбку.

Надо было немного полежать, он не дойдет сейчас до ванной комнаты. Ибо нащупал ладонь Юньлуна, сжал пальцы, переплел со своими и поднес к губам.

Голоса не было (он что, кричал?).

Ибо повернулся на бок, уткнулся лбом в плечо Юньлуна, не выпуская его ладонь. Сейчас все казалось простым и понятным.

— Мне так хорошо с тобой, — тихо, чтобы не разбить хрупкую атмосферу спокойствия. Промолчать было нельзя, это важно. — Спасибо.

***  
Юньлун лежал бы, не шевелясь, еще долго — сил не было, только удовольствие редкого накала, все еще не отпустившее тело, — но надо было развязать Ибо руки, а пока он собирался, Ибо попросил сам. Устыдившись, Юньлун распутывал затянувшиеся узлы.

Покачал головой, глядя на следы от пояса. Спасало только то, что у них еще неделя, но Ибо нужны будут вещи с длинными рукавами на завтра-послезавтра.

— Если бы я знал, что ты так будешь дергать, я бы не стал, — и улыбнулся, смягчая слова. Ибо опустил руки осторожно, неловко.

— Больно? — Юньлун погладил, растирая, от плеча до следа на запястье, наклонился и поцеловал красные полосы.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Ибо.

Юньлун поцеловал подрагивающие пальцы. Он знал, как у Ибо тяжелы сейчас руки и ноги, тело ноет, как после трудной работы, и в то же время — хорошо.

Ибо устроился в объятиях и притих. Юньлун бережно обнял его, — потом унесет в ванную или оботрет полотенцем. Все равно постель сбита, хоть перебирайся в спальню Ибо. Хорошо, что кровать большая, можно просто сдвинуться.

Мелкие мысли исчезали сразу после появления. Ибо ровно и глубоко дышал.

Это было совсем иначе, чем вчера. Сильнее, ближе, откровеннее, лучше. Что-то такое, равное чему у Юньлуна бывало редко, хотя он своей жизнью был более чем доволен.

— Спасибо тебе, — он благодарно и нежно поцеловал закрытые глаза, спинку носа, щеки. Осторожно погладил плечо и волосы.

— Я не хочу тебя отпускать, — сказал он после краткого перерыва. — Должен, но не хочу.

Говорить это он тоже не должен был, но не смог удержаться.

— Давай я тебе помогу.

Он принес полотенце, прикинул, нормально ли Ибо будет чувствовать себя завтра — все еще не жаль, было слишком хорошо, Юньлун готов был носить его на руках хоть весь день, если понадобится.

Помог привести себя в порядок, быстро принял душ сам и вернулся.

— Еще не спишь?

Ибо приподнялся навстречу, он был теплый и сонный. Завтра они, кажется, проспят долго, и не жаль, если что-то не увидят и куда-то не пойдут.

— Пусть тебе приснится что-нибудь очень хорошее, то, чего ты больше всего хочешь, — Юньлун отодвинул подальше мысль, что этим хорошим может быть встреча с Сяо Чжанем.

***

Если даже и больно, то Ибо не признается вслух. Он катается на скейте, с ним вечно случаются синяки и ссадины. Хотя, конечно, стертые запястья — это что-то новенькое. Но он сам попросил, значит, самому и расхлебывать. Он не жалел, было чертовски хорошо и приятно, хотя и неизвестно, когда он решится подобное повторить, и решится ли вообще; представить, что на месте Юньлуна может быть кто-то другой, Ибо не мог.

Он подставлял лицо под поцелуи, прижимаясь боком к Юньлуну. Впитывал нежность, что сейчас была предназначена лишь ему, запоминая все до мелочей: терпкий запах и твердость тела, шелковистость волос, тени на полу, фигурки лебедей на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Тогда не отпускай. Я никуда не уйду.

Будто бы в их жизни что-то может сложиться так просто, и за принятое решение ответственность понесут лишь они двое.

Ибо с благодарностью принял помощь, на которую еще недавно не согласился бы. Ему не стыдно было показаться уязвимым, в конце концов, это Юньлун сделал с ним, и Ибо была приятна его забота.

Он со смешком, но уже без провокации раздвинул ноги, повернулся на живот, оттопырив задницу, и когда видимые следы исчезли, упал лицом в подушку. У него даже не было сил вытащить из-под себя одеяло.

Юньлун вернулся из душа посвежевший, принес с собой вкусный аромат геля для душа и обнял Ибо. Удивительно, всего за пару дней этот жест стал для них неосознанным, Ибо прижался спиной к широкой груди Юньлуна, накрыл его руку своей. Шустрые мурашки побежали от локтей к затылку. Запястья покраснели, завтра кожу будет сушить, тянуть и жечь. Может, вылезут синяки.

Забавно. Видела бы менеджер, отругала бы их за халатное отношение к телу Ван Ибо, это вам не шутки, а капитал крупной компании!

Хорошо, что ее здесь нет.

Пожелание вызвало улыбку, Ибо из последних сил повернул голову и уткнулся коротким поцелуем в уголок губ.

— Доброй ночи, Юньлун.

Погружаясь в сон, он думал, было бы неплохо засыпать так почаще.

«Всегда» по-прежнему пугало, Юньлун не свободен, они хорошо проводили время вместе, потому что так сложились обстоятельства, и даже внезапный карантин казался тайным знаком.

Может, им давали время, чтобы все обдумать и взвесить? А может, Ибо слишком много думал.

Во сне он долго бродит по дремучему лесу, стараясь отыскать выход или хотя бы тропинку, но все безрезультатно. Отчаявшись, Ибо оборачивается, оглядываясь по сторонам, и когда уже хочет развернуться, его зовут. Еще и еще раз, и он решается идти на голос. Лес становится все реже, пока не заканчивается вовсе.

Ибо стоит на берегу и чувствует соленый запах океанского ветра.

— Я чуть не заблудился, — говорит он. — Уже хотел повернуть обратно! Почему ты не позвал меня раньше?

Юньлун пожимает плечами и что-то отвечает ему. Поворачивается к Ибо и с улыбкой протягивает руку.


	9. Часть 1. Глава 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1346570792545513480
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Утро было совсем раннее, за окном только светало. Ибо осторожно выбрался из объятий, выскользнул из кровати и опустил жалюзи, чтобы сохранить полумрак заранее. Он все еще хотел спать, но принять душ и попасть в туалет хотелось больше.

В ванной нашелся тюбик увлажняющего крема с эмблемой отеля. После душа Ибо нанес его на покрасневшие запястья и зашипел: жгучая боль резко вспыхнула и так же резко прекратилась.

Пока Ибо стоял под душем, он вспомнил, что же такого сказал ему Юньлун перед сном.

Пусть приснится что-нибудь очень хорошее.

То, чего ты больше всего хочешь.

В кровать Ибо вернулся довольным и посвежевшим, осторожно забрался под бок к Юньлуну: время позволяло поваляться еще.

Ибо даже заснул, но скоро снова проснулся. Он аккуратно сел в постели, потер глаза и зевнул.

Короткие вспышки саднящей боли возникали только при особо резких движениях — Ибо поморщился, потер поясницу.

Время давно перевалило за полдень, из-под жалюзи просачивался яркий свет. Ибо прислушался и понял, что дыхание Юньлуна изменилось, значит, он уже не спит. Ибо обернулся к нему, ласково улыбнулся. Они были на Бали, отпуск продолжался — достаточно причин, чтобы быть счастливым.

***

Юньлун давно не спал так долго, крепко и хорошо. Что-то ему снилось, но не запомнилось, осталось только приятное ощущение. Сегодня он не удивился сегодня, когда проснулся не один, в теле была легкая истома после очень-очень хорошего секса.

Он не спешил открывать глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Рядом пошевелился Ибо — отлично, значит, Юньлун его не разбудит, интересно, который час?

— Ибо, — хрипловато со сна позвал он, открыл наконец глаза и увидел очень близко сияющую улыбку.  
Юньлун улыбнулся в ответ, слегка прищурился и картинно прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Ты такой красивый, что можно ослепнуть. Сколько времени? Ты давно проснулся?

Даже без очков и линз на таком расстоянии было видно, что Ибо лохматый и заспанный, но глаза лучились такой радостью, что Юньлун не покривил душой, назвав его красивым. От комплимента Ибо вдруг порозовел и покачал головой.

— Почти час дня, двенадцать-сорок пять. Я проснулся… не знаю, может, минут пятнадцать назад? Не так давно.

— Покажи руку, — попросил он и нахмурился, красные полосы были почти такими же четкими, как вчера. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, что моя менеджер не в курсе ни про ногу, ни про руки, все это не страховые случаи, — Ибо со смехом плюхнулся обратно на подушку, коротко поморщился, переполз ближе к Юньлуну и улегся на его груди. Юньлун смотрел на него, любуясь, улыбался бездумно.

Вспомнил вчерашнее «Не отпускай. Я не уйду».

Легче было думать, что это о ночи. Лучше было не думать. Не сейчас.

— Что ты хочешь сегодня? — нога у Ибо, кажется, прошла, но Юньлун предполагал, что далеко гулять они все равно не пойдут уже по другим причинам. — Ты что-то говорил про запись по Скайпу, или это еще не сегодня? — хорошо было лежать вот так, когда Ибо положил на него руки и уперся в них подбородком. Юньлун бы его поцеловал, но надо было сперва зайти в ванную.

— Ты еще не заказывал завтрак? Я не могу перестать думать о вчерашнем мороженом, — Юньлун засмеялся и заправил лохматую прядку за ухо Ибо. — На самом деле я редко начинаю день с мороженого. Голос, сам понимаешь. Но когда есть возможность… — он облизнулся.

***

Легкость, с которой они общались, завораживала. Может, так происходит в обычной жизни у нормальных людей, которые нравятся друг другу? Они просто стремятся видеться, чаще прикасаться, проводить свободное время вместе.

Юньлун выглядел хорошо. Даже сейчас, утром, только со сна, он был похож на звезду, сошедшую с экрана дорамы: волосы в эффектном беспорядке, будто специально уложенные, взгляд из-под ресниц теплый, искрящийся, тело крепкое, сильное. Тигр не перестает быть хищником, если лежит, а не охотится.

— Я не помню, когда в последний раз… столько спал, чтобы мне никуда не нужно было спешить, — поделился Ибо. Он так уставал от работы на износ, что в редкие выходные просыпался и снова вырубался до полудня.

— Хочу… покататься на доске? Кажется с храмом мы пролетели, туда ехать долго, нужно было вставать раньше, — Ибо засмеялся. — Доска, а вечером — ужин? — он на пробу пошевелил ушибленной ногой, убедился, что щиколотка не болит, и добавил. — Можно потанцевать и немного выпить в клубе или баре.

— Чтобы встать раньше, нам нужно вернуться в отдельные спальни, — Юньлун обнял его. 

— Мы решим эту проблему как-нибудь иначе. Будильником, например, — предложил Ибо. Расходиться по отдельным спальням не хотелось. — И я запомню, что ты любишь начинать день с мороженого, — может быть, эта информация когда-нибудь ему пригодится.

Ел ли он сам мороженое на завтрак? Наверное, очень давно, когда еще учился в начальной школе, но воспоминания были такими смутными, что не вызывали отклика. 

Юньлун напомнил Ибо про работу. По расписанию первый эфир состоится через пять дней, но мастер явится раньше, чтобы настроить технику. Ибо и самому нужно подготовиться, надо будет написать менеджеру про сценарий. Телефон так и остался со вчерашнего вечера в гостиной, возможно, среди новых сообщений уже есть все необходимое, просто Ибо впервые так увлекся отдыхом, что не держал телефон в руках 24/7.

— Скайп не сегодня, через четыре дня, — Ибо потерся напоследок щекой о грудь Юньлуна и плавно поднялся с постели, нажал кнопку пульта, чтобы жалюзи пропустили в комнату солнечный свет. — Я сейчас закажу завтрак, встретимся на террасе через двадцать минут? 

Сначала Ибо нажал кнопку вызова и выбрал все, что им потребуется на завтрак. В такие редкие моменты, как этот, он жалел, что не уделял должного внимания английскому — все-таки с этим языком жизнь за пределами Китая становится проще и понятнее.

Собрался он быстро: кепка скрыла беспорядок на голове, а вот запястья в такую жару спрятать не очень легко. С другой стороны, кого стесняться? Местные работники наверняка видели и не такое, подумаешь, увлекся.

К завтраку он вышел раньше Юньлуна. Их вещи так и валялись со вчерашнего дня на шезлонгах. Ибо не смущался, но все-таки засунул нижнее белье под футболку, чтобы не бросалось в глаза.

Официантка появилась с небольшой тележкой, расставила приборы, чайник, чашки, апельсиновый фреш, две креманки с мороженым — сливочным и фисташковым, — блюдо с сэндвичами, омлет, салат из зелени, авокадо и креветок — Ибо хотелось разнообразия, всего по чуть-чуть. И вообще, у него отдых, это дома он будет питаться заказной лапшой или тем, на что хватит времени и умений — ага, той же лапшой быстрого приготовления.

Ибо проверил вичат, ответил для отчетности на самые важные сообщения (все в порядке, текст видел) и удивленно вскинул брови: один из очень древних чатов, из которого он так и не вышел, снова поднялся в верх списка, 156 сообщений, надо же.

Он промотал стикеры, быстро просмотрел переписку и фотографии — это самый ближний круг со съёмок «Неукротимого». Ван Чжочэн писал, что дома скучно, карантин, даже никуда не сходишь, и скинул фотографию горы лего, запустив небольшой флешмоб: «А чем занят ты».

Ибо никогда не был в гостях у родителей Сяо Чжаня, но знал, как выглядит его комната в родительском доме, со старых фотографий времён студенчества.

Значит, Чжань-гэ дома.

«Всем привет», — написал Ибо.

«Если ты живой, скидывай фотку», — немедленно ответил Чжочэн.

Ибо включил переднюю камеру, оглядел себя, усмехнулся и нажал на боковую кнопку. Можно было бы скинуть фотографию стола, но это лишнее, он не станет демонстрировать, что отдыхает не один.

Селфи улетело в чат.

«Ого, где это ты?» — Чжочэн.

«Мне тоже интересно», — Сяо Чжань.

Ибо скинул геолокацию отеля и отложил телефон экраном вниз, чтобы не отвлекаться, но тот снова завибрировал. Уведомления в групповом чате он отключил, а значит, кто-то писал Ибо лично.

Чжань-гэ спрашивал, как дела.

Ибо нахмурился, быстро набрал: «Все хорошо, ты как?»

«Тоже хорошо».

Два месяца назад Ибо бы зацепился за возможность разговора, закидал бы Сяо Чжаня фотографиями, короткими видео или вопросами. Ибо сегодня был спокоен, не тревожился, не боялся неизвестности и не нервничал, правильно ли выстроил слова в сообщении.

«Ты не говорил, что собираешься отдохнуть».

«Я устал. Ты не спрашивал», — Ибо не знал, что еще добавить.

Он написал в групповой чат: «Позже скину фотку на доске. Занят», — и снова отложил телефон, на этот раз себе за спину, кресло было достаточно широкое, чтобы его не чувствовать.

***

Ибо слегка морщился, когда двигался. Юньлун по себе знал — это вполне можно пережить, если надо, но надо ли? Вместе было легко говорить, легко смеяться, а когда Ибо терся щекой о его грудь, Юньлун готов был растаять, как то самое мороженое.

Ибо открыл жалюзи, в спальне резко посветлело. Юньлун проводил его взглядом: на точеных, подтянутых бедрах и ягодицах отпечатались следы пальцев.

Юньлун тоже встал и ушел в душ, оставляя в спальне постель, смятую и сбитую так, будто здесь не спали, а сражались.

Пока он умывался, напевал негромко от ощущения здоровья и сил. Как же давно он так не отдыхал! Юньлун откашлялся и попробовал взять ноту повыше.

Аппетит успел разгореться. Юньлун проверил телефон: Гацзи желал ему доброго утра, скучал и напоминал, чтобы сидел на Бали и отдыхал как следует, пока можно.

Вчерашние переживания всколыхнулись было, но утихли. Ночь что-то изменила, и дело было не только в сексе, не в том, что Ибо красив, известен и так далее. Юньлун не собирался обдумывать изменения и поспешил на террасу.

Ибо сидел в кресле перед накрытым столом, выставив колени. Официантка уже ушла, вот и хорошо.

— Думаешь, ты съешь хотя бы половину? — он окинул взглядом стол, поднял Ибо, сел и вернул его обратно. К себе на колени. — Ты не против?

Это было откровенное баловство, завтракать так они будут долго, но почему бы и нет, пока некуда спешить и никто не видит. Удовольствие как раз для такого утра, чтобы насытиться друг другом.Не телу, ему и так хватило. Душой.

— Что ты хочешь? — Юньлун потянулся за креманкой с мороженым и сэндвичем.

— У меня странные вкусы, — засмеялся он на удивление Ибо. — Ещё скажи, извращение.

***

Ибо громко охнул, подхваченный на руки, засмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, обвил руками шею и прижался:

— Когда это я был против?

Он не девчонка, чтобы смущаться близости мужчины, которого выбрал.

— Может, не половину, но я голодный, так что готов попробовать все, — ага, поклевать как цыпленок. Размер порции, еда и вес — одна из самых излюбленных тем для разговоров в звездной китайской тусовке, вечная борьба приоритетов и желаний. Кажется, таблицы калорийности и рекомендуемый размер порции вырезаны на подкорке, эти пункты Ибо не нарушит, даже если захочет. С едой проще, чем с тем же алкоголем, тут он знал свой предел и быстро приходил к насыщению.

Ибо ласково погладил щеку Юньлуна, скользнул губами по подбородку:

— Может, и извращение, но ведь тебе нравится? Подвинешь ко мне фреш? — он сам потянулся за салатом, положил немного себе: наглым быть не хотелось, но Ибо любил креветки и авокадо больше, чем траву, поэтому зелени в его тарелке было немного. На всякий случай он спросил:

— Если мне понравится, тебе оставить? 

Ибо расслабленно прижался спиной к груди Юньлуна. Он не чувствовал себя ребенком, пока сидел на коленях. О, нет, только не после того, чем они занимались две ночи. Такая непривычная близость волновала Ибо. Ему было хорошо, приятно, спокойно и самую малость тревожно, потому что даже напоминания о том, что это временно, не помогали.

Ибо хотел завтракать с Юньлуном и в Пекине, но не поднимал эту тему, чтобы не портить настроение обоим. Мало ли, чего он хочет.

Будь благодарен за то, что имеешь сейчас.

***

Он с Гацзи почти одного роста, а Ибо хоть и тоже высокий, но меньше, и его держать на коленях было удобно, особенно когда он складывался кузнечиком, умещаясь. Или не кузнечиком, а просто занимал имеющееся пространство, как делают кошки? Юньлуну это нравилось, особенно когда Ибо обнимал за шею и прижимался. 

Ибо мало ел, он уже заметил за эти дни. И если Ибо запомнил про мороженое, то Юньлун — про креветки и авокадо.

— Ешь. Бери хоть все.

Несколькими неделями раньше Юньлун отвечал на вопрос Ибо, считает ли он его маленьким. Теперь Юньлун не думал, сколько Ибо лет, он увидел его разным, но когда Ибо вел себя непосредственно и открыто, когда принимал заботу — рождалась безотчетная щемящая нежность, та, которая побуждает не к горячим ласкам, а к легким прикосновениям.

Он поцеловал Ибо во втянутую щеку — тот как раз допивал остатки фреша, — и пока Ибо отвлекся, почти демонстративно утащил у него из тарелки забытую под листом салата креветку. Засмеялся, ловя удивленно-возмущенный взгляд. 

Ночью он говорил «мой». Ночью Ибо говорил «хочу быть твоим». Такие вещи случаются ночью и заканчиваются вместе с ней, но сейчас Ибо все-таки тоже был немного его. Интересно, кстати, положат ли снова на покрывало лебедей.

— Ты уверен, что тебе будет легко на доске сегодня? Я не о ноге, если что, — возможно, Ибо снова смутится, но не спросить Юньлун не мог, он видел, как Ибо время от времени морщится.

Солнце пригревало жарко, надо было или уходить в дом, или куда-то еще идти, но Юньлун теперь сам чувствовал себя пригревшимся на солнце котом.

Или тем, кто не может встать, пока кошачье на коленях.

***  
Обмакивая креветку в соус, Ибо ощутил взгляд Юньлуна, обернулся, улыбнулся:

— Что?

А потом Юньлун использовал очень грязный прием! Отвлек Ибо поцелуем в щеку и утащил с тарелки самую крупную креветку, которую, между прочим, Ибо специально оставил напоследок.

— Нечестно! — возмутился Ибо. — Как ты мог, я же тебе доверял!

Он попытался надуться, но получилось плохо: во-первых, Ибо сидел у своего «обидчика» на коленях, во-вторых, это же Юньлун, и, если честно, Ибо бы отдал ему и больше, жадность — это не про него.

Примирительное мороженое они поделили пополам, Юньлун слизывал его с губ Ибо и угощал сам. Рот после этого был ужасно липкий, как будто Ибо пять лет и он заляпался сладкой ватой, но ему было весело. Никогда еще мороженое не казалось таким вкусным.

— Ты помнишь, что тебе сегодня снилось? — Ибо устроил подбородок на плече Юньлуна, обнял для равновесия за талию и покачал в воздухе стопой.

— Честно говоря, не помню, что мне снилось. Что-то хорошее. Разве с тобой рядом может сниться плохое? — Юньлун отвел челку со лба Ибо заглянул в глаза. — А тебе? Ты запоминаешь сны? Я редко их сейчас вижу, в детстве снились чаще, яркие, с приключениями. Может, поэтому я люблю спать.

— Мне снилось что-то странное, — Ибо прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти ночные видения. — Я заблудился в лесу. Все бродил и бродил, и, кажется, заблудился ещё больше, но не знал, куда идти… а потом услышал голос, который помог мне выбраться к берегу. Там я встретил, — Ибо нахмурился, картинка ускользала. — Я встретил тебя. Это был твой голос, на который я вышел из леса. Ты что-то сказал, но я не помню, что, — Ибо пожал плечами. — Говорю же, странный сон.

— Наверное, я говорил во сне, — предположил Юньлун. — Поэтому тебе приснился мой голос.

Ибо чуточку покраснел, когда Юньлун заговорил о серфинге. Рука автоматически потянулась к пояснице, Ибо дернул футболку до копчика в попытке прикрыть уязвимое место.

— Не люблю отступать от намеченной цели. Если пойму, что сложно, доработаю, сколько смогу, и… у меня так, наверное, с непривычки? Может, через пару дней станет полегче, когда я привыкну к тому, что мы делаем, — он растерянно улыбнулся.

— Ибо-о, — Юньлун прихватил губами край уха, — ты сам говоришь, что ты не маленький, значит, должен знать, что чтобы тело привыкло, ему надо давать восстановиться. Поэтому сегодня без нагрузок, а ночью даже не проси, я буду тебя ласкать, но не буду брать. Завтра.

— Хорошо, — это все, что был способен выдавить Ибо. — Я знаю. Спасибо за заботу.

Нетерпеливый жар предвкушения все равно затопил низ живота, согрел кровь.

Да, он сам просил (и не жалел об этом!), и ему было очень хорошо с Юньлуном. Он не хотел терять время, когда каждый день на счету. Ибо жаждал взять все и даже чуточку больше. Не потому, что у него давно не было секса — с этим как раз можно научиться жить, — но в некоторых вопросах он оставался дилетантом, и Юньлун открыл для него двери в мир с яркими ощущениями.

Предчувствие подсказывало, что кое-что уже меняется, день ото дня обретая больший вес и новый смысл, после чего Ибо неумолимо и незаметно изменится для всех остальных.

Повзрослеет.

В бассейне играли солнечные зайчики, было жарко, после еды пришло ленивое настроение.

— Знаешь что, — Ибо приподнялся на пару секунд с колен Юньлуна и дотянулся до своего телефона на соседнем кресле, не глядя смахнул оповещения вичата, включил переднюю камеру и вытянул руку перед собой. — У нас до сих пор нет ни одной фотографии. Не волнуйся! — спешно добавил Ибо и засмеялся. — Для личной коллекции, никаких посторонних просмотров, даже тебе не покажу.

Он сделал несколько снимков, большинство из них с серьезным лицом, и только на последнем Ибо улыбался, потому что ощутил, как руки Юньлуна сомкнулись поперек его живота.

— Хотя, если будешь хорошо себя вести, — Ибо смеялся, потому что пальцы щекотно трогали ребра, — ладно-ладно, что-нибудь перешлю!

Он поднялся резче, чем следовало, на секунду подвис, стараясь удержать лицо, схватил вчерашнюю одежду — свою и Юньлуна — сгреб ее бесформенной кучкой, огляделся по сторонам. Ничего не забыли?

— Можно что-нибудь посмотреть, а позже выбраться на пляж. Даже если я не встану на доску, просто поплаваем, а то у нас совсем ленивый режим, — точнее, его отсутствие. — Тут, кстати, есть неплохая тренажерка, но я сегодня пас даже для кардио. Потом перекусим и к вечеру отправимся в бар. Как тебе? 

***  
Юньлун смотрел на Ибо сбоку — родинки, линия подбородка, серебряная цепочка на шее, уходящая под футболку, прядки волос над ухом.

Когда они доели мороженое, Ибо развернулся целоваться, очередной поцелуй был горячий и сладкий — и дело было не в солнце и мороженом. Юньлун притянул его ближе и не знал, как реагировать на очередную откровенность.Он уже понял, что у Ибо было не так много личного, как можно было ожидать при его популярности. Как раз из-за бешеной популярности и такой же работы на нее. Это уже не пугало, но тем больше хотелось, чтобы здесь и сейчас Ибо было хорошо, чтобы эти воспоминания потом грели, как тропическое солнце. Сегодня, завтра и послезавтра они будут делить одну постель и заниматься чем-нибудь, от чего будет хорошо обоим. 

Ибо отвлек фотографиями. Юньлун улыбался и мешал, подталкивая и щекоча. Не потому, что он был против этих кадров — он был уверен, что Ибо никому их не покажет, — а просто так.

— Точно не покажешь? — поддразнивал он. — Я так плохо получился? Или ты?

Это очень вряд ли, Ибо наверняка будет красиво выглядеть даже на полароиде — ровеснике Юньлуна.

— Ты хорошо получился, — серьезно ответил Ибо. — А я получаюсь хорошо почти всегда, так что у нас неплохие фотографии. Пойдет.

Поднимаясь, Ибо снова изменился в лице. Юньлун умел быть осторожным и сдерживаться, но иногда — иногда хотелось без оглядки на осторожность. Особенно если просят так, как Ибо вчера.

— Обожаю ленивый режим. Только ты не учел, что то, чем мы занимались ночью, тоже считается неплохой тренировкой, что скажешь?

Жарко и лень было думать, так что он согласился на все предложения Ибо.

В их отсутствие уборщицы снова успели навести порядок. Даже оставили тарелку с фруктами на столике перед телевизором.

Дверь в спальню была открыта, на кровати вместо лебедей лепестками роз было выложено красноречивое сердце.

Ибо привалился бедром к дверному косяку и засмеялся:

— Может, они думают, что мы женаты и у нас медовый месяц? 

— Наверное, они ко всему привыкли, — Юньлун тоже улыбнулся. И почему-то так ярко и зримо себе представил, как это могло бы быть — как они могли бы быть вместе, не только здесь, а всегда вместе, — что даже был слегка ошарашен реалистичностью возникшей в голове картины. Как будто кольцо на пальце было так привычно, что уже не чувствовалось. Опомнись, Юньлун, подумал он, какое кольцо, какое «вместе» для него и Ван Ибо, это немыслимо и невозможно.

Он поцеловал Ибо в макушку, возвращаясь в реальность:

— Если ты хочешь успеть пляж, ужин и бар, что-то длинное смотреть не имеет смысла. Мюзикл, мультфильм или половину обычного фильма?

***

Ибо всерьез задумался о том, сколько калорий можно сжечь за марафон, подобный тому, что они совершили вчера или позавчера, и на всякий случай поставил себе галочку проверить в интернете.

Ибо передал Юньлуну часть вещей, свои отнес во вторую спальню и бросил прямо поверх раскрытого чемодана.

— Может, мультик? Я уже давно ничего такого не смотрел, — с тех пор, как вырос и решил, что мультики для малышни и девчонок, но сегодня было удивительное настроение, к тому же Юньлун сам предложил.

Ибо вытащил телефон, плюхнулся на диван, вбил в поисковике рейтинг лучших мультфильмов, зачитал вслух:

— В поисках Немо, Храбрая сердцем, Рапунцель, История Игрушек, Король Лев, Мадагаскар, Красавица и Чудовище, Питер Пэн, 101 далматинец… — Ибо удивленно приподнял брови, больше сорока штук, и когда только успели столько отснять?

Честно говоря, ему нравились львы, это его знак, и еще прошлым летом вышел римейк Короля Льва, который Ибо так и не увидел из-за работы.

Смотреть решили на ноутбуке Юньлуна, как и вчера.

— Я люблю свою страну, но все-таки за ее пределами интернет работает лучше и быстрее, — поворчал Ибо, когда нужный мультик нашелся и загрузился за три минуты.

Он встал за двумя бутылками воды, на всякий случай придвинул поближе тарелку с фруктами и опустился между разведенными ногами Юньлуна, как в тот вечер, когда они вместе принимали ванну. Откинул голову на плечо, сполз чуть ниже, устраиваясь затылком на груди, и оперся локтями о колени.

На вступительной музыке Ибо незаметно для себя начал отбивать подушечками пальцев ритм чуть ниже колена Юньлуна. Он совсем забыл, как любил эту историю раньше. Хотелось болтать и задавать Юньлуну разные вопросы про детство и юность, но Ибо почти сразу же увлекся происходящим на экране, и лишь обвил руками Юньлуна свою талию, обозначая — я здесь.

***

Юньлун редко смотрел фильмы и сериалы, вообще что-то длинное, кроме тех, где снимался Гацзи. Так было в обычной жизни, но у них здесь все не как обычно.

Ибо согласился на мультфильм и выбрал «Короля Льва». Юньлун улыбнулся про себя.

— В детстве он казался мне самым грустным, что может быть на свете, я даже плакал, когда его смотрел. Мне было пять, кажется. Или четыре, или шесть.

— Мне он тоже казался грустным на паре моментов, но потом все ведь заканчивалось хорошо? — Ибо запрокинул голову, вытянул руку и прижал ладонь к щеке Юньлуна, погладил скулу большим пальцем. — Сложно представить тебя плачущим.

— Мне было пять лет, — напомнил Юньлун.

Ибо устраивался основательно, притащил воду, фрукты. Когда начали смотреть, постукивал по ноге в такт, выдерживал ритм безупречно — еще бы. Юньлун обнял его крепче и время от времени прикасался губами к макушке.

Ибо подозрительно шмыгал носом, когда происходили трагические события. Раз, другой, Юньлун как бы не замечал, как взлетает локоть — по движению понятно было, что трет глаза. Но шмыгание становилось все чаще.

Он подтянул Ибо ближе, повернул к себе лицом, но тот опустил голову.

Юньлун поцеловал висок и глаза, кончиками пальцев осторожно стер влагу. Тихонько пропел:

— Тhere's a calm surrender, — он опережал сюжет, ну и что. — To the rush of day, — еще раз поцеловать глаза и вскользь по влажной щеке. — When the heat of a rolling wave сan be turned away. Аn enchanted moment, аnd it sees me through…

Он обнял Ибо со спины, крест-накрест, плотно, как бы загораживая руками, и закончил почти шепотом на ухо:

— It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you.

Он и не знал, что помнит эти слова наизусть. И когда до песни дошел черед по сюжету, Юньлун тихо, чтобы не мешать, подпевал.

Когда пошли титры, Юньлун упал на диван боком и потянул Ибо за собой, не выпуская из объятий.

— Я так давно не смотрел этот мультфильм. Хорошо, что ты про него напомнил.

Время шло, но лежать вместе было хорошо, и они ведь не обязаны были явиться к определенному сроку.

Самое большое удовольствие — знать, что не опоздаешь, даже если опоздаешь.

***

Есть сильные люди, от которых исходит свет; и, чтобы они плакали, должно случиться что-нибудь ужасное, хуже, чем смерть Муфасы на экране. Таким Ибо казался Юньлун, но для него самого оказалось достаточно мультфильма. Он смутно помнил сюжет, видимо, в детстве сознание быстро переключилось с плохого на веселые песни и друзей Симбы — вот их Ибо запомнил хорошо.

Музыка и картинка воспринимались слишком сильно. Может, потому, что родители самого Ибо далеко, или мелодия слишком грустная.

Когда пытаешься удержать слезы, задерживаешь дыхание, но рискуешь всхлипнуть на вдохе.

Да блин.

Почему он не выбрал «Мадагаскар» или «Историю Игрушек»?

Встать и уйти — это привлечь еще больше внимания. Ибо тер глаза и призывал себя успокоиться.

Да, у Симбы погиб отец, но Ибо точно помнил, что Симба станет королем, а значит, преодолеет трудности и разберется с ложью, что выстроил вокруг него коварный дядя. Люди в реальной жизни тоже бывают алчными и завистливыми.

А еще Ибо спалился. О нет, только не сейчас!

Юньлун подтянул его к себе, поцеловал, стер слезы, а потом начал петь, и Ибо замер. В груди все сжалось. Юньлун не смеялся над ним, не пытался подшутить. Дал время и успокоил знакомой песней. У Ибо плохой английский, но некоторые фразы он понимал.

Юньлун закрыл его собой от всего остального мира, а Ибо было так тяжело, будто на него упал камень. Он спрятан, он защищен, но это временный покой: Юньлун не принадлежит ему. Да, они замечательно проводят время, но, пожалуйста, Ибо, не привыкай, не привязывайся, все это скоро закончится, и ты останешься один наедине со своими запутанными мыслями и такими же чувствами.

Просто быть с тобой.

— Ты хорошо поешь, — шепотом сказал Ибо. Банально, Юньлун вообще-то профессиональный певец! Но Ибо имел ввиду не это. Ему все еще было стыдно, но он был благодарен Юньлуну.

Они валялись на диване, Ибо прижался лбом к плечу Юньлуна, сплел их ноги, а ладонь приложил к груди — напротив сердца.

Настроение было странное. Вроде бы все хорошо, даже прекрасно, но Ибо все еще было немного грустно.

Он обернулся и посмотрел, как за окном закат уже окрашивает океан в красно-розовые цвета. На Бали темнело так же рано, как, например, в Шанхае, предметы в комнате словно покрылись золотисто-прозрачной пленкой.

Кажется, с доской Ибо сегодня пролетел, хотя он обещал скинуть в чат фотографию. Вместо этого наделал кучу других снимков, но их Ибо ни за что никому не покажет.

— Знаешь, когда я плакал в последний раз? — Юньлун прижался губами к его лбу. — Сможешь угадать? Уже после того, как я ушел из Супервокала. Когда мюзикл, где я играл, наконец-то стал интересен людям, когда билеты на него раскупили как горячие пирожки. Я плакал в этот день, потому что десять лет ждал его, — он легко вздохнул, взял другую руку Ибо и переплел пальцы.

Ибо не был готов к тому, что услышал, это слишком откровенно.

Да, у каждого из них был свой нелегкий и тернистый путь, но два года в Корее до дебюта не сравнятся с десятью годами жизни, наполненными ожиданием, репетициями и пустыми залами. Это история не про взлеты и падения, а про кропотливый, упорный и долгий труд.

Если бы не Супервокал, выходит, сам Ибо никогда бы не встретился с Юньлуном. У них бы даже не было возможности пересечься!

Думать об этом совершенно не хотелось, Ибо лишь сильнее расстроился. Он подтянулся вверх, опираясь на локоть, навис над лицом Юньлуна.

Тронул подушечками пальцев неглубокие морщинки, скопившиеся у уголков глаз, поправил длинную челку, откидывая ее со лба.

— Ты это заслужил, — что еще добавить?

Что Ибо рад?

Стыдно, но сам он пока не видел мюзиклы Юньлуна — лишь смотрел короткие видео в интернете и вообще об этой стороне искусства знал лишь понаслышке.

А еще Ибо знал, что эти десять лет один человек точно всегда поддерживал Юньлуна и был рядом. Ибо сейчас даже не ревновал, лишь испытывал благодарность, что Юньлуну не пришлось справляться с этим один на один.

— Пригласишь меня на свой мюзикл как-нибудь? — спросил Ибо, снова укладываясь сверху. Его ладонь казалась в руке Юньлуна забавно маленькой.

Он сам казался себе маленьким — больше никаких мультиков, что за странные реакции.

— Я буду рад, если ты придешь. Давай я закажу ужин, и пора собираться. Нужно немного перекусить, раз мы собираемся в бар, верно? — напомнил Юньлун.

— Закажи, — согласился Ибо. Он все так же держал ладонь напротив сердца Юньлуна. — На твой вкус.

Он ушел во вторую ванную комнату, написал менеджеру, чтобы забронировала им стол в каком-нибудь баре, добавил, что неплохо бы было, если бы на этой улице было много баров, чтобы можно было перейти в другой, если не понравится.

Потом Ибо долго принимал душ и так же неторопливо одевался. Выбрал простые черные джинсы, любимые найковские кроссовки и белую футболку с черной надписью на груди — буквы на русском, так что неизвестно, о чем думал Рубчинский полтора года назад, когда выпускал коллекцию.

Менеджер прислала адрес, пожелала Ибо хорошего вечера и напомнила, чтобы следил за здоровьем.

Ибо отправил «Спасибо» и захватил толстовку на всякий случай. Вчера ночью он не замерз, но сейчас ему было прохладно после душа, хотя кондиционер никто не переключал.

Ужинали снова на террасе.

На самом деле на вилле была кухня и широкий обеденный стол в столовой, но пока погода позволяет наблюдать за океаном, лесом и дышать свежим воздухом, зачем оставаться в помещении?

Ибо бросил толстовку на свободное кресло, дождался, когда официантка закончит с сервировкой, и уже привычно плюхнулся на колени к Юньлуну. Тут же развернулся к нему, обнял за шею, поцеловал так, словно они давно не виделись.

Он заставил себя отстраниться только потому, что еда бы совсем остыла: вдруг Юньлун не любит холодное.

У самого Ибо аппетита не было. Он удобно и компактно устроился на коленях Юньлуна, чтобы не мешать ужинать, а сам потягивал апельсиновый фреш.

***

Слова Ибо, что он хорошо поет, — это не о том, насколько он попадает в ноты. Это подтверждение, что Юньлун правильно понял и правильно сделал.

После мультфильма Ибо прижался к нему, уткнулся в плечо и молчал. От хороших серьезных историй часто остается такое настроение — все закончилось благополучно, но смеяться не хочется. Ибо оглянулся на окно — закат был красивый и совсем не заслуживал такого тоскливого взгляда. Юньлун тоже посмотрел на золотисто-красные облака, на груди было тепло от ладони Ибо.

Сегодня Ибо дольше приводил себя в порядок. Юньлун ждал, давая ему успокоиться. Сам он собрался быстро — душ, джинсы, черная футболка с рисунком на груди, не то акула, не то дельфин, полет фантазии неизвестного дизайнера. Юньлун даже хотел пойти поторопить, но Ибо появился как раз вовремя.

Юньлун уступил инициативу в поцелуе поначалу, а потом взял лицо Ибо в ладони и сам ласкал языком чужой язык, нёбо и губы, пока Ибо не отстранился.

Диета диетой, но у них впереди был вечер, да и о ночи не стоит забывать. Куриная грудка с арахисом в соусе, зелень, креветки, канапе, — всего понемногу. Только Ибо ничего не придвинул к себе, сжался у него на коленях со стаканом сока, и Юньлун отложил палочки.

— Ты не заболел? — он тронул его лоб ладонью. Перегреться на солнце они сегодня не могли, а Ибо не пять лет, чтобы все еще расстраиваться из-за мультфильма.

Конечно, у Ибо могла быть сотня своих причин для огорчений. Он мог скучать по родителям, беспокоиться о них, могли написать что-то менеджер или друзья. В конце концов, Ибо мог взгрустнуть, потому что долго не видел Сяо Чжаня и вряд ли скоро увидит. Как бы ни было хорошо вместе, если Юньлун думает о Гацзи, наивно предполагать, что Ибо не беспокоят свои сердечные дела.

Юньлуну не нравилась эта мысль, но они ужинали, общались, а потом и в постель легли вместе, с открытыми глазами, заранее зная обо всех сложностях. Они оба понимают, что Бали — это не вся жизнь, даже если иногда так явственно кажется, что это она и есть.

Мудрый человек дал бы Ибо погрустить и успокоиться. Юньлун иногда бывал совсем не мудрым.

— Что случилось? — он обнял его, запуская ладони под коленки с обеих сторон. — Если не хочешь говорить, так и скажи, но я хотел бы помочь.

***

Ибо разглядывал еду. Все выглядело вкусно, но ничего не хотелось.

Как он не замечал, что загоняет себя в ловушку?

Почему велся на ласку, почему своим настроением портит отдых Юньлуну, который и без того делает больше, чем Ибо бы смел просить?

— А? Нет, я не заболел, — Ибо поставил на стол стакан с соком. В объятиях Юньлуна было уютно и спокойно, время будто бы замедлило свой ход. Он засмеялся, когда ладони Юньлуна щекотно обхватили его под коленями, потом долго размеренно дышал, не зная, говорить или нет.

— Ты помогаешь. Мне так хорошо с тобой, — решился Ибо, осторожно подбирая каждое слово.

Но я чувствую, что краду то, что мне не принадлежало, не должно принадлежать.

Я к тебе привязываюсь.

Не хочу отпускать.

Разумеется, он не скажет этого вслух.

Это курортный роман, Ибо вернется домой, и чувства придут в норму. Их обострили обстоятельства, тяжелые месяцы работы и сложные взаимоотношения с Сяо Чжанем.

Ему было так хорошо, что он почти не вспоминал Сяо Чжаня, и вот это, наверное, плохо.

— Не переживай.

На самом деле Ибо успел оценить заказанные креветки. Ему было приятно, он прижался губами за ухом и все-таки положил в тарелку немного еды.

— Вкусно, — он попробовал и так увлекся, что с удовольствием съел все.

— Куда мы сегодня поедем? — спохватился Юньлун.

— В бар, — Ибо достал телефон, нахмурился, когда увидел оповещение из вичата: Сяо Чжань прислал три сообщения с промежутком в несколько минут.

Ибо не станет открывать их при Юньлуне. Да, может, они ничего друг другу и не обещали, но это нечестно по отношению ко всем. Он прочитает и ответит позже.

Ибо открыл чат с менеджером, со второй попытки произнес сложное название иностранного бара из двух длинных слов.

— Он находится на улице, где много других мест, и, если нам не понравится, мы просто перейдем куда-нибудь еще, — Ибо заказал такси. У них осталось пять-десять минут тишины, которые Ибо решил потратить с пользой: он развернулся корпусом к Юньлуну, обхватил его за шею и неторопливо и нежно целовал и вылизывал рот, ерзая на коленях.

***

Ибо сидел тихо, и Юньлун его не торопил. Им некуда было торопиться.

— Мне так хорошо с тобой, — шепнул Ибо.

— Я не ожидал, что это будет так. Я не всегда легко схожусь с людьми, и не всем легко со мной, — Юньлун засмеялся и повернул голову, чтобы Ибо было удобнее, — но мне с тобой тоже очень хорошо.

После вызова такси Ибо потянулся к Юньлуну целоваться: долго, нежно, головокружительно неторопливо, сладко и многообещающе.

— Ибо-о, ты нарочно? — протянул он, с улицы уже сигналило такси. — Почему, когда нам надо идти, ты снова целуешь так, что хочется остаться? Ты чудесно целуешься, и у тебя очень мягкие и ласковые губы. Ты все ими так же хорошо делаешь?

Это была маленькая провокация, чтобы вечер был интереснее. Юньлун вскользь поцеловал и отпустил Ибо.

***

Ибо прикрыл глаза и тоже засмеялся, качая головой.

Где-то он уже подобное слышал…

О, знал бы только Юньлун, как трудно сам Ибо сходится с людьми! Что за все то время, пока он мелькал на экранах, можно пересчитать по пальцам тех, с кем Ибо мог улыбнуться от души.

— Я не специально, — оправдывался Ибо.

Настроение вернулось в норму, меланхолия уступила место веселью, на душе стало легко.

По коже поползли мурашки, сладкая судорога предвкушения свела внутренности. Ибо втянул голову в плечи, горячий шепот опалил ухо. Он не повелся на провокацию, но принял правила игры, показательно облизнулся, посмотрел Юньлуну в глаза и скосил взгляд на его губы.

— Все, за что я берусь, я делаю хорошо, — Ибо не хвастался, а констатировал факт. — Или лучше, чем хорошо, — он улыбнулся, провел языком вдоль нижней губы Юньлуна, сжал его плечи и плавно поднялся на ноги.


	10. Часть 1. Глава 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1346570801345155079
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Бар был проще, люднее и веселее вчерашнего ресторана, музыка громче, компания пестрее. Они заказали пиво, Юньлун вытянул ноги под низким столиком.

— А мне здесь нравится. Похоже на те бары, куда я ходил студентом, — место и правда напоминало столичные студенческие забегаловки, не интерьером — атмосферой расслабленности и беззаботности.

— Ешь, — негромко напомнил Юньлун, придвигая поближе к Ибо сырную тарелку. — Пиво коварно.

Пиво здесь, кстати, было неплохое.

— Не коварнее, чем виски, — засмеялся Ибо и скорчил недовольную гримасу, вспомнив последний раз, когда он пил виски. — И часто ты тусовался, когда был студентом? Какой самый безбашенный поступок ты совершал с друзьями?

— Если ты напьешься, я просто возьму тебя на руки и унесу, — Юньлун попытался вспомнить что-нибудь особенное из давних вечеринок и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Довольно часто. Мы же были студентами, и нам Хуанхэ была по колено.

Самым безбашенным поступком он до сих пор считал поцелуй с Гацзи на сцене, и оба они тогда были совершенно трезвы. Но сходить с ума им это не мешало, а по колено была не то что река, а весь океан. Он до сих пор помнил до мельчайших деталей лицо Гацзи под софитами, безумный макияж, который ему так шел, вдохновенный взгляд и сам поцелуй — короткий, но настоящий.

— Ничего криминального, — Юньлун отвлекся от того, о чем нельзя было рассказывать. — Пили, веселились, пели, танцевали.

Целовались. Они с Гацзи то и дело целовались в темных углах, у них все только начиналось, и от близости друг друга трясло.

— Вот за ночное пение нас однажды чуть не забрали. Наверное, не стоило пытаться исполнить номера пекинской оперы на улице в три часа ночи, — засмеялся он.

— В три часа ночи? — Ибо тоже засмеялся. — Ну вы даете! Это как громко надо было петь?

— А у тебя было что-нибудь интересное во время учебы? — Юньлун не хотел углубляться в собственное студенчество.

— Совсем немного. Слишком пристально наблюдают, даже рассказать толком нечего, — Юньлуну померещилось в словах сожаление. Ибо приложился к бокалу, облизал губы; Юньлун вспомнил поцелуй перед выходом и пообещал себе зацеловать Ибо, как только они вернутся.

Ибо не мог сидеть неподвижно, двигал головой и плечами под музыку, потянулся к Юньлуну, чтобы не кричать:

— Я хочу танцевать. Пара треков, и вернусь.

Юньлун кивнул. Он на танцпол не хотел — слишком людно и тесно, и нет рядом того, кто может подбить его на что угодно. Хотя если бы Гацзи здесь был… Глупости, он обещал себе не думать об этом, пока не вернется. Не решать ничего сейчас. Он так и собирался еще до того, как они с Ибо перешли грань дружбы.

Два раза они с Гацзи пережили тяжелый период в отношениях. Юньлун боялся думать, что в этот раз все будет еще сложнее.

Телефон Ибо, оставленный на столе, мигнул уведомлением. Юньлун машинально скосил глаза и успел отметить, что это сообщение.

От Сяо Чжаня.

Может, поэтому Ибо грустил? Ждал ответа?

Юньлун нахмурился. Встал, в один карман джинсов убрал свой телефон, в другой — телефон Ибо. Пошел к танцполу, где толпа как будто еще сгустилась.

***

Всякий раз, когда Юньлун напоминал, что может взять Ибо на руки, внутри что-то натягивалось и дрожало от предвкушения.

Он не хотел напиваться, но не отказался бы забраться в кольцо сильных рук, и даже если бы все в зале это увидели — Ибо нет дела, если их не узнают. Серьезные проблемы начнутся, только если кто-нибудь сольет фото в сеть.

Ибо внимательно слушал, как Юньлун рассказывает про свои студенческие годы, проникаясь атмосферой вседозволенности и беззаботности. С удовольствием потянул сладкое вишневое пиво из пузатого бокала, поковырял сыр, съел орешки с той же тарелки и нетерпеливо поерзал на диванчике.

Людей постепенно становилось больше, прибавили звука, танцпол был забит. Ибо на секунду сжал колено Юньлуна ладонью, а потом встал, стянул через голову толстовку, бросил на диван и плавно вошел в толпу, как нож в растопленное масло.

Тело было легким и послушным, музыка вливалась в уши. Ибо не отходил далеко от столика, не хватало еще потеряться в пьяной толпе. Диджей переключил дорожку на неплохую обработку западного исполнителя с некоторыми дополнительными примочками: ускоренные биты, растянутые подвозки и стремительные переходы с увеличением громкости.

Ибо слышал ремикс впервые, но это не мешало войти в кураж. Он импровизировал, движения разрезали плотный воздух, толпа разошлась, чтобы освободить побольше места. К нему подключился темнокожий парень, который тоже классно двигался, Ибо сразу оценил стиль. Они танцевали вместе, как два исполнителя номера на одной сцене, переглядывались, где-то подстраивались друг под друга.

Накал рос, толпа вокруг бушевала, Ибо отрывался, как не делал очень давно, и не замечал, как сменяются треки. Не только из-за выпитого алкоголя: он впервые за долгое время танцевал не потому, что попросили или идут съемки, а потому что самому в кайф. Только так вспоминаешь, за что и почему любишь танцы. Их было уже трое в кругу — присоединилась невысокая девушка с выдающимися формами, хорошей растяжкой и потрясающей харизмой.

Ибо не сдерживали рейтинг программы или цензура, он не думал о том, что скажут старшие. Он прогонял одно за другим провокационные движения, наступал, как опасный хищник, который вот-вот настигнет жертву во время охоты, подстраивался под общий танец и настроение толпы. Он знал, в какой момент двинуть бёдрами или резко наклониться, чтобы в следующую секунду распрямиться грациозной волной.

Ибо был весь в танце, каждой клеточкой тела. Он хмурил брови, приоткрывал рот, хватая воздух; проводил руками вверх по бедрам, задирал футболку, оголяя живот — и тогда толпа заходилась в одобряющем реве.

Он сам был танец, музыка и бешеный нарастающий ритм.

Когда закончилась четвертая песня, другой черный парень с микрофоном попросил толпу поблагодарить танцевавших за шоу: это было круто, офигенно, вау, спасибо, с нас выпивка, ребята.

Футболка липла к спине, волосы взмокли, как будто Ибо окунулся в воду, энергия все еще переполняла тело. Он пожимал протянутые руки тех, кто стоял вокруг него, хлопнул по плечу парня, который с ним вытанцовывал, улыбнулся и поклонился девушке.

Прежде чем вернуться к столику, Ибо решил умыться. В туалете он открыл холодную воду, низко склонился над раковиной, зажмурился и обдал лицо.

Сквозь плотные двери и толстые стены едва слышно было музыку, звукоизоляция здесь отменная.

***

Толпа сгустилась, потому что в центре образовалось свободное место. Юньлун был выше многих и видел все.

Ибо танцевал с еще двумя, девушкой и парнем, движения были такими быстрыми, что Юньлун едва успевал разглядеть. Смотреть на него было горячо, а Ибо еще и хватался за ширинку, и открывал живот, а когда глотал воздух, кадык дергался. Юньлун тоже сглотнул, и наверняка не он один.

Ибо направился к туалетам. Юньлун пошел за ним, огибая танцпол.

Кабинки и раковины находились за небольшим поворотом коридора. Музыку как отрезало закрытой дверью, зато слышен был плеск воды.

Ибо умывался и заметил его, только когда Юньлун подошел близко.

Юньлун шагнул вперед, еще и еще, пока они не оказались у стены. Поставил руку над плечом Ибо, наклонился, смотрел на него, не отводя глаз — влажные губы, слипшиеся от воды ресницы, мокрые брови.

— Ты лучше всех. И я все понимаю, но знаешь что? Мне не нравится, когда на тебя все так смотрят, — он почти шептал над самым ухом и вдруг поймал себя на рычащих нотах.

Это не всерьез, конечно. На Ибо на сцене смотрят тысячи, а Юньлун вообще не имеет права говорить ему подобное. Если Ибо сейчас оттолкнет — он отойдет, но все же, все же…

Хлопнула дверь. Юньлун не отшатнулся — спокойно отодвинулся ровно за те секунды, которые нужны были, чтобы выйти из-за поворота. Вынул из кармана телефон Ибо, протянул на ладони.

— Я забрал, чтобы не оставался на столе.

***

Ибо встретился взглядом с Юньлуном в зеркале.

Он машинально выключил кран, проворные капли воды поползли за шиворот. Юньлун оттеснял Ибо к стене, и Ибо послушно отступал, пока не уперся лопатками в холодный камень.

В крови все еще плескался адреналин после импровизированного выступления, Ибо дышал через раз.

От слов Юньлуна снова сладко тянуло в паху, подгибались колени — перевозбуждение и усталость, минут через двадцать Ибо вернется в обычное состояние. Он вздрогнул, уцепился за локоть Юньлуна ослабевшими пальцами.

Юньлун не бросал вызов, нет, но Ибо все еще был немного опьянен после танцев.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — он посмотрел на телефон, но не дал Юньлуну отстраниться. Пофиг. Ну какова вероятность, что в туалет зашел кто-то, кто может их знать, заснять и слить в сеть?

И все же это было как играть в русскую рулетку: страшно, волнующе, и понимаешь, что вот сейчас могут тянуться твои последние секунды, за которыми последует пустота.

Ибо из последних сил удерживал дистанцию, пока не закрылась дверь кабинки — он даже не видел, кто вошел, — и тогда его толкнуло к Юньлуну. Он прижался к нему всем телом, словно срастаясь кожей, тесно оплел руками плечи, заставил склониться ниже, смял губы требовательным и решительным поцелуем, потерся возбужденным членом о бедро Юньлуна.

— Прости, прости, — Ибо сам толком не понимал, извиняется он за свой порыв или за то, как на него смотрели на танцполе.

Не было дела до телефона, ни до чего не было дела.

Его вело от близости Юньлуна, от запаха, от того, как ощущалось тело под ладонями.

Ибо не мог себя заставить расцепить объятия, даже когда открылась дверь, и посетитель прошел к раковине. Пусть думает, что Ибо перепил, и ему плохо.

Пусть думает, что он не может стоять.

Но это правда. Если Юньлун сделает шаг в сторону, ноги подкосятся.

Ибо была нужна эта опора.

***

То, что они с Ибо спали вместе последние два дня, не давало ему никаких прав. Юньлун был почти трезв и понимал это.

Но Ибо не отталкивал, не язвил, вел себя так, будто такое право у него, Юньлуна, есть. Хватался за его локоть, широко распахнул глаза, приоткрыл губы, челка прилипла ко лбу. Смотреть в такое лицо было чревато скандалом на публике, резким скачком сердечного ритма и давления. В штанах. Юньлун хотел видеть такого Ибо, но только в своей постели.

Как только вошедший закрылся в кабинке, Ибо прилип к Юньлуну, вжался с такой силой, что чуть не столкнул с места. Целовал, словно пытался влезть в рот, под кожу, в душу.

Кажется, уже. Небеса, сделайте, чтобы это только казалось.

Юньлуну было не двадцать, чтобы десять минут созерцания горячих танцев и поцелуй в туалете заставили потерять голову. Но он чувствовал чужое желание, слышал шепот — и не мог заставить себя отпустить, оттолкнуть, умыть заново.

Когда открылась дверь кабинки, Ибо все еще висел на нем, но они хотя бы не целовались в этот момент. Юньлун обнял Ибо, загораживая собой:

— Сейчас постоишь, подышишь, будет легче. Голова не кружится, не тошнит?

Не слишком убедительный этюд «помощь пьяному другу». Ибо, может быть, вообще его не слышал, по-прежнему стискивая пальцы.

У Юньлуна такого не было. Нет, они с Гацзи целовались, да и не только целовались в туалете в те же студенческие времена, когда не было сил терпеть и больше негде, но это было не так. Гацзи не уступал, они были одинаково взбудоражены, Гацзи не поддавался так мягко, не висел на нем — только потом, после всего.

Все не так, но Юньлун больше не думал и не сравнивал, с трудом удерживая руки на спине, а не ниже. Тот, кого он так и не увидел, ушел, но могли зайти другие. Он подтолкнул Ибо к кабинке и запер дверь изнутри.

И ни одного приличного желания в голове. Мысли еще были, Юньлун еще понимал, что должен дождаться, пока Ибо отдышится и придет в себя, а потом они вернутся в зал и возьмут еще пива или уедут домой. Вот только руки уже сползли, Ибо прижимался к нему так, словно хотел вплавиться, если бы не одежда. Одежда реально мешала.

— Ибо, как тебе не стыдно, — прошептал Юньлун в самое ухо. — Разве можно так себя вести в клубе, в туалете?

Ладно, он больше не мог, так они быстрее успокоятся, чем будут пытаться заставить все упасть. Юньлун быстро расстегнул молнию на джинсах Ибо, сунул руку под трусы — горячий, гладкий, влажный от пота член лег в руку удобно, и Юньлун вовремя зажал губами рот Ибо.

***  
Нет, голова не кружилась, не тошнило. Ибо слышал вопросы, но язык не слушался, а ноги заплетались.

— Мне не стыдно, — хрипло согласился Ибо.

От того, как низко звучал голос Юньлуна, член только больнее уперся во вздыбленную ширинку.

Нельзя, но кто запретит? Похожие ощущения, наверное, испытывают наркоманы и алкоголики, которым хочется еще, чтобы удержать пойманную высоту.

Ибо скулил — даже не стонал — в рот Юньлуна и толкался в твердую ладонь, собирал футболку на плече в кулак, дергался.

В голове вспыхнула шальная мысль. Он, тяжело дыша, оторвался от Юньлуна, зацепил носком кроссовка крышку, к счастью, чистую, опустил ее, толкнул Юньлуна в грудь и надавил на плечи. Когда Юньлун сел, Ибо устроился сверху, перебросил ногу через бедра.

Пока он возился с капризной молнией на джинсах, пальцы дрожали и слушались очень плохо. Наконец Ибо добрался до члена, потянул ниже белье, но все равно было мало, чертовски мало! Что поделать, придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Юньлун был влажный, но Ибо все равно плюнул в ладонь (черт, как же пошло выглядит, наверное), глянул вниз и обхватил крупный ствол, оттянул тонкую кожицу с головки, обхватил оба члена и сам тоже толкался в импровизированную ловушку, не забывая работать пальцами. Члены терлись друг о друга, тонкая липкая нить смешавшейся смазки соединила их, зрелище заводило еще больше.

Ибо прижалался лбом к плечу Юньлуна, переместил вес со стопы на носок, дернулся выше, потянул свои штаны вместе с бельем. Ибо устроился так, чтобы при движении член скользил между ягодиц, не проникая, а лишь дразняще намекая; придерживал у основания двумя пальцами. Он двигался быстро, дышал загнанно, понимал, что нельзя, но как бы невзначай толкнулся входом в головку так, что тугое отверстие слабо подалось. Ибо закусил губу, задрожал, задрал футболку на животе Юньлуна, навалился вперед, задел головкой члена напряженный пресс. Смотрел как завороженный на блестящую дорожку смазки, размазывал ее дрожащими пальцами и толкался снова: еще раз, резче, быстрее.

Никогда в жизни Ибо не испытывал такого острого возбуждения, граничащего с временным помешательством. Никогда прежде он бы не позволил себе ничего подобного в общественном месте, но сейчас было все равно, что находится за пределами этой кабинки.

Возможно, потом станет стыдно. А может, и нет.

Ибо снова плюнул в ладонь, размазал по головке чужого члена слюну и опять толкнулся, помогая себе рукой. На этот раз он насадился чуть сильнее, ощущение было такое острое, что Ибо застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, запрокинул голову назад.

— Юньлун, я, кажется, сейчас… близко… черт… — Ибо поцеловал Юньлуна, весь изнывая от переполняющего напряжения.

***

Юньлун чувствовал, как вибрирует воздух в горле Ибо, когда тот стонет в поцелуй. Как он сгребает, сдавливая, его плечо вместе с футболкой, как хочет всего сразу. Юньлун сейчас мало мог ему дать, но это не останавливало.

Ибо творил, нет, вытворял еще более безумное и невообразимое, и Юньлун окончательно сдался, подхватил, ответил, разделил. Это было то самое редкое, мало с чем в жизни сравнимое, что настигает иногда, жар по телу, волоски дыбом на руках, на всей коже, — и потом долго все будет казаться пресным. Он прижал Ибо к себе, мешая расстегивать одежду, но тут же опомнился и отпустил.

Пока Ибо дрочил им обоим, он нырнул руками под его футболку, жадно огладил твердый пресс. В голове вспыхнуло, как Ибо только что поднимал футболку для зрителей, и Юньлун глухо зашептал:

— Ибо, ты сумасшедший, ты оружие массового поражения, я хочу, чтобы ты так танцевал для меня, а потом я бы тебя целовал и ласкал всего, и чтобы нам ничего не мешало, — он прервался и с трудом сдержал стон, когда Ибо направил его член между своих ягодиц, влажных и горячих. Юньлун был согласен на все, что бы Ибо ни захотел, только придерживал бедра, чтобы не дать перестараться.

— Ибо-о, — он выдохнул с трудом, хотелось толкнуться внутрь тела, но нельзя, нельзя так, — я же не железный. Мой, мой…

Ибо хрипло засмеялся, задыхаясь:

— Хорошо, хорошо… я для тебя станцую все, что хочешь. И не отпускай, — Ибо как будто просил, — никогда не отпускай.

Ибо ерзал на его коленях, гнулся, извивался змеей, Юньлун тоже готов был вылезти вон из кожи, так тесно было, так мало контакта. Он заглушил стон губами, оторвался облизать пальцы. Ибо был тугой, а Юньлун боялся сделать больно, и не проникал глубоко, только нажимал, пока Ибо не начал крупно содрогаться в его руках.

Живот был мокрый, Юньлун собрал влажное рукой, растер по своему члену, прижимая его к телу Ибо, дрочил сам себе быстро — и судорожно вжался губами в шею Ибо, вдохнул запах, стиснул зубы на плече, сдерживая звук.

***

Ибо втянул живот, навалился, когда один палец протолкнулся внутрь; застонал, сжал пальцами член у основания. Чувства были обострены до боли, острое наслаждение выкручивало наизнанку. Он дернулся, выплеснулся себе в руку и еще на грудь и живот Юньлуна.

Ослабевшая ладонь соскользнула. Ибо уперся лбом в плечо, из последних сил приподнялся и опустился, чтобы головка проехалась по все еще пульсирующему входу, и громко застонал, когда стало горячо и очень-очень влажно. Ибо осел в руках Юньлуна, прижался к нему, чувствовал, как по внутренней стороне бедер стекает сперма, но не было сил развернуться, чтобы дотянуться до бумаги.

— Охренеть, — прошептал Ибо. — Мы…

Он засмеялся, не находя нужных слов.

Они сделали это в туалете!

***

Юньлун перевел дыхание и машинально огладил спину Ибо. Можно было только надеяться, что никто не заходил сюда, даже без стонов наверняка был какой-то шум, сдавленные звуки.

— Домой.

Сейчас — только домой и радоваться, что свет в клубе неяркий. Одежда была испачкана у обоих, губы у Ибо зацелованы и даже искусаны, как это получилось, или Ибо сам?

Юньлун еще раз прижал его к себе:

— Давай я тебе помогу одеться.

Ибо был послушный, податливый, поверни хоть так, хоть этак. Юньлун сейчас долго обнимал бы его, лучше всего в постели, но до постели еще надо было добраться, не говоря уже про душ. Так что перед выходом из кабинки он только прижался губами ко лбу.

Такого Ибо нельзя было показывать никому, даже человеку, который видел их впервые. Ибо выглядел, как после бурного секса, хотя что это было, если не оно? Так ведь, Юньлун?

***

Вещи однозначно отправятся в химчистку, как только они вернутся на виллу. Ибо чувствовал запах секса от своей одежды и морщился из-за влажных джинсов.

Они вывалились из кабинки вместе, не обращая внимание на застывшего у раковины иностранца. Ибо быстро вымыл руки, умылся, наклонившись к самому краю, поймал в зеркале свое отражение и криво улыбнулся, оттягивая ворот футболки.

Его шея была вся в красноречивых отметинах, губы искусаны, на плече наливался кровью свежий след от зубов, а на запястьях браслетами проступили синяки.

Если бы его увидела менеджер, то однозначно отхватила бы инфаркт. Ближе к концу отпуска нужно, наверное, быть осторожнее, иначе она будет задавать неудобные вопросы, а Ибо не хотелось бы объяснять человеку, с которым он работает не первый год, какие взаимоотношения его связывают с Юньлуном.

Не будет же Ибо признаваться в том, что ему просто снесло крышу.

— Я не против, — засмеялся Ибо, — но я выгляжу так, — он понизил голос до почти интимного вкрадчивого шепота, хотя был уверен, что косившийся на них иностранец ни слова не знает на китайском, — будто кто-то решил меня затрахать.

Самое забавное, что нарывался Ибо сам, и Юньлун был ну почти ни при чем.

К столику он брел медленно, держась за руку Юньлуна. Пусть все решат, будто бы бедняга перепил, а его большой и благородный друг разгребает последствия.

Ибо оплатил счет, схватил с дивана толстовку и тут же натянул ее. Оказавшись в салоне такси, он сполз головой на колени к Юньлуну и весь компактно сжался.

Ему было не холодно, не больно, но от перенапряжения мелкая дрожь время от времени сотрясала тело.

— Охренеть, — повторил Ибо. — Я не ожидал от себя ничего подобного, — он повернул голову. — Мне надо извиниться?

От смущения горели щеки, но Ибо упрямо продолжал смотреть Юньлуну в глаза.

***

Можно было бы вообще не возвращаться в зал, если толстовка Ибо пропадет, Юньлун подарит новую. Ах да, еще же счет — Юньлун готов был стукнуть себя по лбу, чтобы наконец вернуться в реальность.

В такси Ибо положил голову ему на колени, а когда Юньлун опустил руку на его спину, почувствовал волну мелкой дрожи.

— Но тебе же не стыдно? — Юньлун улыбнулся ему и погладил горячую щеку. Он старше, он должен был быть осторожнее, он мог и должен был остановить, но не сделал этого. Не смог, не захотел, тысяча не. — Охренеть, согласен, я тоже не ожидал, но тоже этого хотел.

Ибо перехватил его ладонь и подсунул под щеку.

— Мне немного стыдно, но, да, все хорошо.

— Все хорошо, — Юньлун обнял его, пытаясь согреть. — Сейчас приедем домой.

По дороге Юньлун гладил спину и волосы Ибо и думал: когда мы встретимся в Пекине — а мы ведь встретимся, рано или поздно, столкнемся на общем концерте, — как я сделаю вид, что я тебя чуть ли не впервые вижу? Как, когда я знаю, как ты смотришь снизу вверх, какой ты теплый, где у тебя родинки и как ты стонешь?

Конечно, когда придет время Юньлун справится, это просто выплеск эмоций, и, к счастью, они наконец доехали.

Юньлун привел Ибо в ванную за руку, открыл воду и добавил побольше пены.

— Можно я? — осторожно стянул с Ибо толстовку.

Юньлун ни разу еще не раздевал его для секса. Сейчас он прикасался аккуратно и осторожно, поцеловал синяк на плече, когда снял футболку.

— Извини, я так тебя хотел, что чуть с ума не сошел.

Джинсы, носки, трусы, все в кучу, все в стирку. Когда Ибо шагнул в ванную, Юньлун быстро разделся сам и тоже сел в воду, прислонил Ибо спиной к себе. Теперь можно было его обнять и наконец выдохнуть.

Кто и как бы ни смотрел сегодня на Ибо — только он, Юньлун, целовал его потом, и именно с ним Ибо сейчас сидел.

Хотелось сказать Ибо что-то ласковое, но что? Красивый? Он говорил, Ибо и так знает. А все остальные слова, что приходили в голову, были не про них, Юньлун не имел на них права. Он осторожно целовал Ибо со спины и напевал полушепотом:

— It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
Tonight.

***  
Ибо успел задремать в такси, убаюканный ласковыми прикосновениями и тихим гудением двигателя.

В ванной он поднял руки, выпятил вперед бедра, пока Юньлун расстегивал штаны, вздрогнул, когда поверх еще болезненно-свежего синяка лег поцелуй.

— Все нормально, — успокоил Ибо.

Может быть, кто-нибудь со стороны решил бы, что они позволяют себе много лишнего, но для Ибо главным всегда было то, что чувствовал и делал он сам. Будь честен хотя бы с собой.

Ибо даже забыл, что передал телефон на хранение Юньлуну, пока не увидел оба гаджета на стойке возле раковины.

Наплевать. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы разгребать сообщения, которых наверняка снова накопилось с пару десятков.

Вода приятно обволакивала тело, смывала потеки и запах. Ибо опустился в пену по плечи, прижался затылком к груди Юньлуна и смотрел наверх, прислушиваясь к тихой песне.

Она ведь про любовь сегодня вечером?

Ибо ощущал себя губкой, впитывающей события последних дней. По спине отдавалась дрожь и вибрация, когда Юньлун брал высокие ноты.

Здесь не концерт, не было многотысячной аудитории или строгого состава жюри, был Ибо, чья ладонь застыла поверх ладони Юньлуна, и песня, слова которой бередили свежие раны. Они начнут кровоточить, когда Ибо вернется домой.

— Красиво, — прошептал Ибо.

Вода в ванной постепенно остывала, пена осела и растворилась. Ибо включил душ, направил напор на плечи, потом в воду — он немного замерз и так устал, что не пытался провоцировать.

Иногда двое людей, которым хорошо вместе, просто принимают ванну и не пытаются тут же заняться в ней сексом.

Иногда.

Ибо закутался в теплое полотенце, посмотрел на себя мокрого и растрепанного в зеркале, отвернулся и поцеловал Юньлуна.

Зубы чистили по бокам от раковины, и Ибо веселило, что выглядят они как два старых женатика из американского кино — держат щетки одинаково и двигают ими синхронно.

В спальне он нажал на опускающую жалюзи кнопку и с удовольствием плюхнулся лицом в свежесть прохладной постели. Ибо зачерпнул горсть лепестков роз, повернулся на спину, поднял руки высоко вверх над собой и выпустил лепестки из ладони.

Надо было хотя бы стряхнуть их с покрывала, но лень. Юньлун стоял возле кровати и наблюдал.

Ибо молчал, потому что не знал, что можно добавить, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Мне хорошо с тобой? Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал? Никогда не отпускай меня, пожалуйста?

Какие глупости.

— Спой, пожалуйста, еще, — тихо попросил Ибо.

***  
В ванной было тихо, вода теплая, пена мягкая и душистая. Ибо почти лежал на нем и тоже молчал, расслабившись.

Слишком много было за сегодня и вчера, хотелось быть вместе без слов. Когда Юньлун сделал вдох между куплетами, Ибо взял его ладонь, разгладил, распрямил пальцы, приложил свою.

У Ибо крупные ладони, сильные руки — он же гонщик. Но у Юньлуна руки все равно крупнее, и когда он накрыл своей второй поверх, рука Ибо спряталась в его ладонях.

Ибо вздрогнул, его плечи покрылись мурашками. Движения, когда он тянулся за душем, были медленные и как будто через силу.

Или не как будто. Юньлун чувствовал тяжесть и в руках, и в ногах, только на душе было спокойствие и умиротворение.

Потом они так же спокойно чистили зубы, переглядываясь в зеркале. Трудно улыбаться, когда у тебя во рту щетка, и Юньлун подмигнул.

Когда Ибо сыпал на себя алые лепестки роз, это было красиво так, что не отвести глаз. Как в рекламе, только это не реклама, это реальность, краткий, никем не заснятый миг, подаренный одному Юньлуну, только им увиденный и запомненный. Понимает ли Ибо, что он делает? Или это привычка производить впечатление?

Идеальный момент, который хотелось остановить, чтобы не испортить, но Ибо потянул Юньлуна к себе, улегся головой на его колени и снова сгребал и сыпал лепестки.

Юньлун взял один, слегка увядший за день, но все еще упругий, и провел им по щеке Ибо.

— Спою, — он поднял Ибо за плечи, чтобы опрокинуть снова на подушку, устроился рядом и уложил его себе на грудь. Так не получится большого диапазона, но сейчас и не надо.

В голову приходили одни песни о любви, но Юньлун не хотел того, что пел с Гацзи, для него и про него. Пусть будет все тот же «Король Лев», зато с начала и до конца.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он и сам провел ладонью по лицу Ибо сверху вниз.

Может быть, слишком откровенно для них, но песня — это только песня, правда же?

Пока я с тобой, обещал он словами песни. Ты чувствуешь это, спрашивал он песней же негромко повторял припев: ночью, этой ночью.

Ибо то ли спал, то ли просто тихо-тихо лежал. Юньлун молча смотрел на него и понимал, что в Пекине ему будет этого не хватать.

***  
То, что происходит между ними, Ибо назвал бы нежностью. Но он плохо разбирался в хитросплетениях человеческих взаимоотношений, мог и ошибиться.

Ибо был сыт, удовлетворен, устал, но ему все равно было мало, хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше?

Он зажмурился, когда большая и широкая ладонь Юньлуна опустилась на лицо.

Ибо ненавидел темноту, даже искусственную. Плечи напряглись. Он уговаривал себя: это Юньлун. Его запах, знакомая твердость мышц и мягкость кожи под пальцами.

Это Юньлун.

Мир почернел и пропал; остался лишь голос в ушах, чужое дыхание и песня. Даже его скудных познаний в чужом языке достаточно было, чтобы понять — о любви.

Юньлун.

Ибо расслабился, обмяк, позволил себе отпустить все предрассудки, страхи и тяжелые мысли. Поплыть по течению, как рыбка, которая не знает, что будет за поворотом.

Может ли он почувствовать любовь этой ночью?

А как назвать то, что он уже чувствует?

Ибо заснул, убаюканный бархатным голосом Юньлуна.


	11. Часть 1. Глава 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/lunayann/status/1349121563292033027
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

На удивление, Юньлун проснулся первым. Ибо зарылся в клубок из одеял, вцепился в них и протестующе мычал сквозь сон на попытки отобрать.

Юньлуну стало смешно. Спать не хотелось, он выглянул за край жалюзи: сегодня было не так солнечно, облака нависали низко, судя по деревьям, было ветрено. Это было даже хорошо после жары, если к обеду ветер уляжется, можно наконец добраться до моря, а то они в последние два-три дня видят только друг друга.

Юньлун не помнил, как уснул ночью; когда песня закончилась, он смотрел на Ибо, расслабленного и тяжелого в объятиях, потом лежал и думал о чем-то неясном, от усталости сон пришел не сразу.

Спящий Ибо выглядел слишком притягательно, и Юньлун ушел от греха подальше в душ, а потом на кухню, сегодня он хотел приготовить завтрак сам.

Пока везли заказанные продукты, он смотрел выступления Ибо, сравнивал танцы со вчерашним. А потом под готовку переключал видео на все более ранние записи.

Между просмотрами видео он успел прочитать, что дела в Китае все серьезнее. Родители писали, что здоровы, требовали сидеть на Бали и не соваться ни в Пекин, ни в Шанхай, ни даже во Внутреннюю Монголию.

Гацзи писал примерно то же, спрашивал про здоровье и шутливо ворчал, мол, я все понимаю, ты наконец спишь, сколько хочешь, но пиши мне чаще раза в день!

«Если бы ты», — Юньлун не додумал «знал», даже представлять это было страшно.

Он послал Гацзи фото себя на кухне, пасмурного неба, выгруженных на стол продуктов. Гацзи мгновенно появился в сети, поохал, что слюнки текут, облизнулся на щетину Юньлуна — разглядел-таки на снимке.

Не такая уж и щетина, едва-едва. Но как хорошо, что разглядел только щетину, Юньлун не позаботился проверить, вдруг остался след, которого быть не должно.

Не привык. И не хотелось бы привыкать к жизни с ложью и недомолвками.

Юньлун нахмурился и понадеялся, что на Ибо быстро заживают следы. Запястья, шея, ладно еще плечо…

Он готовил несложное, почти домашнее: размятое авокадо, тосты, лапша, похожая на удон. Бросил овощи на сковородку-гриль, а потом на листья салата, ананас был уже порублен на колечки, осталось только перелить кокосовое молоко из банки в высокие стаканы, но Юньлун не знал, пьет ли его Ибо.

***

Сколько нужно было копошиться во сне, чтобы сбить все, что есть на кровати, в такую ровную и красивую кучку?

Ибо оглядел постель, покачал головой и зевнул. Юньлуна не было, дверь в спальню была заботливо прикрыта, а небольшая щель между планками жалюзи пропускала немного света, чтобы не было совсем темно.

Ибо потянулся, побрел в ванную комнату. Утренние процедуры заняли около пятнадцати минут, десять из которых он потратил на то, что просмотреть скопившиеся за сутки сообщения в разряженном телефоне.

Он тут же записал маме голосовое, чтобы не волновалась, все хорошо, он здоров и нормально питается. Спросил, как дела у них с папой.

В чате с Ван Чжочэном и Сяо Чжанем снова было больше сотни мемов, фотографий и текстовых сообщений. Четыре уведомления от Сяо Чжаня лично.

«Как Бали?»

«Мы ждем фотографию на доске».

«Ты там не утонул?»

Последнее голосовое сообщение пришло каких-то пару часов назад. Ибо нажал на проигрыш.

— Привет, — Ибо не мог видеть лицо Сяо Чжаня, но живо представлял мимику в мельчайших деталях, достаточно было слышать интонации. — Я знаю, что долго не писал и не звонил, времени не было — много работы. Ты даже не сказал, что собираешься на Бали… кстати, как там? — Сяо Чжань сделал паузу, словно набирался смелости. — И как ты? — этот вопрос звучал тише. — Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

Ибо разглядывал экран, пока не потух дисплей.

Что это было?

— Чжань-гэ, — начал он и тут же смахнул голосовое сообщение, отменяя отправку.

Начал заново и снова отменил.

Лучше текстом, так он не скажет ничего лишнего: «Хэй! Все хорошо, Чжань-гэ. На Бали круто, приезжай как-нибудь отдохнуть».

Вот так. Отправить. Или нужно что-то еще?..

Он зашел в групповой чат и написал: «Сорри, вчера с доской не вышло, может, сегодня».

Тут же прилетело сообщение от Ван Чжочэна: «Ты в отпуске так же занят, как на работе» и смеющийся смайл.

Ибо отправил стикер согласия.

Он накинул на плечи халат, затянул пояс и выглянул в гостиную. Запах чего-то вкусного тут же проник в ноздри, Ибо пошел на смутно знакомые звуки, доносившиеся с кухни, и замер в дверном проеме.

Юньлун готовил завтрак, что-то жарилось в сковороде, что-то было разложено в тарелки.

Ого.

Для Ибо еще не готовили завтраки вот так — мама же не в счет?

Внимание привлек работающий ноутбук. Первый порыв был нажать паузу, закрыть вкладку. Второй — развернуться и уйти. Третий — попытаться сохранить лицо непроницаемым.

Время в Корее про себя Ибо именовал юностью.

Минус моды и взросления в том, что смотришь на себя четырехлетней давности и мысленно закатываешь глаза. Нет, не потому, что стыдно, а потому что с блондинистыми волосами, пирсингом, весь в розовом, напоминаешь не принца, а гламурную принцессу.

Ибо поджал губы, разглядывая экран:

— Мне кажется, сейчас я выгляжу получше, — он обошел стойку с ноутбуком, пристроился сбоку от Юньлуна, погладил щеку, приподнялся и ласково поцеловал.

— Доброе утро.

Он оглянулся по сторонам:

— Ого! Ты сам все это приготовил? — ему было приятно, что Юньлун решил позаботиться о нем и так.

А кто будет заботиться о нем, когда придется вернуться домой?

***

— Получше, — согласился Юньлун. — Доброе утро. Садись, я обжарю лапшу, и будем есть. Извини, про креветки забыл, — засмеялся он, — вспомнил только пять минут назад.

— Я видел мало твоих выступлений, — пояснил он, выкладывая лапшу. — Все хотел посмотреть, но было некогда. Тебе не нравится этот образ? По-моему, очень симпатично, но сейчас и правда лучше.

Он притянул к себе Ибо: есть хотелось, но и поцеловать тоже.

— А еще сейчас лучше, потому что к тебе такому, как тогда, я не решился бы подойти, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — Пришлось бы ждать, пока вырастешь.

Он скользнул было губами по шее, заметил слабый след и нахмурился.

— С сегодняшнего дня и пальцем тебя не трону там, где это может быть видно.

***

Ибо устроился за барной стойкой и покорно ждал, когда Юньлун закончит. Вмешиваться в отлаженный и почти законченный процесс он не считал нужным. Если не хочешь что-то испортить, присоединяйся не позже середины, а лучше в самом начале.

Жаль, что на высоком барном стуле никак не уместиться двоим взрослым людям, даже если один из них может быть очень компактным.

Немного пугало, как быстро Ибо успел привыкнуть к завтракам на коленях Юньлуна.

— Он мне сейчас не нравится, — Ибо имел ввиду прежний образ. — Цвет искусственный, сразу ясно, что не мой. Да и все в целом. Нет, тогда меня все устраивало, но сейчас… Я за натуральность, — он засмеялся, потому что звучало это именно так, как любят говорить переделанные девочки-модели. — То есть так я остаюсь собой, даже если меня очень странно оденут, а там от меня самого разве что тело. Но видишь, это сработало и я здесь.

— Между прочим, я там почти достиг возраста согласия, тебе бы никто слова не сказал, — Ибо развеселился, провокационно улыбнулся, потерся носом о щетину Юньлуна. Снова засмеялся, приподнимая брови в ответ на внезапное решение.

— Ну нет! — обхватив ладони Юньлуна, Ибо внимательно заглянул ему в лицо. — Ты можешь трогать меня везде, — он перешел на вкрадчивый шепот, прижал к себе ладони Юньлуна. — Здесь, — одну придержал у щеки, второй повел вниз, вдоль шеи. — И здесь, — ниже, под вырез халата на груди, он специально втянул живот, задержав дыхание, чтобы мышцы были рельефнее.

— Тут, — Ибо направил ладонь от внешней стороны бедра ко внутренней, а потом задрал прямую ногу, уложил щиколотку на плечо Юньлуна, скромно поправил подол халата и медленно довел ладонь от бедра до пятки.

Ибо грациозно опустил ногу, выпрямился на стуле и притянул Юньлуна к себе за пояс.

— Ты можешь трогать меня везде. Сколько захочешь, как захочешь и где, — жарко прошептал он и сам поразился своей наглости.

— Только моя менеджер будет злиться и ругаться за синяки на видных местах. Я бы, конечно, мог часть из них свалить на скейт, но когда слетаешь со скейта, сложно удариться шеей, — Ибо завершил свой звездный монолог легким поцелуем и с интересом и весельем поглядывал на Юньлуна.

***

— Разве только тело? — Юньлун обернулся и всмотрелся в Ибо. — Ты сейчас совсем другой, но ты ведь вкладывался в это?

Он в свои шестнадцать и даже двадцать тоже был другим. Не настолько отличался от себя нынешнего, но сейчас он тоже себе нравился больше.

— Конечно, вкладывался. Мы всегда будем вкладываться в свой образ, это же важная часть работы и профессии, но сейчас у меня больше свободы, понимаешь? И мне дают слово. Я могу сказать: это мне не нравится, а это я бы, наоборот, хотел оставить, и меня послушают. А тогда никто не спрашивал, да и сам бы я не посмел говорить. Сначала ты работаешь на имя, а только потом оно работает на тебя.

Юньлун понимал, о чем говорит Ибо, о свободе и выборе в допустимых рамках. У него все было иначе, хотя актер, конечно, все равно должен вписываться в замысел режиссера, в образ, но не так, как айдол.

Юньлун только улыбнулся на слова про возраст согласия. А когда Ибо медленно, спокойно говорил и гладил себя его руками, замер и невольно задержал дыхание, только повернул голову поцеловать щиколотку, когда ступня легла на его плечо. Прямо так, не слезая с барного стула, Ибо берет, и…

И страшно, и заманчиво было подумать, что он еще может, сам или по просьбе Юньлуна. Сколько захочешь, да? Как захочешь?

Что Ибо с ним делал этими словами и вообще. Юньлун сглотнул, выдохнул наконец и медленно растянул губы в предвкушающей улыбке.

Вчера Ибо смущался бы, сегодня глаза искрились смехом и, кажется, таким же предвкушением.

— Ибо, ты рискуешь, — он понизил голос. — Я ведь могу сделать так, — он опустился на одно колено, примеряясь к высоте стула. — И ты останешься без завтрака еще надолго.

Он свел его ноги вместе, поцеловал колени, а потом быстро раздвинул, придержал, чтобы Ибо не свалился, отбросил полу халата, и прикоснулся губами с внутренней стороны бедра, выше, выше.

— Тут ведь менеджер не увидит? — он довел почти до паха, оставил там след поцелуя и встал. Подтянул халат повыше, чтобы ворот съехал, поцеловал плечи, шею, не оставлял засосов — просто жадно водил губами, зализывал, шептал:

— Я боюсь тебя измотать, но не могу не трогать, — он забрался руками под халат и гладил все тело, все, до чего дотягивался, воротник уже съехал чуть не к локтям. Юньлун понимал, что это эффект новизны, скорее всего, но какая разница, если от Ибо рядом он действительно терял голову.

— А еще я хочу ласкать тебя, а потом взять при дневном свете, ты так пробовал? Ночью даже с включенным не то, чем в разгар дня, при солнце. И еще…

Юньлун осекся, когда пальцы Ибо запутались в волосах. Ибо не тянул, не давил, прикосновение будоражило и заводило. Юньлуну понравилось, он бы продолжил, а пока что сделал заметку на будущее.

Их уже столько накопилось: зацеловать Ибо; ласкать при ярком свете; его пальцы в волосах и еще много всего, что вспыхивало в голове сиюминутными желаниями. Юньлун начал сомневаться, что оставшихся дней ему хватит. Или им? Казалось бы, достаточный срок, чтобы погасить возбуждение, насытиться друг другом, но его — их? — все еще не перестало тянуть друг к другу.

Что, если не перестанет?

Ибо завелся, это было видно и осязаемо, но все-таки они еще могли остановиться. Лучше так. Но когда Ибо поднял поплывший взгляд, Юньлун слегка засомневался.

Он выдохнул, прижал его к себе крепко. Подтянул халат, возвращая в первоначальное положение, поцеловал за ухом:

— Мы еще успеем. Мы еще здесь. Я хочу всего тебя и все с тобой, — «хочу» такое маленькое слово для того, как его тянуло к Ибо, — и завтракать с тобой тоже хочу. Давай есть.

Он глубоко вдохнул, взял себя в руки. Но, прежде чем взяться за палочки, не удержался — огладил по голове, по растрепавшимся волосам.

— Я смотрел прогноз погоды, сегодня намного прохладнее. Хорошо, не жарко будет гулять. Ты знаешь, где здесь рынок, или доверимся навигатору? Серфинг при сильном ветре — плохая идея, а в храм мы, кажется, опять опоздали, да? — Юньлун засмеялся. — Я люблю, когда есть возможность, походить по обычным улицам, посмотреть, как здесь живут.

***

Юньлун опасно улыбнулся, губы щекотно прошлись по ступне, щетина слегка покалывала. Он был красив в этот момент той красотой, которой привлекают внимание хищники.

Он уже столько раз видел Ибо без одежды и во всяких непотребных позах, что Ибо больше не смущался, но все равно ощущения от прикосновений Юньлуна всегда были неожиданно яркие. Ибо с готовностью гнулся в этих умелых руках. Поцелуи жалили, вспыхивали на коже невидимыми следами.

Менеджер не увидит. Дело даже не в рабочей этике или репутации самого Ибо. Лучше бы эта часть его личной жизни была надёжно укрыта ото всех подольше. Когда выбор уже сделан, поздно краснеть или просить остановиться, но только так он мог защитить эти отношения от остальных — тех, кто желает знать все и готов ненавидеть любого, к кому Ибо испытывает чувства.

Но об этом Ибо подумает, когда вернется домой, и только в том случае, если они с Юньлуном и дальше продолжат общаться; сейчас же будущее казалось далеким и размытым. Ибо впервые не знал, чего ожидать от следующей недели.

Томящееся возбуждение очень лениво расползалось по телу, будто бы сомневаясь, что настало подходящее время.

Ибо хотел, чтобы Юньлун продолжал. Хотел быть уверенным, что Юньлун не вычеркнет его из своей жизни после возвращения, как будто ничего не было, а приготовит ему завтрак в Пекине или Шанхае.

Ибо не знал, чего больше хочется: есть или продолжить то, что они невольно начали. Он по-прежнему не прикасался к себе, дышал часто и глубоко, поставил локти на барную стойку.

Предложенная тарелка выглядела аппетитно.

— Что? — Ибо моргнул, стараясь восстановить правильную цепочку слов. — Значит, сходим сегодня на рынок и посмотрим. А с храмом — я, — имелось в виду «моя менеджер», — могу записать нас на экскурсию, и мы на утро поставим будильники. Несколько! Чтобы точно не проспать.

Юньлун кивнул в знак согласия. Ибо добавил в тарелку немного соуса, смешал с лапшой, с удовольствием смел все овощи со своей тарелки и даже сжевал лист салата. Или Ибо был очень голоден со вчерашнего дня, или Юньлун готовил лучше, чем местный повар.

— Очень вкусно, — Ибо потянулся за небольшой добавкой, сосредоточенно вылавливая кусочки овощей в расползающемся по тарелке соусе. — Какими еще скрытыми талантами ты обладаешь?

Ибо вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не попросить Юньлуна научить его готовить что-нибудь простенькое в Пекине — навязываться в открытую или ставить Юньлуна в затруднительное положение, когда сложно отказать, Ибо не станет. Он облизнулся, вытер рот салфетками, с удовольствием сделал пару глотков все еще прохладного кокосового молока.

Юньлун не сделал ничего особенного и в то же время сделал больше, чем все остальные, кто пытался как-то привлечь внимание или расположение Ибо. Только Юньлун не пытался. Он заботился ненавязчиво, по-взрослому, как человек, уверенный в своих действиях и силах. Рядом с ним было спокойно и хорошо.

— Очень вкусно, — снова повторил Ибо. — Спасибо.

— Ничего сложного, уроки из интернета, фантазия и желание. Я приготовлю ещё что-нибудь потом, раз тебе нравится, — Юньлун выглядел довольным.

Ибо соскользнул со стула, подхватил пустые тарелки и унес их к раковине, а потом вернулся к Юньлуну, легонько развел в стороны колени, протиснулся между ними, обнял за шею, потянулся к губам за поцелуем. Юньлун был больше, сильнее, его тело притягивало. Ибо огладил широкие плечи, опустил ладони на грудь, а потом отступил на пару шагов, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать.

— Переоденемся и поедем сейчас или попозже?

***

Ибо уплетал завтрак за обе щеки, Юньлун тоже проголодался и ел с удовольствием, но смотрел, как Ибо облизывается, как сосредоточенно ухватывает кусочек, как после убирает посуду; все это было так по-домашнему. Неужели все настолько меняется, если позавтракать не на террасе с ресторанной сервировкой, а на кухне?

Ибо перебил его мысли, прильнул. Хорошо, но мало. Но хорошо, что Ибо не продолжил.

— Поедем сейчас, — все равно уже не рано, время к полудню.

Юньлун проверил прогноз погоды и взял с собой рубашку с длинным рукавом. В сообщениях был стикер от Гацзи.

«Собираюсь на местный рынок, что тебе привезти?» — Юньлуну не нравилось думать над подбором слов, но иначе сейчас не получалось.

«Я бы сказал, что себя, но пока нельзя. Привези сюрприз, так интереснее».

«Хорошо».

Он не будет покупать подарок сейчас, с Ибо, просто посмотрит и съездит потом сам.

— Погоди, — перед самым выходом из дома Юньлун прижал Ибо к стене, почти как вчера в клубе. — Снаружи нельзя будет.

Поймал ответное движение навстречу и поцеловал.

— Вот теперь пойдем.

Рынков в городе было много, если верить таксисту и отзывам в сети: рыбный, фруктовый, сувенирный, ночной и еще множество. Ночной им вряд ли пригодится, но погулять было где.

Юньлун остановился перед длинными пестрыми рядами, взял Ибо за руку, чтобы не оттерли друг от друга, и улыбнулся.

— Нырнем и потеряемся? — теряться в толпе вместе — это ведь совсем другое, чем поодиночке.

***

Ибо отправил менеджеру короткие голосовые: «Экскурсия завтра утром, пожалуйста». «Подбери вариант». «Спасибо». Общий чат с Ван Чжочэном снова поднялся вверх из-за новых уведомлений, как и личный чат с Сяо Чжанем, но Ибо не читал эти сообщения, пока завтракал с Юньлуном. Неправильно смешивать две стороны жизни.

Он все еще был немного возбужден, когда зашел в свою спальню. Ибо выудил из чемодана широкие спортивные шорты чуть выше колена, футболку, толстовку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть красноречивые следы на самых видных местах; потом компактную и вместительную найковскую сумку, которую можно удобно зацепить на поясе или перекинуть через плечо — обычно с такими Ибо летает, освободив руки и карманы от всякого хлама; порылся в чемодане в поисках второго пауэр-банка.

Он ощущал себя немного обманщиком, когда поочередно открывал чаты.  
Проверил, чтобы в кадре не было ничего лишнего (презервативы со смазкой под вещами, толстовка под горло надежно скрывает шею и плечи) и сделал селфи на фоне развороченного чемодана.

Не потому, что Ибо было стыдно. Это слово не про то, что он испытывает к Юньлуну и позволяет вытворять со своим телом.

Эта связь только для них. И даже если бы в чате не было Сяо Чжаня, он бы поступил точно так же — перестраховался бы, чтобы скрыть возможные следы.

Незачем кому-то знать, что Ибо не один. Фото отправилось в чат с подписью  
«Собираюсь на шопинг».

Следом Ибо открыл чат с Сяо Чжанем и подвис, медленно моргая. Четыре отмененных сообщения и последнее: «Я так соскучился по тебе».

Пришлось немного слукавить, когда набирал в ответ: «Я тоже». Он впервые за долгое время не скучал постоянно, потому что мысли были заняты другим человеком.

Стыдно. Потому что у Юньлуна точно есть тот, о котором он не перестанет думать.

Может, это была плохая попытка отвлечься? Ибо смог переключиться, но это здесь, на Бали все проще и сложнее: он спит с Юньлуном в одной постели, они завтракают вместе и вообще все свободное время проводят друг с другом. Не надо все время прятаться, гадая, откуда и когда вылезет камера в следующий раз, и не заснимет ли она лишнего.

Слишком сложно.

Ибо не знал, что добавить, кроме «Хорошего дня». И только получив моментальное: «Тебе тоже», — понял, что Сяо Чжань сейчас сидел с телефоном в руке и ждал чего-то.

Но чего?

Ибо обулся и, прихватив кепку, вышел из комнаты.

Он запрокинул голову, когда Юньлун поцеловал его перед выходом, прижался, но не трогал руками — ну уж нет, он так завелся перед завтраком, что несколько случайных движений вернут все на место и тогда придется мучиться до самого возвращения!

Когда они остановились перед входом на рынок, Ибо не мог отвести взгляд от по-мальчишески озорной улыбки Юньлуна и улыбнулся сам.

— Ага, только секунда, — он быстро достал телефон свободной рукой и сделал на переднюю камеру несколько сэлфи — без мейту, мэйка и света Ибо бы не назвал себя красавчиком, но ему нравилось все вокруг.

— Осторожнее с карманами и телефоном, — напомнил он и засунул собственный в сумку, затянутую ремнем поперек груди.

Перед Юньлуном с легкостью расступалась толпа — иногда удобно быть большим и внушающим опасения. Ибо следовал за ним. Они ходили между рядами, с интересом рассматривали прилавки. Когда закончились фрукты и овощи, начались мясо, рыба, крупы, специи, а потом уже сувениры с дешевой одеждой, забавные фейки под бренды, игрушки, аксессуары для плавания (круги, сланцы, жилеты, купальники), украшения, косметика и даже точки с лекарствами и средствами народной медицины.

Тут было шумно, иногда между рядами особо наглые местные умудрялись проезжать на мопедах и громко кричали, чтобы им уступили дорогу.

Ибо давно не ощущал себя настолько обычным человеком. Никому не было дела до того, кто он, и до того, что Юньлун держит его за руку.

Некоторые ряды пользовались особой популярностью у туристов, и тогда приходилось прижиматься к Юньлуну теснее, чтобы протиснуться через толпу, не разорвав контакт.

Они разошлись два раза: когда Юньлун попросил Ибо подождать и далеко не отходить, заметив что-то на прилавке, и когда Ибо заприметил витрину магазина со спортивной тематикой. Хотелось посмотреть, что пользуется популярностью у местных.

— В последний раз я был на рынке совсем ребенком, — негромко сказал Ибо. — Это так непривычно, когда тебя не узнают. То есть я — это я, но до меня никому нет дела, и это круто, когда я хочу, чтобы меня никто не замечал, понимаешь?

— А как же в Корее? Вас не пускали или было некогда?

— Было некогда, — пояснил Ибо. — И все выходы были согласованными. Ты вроде бы и свободен, а вроде и нет.

Ибо нравилось, когда Юньлун придерживал его за плечо — так они точно не потеряют друг друга в толпе. А еще такой контакт мог быть как дружеским, так и романтическим жестом.

Он выбирал в пластиковую корзину яблоки, рядом иностранная пара весело торговалась с продавцом, пытаясь сбить цену.

— А еще не люблю торговаться, это жутко утомительно, — поделился Ибо.

— Торговаться весело, это просто ты торопишься, — смеялся Юньлун. — На самом деле я тоже не очень люблю, мне обычно лень.

— Я не тороплюсь, — запротестовал Ибо и легонько ткнул Юньлуна в бок указательным пальцем. — И торговаться совсем не весело! Потом болит голова, еще и чувствуешь себя как выжатый лимон.

Они гуляли достаточно долго, чтобы успеть проголодаться снова. Перед тем, как начало темнеть, Ибо потянул Юньлуна в сторону кафе и ресторанов: тут уже был не рынок с рядами товаров, а уличные магазины с открытыми лотками и прилавками, тележки с уличной едой и разнообразные кафе. Людей меньше не стало, наоборот, те, кто закончил работу или накупался в океане, спешили на улицы, везде было людно. С другой стороны, это показатель, что готовят здесь неплохо. Им повезло зайти в одно кафе на каких-то полминуты раньше шумной компании иностранцев и успеть занять освободившийся столик.

Невозможно было понять, какая здесь кухня: все подряд. Ибо заказал салат с креветками и долго выбирал горячее, добавил бутылку вина. Он вытянул ноги под столом, зажал коленями ногу Юньлуна, как бы невзначай, и заглянул в телефон. Менеджер прислала номер телефона человека, который заберет их завтра.

«Частная экскурсия. Время встречи — восемь утра. Джонни Ван».

— Если нас заберут в восемь, лучше проснуться в семь или в шесть тридцать?

***

Не такая уж и толпа на самом деле, в Пекине и Шанхае на рынках бывало хуже. Юньлун крепко держал руку Ибо, пока они переходили от прилавка к прилавку, разглядывали, даже пробовали кое-что.

Было весело и хорошо, особенно если оглянуться на сияющего Ибо. Юньлун ожидал, что тому быстро надоест толпа и суета, но нет — Ибо не уставал, не раздражался, с энтузиазмом разглядывал, болтал, тыкал пальцем: «Смотри».

Юньлун смотрел и на то, что показывали, и на самого Ибо.

Юньлун задержался возле ловцов снов. Их было много, самые-самые разные, всех цветов и размеров, с украшениями. Может, взять маме, а если ей не понравится — повесить у себя на память? Вон тот большой и рыжий, например, при взгляде на него Юньлун вспомнил Симбу.

У прилавка с бронзовыми фигурками он задержался один, Ибо ушел дальше, заметил там что-то интересное. Может, выбрать что-то здесь? Гацзи он сейчас не будет покупать подарок, вот родителям — другое дело.

Только его родители давно считают Гацзи своим вторым сыном. Они точно не поймут и не одобрят, если узнают, что он отдыхает не один. Юньлун давно был взрослым и мог не оглядываться на чье-то одобрение, но чем дальше, тем меньше хотел заглядывать в завтрашний день.

Он купил и спрятал в карман небольшую фигурку лежащего льва в местном стиле. Она была тяжелая, с колечком. Юньлун нашел глазами Ибо, догнал его и взял за плечо, чтобы не кричать в шуме вокруг.

Юньлун не ожидал, что они будут гулять так долго, до темноты. Кажется, успеют все-таки застать еще и вечерний рынок. Ибо проголодался, принюхивался к вкусным запахам, Юньлун тоже был не против перекусить.

За столиком было совсем не так просторно, как за столом на террасе, но Юньлуна устраивало, что их колени соприкасаются. Он заказал мясо, пристроил рядом со стулом сумку с купленными фруктами.

— Поставим будильники на шесть тридцать, а там будет видно. Устал? Можем после еды еще раз пройтись по ночному рынку и ехать домой.

Он в который раз оговорился: сказал «домой» вместо «на виллу», но ему было легко и спокойно.

Правда, именно сейчас не очень спокойно, потому что Ибо тыкал в свои креветки не палочкой, а вилкой, и облизывал ее так, что Юньлун вспомнил, как утром они прервались на самом интересном месте. Безобразие. Может быть, это Юньлун думал слишком много не о том, может быть, слишком часто всплывали в голове слова Ибо «делай все, что хочешь», поэтому половина жестов, слов, улыбок и взглядов Ибо казалась провокационной, некоторые в меру, некоторые — на грани. Вот это вот, как он обводил ножку бокала… Или это ничего не значило, просто он, Юньлун, терял голову?

— Ибо, это неприлично, — он наклонился вперед и понизил голос. — Ты сам понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Кстати, неплохо бы найти аптеку, напомни, если я вдруг забуду. Я как-то не рассчитывал на такой активный отдых и не запасся дополнительно.

Юньлун улыбнулся, чтобы слова не выглядели нравоучением. Он хотел отдать фигурку льва наедине, но, подчиняясь какому-то импульсу, вынул ее и протянул Ибо на ладони.

— Возьми. Это тебе.

«На память» он не сказал, остановился в последний миг. Нужна ли Ибо такая память, то, что происходит тут, должно тут и остаться, ведь так? Но почему бы и не вспомнить Бали, теплый красивый остров, где было хорошо?

— Если хочешь, конечно.

Ибо взял фигурку осторожно, будто хрустальную, повертел и убрал в сумку.

Наклонился над столом, взял его ладонь, разгладил грубоватую кожу, открыто, при всех, поцеловал в середину ладони и на миг прижался лбом. Юньлун даже не успел его остановить. Было неловко, но руку он не отобрал.

— Спасибо. У меня нет ничего взамен, — Ибо поднял смущенный взгляд. — Я не знал, что ты что-то такое задумал.

— У тебя ты сам, — Юньлун очень хотел бы сейчас обнять Ибо и шептать на ухо, но это было бы слишком, — я рад, что мы здесь вместе. Мне просто захотелось, чтобы у тебя было что-то на память о Бали, — он все-таки это сказал и только надеялся, что Ибо поймет правильно, не воспримет как навязчивость.

***

Ибо завел три будильника: на шесть тридцать, второй на шесть двадцать восемь и третий на шесть тридцать три, чтобы уж наверняка не проспать.

Когда Юньлун вытащил из кармана фигурку льва, сердце Ибо болезненно провалилось куда-то в желудок. Он не знал, как выглядит со стороны. Может, как ребенок, который получил то, о чем мечтал, или как взрослый, которого поразили до глубины души.

Ибо был рад, счастлив, эти эмоции его переполняли, и вместе с тем внутри ворочался страх: я привязываюсь к тебе, не хочу отпускать, хочу быть рядом.

Он не маленький мальчик, чтобы радоваться игрушкам, но разве не говорят, что счастье — это просто, и оно в мелочах?

Кажется, и без подарков Ибо не сможет забыть о Бали.

Они ведь не делали ничего особенного, проводили время в ленивом режиме, даже толком не выбирались на пляж или за пределы виллы, но обычных действий на двоих скопилось достаточно, чтобы появились общие привычки и маленькие традиции, которые раньше Ибо было не с кем разделить.

Ибо допил вино, кровь согрелась изнутри, лицо горело то ли от смущения, то ли от выпитого алкоголя. Они гуляли по ночному рынку, разглядывали подсвеченные витрины небольших магазинов и лавок: разница с дневной торговлей была в том, что сейчас непонятно откуда взялись тележки с уличной едой, детей разогнали, а туристов стало больше и теперь они шумно толпились между рядами.

Ибо с удовольствием прижимался к Юньлуну, когда тот обнимал его за плечи. Насколько неприятно было, когда кто-то незнакомый задевал Ибо локтем или пальцем из толпы, настолько же хорошо и спокойно делалось от близости Юньлуна.

— Знаешь, давай-ка мы возьмем продукты на второй ужин или на завтрак в обычном магазине. Все выглядит заманчиво, но если что-то окажется несъедобным, твой менеджер мне не простит. Кстати, ты не замерз? — Юньлун поднял голову. К вечеру всегда холоднее, а утренний ветер еще усилился. Это стало заметно, когда они вышли на открытое место.

Ибо засмеялся, представляя, как ворчала бы его менеджер, если бы он вдруг отравился.

На самом деле было бы грустно, потому что работу это бы не отменило!

— Не замерз, — Ибо поправил рукава толстовки, поднял воротник повыше, чтобы не задувало.

Пока Юньлун складывал в тележку в ближайшем супермаркете то, что может им пригодиться, Ибо высматривал любимое. Как назло орехи, которые он заприметил, на нижних полках закончились, и осталось лишь несколько упаковок наверху.

— Зачем складывать так высоко, — поворчал он, но благодарно кивнул Юньлуну, когда тот помог достать две упаковки жареного кешью. — Если бы тебя со мной не было, пришлось бы искать табуретку.

И он бы нашёл. Если Ибо чего-то сильно хотел, в девяти с половиной случаях из десяти он это получал.

Он еще кинул в тележку большую упаковку фасованных соленых крекеров, несколько пакетиков с сушеным манго и пару пачек влажных салфеток — завтра в дороге может пригодиться.

Ибо сделал очень безразличное лицо, когда женщина-кассир пробивала их товар: выдающийся набор из продуктов на двоих холостяков и пять тюбиков смазки.

— Презервативы? — она показала на стенд.

Ибо, даже не зная языка, понял, о чем речь, уши загорелись. Он расплатился за покупки, быстро сгрузил купленное в большой бумажный пакет с эмблемой супермаркета и поставил его обратно в тележку.

— Без комментариев, — он кивнул в сторону стенда с презервативами и все-таки добавил. — Неужели так очевидно? Нет, не отвечай.

Юньлун уже несколько раз называл виллу их домом, поэтому Ибо тоже начал про себя звать ее так. Дом встретил тишиной, свежим воздухом, теплым светом боковых ламп и чистотой. В спальне на покрывале снова было сердце из лепестков — на этот раз нежно-розовых, — Ибо улыбнулся, когда заносил тюбики со смазкой в спальню и включал ночник, чтобы не было темно.

Позвонила мама, интересовалась, как дела, здоровье, почему он не звонит и не присылает фотографии. Ибо пообещал постараться звонить чаще и скинуть какой-нибудь снимок.

Пока Ибо разговаривал, он успел залезть под бок к Юньлуну на диване, положил голову на колени и прикрыл глаза, выслушивая короткие наставления: «Да, мам. Нет, мам. Я пью горячую воду. У меня нет температуры. Я хорошо питаюсь. Нет, я не поправился. Вроде».

На вопросе про вес Ибо даже приподнял толстовку, критично оглядел плоский живот и попытался ухватить пальцами жир, но сжал только кожу.

— Ага. И я тебя. Пока.

Он отложил телефон на низкий столик около дивана и вытянул босые ноги, закинув их на подлокотник.

— Давай посидим так десять минут, — день был насыщенным, хотелось немного передохнуть. Ибо дотянулся до сумки, достал из нее фигурку льва и с улыбкой повертел в руках, рассматривая ближе. — Мне кажется, что это Симба, может, потому что мы смотрели вчера «Короля Льва». Почему лев?

***

Ибо ужасно смутился, когда на кассе им предложили презервативы.

Вопрос на самом деле был логичен, но Юньлун помнил, какой это было проблемой десять лет назад, попросить в аптеке презервативы и, самое страшное, смазку. Ко всему привыкаешь, да и проще заказывать на дом, но их роман сложился слишком внезапно. При этом ходить с Ибо по магазину и выбирать продукты было так спокойно и просто, будто они делали это каждую неделю.

— Хорошо вернуться, правда? — дома он с удовольствием сел на диван, вытянул ноги, откинул голову на спинку и расслабился. Ибо вышел, но вскоре вернулся с телефоном. Юньлун хотел было встать, но услышал «да, мам» и остался на месте. В конце концов, если бы это был разговор, который не надо слушать, Ибо говорил бы в комнате.

Юньлун погладил его по голове, когда Ибо подлез под бок, улыбнулся про себя, когда тот пощупал живот. Юньлун скосил глаза: когда Ибо задерживал дыхание, мышцы рельефно напрягались. Хотелось прикоснуться, но не во время разговора с матерью.

— Давай посидим, — с удовольствием согласился он.

— Наверное, если бы «Короля Льва» рисовали в Индонезии, он бы так и выглядел, — смеялся Юньлун. — Действительно немного похож. Почему лев? Честно говоря, не знаю, мне показалось, он улыбается похоже на тебя. И он просто мне понравился. У тебя же день рождения летом?

***

Возвращаться и правда хорошо.

Ибо даже позволил себе мимолетную мысль: а что, если бы это был их дом по-настоящему, а не на десять дней. Огонек нелепой надежды тлел внутри.

Он расслабился под прикосновениями, жмурился, кивал.

— Летом, — подтвердил Ибо. — У тебя ведь тоже? — он читал, что написано о Юньлуне на первой странице байду, еще после новогоднего концерта, но до первого нормального ужина.

— Мне он тоже нравится, — улыбнулся Ибо и скорчил рожу, стараясь повторить то же выражение, что застыло на морде льва. — Ты уверен, что мы похожи?

— Ты очень красивый, — Юньлун ответил невпопад, наклонился и притянул к себе, поцеловал медленно и нежно.

Вокруг резко потемнело, а Ибо в его объятиях вздрогнул. В первый момент Юньлун даже не понял, в чем дело.

— Что со светом? — он встал, проверил выключатель в комнате, выглянул в коридор. На террасе тоже было темно, только луна высвечивала часть пространства. — Похоже, ветром где-то повредило провода, надеюсь, исправят быстро… Ибо?

Ибо на диване сжался в комок, зарылся головой в колени. Юньлун снова сел рядом.

— Ты боишься темноты? Все хорошо, — он поцеловал волосы, висок, крепче обнял, скрещивая руки. — Скоро починят, не бойся, я же с тобой.


	12. Часть 1. Глава 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1351600514954362882
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Юньлун вообще не думал, боится ли Ибо чего-то. И почему темноты?

— Знаешь что, я на кухне видел свечи. Что ты думаешь о романтическом вечере? Пойдем вместе зажжем?

Он крепко взял Ибо за руку, когда они шли на кухню. По памяти нашел коробку, чиркнул, зажег три подряд.

— Вот так, — Ибо в таком свете казался задумчивым и походил на персонажа дорамы. Юньлун взял в руки свечу. — Пойдем обратно, посидим еще? Или придумаем что-нибудь другое?

***

Ибо задержал дыхание, отвечая на сладкий тягучий поцелуй, с озорным любопытством встретил взгляд Юньлуна. А потом мир вокруг резко стал черным.

Две ненавистные вещи в мире, способные вывести Ибо из равновесия, — мерзкие насекомые (даже смайлами в эмодзи) и темнота. Не тот уютный и контролируемый ночной мрак, в который комната погружается перед сном, когда можешь включить лампу или телевизор, а зловещая, непроглядная, как в кошмарах или в фильмах ужасов. В ней невозможно различить очертания собственных рук, кажется, что зрение оставило тебя, и даже воздух становится гуще, с трудом проникая в легкие. Ты теряешься во времени и пространстве, темнота разъедает тебя, расщепляет на малые части.

— Юньлун, — очень тихо позвал Ибо. Он ведь не маленький, он понимал, что нет здесь тварей, которые прячутся по темным углам и вот-вот выйдут на охоту. Дома были только они, здесь безопасно.

Мне страшно, думал Ибо.

Этот страх был древнее, сильнее и громче доводов рассудка.

Мне так страшно.

Лоб и спина покрылись холодной испариной, а руки и ноги стали совсем ледяными, будто их держали в проруби. Ибо попытался сосредоточиться на знакомых прикосновениях и запахе.

Было так страшно, что даже не стыдно.

Он шел на заплетающихся ногах, а пока Юньлун искал свечи и спички, вжимался лбом в плечо, боясь отойти хотя бы на шаг. Нет, Ибо не истерил, не наводил панику. Весь его ужас был внутри.

Они вернулись в гостиную. Ибо разрывался от желания посмотреть в окно и никогда туда не смотреть, чтобы не разглядеть лишнего.

— Я ненавижу темноту, — очень тихо и четко сказал он, сжавшись на диване: колени к груди, голова втянута в плечи, спина впечаталась в подушку.

Он раздраженно тер сухие глаза. Юньлун не должен был видеть его таким слабым, это неправильно и стыдно. Ему хотелось, чтобы Юньлун был рядом, так легче воспринимать мрак кругом, но гордость раненым зверем извивалась и корчилась в муках. Нет, Ибо далеко не идеален, но он не хотел, чтобы Юньлун видел его таким.

Слабым. Бесполезным.

Ибо ненавидел свой страх, но даже так не был способен его преодолеть.  
Он открыл глаза и заставил себя смотреть на мерцающий огонек свечи. Толстовка прилипла к мокрой спине, было холодно.

Пожалуйста, пусть это скорее закончится.

Но это не заканчивалось, время будто остановилось.

***

Юньлун даже слегка растерялся от такой реакции. Только что Ибо нежился у него на коленях довольный, уставший, расслабленный; какие-то пять минут темноты, и он выглядел и вел себя так, будто случилось действительно ужасное.

Юньлун понял, насколько все серьезно, только когда они возвращались из кухни и огонек той свечи, что была у Ибо, ходил ходуном. Юньлун готов был забрать, чтобы не выронил, но у него всего две руки и обе заняты.

Юньлун не боялся темноты примерно с того же возраста, с какого не плакал над «Королем Львом». Такие неожиданные открытия поражали: кто бы мог подумать, глядя на Ибо на сцене?

Поражали, но не отталкивали, вызывали только желание успокоить, защитить, привести в чувство. Юньлун не очень понимал, как это сделать, он с таким страхом не сталкивался. Свечной огонь уютным и мягким, ему хватило бы, но Ибо — нет.

— Я буду знать, что если соберусь ужинать с тобой при свечах, то их должно быть много, — неловко пошутил он. Втянул Ибо на колени, повернул к себе лицом, поймал кисть и сжал в своей, согревая.

— Лучше фонари или гирлянда, — голос Ибо дрогнул.

— Пусть будет гирлянда, — пообещал Юньлун. — Как ты захочешь. Все хорошо. Скоро свет включат, если нет, я позвоню и узнаю, в чем дело. Я с тобой.

Что делают с людьми, у которых фобия? Ибо ведь не ребенок, чтобы успокоить его тем, что монстра под кроватью нет.

Надо отвлечь, наверное.

— Закрой глаза сам, — попросил Юньлун. — Закрой, не смотри по сторонам.

Юньлун поцеловал опущенные веки, почувствовал трепет ресниц. Медленно скользил губами по щекам, шептал в чужие губы:

— Думай обо мне. О том, что ты мне говорил утром. Если бы ты знал, как ты мне нравишься, как мне нравится и хочется смотреть и трогать тебя. И то, как ты реагируешь, мне тоже нравится. Я бы целовал тебя каждые пять минут. И я не позволю, чтобы с тобой здесь случилось что-то, чего ты не хочешь, что тебе неприятно.

Юньлун снова поцеловал все еще закрытые глаза, погладил влажную спину под толстовкой. Ибо немного расслабился, прислонился к нему.

— Поцелуй меня сам. Если хочешь, — негромко попросил Юньлун. Ибо тронул уголок губ вслепую, а потом поцеловал по-настоящему, Юньлун ответил горячо: тронул языком нёбо, прихватил и зализывал нижнюю губу. Глубоко вдохнул, отстранился и заглянул в лицо.

***

В присутствии Юньлуна бороться со своими демонами было проще. Пока они засыпали в одной спальне, Ибо не думал о темноте или о том, что надо включить хотя бы ночник; тело было расслабленно, удовлетворено и требовало отдыха для восстановления сил. Он засыпал в объятиях человека, которому доверял после всего, что они делали вместе.

Может, смешок был похож на всхлип, но шутка про романтический ужин при свечах повеселила. Ибо верил Юньлуну. Тот не позволит, чтобы что-то случилось.

Юньлун не приказывал, но Ибо не мог ослушаться. Он думал о них. Вспоминал, как напряженно и сосредоточенно выглядит Юньлун, когда они занимаются любовью; каким улыбчивым и мягким он бывает по утрам, позволяя Ибо залезать к себе на колени; как зовет Ибо по имени в кафе, дома, на улице или в постели.

Слова Юньлуна растворялись дыханием на коже, оседали беспорядочными поцелуями тут и там.

Ибо хотел. Он тянулся к Юньлуну всем телом, льнул, прижимался к груди, а во время самого поцелуя открыл глаза, уцепился за плечи и быстро заправил за уши волосы, чтобы смутно, но видеть.

Не страшно.

Рядом с Юньлуном не было страшно. Ибо верил, что Юньлун не позволит плохому приключиться. Вот что значит взрослый и ответственный партнер, маме бы понравился.

— Знаешь, когда света мало, вы особенно похожи с этим львом, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — Хочешь, я спою что-нибудь, только не эту колыбельную, она тебе уже надоела, наверное?

— Надеюсь львы тебе не привлекают в том самом плане, — съязвил Ибо и натянуто засмеялся.

— В том самом плане из всех львов меня привлекаешь только ты, — Юньлун не обиделся.

Ибо еще не до конца отпустило недавнее напряжение, но стало легче.

— Она мне не надоела, — быстрая улыбка скользнула по губам. — «Они говорят»?

Одна из последних песен, записанных Юньлуном, обещала стать хитом и уже прочно угнездилась в рейтинге лучших песен QQ music. Она попалась почти случайно, умный телефон подсунул в приложении то, что Ибо недавно искал в поисковике.

Он послушал песню несколько раз в наушниках дома, а потом еще в самолете, пока летел из Пекина.

Ибо не спрашивал, кто писал текст и значит ли он что-нибудь: если и да, кто он такой, чтобы искать потаенный смысл. Но ему казалось, эта песня могла бы подойти их истории, если бы они были героями дорамы, а не реальными людьми.

Ибо заставил себя думать, что они специально выключили свет, чтобы создать атмосферу.

— Только подожди, не начинай.

Ибо поднялся на ноги, потянул Юньлуна вверх и в сторону, обнял за талию, пряча горящее лицо на груди:

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Раньше Ибо думал, что только в девчачьих дорамах герои хотят танцевать странные медленные танцы, которые больше напоминают топтание по кругу, но ему хотелось, чтобы они с Юньлуном сделали это.

Он с замиранием сердца ощутил, как тяжелые и широкие ладони опустились на талию; прижался к Юньлуну, закинув руки на его плечи. Ибо вцепился пальцами за свое запястье, создавая подобие замка.

Юньлун пел медленнее, чем в оригинале, чтобы проще было подстроиться.

Ибо прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в объятиях, танце и песне. Там, где был музыкальный проигрыш, Юньлун напевал без слов.

Свечи мерцали, в открытые окна ворвался порыв ветра, задувая слабое пламя, над океаном сгустились черно-серые тучи. Начиналась гроза.

Ибо закрыл глаза, прижался лбом к плечу Юньлуна. Прошептал:

— Еще, — когда песня закончилась.

***

Юньлун не ожидал, что Ибо слышал его последнюю песню, но почему бы и нет? Он улыбнулся и кивнул, упираясь лбом в лоб.

— Хорошо. Пусть будет эта.

Все-таки Ибо — танцор до мозга костей. Юньлуну это сейчас и в голову не пришло бы, а Ибо хотел танцевать.

Он сделал еще шаг подальше, чтобы было место, обнял Ибо за пояс. Они были так близко, что Юньлун пел тихо, чтобы не оглушать; медленнее, чтобы можно было переступать, подстраиваясь друг под друга.

У них хорошо получалось, в постели они тоже с первого раза легко поймали общую волну. Или это Ибо подстроился под него?

Ибо позволял себя вести, Юньлун время от времени коротко целовал щеку или скулу. Уютно мерцали свечи, так хорошо было держать его в объятиях, так тихо вокруг, если не считать собственного голоса. Хотелось, чтобы это было как можно дольше.

Чтобы можно было как-то оставить это, совместить с той жизнью, которая у него была до отпуска и будет после.

— Послушай меня, — повторил он слова окончания и на ходу поменял, приспосабливая к мелодии. — Пока мы вместе с тобой.

Он не мог обещать какое-то определенное «пока» и «вместе». Они даже с Гацзи не могли обещать друг другу быть вместе постоянно, видеться, говорить и целоваться каждый день — так получалось только в студенчестве, а потом далеко не всегда. Почему-то он вспомнил сейчас, как Гацзи учил французские слова к песне и ругался, сбиваясь.

Это сумасшествие, но почему нельзя все-таки, чтобы Ибо остался в его жизни?

Две свечи из трех погасли от порыва ветра, зарычал гром. Юньлун хотел зажечь заново, но Ибо удержал его в объятиях и попросил:

— Еще.

Юньлун кивнул. Лучше петь, чем говорить. Пока они вдвоем в темноте, пока размываются грани реальности, так легко поддаться моменту и сказать то, о чем пожалеешь потом.

Он попросил после первого куплета:

— Пой со мной вместе.

Ибо пел тихо, пропускал иногда слова, Юньлун слушал его и старался, чтобы голоса сливались. Какой Ибо все-таки тонкий и легкий, как удобно было его обнимать.

И целовать — где-то на третьем куплете Ибо поднял голову, они встретились губами и остановились.

Если не закрыть окно, ветер потушит последнюю свечу. Все равно. Ибо целовал самозабвенно, прогнулся, сцепил руки за его шеей.

— Ибо, я… — что «я»? Юньлун сам не понимал, что хотел сказать.

Столько всего хотелось, и все было нельзя, потому что это правда здесь и сейчас, но что будет завтра, при дневном свете?

Дыхание Ибо стало чаще и жарче, бедро прижалось теснее.

— Да? — спросил Юньлун шепотом, Ибо таким же шепотом согласился, и Юньлун подхватил его на руки.

На светлом покрывале в темноте смутно вырисовывались очертания сердца. Юньлун опустил Ибо на постель, сгреб в горсть лепестки, сыпал сверху, как делал вчера Ибо, только старался не попасть на лицо. Лепестки были прохладные, мягкие, и когда он наклонился поцеловать, один все-таки попался под губы.

У них уже был разный секс, но еще не было нежного, неторопливого. Юньлун не хотел торопиться и согревал поцелуями плечи.

***

Как петь вместе, когда у Юньлуна такой потрясающий голос, а Ибо даже не успел выучить слова? Ибо закрыл глаза и позволил объятиям и интонациям вести; ему не стыдно было передать контроль над ситуацией Юньлуну.

Он пел тихо, так, что голос будто растворялся в звучании другого, но постепенно осмелел, проникся песней и атмосферой. Сама по себе ситуация такая необычная, будто небеса и боги решили проверить Ибо на прочность.

Так непривычно было чувствовать себя маленьким (речь не о возрасте) рядом с другим человеком, контраст был неожиданно приятен. Ибо нравилось, что Юньлун крупнее, мощнее, старше, так было проще довериться.

Они замерли посреди песни в комнате, освещенной лишь дрожащим огоньком последней свечи; тесно прижались друг к другу — взаимное желание было такое же очевидное, как темнота вокруг. Когда Ибо вернётся домой, неизвестно, сможет ли он позволить себе нечто подобное.

Смущение чуть рассеялось, когда до Ибо дошло: Юньлун тоже хочет его. Все выглядит проще, когда становится взаимным. В голове все еще звучала мелодия песни, в такт которой он прижимался к Юньлуну, притирался к бедрам, пережидая яркую вспышку желания.

Ибо улыбнулся: как же они сейчас отличаются от тех, что переступили черту всего несколько дней назад. Или как раз остались теми же, только сбросили невидимые оковы, которые мешали делать то, что хочется?

Казалось, на острове даже время течет иначе — Ибо знал Юньлуна так мало, но гораздо ближе, чем многих из тех, кого подпускал к себе.

— Мне нравится, когда ты носишь меня на руках, — он все-таки сказал вслух.

Ибо улыбнулся под водопадом из лепестков, ненавязчивый аромат цветов окутал тонким шлейфом. Ему нравилось целоваться с Юньлуном, прижиматься к крепкому телу, чувствовать, как его хотят в ответ.

Ибо расстегнул рубашку Юньлуна прямо так, не разрывая поцелуй, огладил ладонями грудь, немного смутился, прихватывая пальцами соски, и тут же скользнул выше, одной ладонью к шее, второй — за спину.

Собственные шорты давно оттопырились, влажное пятно расползалось все шире. Он весь был как на ладони, даже в темноте одежда ничего не скрывала.

Ибо выпутался из узкой горловины и бросил футболку на пол, забрался на Юньлуна, оседлал. Наклонился, прижимаясь губами под подбородком, оставил влажный след до выемки между ключиц, потерся через ткань. Тонкие спортивные шорты резко контрастировали с грубой джинсой, Ибо шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, повторил движение, зажмурившись.

В комнате по-прежнему было темно, но эта спальня успела стать их местом, может быть, поэтому Ибо больше не было страшно. Предвкушение жаром расползлось внизу живота, он наклонился к Юньлуну, прикусил плечо, лизнул след от зубов. Попытался расстегнуть молнию и пуговицу на ширинке, но замочек заело, Ибо сполз ниже, чтобы было удобнее. Потянул вниз джинсы вместе с бельем, встал на колени, чтобы помочь Юньлуну выпутаться из них. Было совсем не страшно и не стыдно делать все, что приходило в голову.

Ибо обхватил ладонью крепко стоящий член, наклонился и, глянув из-под челки на Юньлуна, решился взять в рот. Тут же захлебнулся воздухом, но быстро справился с собой, размашисто облизал головку, придерживая член у основания, перекатил в ладони яйца и плотно обхватил головку губами, сдвинув крайнюю плоть пальцами. Постепенно он нашел ритм, чтобы двигать ртом, языком и ладонью сразу или по очереди.

Он смотрел из-под растрепавшейся челки на Юньлуна, шумно причмокивал, обводил языком и все-таки смущенно прикрыл глаза, когда попытался взять поглубже.

***

В темноте Ибо стал откровеннее и даже признался, что ему нравится, когда Юньлун его поднимает. Как быстро сам Юньлун привык, что так можно.

А вот к активному Ибо он еще не привык, но ему нравилось. Больше, чем нравилось, когда Ибо расстегивал, дергая пуговицы, когда оглаживал. Движения были уверенные и решительные, и от них было хорошо настолько, что Юньлун глубоко вдохнул, выгнул плечи назад, подставляя себя под прикосновения.

— Да, — шептал он. — Да, еще, мне очень…

Ибо забрался верхом, и Юньлун подчинился. Жар возбуждения и предвкушения бежал по венам, когда Ибо провел по шее, легонько сжал зубы на плече и осторожно прикоснулся губами к члену.

Юньлун хотел сказать, что если не хочешь, не надо, но язык отнялся от тяжести тела на бедрах. Он мог подняться, мог перевернуть Ибо и поменяться местами, но ведь сладко не только брать — сладко и принимать ласку, когда это делает тот, кого ты хочешь.

Когда он тебя хочет — Юньлун поймал взгляд Ибо перед тем, как тот наклонился.

Он стонал, не скрываясь, когда Ибо поначалу неуверенно, то рывком, то медленно лизал, двигал губами, рот у него был жаркий, нежный и иногда торопливый, Юньлун снова стонал, комкал постель, сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться глубже.

Ибо взял глубже, чуть-чуть цеплял зубами, но и это не сбивало, только заводило.

— Еще, — и тут вспыхнул свет, так неожиданно, что в глазах в первый миг потемнело, Юньлун зажмурился.

Юньлун приподнялся на локтях: Ибо тоже выглядел ошарашенным и смущенным, как будто делал что-то неприличное.

Для тебя не неприличное, напомнил себе Юньлун. Это он привык за много лет, минет дома в кровати — может быть, самое невинное изо всего, что они творили с Гацзи. Но Ибо выглядел так, словно на него наставили фотокамеру в самый неподходящий момент его жизни.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Юньлун, потому что возбуждение от вида красных раскрытых губ над его членом и ниточки слюны только усиливалось, было уже почти больно и невыносимо хотелось продолжения. — Хоть немного, — он выгнул бедра вверх, застонал протяжно, когда Ибо продолжил. Юньлун положил руку на голову, и тут его осенило.

— Погоди минуту, — едва Ибо поднял голову, Юньлун рывком потянул его наверх, на подушки, а сам тут же перевернулся головой к ногам. Таким же рывком он дернул вниз шорты Ибо вместе с бельем, даже не пытаясь снять до конца, забрал член глубоко в рот и застонал от ответной ласки. Это должно было быть хорошо, он хотел сделать хорошо, взял еще чуть глубже, и когда Ибо сжал губы тугим кольцом, снова застонал, не выпуская член изо рта.

***

Ибо подчинился просьбам, с упоением наблюдая, как его неуверенные поначалу ласки действуют на Юньлуна.

Юньлуну нравилось.

Ибо тоже нравилось ощущать тяжесть члена на языке. Слюна смешивалась со смазкой, ладонь с легкостью двигалась по коже.

И тут включился свет.

Ощущать руками, угадывать в темноте очертания — не то же самое, что видеть член внушительного размера перед носом, блестящий от твоей слюны и стоящий благодаря твоим стараниям.

Ибо опустил голову, пряча смущение за челкой. Поздно стесняться, что меняется от того, что видно лучше? Вчера в туалетной кабинке тоже было светло…

Юньлуну не надо было просить его, Ибо и без того хотелось доставить ответное удовольствие — Юньлун уже столько раз сделал ему хорошо, неужели Ибо не справится? Он приступил вновь, Юньлун запустил руку в его волосы. Не давил, просто держал, и Ибо смотрел на него исподлобья, запомнил и отложил на полку личных воспоминаний выражение лица Юньлуна, такое красивое в порыве страсти.

Юньлун потянул его наверх, как куклу, будто он совсем ничего не весил, Ибо ошарашенно хлопнул ресницами и понял, что от него требуется.

Об этой позе любят рассуждать в интернете и с близкими друзьями, часто шутят в мемах. Это не что-то запретное, но все же Ибо не пробовал подобного. Если честно, он вообще многое не пробовал из-за нехватки времени.

С Юньлуном все иначе.

Ибо помогал себе ладонью, заглатывал сколько мог, потом выпустил изо рта и прихватил головку. Толкаться навстречу было неудобно, так и не снятые до конца шорты ограничивали движения, это злило.

Ибо приказал себе не смущаться звуков, вырывающихся в процессе. Он расслабил горло, прикрыл глаза и впервые смог взять почти до конца. Он продержался не больше пяти секунд, повторил снова, и снова, посасывал нежную кожу.

Он был так сосредоточен, что даже не знал, чего хочется больше: довести Юньлуна до оргазма, кончить самому или продолжить иначе.

— Подожди, я близко, если мы… — Ибо смущенно погладил Юньлуна по волосам, не зная, как объяснить, а потом мысленно махнул на все рукой и вернулся к своему занятию с удвоенным рвением. Сам Ибо начал мелко дрожать, все ближе подступая к черте. Он вжался бедрами в лицо Юньлуна, путался пальцами в волосах, плохо контролируя себя, насаживался горлом и тут же отстранялся, чтобы не задеть зубами.

***

В паху все сильнее тяжелело от неровных, влажных и глубоких ласк, знал ли Ибо, что вот так, глубоко и обратно, и все снова, заводит настолько?

И еще дарит потом особенно яркий оргазм. Может быть, Ибо знал, потому что делал именно так. Юньлун — тоже. Взять глубоко, сжать — выпустить, обвести языком головку и снова медленно втянуть, как будто преодолевая сопротивление.

Он бы уже кончил, если бы сам не отвлекался на ласки. Он хотел сейчас вместе, если получится, у них так еще не было. Юньлун выгнул шею, подставляясь под пальцы.

— Давай, — неразборчиво ответил он, — да, я тоже.

Он ощутил, как член Ибо стал тверже и толще, он терялся в ощущениях, толкался глубже, когда Ибо выпустил было его изо рта — и принимал сам, они были соединены так, что движения отдавались. Юньлун слышал сдавленный стон, чувствовал вибрацию чужого горла, чужой вкус — и отпустил себя почти одновременно с Ибо.

Он потерся лицом о простыню, стирая оставшиеся капли, перевернулся, улегся рядом с Ибо. Дыхание было еще сбитое, горло слегка тянуло. Ибо тоже тяжело дышал, он успел вытереть рот, но на щеке остался след. Юньлун стер его губами и поцеловал, едва притронувшись.

— Спасибо тебе, — голос похрипывал. — Спасибо. Ибо, ты хорош во всем.

Он опустил ладонь против сердца Ибо, как тот делал сам пару раз. Стук постепенно успокаивался, вместе было так хорошо, только свет все-таки резал глаза.

— Я его выключу, ладно? Если хочешь, оставлю лампу.

— Не надо лампу, ты же со мной. Только захвати мой телефон из гостиной, он на диване или на столике, а то мы так не услышим будильник. Если утром будет такая же пасмурная погода, я не проснусь, даже если звенеть будет под ухом.

Без света как будто стало тише, слышнее стук дождя. Юньлун укрыл их обоих одеялом.

— Ты любишь дождь? — тихо спросил он. — Я люблю. Особенно с утра, если никуда не надо, правда, это бывает редко… И еще пить кофе под дождь, кстати, ты вообще пьешь его?

Хочу знать о тебе еще больше, думал Юньлун, знать все. Больше, чем кто-либо, чем Сяо Чжань, что вообще он знает о тебе, раз сейчас не с тобой?

Юньлун одернул себя: он перешел черту, которую нельзя переступать даже в мыслях.

— Это было здорово. Спасибо, — он погладил Ибо по спине, стараясь то ли усыпить, то ли самому уснуть, до звонка будильника оставалось несколько часов.

***

Стало хорошо, пусто, легко. Ибо с трудом пошевелился, перекатываясь на подушку. Он проглотил то, что попало в рот, и локтем утер с лица то, что мимо.

Охренеть.

У него впервые так — чтобы одновременно. Стоит ли удивляться? Почти все, что происходило между ними, для Ибо в первый раз.

Нежность смешивалась с благодарностью и расползалась внутри, заполняла каждую клеточку тела. Юньлун щекотно коснулся лица, потом — совсем мимолетно — губ. Ибо обнял в ответ, сполз чуть ниже, чтобы устроиться на плече.

Он наконец выпутал ноги из шорт и отбросил их на пол к футболке. Надо будет обязательно собрать вещи для большой стирки и передать горничной, иначе скоро Ибо будет не в чем ходить: вся его одежда покрылась характерными разводами и пятнами, еще и пахла вызывающе, по крайней мере, так казалось самому Ибо.

— Не благодари меня, ты же сам, — Ибо смутился. Почему Юньлун его благодарит? Это он, Ибо, должен говорить спасибо.

Вместо этого он прошептал:

— Я рад, что мы здесь. Это лучший отпуск, который у меня был.

Язык с трудом ворочался во рту, с непривычки слегка саднило горло. Хорошо, что завтра не надо петь, а глубокий минет он еще научится делать — они с Юньлуном взяли сегодня бананы на рынке, так что практиковаться можно будет начинать хоть с утра. Ибо улыбнулся, просунул одну ногу между ногами Юньлуна, и прижал холодную ступню к горячей щиколотке, проехавшись по жестким волоскам.

— Я люблю дождь, но только когда сижу дома. Работать в него отвратительно. Холодно, мокро, сыро. Трасса становится опасно скользкой, на скейте не покатаешься, осенью и зимой он такой холодный, а летом душный, — Ибо усмехнулся, качнув головой, да, из него так себе мастер описаний. — Но мне нравится, когда становится темно или смеркается, за окном шумит дождь, а ты сидишь дома в тепле, и тебе не надо никуда идти, ты просто слушаешь, как он барабанит. Да, я пью кофе. Латте. Без сахара, без сиропа. Можно даже из фэмили марта, так тоже сойдёт. А ты любишь американо? Или эспрессо?

Ибо расслабленно прикрыл глаза, натянул одеяло повыше — голое плечо мерзло. Он пригрелся в объятиях, наслаждаясь мимолетной лаской. Мысли расползались, интонации Юньлуна действовали, как снотворное. Ибо нравилось слышать этот голос и ощущать ласковые прикосновения к своему телу.

***

Ибо грелся об него, кутался в одеяло и тихо говорил, иногда коротко зевая. Юньлун гладил, чувствовал под гладкой кожей косточки позвонков, ощущал пальцами короткие волоски на руке, слушал, представляя то, о чем даже не задумывался раньше — о скользкой трассе, о съемках в дождь. Представлял себе Ибо, который где-нибудь на съемках с утра тянет кофе, чтобы проснуться.

— Я люблю и латте, и американо. Не только под дождь, конечно. Лучше всего в хорошей кофейне. В Пекине… — Юньлун вовремя остановился и не сказал «у нас», — у меня есть любимая кофейня.

Он не предложил показать ее Ибо: там бывает довольно людно, а кофе не попьешь в маске.

— Мы можем поискать кофейню в городе. Какую-нибудь уютную, во французском или итальянском стиле, с круассанами, что тебе больше нравится?

Ибо ответил не сразу, и Юньлун подумал, что он уснул, но спустя пару минут услышал еле слышный шепот:

— Я бы выбрал сэндвичи. И круассаны с красной рыбой, они тоже напоминают сэндвичи.

Юньлун поцеловал его в волосы с такой нежностью, что самому стало страшно.


	13. Часть 1. Глава 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: авторы любят Сяо Чжаня :) мнение героев может не совпадать с мнением авторов.
> 
> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1354151609362739200
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Будильники звонили друг за другом. Ибо вынырнул из сна сразу же: они не опустили на ночь жалюзи, в комнате было светло. Небо за окнами было голубое, кое-где проглядывали тонкие полосы редких облаков.

— Юньлун, — Ибо тронул чужое плечо, сел в постели и потер глаза. Пора было собираться в дорогу. Он убрал с лица Юньлуна растрепанные волосы, заправил за ухо длинную челку — Ну же, мы так опоздаем на экскурсию.

Настроение было хорошее. Ибо поднялся с постели, потянул сонного Юньлуна за собой.

— Если через двадцать минут ты не выйдешь завтракать, я постучу. Надеюсь, ты не уснешь под душем, — он улыбнулся отражению Юньлуна в зеркале и послал воздушный поцелуй.

Ибо быстро привел себя в порядок, позвонил на ресепшн, попросил, чтобы принесли такой же завтрак, как два дня назад, и добавили к заказу кофе. За пять минут кинул в рюкзак зарядник, влажные салфетки, две бутылки воды, крекеры, орешки, кошелек с наличкой и карточкой, чехол с очками.

Горничная закончила накрывать завтрак и пообещала подарок от администрации отеля в качестве извинения за вчерашний инцидент со светом. Ибо поблагодарил и, когда она ушла, постучал к Юньлуну:

— Завтрак!

***

То ли причиной была вчерашняя прогулка, то ли вечер после нее, то ли дождь, но спалось очень крепко и сладко. Кажется, Юньлун проспал бы весь день, но Ван Ибо был более дисциплинирован. Юньлун все-таки встал, конечно, улыбнулся Ибо, поймав в зеркале воздушный поцелуй. Включил воду похолоднее, чтобы проснуться, но все равно не хотел спешить.

Поэтому, когда Ибо постучал в дверь, он успел только собрать сумку и натянуть джинсы и сейчас стоял перед зеркалом с расческой в руке. И так тяжелые веки слегка припухли, отчего выглядел он еще более сонным.

Не старше и не младше, на все свои почти тридцать. Он раньше не думал об этом, незачем было рядом с Гацзи, но сияющие двадцать два Ван Ибо невольно наводили на мысли, хотя Ибо и бурчал, что Юньлун не старый.

Ибо был легок на помине, деликатно постучал, прежде чем войти. Юньлун обернулся:

— Я сейчас.

Ибо был бодрый и деловитый, Юньлун открыто любовался им, а за завтраком привычно потянул на колени.

— Тебе удобно? — он посмотрел на часы. Время до такси еще было, он как раз успеет выпить кофе: две чашки на столе исходили теплым душистым паром. Это не кофейня, конечно, но вдвоем было уютно, губы Ибо пахли кофе и молоком, когда он целовал его. Юньлуну после вчерашнего дня было так спокойно и хорошо, что этот момент хотелось длить. Но в машине он все-таки встряхнулся и с интересом посмотрел в окно, уточнил у водителя, долго ли ехать.

Улыбнулся интересу и предвкушению в глазах Ибо.

— Ты не читал новости сегодня? Я еще не успел, интересно, что там происходит дома.

***

Ибо засмеялся, повернулся, ткнулся носом под челюсть и заверил:

— Мне удобно, — это не ложь, Ибо было хорошо и комфортно, он ерзал больше потому, что предвкушал экскурсию.

Юньлун целовал его долго, нежно, неглубоко. Ибо принимал заданные правила, не старался взять больше, чем предложили, но насыщался гораздо медленнее, словно пробовал что-то по капле, когда хочется сделать глоток.

Джонни Ван позвонил без десяти восемь утра. На чистом путунхуа сообщил, что машина прибыла, водитель встретит их у виллы, а сам он будет ожидать у храма, с которого они начнут.

Кондиционер приятно охлаждал салон, тихо играла музыка. Водитель на ломаном китайском предупредил, что ехать около часа. Ибо сполз и пристроился на плече Юньлуна.

— Не читал, — честно ответил Ибо. На Бали он заглядывал в телефон от силы два-три раза в день. — Вейбо и вичат затягивают, не хочу так бездарно тратить время, — он смахнул с футболки Юньлуна пылинку. — Если что-то случится дома или с близкими мне людьми, мне сразу же сообщат. А новости… Их много, и я не знаю, чему верить.

Джонни Ван скинул в вичате короткую экскурсионную программу для ознакомления, Ибо показал ее Юньлуну.

Храм на воде Танах Лот, озеро Братан, храм Пура Улан Дану, фруктовый рынок, клубничная плантация, посещение рисовых террас Джатилувих и водопада Гит-Гит.

— Насыщенно, — видимо, менеджер решила, что за день они должны увидеть по максимуму. Не все же время сидеть на вилле.

Он скопировал список мест, переслал ей и сразу же получил в ответ: «Культурное просвещение!»

— Сегодня сделаю кучу фотографий и перешлю родителям, мама ворчит, что я ничего не публикую, — Ибо написал родителям, спросил, как дела дома и все ли здоровы, а потом отложил телефон на сиденье экраном вниз.

С Джонни они встретились на парковке у самого храма. Несмотря на раннее время, тут уже было достаточно туристов: и местные, и иностранцы, паркинг тоже был забит. Джонни разговаривал по делу, лишних вопросов не задавал, находил ответы на все, что интересовало Ибо, от года постройки храма до крутой школы серфинга или клевого ночного клуба с лучшими диджейскими сетами.

Бали — небольшой остров, тут несложно объездить несколько мест за пару часов, разве что движение затруднял ужасный трафик и полное отсутствие элементарных правил дорожного движения. Люди на скутерах были еще отважнее или безбашеннее, чем в Китае, Ибо было бы сложно управляться с транспортом на такой дороге. Бесит, когда, как бы ты ни пытался соблюдать правила и беречь себя и других, все решится внезапным появлением другого человека. Джонни говорил, что на Бали ужасно водят, Ибо был с ним согласен.

День пролетел быстро, но без спешки. Ибо снял фотографии для мамы, попросил Юньлуна пофоткать его (может, он расщедрится и выложит что-нибудь в вичат), сделал кучу селфи с собой и Юньлуном у храма, камней, озера, океана, даже в машине.

***

Юньлун просмотрел список мест, которые они сегодня смогут увидеть. Названия половины он слышал впервые, но тем интереснее.

— Здорово, — он кивнул, понимая желание Ибо как можно больше отдалиться от обычной жизни, от всего ее груза. Наверное, он прав, каждому дню своя забота, надо ли думать о том, что не можешь изменить?

Они с Гацзи всегда держались очень близко и свободно, этому никто не удивлялся, но Юньлун не вел себя так с другими людьми. Здесь никому не было дела, кто они у себя дома, не было известности, а с ней — ответственности и контроля.

Как быстро, оказывается, к этому привыкаешь.

Пока Ибо фотографировался у озера, Юньлун ждал в стороне, коротко отвечая на сообщения близких — фото и подпись «на экскурсии, потом расскажу».

Тщательно проверил, какой кадр прикрепился, нахмурился и открыл новости, чтобы отделаться от неприятного ощущения.

Когда Ибо подошел, Юньлун молча показал экран. Дела дома были все серьезнее.

Они ничего не могут сделать, ни он, ни Ибо, если вернутся. Они не медики, выразить поддержку, как и другие звезды, можно из любой точки мира. Но Юньлуну стало стыдно за то, что все эти дни он почти не думал о доме.

О Китае, о родителях, о Гацзи, хотя с него надо было начинать. Он не мальчишка, чтобы потерять голову в любовном порыве.

Но Юньлун бы не хотел называть этот порыв любовным. Нет, привязанность, взаимная симпатия, удачное сочетание темпераментов и склонностей, что угодно.

— Давай сфотографируемся, — он развернул Ибо спиной к себе, обнял, наклонился, чтобы положить подбородок на его плечо. Он понимал, что фото придется удалить, но это будет потом.

— Знаешь, что я подумал, — кадры были сделаны, но Юньлун не торопился отпускать Ибо. — Мне должно быть стыдно, что я сейчас не там, что мне хорошо, когда кому-то плохо. Но я все равно рад, что мы здесь и вместе.

День был хорош, несмотря ни на что, Бали красив, Джонни рассказывал интересно и не обращал внимания на то, что они держатся за руки. Юньлун снова понимал Ибо — хорошо быть просто человеком, до которого никому нет дела.

***

Ибо пробежался взглядом по тексту, скользнул пальцем по экрану, промотал страницу до конца. Статистика пугала и напоминала фильм ужасов, цифры не укладывались в голове. Сердце сжалось из-за родителей — они давно не молоды.

Тепло, что разгоралось внутри, было неправильное, как и все то, что они сделали и еще успеют сделать на этом острове. Но Ибо не было стыдно, после возвращения домой студия даст инструкции и он сделает то, что умеет лучше всего — продолжит работать, поддерживая народ.

Ибо прижался к щетинистой щеке.

— Я тоже рад, что мы здесь.

Когда они добрались до водопада, уже темнело. Запас крекеров и орешков был подчищен, Ибо проголодался, но даже легкое чувство голода не портило настроение.

Джонни предупредил, что им придется подняться на 340 ступенек. Ибо прошептал:

— Хорошо, что мы пошли в клуб вместо экскурсии, тогда, пару дней назад. Не знаю, как бы я поднимался, тебе бы пришлось нести меня на руках, и, наверное, мы бы не дошли оба, — он засмеялся.

— Хорошо, — Юньлун тоже развеселился. — Но ведь тебе ничего не мешало, ммм, танцевать? Взять тебя на руки для проверки?

—— Ну, как сказать, — Ибо лукаво взглянул на Юньлуна. — Можно меня взять, — игра слов. — Но не здесь, а когда вернемся домой. И на руки тоже можно, когда соберешься нести меня в нашу спальню.

Да, это их спальня, в которой они спят и занимаются сексом, их дом, пусть снятый в аренду.

— Так и сделаю, — Юньлун окинул Ибо взглядом с ног до головы и понизил голос. — Возьму тебя… И на руки тоже.

К концу подъема ноги устали и дышали они оба тяжело. Водопад шумел, заглушая слова, в воде играли последние лучи солнца. Юньлун притянул Ибо поближе.

— Тебе нравится?

— Очень красиво, да, — шум воды, звуки ночного леса и голоса вокруг отступили. Ибо смотрел на Юньлуна: искрящиеся глаза, не юношеское, но все еще молодое лицо в обрамлении отросших волос.

Дыхание перехватило.

Если бы вокруг никого не было, Ибо обнял бы Юньлуна и поцеловал, потому что не знал, как иначе донести все то, что бушует внутри.

Они так и стояли, рассматривая друг друга, пока Джонни внезапно не предложил:

— Давайте я вас сфотографирую.

Это отрезвило, оцепенение спало. Ибо протянул Джонни свой телефон с включенной камерой и стал вполоборота к Юньлуну; оглянулся, убедился, что вокруг не так уж много людей и каждый занят своим делом.

— Делай много кадров, — попросил он, без предупреждения обнял Юньлуна за шею обеими руками, встал на носки, уткнулся носом в плечо, подождал и повернулся к камере; улыбнулся, развернулся спиной к растерявшемуся Юньлуну, удержал его ладони на талии, прижался к груди — о, да, Ибо знал, что это не совсем дружеские объятия, и умел сниматься. И он лично накинет Джонни в вичате денег за молчание, если ему понравится хотя бы одна из фотографий.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он Юньлуну и ласково улыбнулся, опьяненный свободой и своей выходкой.

Когда они насмотрелись и пофотографировали, Джонни предложил перекусить рядом в «неплохом месте». За ужином Ибо рассматривал кадры.

— Есть удачные, спасибо, — он тут же переслал Юньлуну те, что закинул в избранное.

Снимки около водопада были особенно хороши. Пускай Ибо без мейка, ночное освещение всегда портит лицо и это не профессиональные студийные фотки, но впечатление от них было одно — красиво. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе.

— Ты на них как будто светишься, — Джонни отвлекся от своего стейка.

— Да, — согласился Ибо.

«Потому что я счастлив».

***

Юньлун невольно сравнивал этот ужин с вчерашним. Они снова сидели рядом, но не так близко, нельзя было и подумать поцеловать ладонь, как вчера сделал Ибо.

Ибо весь день поглядывал из-под ресниц, поправлял волосы, это все выглядело так очевидно, что Юньлуну казалось любой, кто их увидит, все поймет. Еще он подозревал, что выглядит ненамного лучше и ведет себя ненамного осторожнее, чем Ибо.

День был отличный и интересный, они поблагодарили Джонни, прежде чем попрощаться. Теперь можно было отдыхать и медленно перебирать впечатления, пока они неторопливо едут обратно. Было темно, и Юньлун спокойно обнял Ибо.

— Как тебе? — он не уточнил, что именно, имея в виду все сразу.

— Здорово. Спасибо за день, это было так круто, я не знаю, где мне понравилось больше, потому что мне понравилось все. А тебе как? — Ибо достал телефон, Юньлун заметил краем глаза, как он отправляет Джонни хунбао в вичате в знак благодарности. Потом Ибо открыл фото и повернул телефон так, чтобы оба видели экран.

— Это тебе спасибо. Здорово, что мы съездили. А больше всего, наверное, в храме. И водопад.

Они смотрели вместе, потом Юньлун взял у Ибо телефон — можно? — и разглядывал их общие фото.

Там, где Ибо спиной, он, Юньлун, не улыбался. Там он прижимал его к себе так, будто не собирался отпускать.

На следующих Ибо смеялся и выглядел счастливым. Светящимся, правильно сказал Джонни. И он сам — тоже. У них осталось совсем немного незапланированного отдыха, что изменят несколько дней…

Он вернул телефон и взял ладонь Ибо в свои.

Едва они вошли на «свою» виллу и машина исчезла из вида, Ибо потянулся к нему целоваться так горячо, как спешат пить после целого дня жажды, отрывисто прошептал:

— Может, примем ванну вместе?

— Сейчас? — на всякий случай уточнил Юньлун, не сомневаясь, что в ванной они будут не только мыться.

Пока набиралась вода, он развернул Ибо спиной к себе и поцеловал по кромке волос, стянул с него футболку, снял свою, прижался кожей к коже и снова поцеловал.

— Знаешь, — Ибо закинул одну руку за голову, дотянулся до щеки Юньлуна и погладил, — мы бы неплохо смотрелись в кадре.

— Наверное, да, — Юньлун согласился, улыбаясь; то, что сейчас отражалось в зеркале, навевало мысли об определенном жанре. — Кстати, ты пробовал когда-нибудь перед зеркалом? Если захочешь, мы могли бы, в спальне ведь есть.

Иногда это хорошо заводит, Ибо может понравиться.

— Нет, — Ибо засмеялся, встретил взгляд Юньлуна в отражении. — У меня, знаешь ли, было не так много разнообразия до встречи с тобой. Я подумал, а что, если бы мы сняли свое видео, но зеркало — это тоже интересно.

— Вау, про видео я не думал, хотя ты про какое видео? — наверное, фантазия увела его слишком далеко, но лукавый взгляд Ибо подтвердил: нет, речь о том самом.

Безумие, разве что снять, посмотреть и стереть, но идея Юньлуну понравилась.

— Я бы сыграл с тобой. В каком-нибудь спектакле или, может быть, даже фильме. Вода! — спохватился Юньлун в последний момент. Воды в ванне было уже столько, что если они заберутся — будет вровень с краями.

Ибо сел в ванне впереди него, соскользнул пониже, чтобы намочить плечи, вынырнул, прошелся ладонями по ногам Юньлуна и аккуратно расставил локти.

— Расскажи про себя, — попросил Юньлун. — Что бы ты делал, если бы сейчас был в Пекине, и что хочешь делать, когда вернешься?

Это не вопрос, увидятся ли они потом, просто хотелось представить жизнь Ван Ибо как можно лучше.

Если быть честным — Юньлун хотел знать, найдется ли в ней место для него.

***

Ибо жадно рассматривал их отражения в зеркале, мозг тут же перенес происходящее на экран. Неважно, в чем бы они снимались — в шоу, дораме или в домашнем видео, — результат получился бы неплохим.

Ибо никогда раньше не позволил бы себе задуматься о чем-то настолько откровенном. Если снимать это, то только для себя, разумеется. И даже не из-за известности: самому Ибо не хотелось бы, чтобы посторонние видели, что делают с ним умелые прикосновения и желанная близость.

От фантазий делалось и стыдно, и страшно. Юньлуну он верил, но слишком много людей пытались вытащить из шкафа грязное белье Ибо. И все же, даже осознавая все риски, Ибо позволил себе представить, как бы это могло быть, как бы они сработались, участвуя в одном проекте. С домашним видео было бы веселее, но съемки в фильме или спектакль — это возможность провести вместе больше времени.

Ибо не пробовал перед зеркалом. Он вообще многое не пробовал, виновато было время, которого вечно не хватало, спешка, постоянная жажда.

Как важно просто иметь время.

— Наверное, был бы как все? — Ибо обдумывал вопрос Юньлуна с десяток секунд. — Сидел дома, никуда не выходил, смотрел фильмы и сериалы, еще тренировался. Заказывал бы еду, потому что готовлю я так себе. Мой друг собирает Лего. Я бы тоже мог, у меня много наборов, но через неделю это надоедает. На улице опасно — есть риск подхватить вирус, да и на скейте зимой не покатаешься. Я бы мог ничего не делать неделю, ну, от силы две, а потом бы заскучал. Даже в приставку скучно играть, когда тебя ничто не ограничивает. Наверное, я бы встретился с друзьями, может, съездил бы к родителям, потому что быть одному тоже скучно. Я люблю отдохнуть, но одиночество… оно давит. Когда вернусь домой, если карантин еще будет длиться, буду тренироваться дома и делать все это, а когда мне надоест, то… не знаю, может, к тому моменту уже все закончится и надо будет возвращаться к работе. А как бы ты проводил время?

Он провел ладонью по водной глади и направил небольшую волну к себе, чтобы облизала плечи.

Тело было расслаблено, желание затаилось и выжидало. Ибо хотелось прикосновений Юньлуна, но спокойной беседы было достаточно, чтобы насыщаться близостью человека, с которым стремишься быть рядом. Вместе.

***

— Я в последний раз собирал Лего… — Юньлун попытался вспомнить и только покачал головой. — Ты очень терпеливый, раз мог бы заниматься им целую неделю.

Юньлун спрашивал немного не об этом, но послушать, чем занимался бы Ибо, если бы имел сколько угодно свободного времени, тоже было важно и интересно.

Ибо не сказал, конечно, что постарался бы увидеться с Сяо Чжанем, наверное, это подразумевалось под «встретился с друзьями». Юньлун не боялся одиночества, но последняя фраза Ибо насчет давления прозвучала как-то тоскливо.

Юньлун не верил, что Ван Ибо долго будет один. Слишком красивый, слишком известный, не может быть, чтобы не нашелся кто-то, кто будет любить его всем сердцем, баловать и носить на руках, если позволят силы. А если и не позволят, это ведь не самое главное.

Сяо Чжаню, кстати, вряд ли позволят, Сяо Чжань сам выглядит так, будто нажми — и переломится. Юньлун знал, что не должен так думать, но мысли приходили без спроса.

— Мне сложно представить, как ты собираешь Лего, но я посмотрел бы на это. Если хочешь, мы можем попробовать вместе, — неожиданно предложил Ибо. — То есть мне часто дарят Лего, и я физически не успеваю разобраться с ним. Неделя, конечно, много, но на пару часов это может быть весело.

Ибо нарушил негласное правило, которое оба соблюдали до сих пор — не говорить о том, что будет после Бали, разве что в ключе «а если бы».

Юньлун плохо себе это представлял: приехать в гости к Ван Ибо, попробовать вместе с ним собирать Лего, как делают близкие друзья или люди, которые встречаются.

На Бали они, минуя все положенные стадии романа, перешли к почти семейному быту: сон вместе, общие завтраки, общий отдых, жаркий секс…

И Юньлуну было хорошо. Ибо, кажется, тоже.

У них вряд ли получится после всего, что уже было, остаться наедине — и спокойно собирать Лего, не пытаясь прикоснуться друг к другу. Пока что — нет. Так что никаких встреч за закрытыми дверями быть не должно, иначе…

Иначе лучше не думать. Так что Юньлун не должен.

— Я бы попробовал что-нибудь собрать, может, я еще не совсем разучился это делать. А что у тебя есть из наборов?

— О, у меня есть все модели из Звездных Войн. Как-то друзья сговорились и решили, что в свободное время мне нечем заняться, потому решили заполнить его. Я честно просидел над одним из наборов несколько дней, а потом начались съемки, пришлось уехать, и теперь я иногда захожу в комнату, где все это ждет своего часа, — Ибо развел руками, — и имитирую рабочий процесс.

— А сами Звездные войны ты смотрел? Все? Мне они нравятся, но я давно не видел всю хронику.

Юньлун почему-то так хорошо представил до мелочей, как они могли бы смотреть бессмертное «в далекой-далекой галактике».

У него дома, в темноте, чтобы светился только экран, и Ибо сидел бы вот так, чтобы он обнимал его со спины, и даже миска с теми же креветками или чипсами…

Такое яркое видение невозможной жизни, что Юньлун только подавил вздох.

Юньлун поглаживал теплую кожу под водой, спускался до бедер, иногда украдкой проводил ниже пупка — и просто по ногам, по выставленным из воды коленям, пока Ибо не обернулся.

Под его взглядом, мягким и почти влюбленным («Боги, как и зачем, верните все назад, когда мы были друг другу чужими, сотрите нам память, или хотя бы мне!» — подумал Юньлун), он чуть не забыл, что хотел сказать. Задержал мокрую ладонь на своем лице, улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил, что я очень скучный и ленивый человек. Я, — он вовремя оговорился и не сказал «мы», — подолгу спал бы. Готовил что-нибудь, может быть, нашел бы рецепт, который ещё не пробовал. Читал бы. Возможно, я даже не заметил бы, что это карантин, а не просто выходной.

Они с Гацзи обязательно пели бы вместе, передразнивая партии друг друга, но могли бы и всерьез, говорили бы о ролях, репертуаре. Юньлун отогнал воспоминания, чем заканчивались последние обсуждения театра.

— Повторял бы песни к концерту в конце февраля, учил бы новые. Съездил бы к родителям, конечно. В кинотеатр сейчас нельзя, мы, — он все-таки оговорился по привычке и кашлянул, заглушая последний слог. Некрасиво, но извиняться за такую оговорку еще хуже. — Я смотрел бы что-нибудь дома. Кстати, вода остывает. Пойдем в спальню?

Он подхватил Ибо на руки вместе с большим пушистым полотенцем, в которое тот завернулся.

— Ты меня балуешь, ты знаешь? — Ибо улыбнулся.

— Я же обещал тебе, — Юньлун понес его в спальню, на ходу целуя то в нос, то в макушку. В спальне было темно, но дверь в коридор осталась открытой, на кровать упала полоска света.

Ибо посмотрел снизу вверх, и у Юньлуна сжалось в груди от множества стеснившихся чувств.

Желание. Нежность. Любование. Влечение. Желание быть рядом, нет, вместе, не отпускать, защищать. Брать и принимать ответную ласку, потому что все теряет смысл, если твои желания не находят ответа.

Юньлун не спешил с откровенными ласками — лег рядом, взял руку Ибо, погладил запястье.

— Кажется, заживают? Не больно?

***

Ибо с интересом слушал Юньлуна и млел от ласковых прикосновений. Он заметил короткую заминку, как и оговорку, но все было известно заранее, игнорирование очевидного не освобождает от ответственности и последствий.

Какой, однако, интересный статус в их взаимоотношениях получает Ибо. Они скрываются от всех, потому что натолкнутся на всеобщее непонимание, и кто будет причиной? Ибо, который влез туда, где двое были счастливы почти десять лет? Но ведь не бывает так, что виноват кто-то один.

Неприятно и страшно думать, что, вернувшись домой, Юньлун может перестать с ним общаться. Но даже если будет так, Ибо примет это с достоинством.

«Я пытаюсь себя оправдать, и это неправильно».

Я не хочу себя оправдывать, внезапно понял Ибо.

Ему было все равно, что скажут другие, он просто хотел, чтобы это продолжалось, и намеренно обходил в мыслях тему Аянги. Имеет ли он право обсуждать это с Юньлуном? Нет. Они словно перешагнули точку невозврата, и дальше только неизвестность.

Ибо перевел взгляд на запястье, усмехнулся:

— Пустяки. Или ты хочешь снова связать мои руки? — он улыбнулся, уложил Юньлуна на спину, навис. — Чего бы тебе хотелось?

Ибо поцеловал Юньлуна, мазнул губами ниже, вдоль линии челюсти к уху, потерся носом и забрался сверху, обтек Юньлуна собой.

***

Ибо быстро смелел: сам уселся сверху и спросил о его желаниях, сам поцеловал.

У Юньлуна было много желаний, список с каждым днем все удлинялся.

— Знаешь, тебе идут связанные руки. Хотя тебе, кажется, все идет. Но поясом — больше нет, только тем, что не оставляет следы, когда там у тебя эфир? И если тебе что-то не нравится из того, что я делаю, скажи, хорошо?

Еще можно завязывать глаза, но Юньлун не рисковал предложить такое после недавних откровений о страхе темноты. Хотя можно же и наоборот, а еще есть другие места для занятий любовью, кроме кровати и ванной. Не такие экстремальные, как туалет в клубе, но, например, кресло или стол…

Есть тьма возможностей, поз, вещей, и всего несколько дней вместе, и пока они не закончились, Юньлун хотел дать Ибо то, что тому точно понравится.

Если бы он тогда, в номере, знал Ибо чуть лучше…

Если бы он тогда вообще его знал. Потому что тогда ему почти не было разницы, Ван Ибо или кто-то другой, просто у них с Гацзи был трудный период. Просто к Сяо Чжаню он ревновал Гацзи больше, чем к другим, просто очень хорошо понимал в тот момент Ван Ибо. А Ибо, как ни крути, очень красив…

Это не оправдания, Юньлун их не искал. И тот Ибо, который сейчас целовал его и выгибался над ним, обнаженный, держался на крепких руках — мускулы, кожа и кости, ничего больше, — он был совсем другой.

— Эфир? Послезавтра. А разве есть что-нибудь, что не оставляет следов? Как-то во время съемок меня пристегивали розовыми наручниками, такими дурацкими, с пушком, — Ибо с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Послезавтра, — кивнул Юньлун, отмечая для себя, что надо быть осторожнее.

Он представил себе Ибо в розовых наручниках и засмеялся.

— Что это такое снималось? Я хочу это видеть. Дорама или шоу?

— Поверь мне, ты не хочешь этого видеть. Это была дорама, и от меня там мало что зависело, — за ворчанием пряталось очевидное смущение.

— Есть ленты, чтобы не травмировать кожу. И другие специальные вещи. От них может, конечно, остаться след, но не такой заметный. И ни в коем случае не наручники, если ты не можешь потом носить вещи с длинным рукавом или браслеты, — Юньлун совсем развеселился, кто бы знал, на какую тему придется просвещать Ван Ибо.

— Я бы послушал про специальные вещи. Хотя наглядная демонстрация лучше бы донесла смысл, — Ибо так и не сказал название дорамы с наручниками, но Юньлун был уверен, что легко ее найдет.

— На сайтах взрослых магазинов обычно очень подробные описания и фотографии, — Юньлун засмеялся. — Нет, я пробовал далеко не все, что там есть. Я не знаю, что тебе больше понравится. Есть смазки с разным эффектом, согревающие и наоборот, есть, хм, разные устройства, электронные и обычные. Те же ленты, чтобы не травмировать кожу, ошейники… Все не перечислить. Что бы ты хотел изучить наглядно? — Юньлун почти не улыбался тому, какое забавное лицо сделал Ибо.

— Я не знаю, что бы могло меня заинтересовать, ленты и ошейники — звучит интересно. Но я бы послушал, что нравится тебе. Вдруг что-то и мне подойдет.

Юньлун был только за, но рядом с Ибо хотелось не рассуждать об удовольствиях, а получать их и доставлять.

— Мы потом обязательно посмотрим. Знаешь, что я хочу сейчас? — Юньлун огляделся по сторонам в поисках подходящей полоски ткани.

— Если ты не против. Так ярче, — Юньлун сам завязал себе глаза и обнял Ибо на ощупь.

Кожа Ибо под пальцами покрылась мурашками. Замерз или волнуется?

Юньлун хотел трогать его, целовать, ласкать, но боялся смотреть в глаза в самый откровенный момент. А еще завязанные глаза — это доверие, и он доверял Ибо.

***

Может, Ибо очень скучный, но раньше ему не приходилось пользоваться в постели чем-то, кроме смазки и презервативов, в его жизни было не так много секса, как предполагают некоторые. Вдруг он пропускает что-то интересное, с другой стороны, пользоваться подобными вещами одному — смысл? Для зрелища требуется благодарный зритель.

Может, Ибо зря тешил себя ложными надеждами, но ненавязчивая забота порождала доверие, делала их близость глубже, выходила за рамки физического влечения. Он наклонился, исполняя просьбу Юньлуна. Ласково поцеловал, проник языком между губами, медленно, но верно заводясь. С шумом сглотнул. Наблюдал, затаив дыхание, как Юньлун завязывает себе глаза.

Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал, растерялся Ибо. Ты меня не видишь, значит ли это, что я могу вести, или это значит, что ты не хочешь меня видеть?

Только не вспоминай о нем, думал Ибо, приникая поцелуем к губам Юньлуна.

Не сравнивай нас.

Он обхватил чужие руки выше локтей, завел за голову, не отпускал, целовал напрягшиеся мышцы. Он знал, что это щекотно, поэтому долго не мучал Юньлуна, сполз ниже.

— Если не понравится, останови меня.

— Делай так, как тебе нравится, я хочу, — немедленно ответил Юньлун.

Ибо прижался губами к соску, втянул в рот, выпустил, размашисто лизнул и тут же подул на разгоряченную кожу, растирая второй сосок между пальцев. Зубами содрал защитную пленку с флакона со смазкой и выдавил немного в ладонь, уверенно обхватил член и вобрал обнажившуюся головку в рот, не забывая работать рукой.

***

Юньлун успел понять, что в какой-то момент Ибо перестает смущаться и сомневаться, главное его до этого момента довести. Тогда поцелуи сами по себе превращаются в секс, а прикосновения плавят кровь.

Он развел колени, открываясь, оперся на локти и запрокинул голову. Было очень хорошо, но мало, Юньлун захлебнулся стоном, прежде чем то ли спросить, то ли разрешить:

— Как ты хочешь.

Юньлун не имел в виду «все, что хочешь». Ибо устраивал расклад, его тоже, им и так было хорошо.

Но сейчас он понял: да. Потому что он доверял Ибо, потому что готов был позволить и это. Дать все, что может, и взять все, что сможет Ибо.

— Да, — шепнул он на выдохе. — Если ты хочешь, — и теперь это точно было позволение.

***

Ибо ценил оказанное доверие и то, что Юньлун передал ему контроль. Однако он все еще не понимал, имеет ли право идти до конца.

У них было по-разному, кое-что Ибо мог повторить. Может, это и к лучшему, что Юньлун не смотрит, лицо выдало бы, что это его первый раз сверху!

Правильно ли он вообще делает, а вдруг Юньлун не это имел ввиду, а если ему не понравится, что тогда?

Юньлун захлебнулся стоном. Тяжелая ладонь опустилась на плечо, судорожно сжала:

— Как ты хочешь.

Сердце замерло в груди. Головка члена, яркая и мокрая, прижалась к губам, Ибо слизнул каплю смазки.

— Хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось.

Ибо дотянулся чистой рукой до небольшой подушки, подложил под поясницу. Вернулся к торчащему члену, прошелся языком по стволу, проследил губами узор выступившей вены, снова взял в рот, и, словно приготовившись нырнуть, едва коснулся кожи вокруг отверстия. Погладил, постепенно ощущая все большую уверенность, ввел первый палец, очень медленно преодолевая сопротивление мышц.

Ибо хотелось, чтобы Юньлуну было хорошо; чтобы в его голове не осталось места для лишних мыслей и других людей. Поэтому был очень старателен, ловил каждый выдох и стон.

Член во рту по-прежнему был твердый и тяжелый, значит, все было правильно. Ибо добавил смазки, круговые движения сменились растягивающим разведением пальцев, будто Ибо показывал ножницы в популярной игре. Он так увлекся, что запоздало ощутил собственное возбуждение, только когда поймал долгожданный толчок навстречу.

Он был уверен в том, что собирается сделать, и даже эта повязка…

Ладно, может, так даже лучше. Пока что.

Ибо сел на колени, губами провел по часто вздымающейся груди, мягко поцеловал в шею, скользнул языком в выемку между ключиц. Ибо действовал неторопливо, но Юньлун просто не видел, как взмокли волосы и напряглось тело.

— Если станет больно, говори. Нам ведь некуда спешить, — Ибо вслух успокаивал себя, собственный голос звучал хрипло и с надрывом, словно он только что пробежал кросс.

— Ну же, ну, — Юньлун звал и торопил его. Ибо натянул презерватив, согнул ноги Юньлуна в коленях, обхватил ладонями под ними и развел в стороны. Не удержался и ласково собрал губами бисеринки пота с груди. Приставил головку ко входу, снова тронул пальцами края отверстия, мягко массируя, а потом очень осторожно толкнулся вперед, зажмурившись и закусив губу.

Ощущений было так много, что они захлестнули лавиной. Ибо приказал себе остановиться, притормозил, запоздало заметил, как сжимает ноги Юньлуна — не до синяков, но ощутимо.

Раскачивался. Выскользнул назад и медленно проник вновь, на этот раз глубже, и снова, пока наконец не прижался бедрами к ягодицам.

Ибо тяжело дышал, согнувшись над Юньлуном. Он уговаривал себя из последних сил не делать резких толчков, не срываться в пропасть, пока неведомые ранее ощущения распускались огромными цветами, выпускали под кожей шипы.

Так хотелось двигаться, сорвать с Юньлуна повязку, целовать его лицо, нашептывая всякую ерунду…

Ибо прижался к губам Юньлуна горячим, мокрым поцелуем и в этот же момент начал движения бедрами. Толчки были размеренные, глубокие, четкие.

— Юньлун, я с тобой.

Это был не бред. Юньлун не видел его, но важно было напомнить, кто находится рядом с ним.

Он крепче перехватил ноги Юньлуна под коленями, согнул их сильнее, навалился сверху и двигался, постепенно наращивая темп. Лишь бы это не закончилось быстро, ощущений было так много и такие яркие, что Ибо боялся не справиться.

Он накрыл ладонью член Юньлуна, обхватил пальцами и теперь двигал рукой в одном ритме с толчками. Юньлун под ним был безумно красивый, взмокший, напряженный, мышцы перекатывались под кожей.

— Ты такой красивый, — Ибо все-таки дотянулся до повязки. — Я хочу снять ее. Хочу, чтобы ты меня видел.

Дрожащими пальцами Ибо стянул повязку и посмотрел Юньлуну в глаза, не прекращая глубоко вбиваться в его тело. А потом поцеловал и наконец позволил себе ускориться.

***

Когда-то они с Гацзи довольно долго не решались перейти к «настоящему» сексу, а когда решились, Юньлун сам настоял, что будет снизу, боялся что-то сделать не так и навредить: большой размер — не только повод для гордости, но и проблемы иногда.

А Гацзи на следующий же день толкнул его в грудь, уронил на кровать, сел верхом и сказал: я тоже хочу знать, как это. У нас все получится.

У них все получилось. И тогда, и потом.

Ибо действовал осторожно, но решительно, иногда замирал на несколько секунд. Юньлун расслабился: он доверял Ибо, он сам передал ему инициативу и давно не смущался таких вещей.

Он зажмурился под повязкой, когда Ибо глубоко взял в рот. В животе и ниже скрутило нетерпением, Ибо так дразнил языком, что можно было потеряться в темноте, в этом жарком, откровенном, сбивающем дыхание, заставляющем стонать все громче.

— Ибо, — позвал он, и тот наконец потянулся вверх, поцеловал грудь, шею. Юньлун обхватил его обеими руками, нетерпеливо потерся.

— Ну же, ну, — всерьез больно не будет с такой подготовкой, начальный дискомфорт можно пережить, Юньлун хотел.

Еще хотел увидеть — и боялся. Одинаково боялся и увидеть в чужих глазах что-то, после чего нельзя будет сделать вид, что ничего не было, и выдать лишнее своим взглядом. Поэтому он сдерживался и не снимал повязку, часто и глубоко дышал.

Когда Ибо начал двигаться, Юньлун перекатил голову и замер: узел сползал, повязка ослабела.

Посмотреть в глаза. Увидеть.

Ибо его поцеловал, заглушая порыв, двигался, не останавливаясь. Юньлун сжался, чтобы еще лучше чувствовать каждый миг движения, скольжения внутри, пока член не уперся глубоко.

Он застонал в губы Ибо:

— Ты… — подался навстречу, приподнялся, напрягаясь всем телом, сжал плечи Ибо, впился пальцами в спину.

Ибо снял повязку, и Юньлун увидел его глаза, сдвинутые брови, сжатые губы.

— Ибо-о. Да, да, еще, Ибо, ты…

Движения — Ибо сверху и его навстречу — были одинаково быстрые, резкие, Юньлун вжимал его в себя и сжимался на нем, вздрагивал от того, как все скручивается внутри, торопился и наконец застонал и выгнулся, зажмурившись.

Чем сильнее оргазм, тем сильнее потом накрывает откат, когда ноги и руки ватные, не твои, все тело будто оглушено силой недавних ощущений и плохо воспринимает, что происходит вокруг.

Ибо лежал сверху, Юньлун положил ладонь на спину. Короткое время передышки, все еще неразрывной близости. Кожа под рукой была влажная, как и простыня под его собственной спиной. Сил говорить не было, горло пересохло.

***

Каждый стон Юньлуна для Ибо звучал как долгожданная награда. Ему важно было слышать все эти короткие фразы, сбивчивый шепот, собственное имя, слетающее с зацелованных губ. Маленькие детали складывались в картину, которую он будет вспоминать потом.

— Ты…

— Я… — согласился Ибо. Сильные руки Юньлуна буквально вдавливали его ближе. Ибо скользнул ладонями под ягодицы Юньлуна, подхватил, немного приподняв. Это такой кайф — понимать, что ты можешь доставить удовольствие и что тебе пытаются доставить его в ответ. Он только хотел, чтобы Юньлуну было хорошо, и тогда сам Ибо расслабленно выдохнет и наконец отпустит себя.

Жар обволакивал, медленно плавил мышцы и нервные окончания, а потом вспыхнул неистово, словно кто-то расплескал вокруг бензин и бросил спичку.

Разрядка была сильная и яркая. Он пришел в себя, уткнувшись лицом в Юньлуна, весь мокрый и выжатый как лимон. Прикрыл глаза от ласковых поглаживаний по волосам и спине.

Ибо нравилось лежать, устроившись на Юньлуне. Он поймал губами выдох, улыбнулся, сгреб его за плечи — такого он не позволял себе с Сяо Чжанем.

— Мне так хорошо, что я не хочу тебя отпускать, но я все понимаю. И, честно говоря, это самый крутой отпуск в моей жизни. Спасибо за доверие.

Он сдвинулся ниже, завел руку за спину Юньлуна. Кожа под пальцами до сих пор была горячая, влажная.

— Я не смогу донести тебя до душа, — Ибо ощутил запоздалое смущение. — Но могу проводить. Может, ты что-то хочешь? Воду, йогурт, или… ?

***

Ибо и спокойствие — вещи почти несовместимые. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Ибо снова приподнялся, поцеловал и обхватил его плечи. Юньлун улыбнулся в ответ.

Ибо выглядел очень счастливым. Светился не хуже, чем на фото у водопада. Откровенно говорил, почти то же, что думал Юньлун.

Что ответить на это? Юньлун просто приподнялся поцеловать и наконец осознал еще кое-что: легкая неуверенность Ибо, его неприкрытое сияние сейчас… Ощущение, что у него такой опыт впервые. Юньлун не будет расспрашивать, но если он угадал, то будет рад и горд, что Ибо узнал и попробовал такое именно с ним, рад быть для него особенным, хоть в чем-то первым.

Ибо вовремя отвлек вопросом, чего ему хочется. Выглядел он при этом таким забавно смущенным, обеспокоенным и растерянным, что Юньлун не мог не рассмеяться.

— Не торопись. Все хорошо, очень хорошо. Сейчас я хочу полежать вот так с тобой, а потом мы пойдем в душ, а потом я действительно что-нибудь съел бы, и ты тоже, наверное? У нас, кажется, еще остались бананы и йогурт.

Он поцеловал Ибо, осторожно оттянул уголки рта в улыбку. Губы Ибо легко складывались в нее, манили целовать.

— Знаешь, я подарю тебе еще один набор Лего. Какой-нибудь очень большой. И, если ты не передумаешь, попробую вспомнить, как это делается.

И он сдержит обещание, если, конечно, сам Ибо не передумает.

— Я не хочу есть, но посижу с тобой за компанию, — Ибо приподнялся на локте и заглянул в лицо Юньлуна. — Обычно у меня мало свободного времени, когда начинается работа, но я буду рад видеть тебя когда угодно, даже если ты не подаришь мне Лего. Возьму чем-нибудь другим.

Когда они встали с кровати в душ, Юньлун поморщился и потер поясницу: от самого секса дискомфорта нет, а вот от активных действий согнувшись — есть.

— Это тебе двадцать два и ты можешь гнуться в любую сторону, — посмеялся он над беспокойством Ибо, — что ты хочешь от немолодого человека! — И отбил полетевшую в него подушку, бросил в ответ ту, что лежала поближе.

Бой подушками снял опасную высоту момента, но до душа они дошли только через четверть часа: сперва сражались, потом заново набирались сил. Юньлун зевал на ходу, а потом и под теплой водой.

***

Улыбка Юньлуна согревала Ибо изнутри.

Он ловил ответные прикосновения и поцелуи, наслаждался объятиями и все время тормозил себя, чтобы не сделать или не сказать что-нибудь лишнее. Эмоции переполняли, и если он даст им волю, то может пожалеть. Они оба.

Ибо не торопился, просто хотел, чтобы все было хорошо. Он шутил, чтобы скрыть всепоглощающую нежность: даже не знал, что в сердце может столько помещаться.

Когда Юньлун снова намекнул, что старый, Ибо сдержал обещание и без зазрения совести стукнул его подушкой — нечего говорить подобное о себе!

— Я могу подарить тебе абонемент в спа здесь, на Бали. Или помассировать сам утром. Сильно беспокоит? — Ибо развернул Юньлуна к себе спиной, чтобы размять лопатки и поясницу.

Это были незначительные знаки внимания, но ему приятно было заботиться о Юньлуне — пусть так, в мелочах. Ибо достал из холодильника йогурт, прихватил бутылку воды, вернулся в спальню и присел на кровать со стороны Юньлуна. Мама делала так же, когда Ибо был маленький: приносила что-нибудь и садилась рядом.

Ибо оставил включенным торшер у дивана в гостиной, перебрался через Юньлуна и устроился на своей половине кровати.

— Доброй ночи.

Чуть погодя он обнял Юньлуна, прижался губами к выпирающему позвонку:

— Спасибо, — так легче, даже если Юньлун спит и не услышит.

***

— Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся Юньлун в ответ на предложение абонемента в спа. — Ничего страшного, пройдет.

Это даже не растяжение, просто реакция на повышенную нагрузку, не первый раз в жизни. Об этом он, конечно, промолчал, но когда Ибо разминал его спину, надавливая сильными пальцами, Юньлун опирался о стену лбом и ладонями, и ему было хорошо.

— Спасибо.

Ибо после душа был бодрее, чем он: принес воду и йогурт, сел рядом на кровати, поджав под себя ногу.

— Поешь со мной, — днем они достаточно прошли, а потом еще и сожгли дополнительные калории, так что Юньлун протянул Ибо ложку.

Спать они в кои-то веки тоже улеглись тихо и спокойно, но тишина была недолгой. Юньлун не обернулся, когда Ибо шепотом поблагодарил, хотя еще не уснул.

Ибо вернется в Пекин, погрузится в работу и успокоится. Увидит наконец своего Чжань-гэ. Улыбается Сяо Чжань, как никто другой, уже наулыбался на первое лицо вейбо, первое лицо Азии.

Юньлун знал, что несправедливо и некрасиво так думать, но на душе скребли кошки.

Может быть, Ибо будет изредка вспоминать, как было хорошо на Бали. Может быть, они смогут со временем встречаться на публике и улыбаться друг другу чуть-чуть шире, чем чужие люди, и ничего больше.

Об этом тоже больно было думать, хотя Юньлун должен будет благодарить небеса, если все сложится именно так. Но сейчас они были здесь, Юньлун обернулся, тронул губами кромку волос надо лбом и положил руку поперек талии.

— Спи.

Проснулся он поздно, но первым. Приподнялся на локте: Ибо раскинулся во сне, сонное лицо было спокойно, губы как будто чуть-чуть надуты. Юньлун гадал, разбудить ли Ибо ласками ниже пояса или дать еще поспать, пока спится так сладко?

Пока он раздумывал над этим, с другой стороны взорвался звонком мобильник на тумбочке и Ибо мгновенно открыл глаза.


	14. Часть 1. Глва 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1356637307655307267
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Звонок мгновенно прервал безмятежный сон. Ибо на автомате схватил мобильник.

— Извини, — сонно шепнул он Юньлуну, коротко улыбнулся и перешел в профессиональный режим.

Менеджер пожелала доброго утра и предупредила, что в течение двух часов явится мастер — подготовить технику для завтрашнего эфира. Она уже выслала приблизительный сценарий, чтобы Ибо ознакомился; придется расчехлить колоду карт для фокусов — все должно быть весело и беззаботно, несмотря на карантин, DDU продолжит радовать зрителей.

И когда Ибо более-менее раскачался и начал мыслить ясно, она все-таки спросила:

— Как экскурсия?

— Нормально, спасибо.

В красноречивой тишине Ибо мог представить, как менеджер усмехается. Он не говорил, с кем собирается отдохнуть на Бали, но, кажется, эта коварная женщина в курсе, она бы не работала с ним, если бы не считалась одной из лучших в своём деле.

Он сел в постели и потер глаза.

— Если это все...

— Букинг виллы продлен на неделю, оплата внесена, я сменила твои билеты, проверь в вичате.

Что бы он без нее делал? Вопрос риторический.

Ибо попрощался, зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и с улыбкой обернулся к Юньлуну.

— Привет. Извини, если я тебя разбудил.

Телефон снова разразился стандартной мелодией вызова из вичата, и Ибо не глядя принял входящий.

— Что еще?

Наверное, менеджер забыла что-нибудь, хотя это на нее не похоже. Но Ибо узнал голос прежде, чем оторвал телефон от уха, чтобы все-таки проверить, кому из контактов в вичате он ответил:

— Привет, — Сяо Чжань говорил тепло.

Он посмотрел на экран, чтобы убедиться, что не словил слуховую галлюцинацию.

— Привет, — осторожно ответил Ибо.

Это некрасиво — разговаривать с Сяо Чжанем, находясь в одной кровати с Юньлуном. Некрасиво по отношению к обоим.

— Подожди, — попросил Ибо в трубку, и, зажав телефон в ладони, выбрался из постели. — Я сейчас, — Юньлуну.

Он накинул халат, чистил зубы, иногда отвечая с полным ртом пены, и, наспех завязав пояс, выбрался на террасу.

— Занят? — спросил Сяо Чжань.

— Только проснулся, — честно ответил Ибо.

— Как отдых?

— Хорошо.

— А здоровье?

— Нормально.

Ибо спохватился и задал встречные вопросы. Он все ждал, когда внутри что-то зашевелится, станет стыдно или, может быть, так же взволнованно и радостно, как делалось еще несколько недель назад от звонков Сяо Чжаня, но они разговаривали, как старые приятели, которые давно не виделись. Ибо хвалил Бали и здешний климат, Сяо Чжань жаловался на холод, но радовался, что наконец может провести время с семьей. Он не спрашивал, с кем Ибо уехал, может, даже не допускал мысли, что не один.

За разговором пролетело около десяти минут.

— Чжань-гэ, мне надо идти, — Ибо разглядывал, как отражается солнечный свет от поверхности воды в бассейне.

— Конечно. Я просто соскучился и хотел тебя услышать, на сообщения ты отвечаешь очень неохотно, но я понимаю — отдых.

— Да. Тут я забываю про телефон.

Это правда.

— Значит, мне повезло, что ты ответил на звонок.

Ибо смущенно опустил взгляд. Он не стал бы игнорировать Сяо Чжаня, но попросту мог забить на телефон и не услышать звонок, увлекшись чем-нибудь другим. Или кем-нибудь.

Сяо Чжань попросил Ибо следить за здоровьем, тот возвратил пожелание, попрощался и вернулся в дом. Убрал звук телефона, подчиняясь неявному желанию: не мешайте.

Ибо не знал, о чем думал Юньлун, пока сам он разговаривал с Сяо Чжанем, но казалось важным донести, что ничего не изменилось.

Хотя для самого Ибо как раз кое-что изменилось.

Юньлун не улыбался, когда он вернулся. Ибо сел на край постели, как ночью, и поцеловал обнаженное плечо:

— Не болит? — Ибо погладил по пояснице. — Хочешь массаж? Или завтрак?

— Почти не болит, но мне было бы приятно, если бы ты немного размял, — Юньлун перевернулся на живот. Ибо сел верхом и принялся разглаживать, поднялся к лопаткам и выше, к плечам. Юньлун вздохнул.

— Расслабься, — мышцы плохо поддавались пальцам.

— Когда мы были в отеле, ты рассказывал про... — Юньлун остановился, из-за позы его голос звучал сдавленно. — Ты говорил, что вы давно не виделись. И все-таки, вы вместе или?..

Теперь замолчал Ибо. В таком положении он не видел лица Юньлуна.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он наконец.

***

Юньлун с любопытством наблюдал за Ибо во время разговора с менеджером: взгляд проясняется, лицо становится тверже.

Когда Ибо торопливо и неловко выбрался из постели с телефоном, Юньлун устроился на подушках полулежа и глубоко вдохнул. Казалось бы, то, о чем он думал ночью, понемногу воплощалось, но на Юньлуна снизошло странное спокойствие перед неотвратимым. И еще решимость провести последние дни вместе как можно лучше, раз уж он зашел так далеко.

Ладони у Ибо были теплые, прекращать массаж не хотелось, но до визита техника оставалось два часа, а они еще не завтракали и даже не одевались. Разумнее было сделать вид, что никакого внезапного телефонного звонка не было, но Юньлун не удержался и все-таки задал вопрос, а потом почти не дышал, пока ждал ответа.

— Спасибо, — он пошевелился, Ибо привстал, чтобы дать перевернуться. Юньлун наконец смог улыбнуться ему, поймал руку и поцеловал ладонь. — Так совсем хорошо. Завтрак? Кстати, где ты будешь вести трансляцию, в гостиной?

— Да, думаю, за обеденным столом. Там фоном белая стена, такая может быть где угодно.

— Я не буду тебе мешать сегодня и завтра во время записи? Я могу уйти в спальню или кухню, чтобы не отвлекать, — от эфира, от работы, от... Сяо Чжаня.

Юньлун не в том положении, чтобы оскорбляться напоминанием, что за пределами Бали идет совсем другая жизнь, но ревность уколола неожиданно сильно.

— Нет. Ты не будешь мне мешать. Оставайся, если хочешь. Это будет даже забавно — делать вид, что в комнате больше никого нет.

Ибо наклонился и зарылся носом в волосы чуть выше виска, поцеловал за ухом, в щеку, в губы — ненавязчиво, почти невесомо. Юньлун не двигался, только смотрел, как Ибо выпрямляется, неторопливо развязывает пояс, красиво поводит плечами. Юньлун жадно следил, как съезжает халат, открывая тело. Ибо снова прижался к нему — обнаженный, возбужденный, разгоряченный, — весело шепнул в самое ухо:

— Или все-таки завтрак?

— Потом, — Юньлун перевернулся, подминая Ибо под себя. Времени было мало, выдать себя посторонним нельзя, и от всего этого возбуждение захлестнуло резко и сильно. Оставлять следы на шее было нельзя, Юньлун съехал пониже, к ключицам. Еще стоило побриться, но Ибо пока не возражал против щетины.

— Представляешь, если завтра мы... А потом ты будешь смотреть в камеру, и никто не будет знать, чем ты занимался час назад. Или полчаса, — Юньлун отстранился, чтобы оглядеть Ибо, раскинувшегося на кровати в ярком свете, растрепанного, с пятнами горячих и колючих поцелуев на плечах, со стоящим членом и разведенными ногами.

Он не знал, какой ракурс Ван Ибо фотографы считают лучшим, но никогда не видел его красивее, чем сейчас, откровенно млеющим от ласки.

— Я бы смотрел на тебя такого долго-долго, но не выдержу, — между словами Юньлун поцеловал пресс, тронул языком ямку пупка и потянул Ибо вверх, усаживая на колени. Так можно было удобно одной рукой обхватить оба члена, а второй гладить спину, крепкие бедра, тронуть между ягодиц.

— Знаешь, мне все больше нравится твоя идея насчет видео, — он обвел языком раковину уха, куснул мочку. — Ты такой красивый, я хочу заняться любовью с тобой на камеру.

Он не сразу понял, что оговорился: любовью, не сексом. Лучше в очередной раз сделать вид, что ничего не было. Никаких лишних слов, звонков, ни-че-го. А потом они так же будут делать вид, что ничего лишнего не было на Бали, постараются забыть саму эту поездку — Юньлун прижался губами туда, где под подбородком бился пульс, чтобы не взвыть в голос; удержал Ибо в объятиях, когда тот потянулся за смазкой. Сейчас Ибо был с ним, и Юньлун не хотел его отпускать ни на миг.

— Телефон можно держать в руке, так ракурсы будут лучше, пока не начнут дрожать руки, — Ибо со смешком поцеловал его в плечо, прикусил кожу, извернулся и все-таки ухватил тюбик. Обхватил оба члена, плотно накрыл головки второй ладонью и задвигал рукой.

— Думаешь, так получится? Не знаю, можем попробовать, но... Я постараюсь, чтобы у тебя руки начали дрожать как можно скорее, — жарко шепнул Юньлун. Поцелуй был очень медленный и глубокий, как будто они хотели выпить друг друга, губы размыкались только на короткий глоток воздуха. Ибо высвободил одну руку и ухватился за плечи.

— Руки дрожат у того, кто держит камеру, — выдохнул Ибо. — А ее обычно держит тот, кто сверху. Ты бы держал камеру, и если бы мы снимали на телефон, то смотрел бы в экран. И пересматривал, когда будешь по мне скучать. Если снимем, хочу как в тот раз, со связанными руками. Хотя мы бы могли придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее, что тебе нравится? — Ибо сбивчиво шептал и облизывал губы Юньлуна. — Я могу переодеться, станцевать или научиться чему-нибудь новому... У тебя есть какие-нибудь запретные желания? Чего бы тебе хотелось? Можем заказать ленты. Или ошейник... — Ибо запрокинул голову и застонал. — А потом можем поменяться местами, и тогда я тоже возьму тебя. Я все готов попробовать, если со мной будешь ты.

— Я буду по тебе скучать, — от того, что делал и говорил Ибо, огонь бежал вверх по телу.

Я хочу чтобы ты скучал, мелькнуло в голове. То есть не хочу... Нет, хочу, потому что я — буду.

Ибо не отдавался ему сейчас в прямом смысле, но так льнул, так шептал, что у Юньлуна в очередной раз сносило крышу.

— Хочу, — он погладил ягодицы и самым кончиком пальца проник между ними, Ибо дернулся и прижался теснее. — Хочу еще тебя такого. Из запретных желаний... Мое главное запретное желание — ты. И твой танец хочу, ты мне его обещал, только боюсь, у меня тоже задрожат руки, — речь между мокрыми поцелуями все больше сбивалась. — И тебе пойдет ошейник или хотя бы просто черная лента. Да, а потом ты, а еще можно продолжить на кухне, чтобы ты сидел на высоком стуле в одном халате, а я бы тебя ласкал...

Ибо вздрогнул, как натянутая струна, закрыл рот Юньлуну поцелуем, пальцы в очередной раз соскользнули с членов.

— Помоги, — Ибо запрокинул голову, Юньлун накрыл его ладони своими, тоже вздрогнул, предвкушая. Бездумно смотрел в глаза, широко раскрытые, лишенные осознанной мысли, и видел в них свое отражение.

***

Ибо позволял Юньлуну делать с собой все и даже больше; его еще никогда столько не обнимали и не целовали. Ибо доверял Юньлуну, перед ним не было стыдно. Его слова заводили, разжигали что-то глубоко внутри, хотелось, чтобы было горячо и скользко.

Любовь, секс — какая разница? Границы размываются, когда тебе нравится тот, с кем ты это делаешь, и вовсе стираются, когда понимаешь, что заниматься этим с другими уже не хочешь.

Как же хорошо.

Ибо пришел в себя, раскинувшись на Юньлуне; ноги переплелись, дыхание смешалось.

Охватило детское отчаянное и упрямое желание продлить карантин еще на неделю или просто не вылезать с виллы до самого отлета. Жаль, что так нельзя; хоть они и так почти все время вместе, но даже этого мало.

— Пять минут, — попросил он. — Давай немного поваляемся.

— Пять минут, — согласился Юньлун и чуть погодя поцеловал его в макушку. — Это не последний день, мы еще успеем так полежать. Пора?

Ибо кивнул, усилием воли поднял себя в вертикальное положение. Под душем стало легче. Юньлун поливал его и ласково оглаживал, Ибо осторожно поворачивался, чтобы не поскользнуться, а потом просто стоял под водой, уткнувшись носом в грудь Юньлуна.

Перед завтраком Ибо успел собрать охапку грязных вещей и отдать мешок официантке, оплату приплюсуют к счету. Он натянул тонкую толстовку и выставил кондиционер на кухне на холод, с интересом покосился на барный стул, вспомнив, как вчера закинул ногу на плечо Юньлуна, и удовлетворенно кивнул:

— Стул мы точно должны опробовать, — он отметил ладонью примерную разницу в росте и усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Можно и не на камеру.

Мастер оказался невысоким и коренастым, средних лет, с широкими плечами и темной кожей. Он говорил на китайском с южным акцентом, речь была проста и понятна — семь лет жил в Гуанчжоу, пока учился на стипендии. К его приходу они как раз доели завтрак и лениво обсуждали вчерашнюю экскурсию. Юньлун спокойно поздоровался, Ибо проводил специалиста в гостиную и попросил начинать.

Юньлун с книгой и очками в руках вошел через несколько минут и еще раз спросил, не помешает ли, — не у Ибо, у мастера.

— Не помешаете, — вежливо ответил тот и продолжил объяснять, как запустить программу, свернуть окно, настроить яркость камеры. Показал, как выйти в эфир, как проверить звучание микрофона перед, вежливо отвечал на попутные вопросы — всегда интересно, откуда иностранец знает язык, и сколько ему потребовалось времени, чтобы выучить его.

— Ваша менеджер попросила меня присутствовать завтра, чтобы все прошло идеально. Я приеду за полчаса до эфира, к одиннадцати тридцати, чтобы еще раз проверить технику и все подготовить. Ноутбук без прослушки, камера не пишет в фоновом режиме, — придется верить на слово. — Не беспокойтесь, мы подписываем контракт о неразглашении с нашими клиентами, компания беспокоится о репутации, можете не переживать, — мастер вряд ли подразумевал, что Ибо и Юньлун что-то скрывают, и выглядел как человек, который пришел сделать то, за что ему заплатили, не больше и не меньше.

— Тут уже сформированный список контактов, все гости завтрашнего эфира есть в этой конференции, — мастер зачитал инструкции, снова прошелся по блоку конфиденциальности. Протянул Ибо несколько листов для подписи, распечатки приблизительного сценария и две новые колоды карт: менеджер, как всегда, подошла к подготовке основательно.

— Завтра в одиннадцать тридцать я подъеду, будьте готовы. Хорошего дня.

Было только два часа дня; вещи отданы в стирку, в комнате тишина и приятная прохлада, аппаратура настроена и отключена до завтра.

Ибо забрался на диван к Юньлуну со сценарием и картами, просмотрел мельком все листы, потом прочитал внимательнее, задерживаясь на своих блоках. Все понятно, ничего сложного, а сидеть на диване в обнимку, оказывается, так приятно, особенно когда точно знаешь, что никто не ввалится в комнату с камерой и не заснимет лишнего.

Ибо достал карты, быстро смешал колоду, прогнал про себя последовательность ходов для простеньких фокусов, попросил Юньлуна выбрать карту и засмеялся, когда отгадал. Юньлун загадал девятку пик, даму червей, шестерку бубен — Ибо безошибочно вынимал их. Навык не утрачен, пальцы быстро вспомнили, как работать с колодой, Ибо нравилось веселить и удивлять Юньлуна.

— Это я должен спросить, какие у тебя скрытые таланты, — Юньлун улыбнулся. — Как это работает? Нет, не говори, пусть останется фокус.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ибо, театрально приложив ладонь к груди и поклонившись, как если бы устраивал выступление перед толпой.

— Если ты так улыбнёшься завтра, весь мировой интернет будет твой, — Юньлун снял очки, в них он выглядел солиднее и чуточку старше. — А играть в карты ты умеешь?

Комплимент засчитан, только Ибо не нужен весь интернет, достаточно одобрения одного конкретного человека.

— Я могу в покер, но лучше потренироваться, а то пока что меня легко обчистить. Поэтому мне больше нравятся шайцзы, так веселее, и в кости мне чаще везет, но и в то, и в то я играю редко, — весь азарт Ибо тратил на скейтборд и мотоциклы, к тому же ему не нравилось играть на деньги.

— Кости — чистое везение, — Юньлун улыбнулся и подмигнул. — Весело, но в покер интереснее. В игры вроде костей веселее играть не на деньги. Ты никогда не играл на желание, скажем? Или на раздевание? Когда я учился, у нас одно время много играли, потом это как-то сошло на нет.

— Как часто ты проигрывал? — весело поинтересовался Ибо. — Или, наоборот, выигрывал? Раздеваться при друзьях я бы не стал, не то, чтобы мне стыдно, но зачем? Разве что проиграю, и кто-нибудь загадает это как желание, а не выставит изначально как условие игры, — Ибо задумался. — Но вот если бы мы играли с тобой, я бы согласился. Ты видел больше, чем я сам, и уж точно больше, чем все остальные.

Больше, чем Чжань-гэ. Им всегда не хватало времени, света и терпения, чтобы что-то рассматривать, оставшись наедине.

Интересно, каким был Юньлун в студенческие годы? Тема не самая безопасная, потому что он учился вместе с Аянгой. Ибо не имел права на ревность, но ничего не мог поделать с глухим ощущением бессилия. Что он мог бы сделать? Юньлун и Аянга познакомились до его дебюта, в то время Ибо учился в средней школе, занимался танцами и только мечтал стать звездой.

Поэтому Ибо не развивал тему веселого студенчества. Может, когда-нибудь они не постесняются говорить, как есть. Потом. Всякий раз он напоминал себе: «Не мое!» — но все внутри протестующе сжималось, заговорщически нашептывало: «Сделай так, чтобы стало твоим».

Они вернутся в Китай, каждый к своим людям и проектам. Чжэн Юньлун и Ван Ибо в той жизни почти незнакомы, а в этой система дала сбой и случилось что-то непоправимое.

Так чувствуют себя любовницы? Нет, те хотя бы знают, что, вернувшись домой, останутся на своих позициях.

Тогда, может, эскортницы? Ибо никто не платит, это не работа, но когда отпуск закончится, о нем тоже никто не вспомнит.

Некого винить, кроме себя, за чувства, которые никогда не должны были зарождаться, и Ибо постарался улыбнуться: нельзя портить отдых перепадами своего настроения.

***

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы искупаться? А то мы ходим рядом с морем и почти не купаемся, — Юньлун заглянул в глаза, Ибо только что смеялся и вдруг притих, насупился. — Иногда я думаю, что жить в Пекине намного удобнее, но там так не хватает моря рядом. Когда оно близко, совсем другое дело, даже если купаться некогда.

— Хорошая идея, а то я не пробовал встать на доску с того самого дня, но хочу научиться еще, — план сработал, Ибо улыбнулся. — Самое классное море, что я видел, было в Гонконге. Там такая чистая вода, и воздух соленый, а вокруг мегаполис, ну и можно уйти к лесу, если хочется природы. Но тут тоже хорошо, — Ибо потянулся вверх, толстовка задралась, обнажив плоский живот, и Юньлун провел по нему. — А Пекин я не люблю. В последние годы смога хоть и стало меньше, но пробки, шум, серое небо. Ты пробовал дышать полной грудью в Пекине? Тут если вдохнешь, так свежо, а там раскашляешься. Когда я оказался в столице, решил узнать, чем пахнут свобода и взрослая жизнь, но лучше бы дышал, как обычно. Из всех моих знакомых Пекин любят лишь те, кто в нем родился. Остальные просто терпят или привыкают, потому что так ближе к работе, экономит деньги и время.

— Я тоже не очень люблю Пекин. В Циндао морской воздух, ты был там? Тебе, наверное, понравилось бы.

— Я был там проездом на съемках, но не выходил дальше рабочего павильона или отеля, так что считай что не был, только отметился.

На долю секунды Юньлун представил себе, что мог бы сам показать Ибо Циндао и побережье, но это было невозможно. Он привозил в гости Гацзи, он помнит, как тот смотрел на море, как пробовал морепродукты...

Привезти к себе домой Ибо нечего и думать. Юньлун и не думал, только на ту самую долю секунды, не больше.

Собираться и переодеваться на пляж было недолго. Юньлун тронул подбородок — так и не побрился — и завис, заглянув наконец в телефон. Дело было не в новостях, хотя они по-прежнему пугали. Отменено все, что можно отменить, даже такие священные вещи, как многолюдные похороны.

Дело было в сообщениях близких: скучаем по тебе, тревожимся, береги себя.  
«У меня все хорошо, — отвечал он. — Здесь очень хорошо».

Гацзи писал, что карантин снимут еще не скоро. Хоть какой-то плюс: когда Юньлун вернется, у них будет больше времени, чем обычно.

Юньлун встряхнул головой, противоречивые чувства давили изнутри.

Не сейчас. Потом. Но нельзя не отвечать Гацзи, а отвечая, нельзя не задумываться.

Он отложил телефон с облегчением, от которого сам себе сделался противен, и торопливо вышел — увидеть Ибо, поймать его улыбку, отмести ею сомнения.

— Ты готов? Можем еще по дороге взять что-нибудь перекусить.

— Привет, — Ибо поздоровался, словно они давно не виделись, потянулся поцеловать. Действительно, засмеялся про себя Юньлун, они же не целовались с самого утра и еще несколько часов не смогут!

Смейся не смейся, он и сам этого хотел, и наклонил голову, чтобы губы встретились. Он уже так хорошо знал вкус и мягкость губ Ибо, но поцелуи все еще не приедались. Наконец Ибо потерся носом за ухом, взял за руку и потянул к тропинке на пляж.

Широкий и охраняемый пляж принадлежал отелю, но Ибо отнял ладонь, когда заросли у береговой линии перестали их скрывать, и вздохнул:

— Хочу держать тебя за руку.

— Тогда нам надо дождаться ночи, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — И уйти туда, где нет подсветки, там можно держаться за руки сколько угодно.

— Дома мы тоже можем держаться за руки сколько угодно, и никто нас не увидит, — Ибо смешно дул и так пухлые губы, капризный тон не раздражал, а вызывал улыбку.

Они заняли лежаки неподалеку от бара. Ибо заказал два холодных пива, орешки и фри и повернулся к Юньлуну в смятении:

— Я не подумал, вдруг ты хотел мороженое или что-нибудь еще. Я могу сходить попросить отменить или добавить заказ.

— Не торопись, — никто не поверил бы, что Ван Ибо ходит для него за пивом. И хорошо, что не поверят, даже если каким-то образом узнают. — Пиво и орешки подойдут, а мороженое мы закажем вечером домой, согласен?

Он смотрел, как Ибо дует на пивную пену, вытягивая губы, как делает глоток из запотевшего стакана, как облизывается. Наверное, Ибо слишком много времени снимается: даже когда не позирует, выглядит так, будто где-то рядом камера

По мнению Юньлуна, все, в рекламе чего покажется Ибо, должны сметать с полок. Даже ему, глядя на это, захотелось пить.

— Ибо, — он встретил взгляд и улыбнулся. Когда вот так лежишь, сказать особенно нечего, но сказать хотелось. Сложно было расспрашивать, он и так уже знал главное, а остальные вопросы слишком личные для ленивого лежания на пляже.

Пиво обжигало пальцы холодом, не горчило, отдавало на вкус чем-то сладким и лаймовым. А картошка была горячая, Ибо тут же ухватил один ломтик и обильно макнул его в красный соус.

— Вкусно? — Юньлун свесился с края лежака и чертил пальцем на песке. Короткие черточки, поперечная длинная -王。 Просто длинная — 一。 Ибо догадался, конечно, но Юньлун дописал его имя, обвел надпись в овал и пририсовал львиную гриву и усы. Глупость, но забавно. Ибо прыснул, Юньлун хотел все стереть.  
— Да ты художник, Подожди, — Ибо сделал на память несколько фотографий. — Ты когда-нибудь занимался каллиграфией?

— Немного, в школе. Я бы и сейчас занимался, но нет времени. Мне нравилось выводить иероглифы.

— А я бросил каллиграфию, потому что танцевать мне нравилось больше, чем сидеть над полотном. Пойдем в воду? — Ибо снял футболку, кинул ее на лежак.

Море было теплое. Когда Юньлун окунулся по плечи, уплывший вперед Ибо вернулся, обнял и обхватил талию ногами, опустил подбородок на плечо. Вода скрадывала вес, держать Ибо на руках было совсем легко. Они не единственные, кто решил поплавать, но на них смотрели не чаще, чем они на кого-то — вот оно, преимущество отдыха за пределами Китая.

— Не бойся, я тебя держу, — с этими словами Юньлун сделал шаг вперед и еще, пока вода не дошла до их подбородков. Для Ибо здесь было глубоко, но Юньлун держал, а сам Ибо крепко уцепился за него. Рядом никого не было, и Юньлун огладил одной рукой его тело в воде.

— Здорово было бы уплыть на другой берег, правда? — тихо сказал он. — Туда, где нас совсем никто не знает, кстати, что там с той стороны, ты не помнишь?

— Чжэн-лаоши, мы же не на уроке географии, — проворчал Ибо, нахмурившись. — Австралия? Малайзия? Тайланд? Не знаю, я обычно смотрю фильмы или слушаю музыку, когда летаю, и почти не смотрю на карту.

Юньлун улыбнулся на «Чжэн-лаоши», он спрашивал не потому и не о том. Даже на другом берегу моря нет места, куда можно уплыть навсегда и остановить время. Наверное, и не надо.

А если бы вилла по-настоящему принадлежала им, и каждое утро они бы просыпались вместе — как долго бы это продлилось? Как быстро им надоело бы? И надоело ли?

— Нас и тут не знают, — тише добавил Ибо.

Не знают, но могут увидеть и узнать, они могут в принципе привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание, поэтому Юньлун сдержал желание взять его лицо в ладони и сказать: Ибо, в любой сказке, в любой легенде чем больше желание, о котором ты просишь, тем больше цена за него, желать надо осторожно, чтобы кто-нибудь могущественный не услышал и не взял расплату... Или наоборот, лучше один раз пожелать такое, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь?

Он поцеловал в мокрую щеку и сказал то, чего не должен был, что не предложил бы еще вчера:

— Если ты не передумаешь, я хочу в Пекине посмотреть с тобой Звездные войны. Или что-нибудь, что ты выберешь.

Ибо вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, но по губам тут же расползлась улыбка.

— Если ты не передумаешь. И не забудь про мой Лего, ты обещал, — Ибо украдкой оглянулся и быстро поцеловал. Кажется, этого никто не заметил.

— Тебе придется приехать ко мне на целые выходные, и не один раз, — заговорщически шепнул Ибо. — Мы же будем отвлекаться, придется пересматривать фильмы заново или часто ставить на паузы.

Если он приедет — да, они будут отвлекаться очень-очень много.

Юньлун не хотел сейчас думать, что это будет значить, если он будет приезжать к Ибо в Пекине, и насколько это вообще реально.

— Держись крепче, — шепнул он в мокрые соленые волосы и опустил ладонь ниже. Вода прятала движения, Юньлун погладил ягодицы и забрался под край шорт: неглубоко, здесь не место и не время, просто чтобы прикоснуться к коже.

***

С того момента, как они вылезли из воды, Ибо хотел прикасаться: обнять, погладить, сжать ладонь, переплести пальцы, поцеловать. Он знал, что это рискованно, подобные проявления чувств между мужчинами могут не приветствоваться здесь, но он был молод, счастлив и опьянен близостью Юньлуна. Они дурачились, отдыхали, нежились на солнце до заката, успели еще раз поплавать и погреться. Юньлун нагреб горку песка и подсунул под нее ладонь — Ибо подкопался с другой стороны, пока пальцы не встретились. Горка рассыпалась от неосторожного движения, руки пришлось разнять.

— Пойдем еще к воде? — позвал Юньлун, когда небо стало малиновым.

В полосе прилива стоял построенный кем-то небольшой песчаный замок, Юньлун осторожно обошел его.

— Я тоже строил такие в детстве. Иногда их смывал шторм, иногда они держались несколько дней.

Ибо приостановился, чтобы рассмотреть покосившиеся башенки:

— А я никогда не умел их строить, только в фильмах видел. Сложно?

— Нет, — Юньлун поправил его волосы. — Если хочешь, завтра придем и построишь. Или вместе построим. Можем даже рано утром.

— Рано утром? — Ибо с улыбкой обернулся, сощурился от ярких лучей закатного солнца и поднес ладонь к глазам, посмотрел сквозь щели между растопыренными пальцами. Волосы и кожа Юньлуна отсвечивали золотом, а капли воды сверкали тут и там. — А может лучше ближе к вечеру, как сейчас? Перед тем, как стемнеет, но уже не будет жарко. Я забочусь о нас! И не люблю просыпаться рано.

— Можно и к вечеру. Домой?

Ибо быстро вернулся к лежакам, сгреб их вещи в охапку и, не оборачиваясь, направился обратно к вилле. Юньлун взял его за руку, а когда завибрировал телефон, не дал остановиться: утянул в дом, поцеловал, не включая свет.

Ибо прильнул к Юньлуну, выронив футболку с телефоном из рук. Поцелуй был такой горячий, будто они давно не виделись.

— Извини, — шепнул Юньлун. — Я соскучился. Ужин? Если хочешь, я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Ибо тоже соскучился и стоял, уткнувшись носом в плечо, пока тело не начала неприятно стягивать высохшая соль. Если он скучает по Юньлуну на Бали, то что будет, когда придется возвратиться домой?

— Давай приготовим ужин вместе? — предложил он после душа. — Я плохо это делаю один. Но мог бы помочь, если будешь руководить, — Ибо умел внимательно слушать и быстро выполнять чужие команды.

В комнате, где лежал его чемодан, обнаружились постиранные и поглаженные вещи, а от менеджера пришло сообщение: «Позвоню в одиннадцать утра по видео, будь готов!» Пока Ибо думал, успеют ли они с Юньлуном еще раз поцеловаться, служащий отеля вежливо постучал, оставил полную корзину продуктов и быстро удалился, пожелав хорошего вечера.

— Салат и паста? — Ибо разглядывал содержимое корзины. — Или стейки и салат? Так много.

— И стейк, и салат, и пасту, — пояснил Юньлун. — Чтобы ты не вел эфир голодным, если мы завтра проспим и завтрак не успеют принести.

Юньлун негромко напевал, разбирая корзину, мурлыкал под нос, когда резал и чистил. Просил Ибо помыть, подать, нарезать.

— Я так давно ничего не готовил дома. Чтобы не для шоу, а как мы сейчас, — Ибо послушно выполнял поручения Юньлуна и не лез под руку.

— Не похоже, с тобой все намного быстрее, — похвалил Юньлун.

От его взгляда становилось горячо. Ибо сосредоточился на мелких поручениях и работе, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться. Будто бы сам воздух вокруг них электризовался и щекотно расползался по коже, поднимал дыбом волоски.

А еще было приятно, что Юньлуну не все равно, выйдет ли он в эфир голодным.

— Иногда на шоу мы снимали, как готовим. После монтажа все было идеально, но во время съемки у меня все валилось из рук и я очень нервничал, — Ибо усмехнулся и покачал головой, вспомнив, как резал огурцы. — Кулинарные блогеры прибили бы меня. Но я не специально!

Ибо не понял, кто из них потянулся первым, но вот они уже стоят и целуются, Ибо приподнялся на носках.

— Юньлун, — шепотом позвал он. — Что мы делаем?

Готовят ужин? Целуются? Теряют головы?

У Ибо не было ответа.

***

Он не собирался. Они не собирались, но губы Ибо были теплыми и пахли украдкой съеденным листиком сельдерея.

Нож с негромким стуком лег на доску. Юньлун машинально выключил нагрев под сковородой.

— Не знаю, — шепотом же ответил он на вопрос Ибо. — Я тебя целую.

Халат, так прилично завязанный, пока Ибо занимался делом, расползся под руками в стороны. Юньлун целовал шею, облизывал кадык.

Вспомнил, что так и не побрился, надо обязательно, вот как только, так сразу.

— Извини, я колючий, — лишь бы не оставить видимых следов, гримера здесь нет.

Юньлун усадил Ибо на тот самый высокий стул, отвел его ногу в сторону и втянул кожу там, где никто не увидит, где закроют даже шорты — на внутренней стороне бедра, где еще был слабо различим предыдущий засос.

— Ничего, — Ибо гнулся, как пластилин, послушно раздвинул ноги, глубоко дышал, взгляд поплыл.

Ибо заводится быстро, доказательство было весомо и наглядно прямо перед его лицом.

Горячая идея опалила и завела еще сильнее.

— Хочешь — снимай, — Юньлун выхватил телефон из кармана, чуть ли не одним движением отменил блокировку, открыл камеру и вложил в руку.

Это потом придется удалить, но неважно. Все неважно. Юньлун взглянул снизу вверх, шире развел ноги Ибо, прогладил от колена по внутренней стороне до паха, провел пальцем по складке, забрал в ладонь яйца.

— Дай-ка камеру на минуту, — голову пришлось поднять, чтобы не нажать что-нибудь не то. Об этом думалось с веселым ужасом, но желание не отбивало.

Он снял крупно, близко, снизу вверх и засмеялся:

— А с этого ракурса больше, — хотя Ибо и так не обделила природа. Вернул телефон, положил руки на бедра и вобрал член в рот. Ибо над ним засмеялся и застонал, сжал плечо, провел по шее и сгреб волосы. Когда Юньлун выпустил член изо рта, Ибо придержал его у основания, провел головкой по припухшим губам, размазывая слюну:

— Оближи, — и когда Юньлун выполнил просьбу, Ибо огладил колючую щеку, откинул волосы со лба. — Хороший мальчик.

Юньлун весело вскинул брови: ого. Ибо быстро шел вперед, еще несколько дней назад он не мог толком сказать, что ему нравится и хочется, а теперь — вот.

Юньлуну нравилось видеть, как Ибо загорается, раскрывается, смелеет. Нравилось быть тем, с кем Ибо становится таким, дразнить в ответ. Он чуть-чуть играл на камеру, конечно, когда демонстративно облизывал, провел языком по стволу, посмеялся над самим собой: рефлекс сделать все, что можешь, если тебя снимают.

Кто бы знал, в какой ситуации это сработает. Юньлун не выдержал и сжал собственный член, стоны Ибо над головой звучали слишком сладко, он задвигался быстрее.

— Хочу принадлежать тебе, — сказал Ибо. — На столе, диване, где угодно.

Юньлун тоже застонал горлом, еще раз втянул в рот, медленно выпустил, поднялся рывком.

— Давно хотел тебя на столе, — давно? Три дня? Неважно. Давно. Юньлун подхватил его на руки, не глядя сдвинул все, освобождая место: зелень, доску, еще что-то. Хорошо, что стол большой.

Плохо, что твердый. Ибо худой, халат тонкий — спиной по твердому жестко и неприятно, Юньлун бросил на стол полотенце и уложил Ибо. Телефон упал, Юньлун не стал поднимать. Если запись еще шла, то, видимо, снимала потолок и их дыхание, стоны и шепот.

— Я сейчас, — Юньлун, как ошпаренный, выскочил в спальню за презервативами, вернулся и удивленно посмотрел на собственные руки: второпях он забыл смазку.

— Юньлун, ну... — Ибо попытался обхватить его ногами, и Юньлун вспомнил, что оливковое масло тоже годится.

Ибо застонал, когда он ласкал его пальцами изнутри, метался, сбив и халат, и полотенце под собой, и Юньлун наклонился поймать стон губами.

— Я с тобой совсем теряю голову, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы, а когда вошел полностью, Ибо сжался так, что в глазах потемнело от острого кайфа. Юньлун гладил его ноги, закинутые на плечи, вбивался со шлепками, придерживал бедро, чтобы от толчков Ибо не сдвигался слишком далеко, ладонью в масле обхватил член, большим пальцем потер головку, слушая новый стон как музыку. Хорошо. Как же хорошо, невероятно, и Ибо перед ним, с ним, из-за него такой. Юньлун вжался в него до предела, зажмурился, вжался еще, и еще, до дрожи в ногах.

Потом он упал на стул и стянул Ибо к себе на колени:

— Ибо, мне так с тобой хорошо...

— Мне тоже с тобой тоже, — Ибо поднес к губам его ладонь, поцеловал выпирающие костяшки, улыбнулся счастливо и открыто. — Очень-очень.

Юньлун дотянулся до телефона, выключил запись и засмеялся:

— Кажется, из меня плохой оператор.

— Для первого раза сойдёт, — Ибо тоже развеселился. — Мы же импровизировали! Я теперь буду есть за этим столом и думать о всяком.

— В следующий раз подготовимся, — Юньлун обнял его за плечи и шепнул в самое ухо, — мне понравилось, я бы снял еще, как я тебя растягиваю, ты не против?

Это была не провокация, они только что насытились ласками и всем прочим до предела, но мысли все равно приходили в голову. Юньлун понятия не имел, сколько они выдержат в таком темпе, должны же когда-то устать друг от друга? Или нет?

— Хорошо, — уши Ибо загорелись, но он кивнул. — Снимем это.

Юньлун не помнил, когда у него в последний раз было так часто, чтобы утром дать себе волю, и потом опять, когда день еще не закончился. Он боялся измотать Ибо, но еще вопрос, кто кого изматывал. Ибо так охотно шел навстречу или провоцировал сам, и каждый раз с ним было горячо и сладко, тесно и близко.

Все-таки надо будет посмотреть потом, что записалось. Юньлун понятия не имел, что захочет попробовать так.

Отмываться в душе пришлось долго, масло не смазка. Юньлуну совсем не хотелось спать, несмотря на поздний час, наоборот, после недавней волны адреналина было весело и хорошо.

Ибо попросил его футболку взамен заляпанного халата, она была ему велика, повисла на плечах, болталась вокруг стройного тела, рукава доходили почти до локтя, руки из-за них казались тоньше. Они и так у Ибо были тонкие — крепкие, сильные, но ни капли лишнего, как и во всем остальном.

Из-под нижнего края белели голые ноги, иногда, когда Ибо наклонялся, чуть-чуть открывались ягодицы. Можно было бы не одеваться и вовсе, кто их видит, если задернуть шторы.

Жаркая, заманчивая мысль — увидеть, как Ибо ходит вот так по дому, по кухне нагим, как ни в чем не бывало. Здесь или... у него дома?

Ибо было удобно целовать в макушку, в затылок, когда Юньлун обнимал его со спины. Удобно носить на руках и держать на коленях, раскладывать хоть на кровати, хоть на столе. Удобно все.

Он улыбался, тщательно вытирая стол: надо закончить ужин, авось голод скроет недостатки приготовления с таким перерывом.

Ибо почесал шею, видимо, все-таки выступило раздражение от щетины, сунул нос в сковородку:

— Можно мне попробовать?

Юньлун пустил его к плите и обнял со спины. Футболка пахла стиральным порошком, шея — гелем для душа. Юньлун целовал, стараясь не очень отвлекать, так сосредоточенно Ибо помешивал лопаткой кусочки рыбного филе в сливочном соусе, чтобы не пригорело. Что бы Ибо ни говорил, из рук у ничего не валилось, соус на плиту не выплескивался.

Это так банально — своя одежда на другом человеке, которому она велика, но у Юньлуна так не было: разница в росте с Гацзи меньше, и сложение у них похожее. И когда он смотрел на Ибо теперь, просыпалась даже не ревность — жадность. Ибо в его футболке, зацелован им где только можно, и где нельзя тоже. Сложно, когда человек регулярно вынужден переодеваться при посторонних до трусов — так что только под ними и можно оставить след слишком горячего поцелуя.

Юньлун вдруг подумал, что под трусами тоже может увидеть кое-кто. Ибо не просил быть аккуратнее — стеснялся? Думал, что до Пекина все пройдет? Не надеялся увидеться с Сяо Чжанем в ближайшее время?

«Вы вместе, или?»

«Я не знаю».

Юньлун разозлился на самого себя и крепче сжал Ибо а объятиях, а тот повернулся к нему с улыбкой.

— Хватит? — и показал на сковородку.

— Хватит, — улыбнулся и он.

Они ели с одной большой тарелки, Ибо сидел у него на коленях и кормил его, как будто не было свободного места на диване, вторых палочек или вилки. На экране фоном крутился какой-то фильм на английском, они даже не переключали канал. Потом Ибо отставил тарелку, обернулся к нему и поцеловал.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Губы Ибо были мягкими и теплыми, потом стали припухшими и горячими, если так целоваться завтра утром, перед эфиром надо будет прикладывать лед. Юньлун легонько укусил его за нижнюю губу, зализал, толкнулся языком в рот.

Надо было прерваться и подышать, они нацеловались до головокружения. Лучше бы спать, но полчаса уже ничего не изменят.

— Ибо, как ты смотришь на небольшую прогулку? Там ясно, должны быть хорошо видны звезды. Только оденься, сейчас прохладно.

Звезды были не очень яркими из-за подсветки, но все равно красивыми. Еле слышно шумела темная масса деревьев, блестела вода.

— Можем посидеть как-нибудь здесь ночью, — задумчиво предложил Юньлун. — С вином или даже чаем. Пойдем к берегу? Там меньше фонарей.

— В лесу темнее, но деревья густые, не будет видно неба через листву, а здесь мы можем потом поваляться — Ибо кивнул в сторону шезлонгов, если их сдвинуть, получится подобие кровати.

Привычку напевать на воздухе Юньлун перенял у Гацзи. Только у того получалось лучше, свободнее, наверное, чтобы так уметь, надо родиться под широким небом. Высокие ноты после глубокого минета — идея провальная, но он пел негромко и понижал тональность, так что выходило приемлемо.

— Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower  
аnd a rose that is fading.  
Roses wither away  
Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day...

Юньлун замолчал: не хотелось петь о воспоминаниях и новой жизни. Не стоило превращать жизнь в акт мюзикла, но был повод посмеяться над собой, раз уж вспомнил именно эту арию — куда он пытается забраться, взрослый серьезный человек, на что надеется и о чем мечтает?

***

Ибо надел свободные шорты и толстовку поверх футболки: выглядело забавно, он будто сбежал из американского клипа начала нулевых, осталось навесить толстые золотые цепи.

В песне, которую напевал Юньлун, было слишком много незнакомых слов. Ибо улавливал атмосферу, но смысл без текста ускользал: Юньлуну грустно, тоскливо? Вступление было такое пронзительное.

Ибо обнял Юньлуна, прижался виском к плечу и тоже посмотрел в звездное небо. Они так и стояли вместе, когда песня закончилась — или это у Юньлуна закончились слова?

— Красиво, — одновременно про песню и вид кругом.

Ночью в голову часто лезут дурацкие тяжелые мысли, у Ибо тоже так бывало. Они оказались здесь с разными историями и обрели кое-что общее.

Ибо соглашался на все предложения Юньлуна, от ночной прогулки до хоум-видео, потому что верил: Юньлун не унизит его и не подставит под удар. Ибо не ребенок, которому было бы достаточно на память фотографий с объятиями и поцелуями, и он чувствовал к Юньлуну чуть больше, чем было можно. Может, он перешагнул черту допустимого еще в тот день, когда принял решение отдохнуть вместе.

Он спохватился, что смотрит уже не в небо, а в сосредоточенное лицо Юньлуна. Ибо дотронулся холодными пальцами до его носа, мягко улыбнулся:

— Все будет хорошо, — это знание появилось из ниоткуда и прочно угнездилось в сердце. Может, навеяло сегодняшним вечером, или пришло в голову вчера у водопада, или оформилось еще раньше. Верить в лучшее не запретишь.

Когда они вернулись, Ибо проверил будильник, поставил телефон на зарядку и лег спать в футболке Юньлуна — она просторная, мягкая на ощупь, приятная к телу. Повозился под одеялом, стараясь отыскать позу поудобнее, и затих, только когда Юньлун обнял его со спины.

— Хороших тебе снов, — дыхание щекотало затылок. Ибо улыбнулся в подушку и накрыл ладонь на талии своей.


	15. Часть 1. Глава 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1359080038356971521
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.
> 
> Мы выходим на финишную прямую, Бали осталось немного! :)

Ибо непослушными со сна пальцами ухватил телефон и отключил оставшиеся четыре будильника. Когда он осторожно попытался выбраться из кольца рук, Юньлун заворочался.

— Спи, — шепнул Ибо и отправился в ванную. Лучше сделать все заранее, а не впопыхах: пробежаться еще раз по сценарию, переговорить с менеджером и подготовиться к эфиру.

— Лишнего не говори, — напомнила менеджер во время разговора по видеосвязи, пристально осмотрела Ибо и заключила. — Выходи в эфир в толстовке, не надо всем демонстрировать, что у тебя все хорошо и карантин ты проводишь с пользой.

Ибо натянул до самого носа воротник футболки и глухо ответил:

— Хорошо.

— Удачи.

— Спасибо.

Когда Юньлун вышел из спальни, Ибо прогонял один за другим карточные фокусы. Он улыбнулся ему, встал, чтобы обнять Юньлуна за плечи, и безо всякой причины почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым.

— Завтрак? На террасе или на кухне? — до приезда мастера было больше часа.

— Давай на террасе, а то вдруг стол наведет тебя на какие-нибудь неподходящие перед работой мысли, — засмеялся Юньлун. — Правда, на террасе бассейн, а вот на этом диване у нас пока что ничего не было, какое упущение.

— Ты издеваешься, — Ибо картинно возмутился и легонько ущипнул его за бок.

Футболка Юньлуна прикрывала только бедра, поэтому Ибо опустил температуру кондиционера до 23 градусов, чтобы комната охладилась к эфиру, и прихватил с собой толстовку. Юньлун уже вынес тарелки с разогретой едой, и Ибо уже привычно устроился на его коленях: так было удобнее, чем в мягком кресле.

Щекотный поцелуй в шею заставил обернуться.

— Ты его совсем не снимаешь? — Юньлун подцепил серебряную цепочку от кулона пальцем. Ибо посмотрел, как она змеится, тронул Юньлуна за запястье.

— Не снимаю. Привык, что он всегда со мной, — это правда, цепочка как будто приросла к телу. Кулон был воспоминанием о тех днях, когда он был счастлив и несчастлив одновременно.

Это подарок от Сяо Чжаня. Один из немногих, особенный — то, что Ибо забрал с собой со съемок Неукротимого и берег.

Ибо ждал, что вот-вот что-то внутри зашевелится, протестующе сожмется, загрустит, сдавит внутренности, но ничего не происходило.

— Обещаю во время эфира сидеть тихо и не мешать, даже телефон отключу, можно? — Юньлун отпустил цепочку, не придав ей никакого значения. — Потом еще ведь будет много времени до вечера, чего бы ты хотел? Покататься или поплавать? Или построить замок? Кстати, у тебя очень вкусно получилось, — они ели как раз рыбу, которую вчера готовил Ибо. — Наверное, тебе просто некогда, а так ты бы отлично готовил.

— Ты не будешь мне мешать, — самоуверенно улыбнулся Ибо. — Я же профессионал и не стану отвлекаться. Даже если очень захочется, — Ибо обернулся и потерся носом о гладкую, мягкую после недавнего бритья щеку. — А насчет еды — ты же стоял за моей спиной и полностью руководил процессом. Хотя, если бы мы вот так готовили на камеру... готовили, а не делали что-то другое! Я имею в виду, что снимались бы в шоу, а не... — Ибо попытался изобразить нечто в воздухе, сдался и засмеялся, — снимали порно, я бы повторил. Если смогу повторить без тебя, тогда это будет что-то значить.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — Юньлун огладил его спину. — Но я могу показать тебе еще что-нибудь. Я имею в виду то, что можно приготовить, но если ты захочешь, то и что-нибудь более горячее, — Юньлун подмигнул и прикусил мочку мгновенно загоревшегося уха.

— А вдруг это ты думаешь обо мне лучше, чем я есть на самом деле, — легкая дрожь предвкушения волной пронеслась вдоль позвоночника. — Обещаю быть хорошим учеником, Чжэн-лаоши.

От выражения лица Юньлуна стало еще веселее. Пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, Ибо поцеловал Юньлуна в подбородок, коротко лизнул губы, подался навстречу, когда тот прижал его к себе.

— Так чего бы ты хотел сегодня? Чего бы ты хотел вообще?

Вопрос немного выбил из колеи. Кажется, Юньлун уже спрашивал, но Ибо отвлекся.

Ибо прислонился затылком к плечу и задумался, глядя на опустевшие тарелки.

— Мне давно не было так хорошо, точнее, я не могу вспомнить, чтобы мне вообще было так же хорошо, как тут, на Бали. Хочу, чтобы мы готовили вместе ужины и потом сидели на диване, или вот как сейчас. Тебе же не тяжело? Смотрели фильмы, гуляли... Я не думал, что так круто засыпать и просыпаться с тем, кто тебе нравится, — это же и так было понятно, что Юньлун нравится Ибо? Так чего он смущается, сказав это вслух? — Я бы встал на доску еще раз. Обещал скинуть фотографию ребятам, — с того дня, как он слетел с доски и Юньлун принес его в гостиную на руках, Ибо больше не пробовал себя в серфинге.

Небольшое упущение, приобрел-то он гораздо больше.

— Даже не хочу высовываться за пределы отеля. Тут уже как дома, хорошо, к нам никто не лезет. Я так расслабился, спасибо тебе, — Ибо быстро поцеловал Юньлуна. — А ты? Чего бы хотелось тебе?

***

Прежде чем вылезти утром из постели, Юньлун убавил звук и открыл видеозапись — интересно же, что получилось.

Получилось нечто такое, что он хотел посмотреть вместе с Ибо, предугадывая и предвкушая реакцию. Это видео только для двоих, можно не смущаться и получать удовольствие.

Чем он и занимался на экране. Не было сомнений, что процесс нравится обоим. Юньлун просматривал, иногда перематывая, пока в кадре не застыл белый потолок, только звуки были более чем красноречивы.

Где-то внутри стучал обратный отсчет: сколько времени до появления посторонних людей, до конца уединения, до конца отпуска. Оставалось все меньше, но осознание этого рождало не грусть, а желание успеть как можно больше, дать как можно больше друг другу, чтобы не жалеть потом о несбывшемся.

Ибо хотел таких простых вещей — ужин, фильм вместе, сидеть вместе, гулять, это так несложно было дать, Юньлун даже не задумывался никогда, что это может быть тем, к чему надо стремиться.

«С тем, кто тебе нравится».

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — ответил он в губы. — Ты весь.

Юньлун улыбнулся, вспомнив день, когда серфинг внепланово завершился горячим сексом. Если бы не этот случай, они, скорее всего, пришли бы к тому же, но потеряли бы еще несколько драгоценных дней.

— Кстати, как твоя нога? — весело спросил он, подтянул вверх колено Ибо, погладил щиколотку и шепнул. — Мне очень нравится, что теперь не нужен повод, чтобы прикасаться к тебе как угодно и где угодно. Спасибо, что поверил и за все, что ты мне позволил.

Ему тоже больше никуда не хотелось — пока что. Юньлун не настолько устал от публичности, как Ибо, точнее, он думал, что устал, но голос Ибо выдавал, что такое настоящая усталость.

— И мне нравится твой список, — он скрестил руки на поясе Ибо. — Гулять, смотреть что-нибудь, готовить, мы очень скучные люди, правда? Я бы еще хотел почитать и посидеть на террасе ночью, я люблю ночь, когда утром не надо рано вставать. И мне понравилось плавать с тобой в бассейне, — Юньлун погладил живот Ибо кончиками пальцев. — Как тогда.

Неразумно дразнить дальше, Ибо вот-вот работать, и Юньлун остановился, но Ибо повернул голову и вопросительно поднял брови.

— В бассейне было здорово. Надо повторить... и попробовать. У тебя было так? На пляже, наверное, будет жутко неудобно — песок всюду, еще и случайные свидетели, а тут, — Ибо обвел взглядом спокойную гладь воды, шезлонги со столиками и зонтом и облизнул губы.

— В бассейне? Было, — усмехнулся Юньлун. — Бассейн — это отличный вариант, знаешь, бывают гораздо более неудобные.

Юньлун все еще держал ладонь на груди Ибо и видел его профиль, и список того, что он хотел сделать с ним — в обоих смыслах, сделать вместе и сделать с Ибо то, что тот ему позволит, — пополнился еще одним пунктом. Он помнил Ибо в воде, обнаженного, освещенного фонарями, с каплями на плечах и на лице.

Все желания воплотить однозначно не получится. Не успеют.

— Если ты захочешь.

— Помнишь... в тот день, когда мы поехали на ужин после того, как я подвернул ногу. Я сказал, что возьму все и отдам тебе столько же, — напомнил Ибо, улыбнувшись. — Ничего не изменилось.

— Я помню, — это было считанные дни назад, можно даже измерить в часах. Они оба тогда были захвачены недавними ощущениями и, обещая друг другу «все», еще не вполне понимали, что это «все» значит.

Ибо прижал его ладонь к своей груди, Юньлун расправил пальцы. Стук сердца частый или это бьется кровь в кончиках его собственных пальцев?

Все тот же внутренний обратный отсчет подсказал, что времени осталось не так много: как раз чтобы Ибо допил сок, чтобы еще раз поцеловаться, а потом снять его с колен, встать и войти в дом — буквально за минуту до шума машины и звука шагов.

Мастер постучал в дверь как раз в тот момент, когда загорелся экран. Ибо бросил на Юньлуна красноречивый взгляд, стирая пальцем подозрительно белесое пятнышко с крышки.

Пока мастер напоследок тестировал аппаратуру и звук, Юньлун быстро читал новости и отвечал на сообщения, в основном одно и то же: все хорошо, тут здорово, да, скоро вернусь, берегите себя.

Ибо успел натянуть розовую толстовку.

— Я в ней похож на розовую пантеру, — Ибо неожиданно шепнул это Юньлуну, и оба рассмеялись.

Юньлун долго не мог согнать улыбку, прикрывал рот ладонью, чтобы не фыркать и не мешать, но стоило взглянуть на Ибо, как снова становилось смешно.

Ибо тоже был весел, шутил в камеру, пальцы ловко перебирали карты, весь он был очень мягкий и домашний. Совсем не такой, каким подошел когда-то — считанные недели назад — к Юньлуну после новогоднего праздника.

Юньлун мог оценить его владение эфиром. Он в этом возрасте только заканчивал учебу, а Ибо уже сейчас профессионал. Не было никаких неполадок, Ибо не отвлекался, только пару раз глянул на Юньлуна поверх крышки ноутбука.

Наконец Ибо попрощался, выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Мастер смотал провода, напомнил, что послезавтра запись еще одного эфира, он так же приедет за полчаса, чтобы все подготовить. Протянул Ибо бумаги и ручку — отчетность о проделанной работе.

— Увидимся. Хорошего вам дня, — вежливо поклонился и ушел.

Ибо жадно пил; когда обернулся к Юньлуну, по подбородку стекали капли.

— Ну как? — Ибо стянул через голову толстовку, по открытым рукам мгновенно побежали мурашки: в комнате было прохладно по сравнению с жарой снаружи.

— Так намного интереснее, чем смотреть запись, — Юньлун обнял его и языком поймал капли, стекающие на шею, поцеловал прохладные от воды губы. — Я и не заметил, как прошло время.

Негромкое урчание живота напомнило, что Ибо хорошо поработал и, конечно, проголодался.

— Жаль, я не догадался заказать обед заранее, но сейчас исправлюсь, — Юньлун открыл окно доставки. — Что-то легкое, если мы потом пойдем на пляж? Ты не передумал снова встать на доску?

Большого ветра не было, день обещал быть отличным, а креветок Юньлун заказал двойную порцию — кажется, Ибо заразил его своими вкусами.

***

Ибо шумно втянул воздух, острая вспышка удовольствия от объятий Юньлуна пронеслась по телу.

Ему было легко и свободно, работать так даже лучше, а самый важный зритель остался с ним после эфира. Съемки заняли всего полтора часа— монтаж и цензура срежут хронометраж до необходимого — и еще пятнадцать минут ушло на то, чтобы пообщаться с коллегами о следующей теме. Ибо больше слушал, изредка односложно комментируя.

— Не передумал, — Ибо тут же отправил сообщение с вопросом, свободен ли тренер. В том, что Ибо слетел с доски, не было вины тренера, всего лишь случайность и отсутствие нужных навыков. — Но после доски мы же построим замок? Ну или сделаем красивую кучку песка, потому что я в этом деле полный ноль.

Обедали они неторопливо, с одной тарелки. Ибо был очень доволен, когда кормил Юньлуна со своих палочек, придерживал раскрытую ладонь, чтобы ничего не уронить. Когда тарелка опустела, он поцеловал Юньлуна и устроил подбородок на его плече.

«Вместе» Чжэн Юньлуна и Ван Ибо временное, как несколько выпусков программы, после которой каждый из них вернется к своей привычной жизни. Но Ибо не мог и не хотел заставить себя прекратить, и еще не мог перестать ревновать. Это неправильное чувство, разъедающее и тяжелое, но как приказать себе относиться к этому проще? Понятно ведь, например, с кем у Юньлуна был секс в бассейне.

Ибо знал, что потом будет еще тяжелее, но сейчас хотелось быть счастливым и верить, что все происходящее принадлежит ему.

Тренер написал, что подъедет через полчаса и прихватит с собой доску; менеджер в вичате скупо похвалила за проделанную работу. Ибо ответил всем и пошел переодеваться.

На пляже резвились с игрушками дети, взрослые плавали или нежились под солнцем, людей было немного. Юньлун придержал Ибо за локоть:

— Будь осторожен.

На мгновение Ибо прижал ладонь к щеке Юньлуна, погладил большим пальцем и серьезно пообещал.

— Все будет хорошо. Можешь сделать пару снимков? Я обещал друзьям скинуть фотографию на доске.

Он оставил Юньлуну телефон, ободряюще сжал его плечо и ушел вслед за тренером.

Ибо падал, поднимался, слетал с доски и начинал все заново. Тренер говорил, что все нормально, начинать всегда сложно. Когда они выбрались из воды, солнце уже садилось, Ибо сильно вымотался. Он написал менеджеру: перешли оплату, пожалуйста, — поблагодарил тренера за урок и, пожав руку, вернул: си ю.

Он накинул на плечи полотенце и присел на край лежака Юньлуна. Второй лежак тоже был свободен и стоял совсем рядом, но Ибо устал и даже не посмотрел вокруг.

— Зато я почти научился держаться на доске, — он ссутулился и зачесал мокрые волосы назад. Счастье перебарывало даже усталость. Юньлун быстро провел по его руке, стирая воду, и пододвинулся.

— Ложись. Я снял довольно много, посмотришь потом. Это было здорово, я тоже почти захотел.

Осторожное, почти невесомое прикосновение к руке запустило целую стаю мурашек. Ибо улыбнулся и лег, свесив ноги.

— Спасибо, — он смахнул с экрана раздражающие оповещения и сразу открыл галерею.

Фотографий и коротких видео было много, Ибо с удовольствием пролистал их все, отметил сердечками понравившиеся, выбрал один снимок и скинул в общий чат с Чжочэном и Сяо Чжанем, даже не наложив фильтры. Тут же прилетел восторженный мем от Чжочэна с текстом: «Вау, как круто!»

Сяо Чжань пока молчал, но Ибо и не ждал персонального ответа. Он отложил телефон и еще раз поблагодарил:

— Классные фотки! Если понравилось, хочешь в следующий раз вместе со мной?

— Может быть, попробую, но я не такой ловкий, как ты, — Юньлун засмеялся и подал ему пакет с орешками. — Хочешь? Не передумал насчет замка, когда отдохнешь?

Ибо покачал головой, взял пакет, сделал удобную воронку и ссыпал в рот сразу несколько орешков. Он проголодался и устал, хорошо, что завтра можно спать до полудня, если не больше.

Взгляд Юньлуна согревал. Ибо незаметно тронул кончики его пальцев, и этой близости было достаточно, чтобы ощутить подъем настроения и прилив новых сил.

— Это весело. Когда что-то получается, забываешь, что устал. А еще, — Ибо лукаво улыбнулся из-под челки, — если ты сильно устанешь, я бы мог сделать тебе массаж. Не как в спа, этому я не учился, но я бы постарался тебя расслабить.

Ибо сам смутился, как двояко прозвучали слова. И как он собрался расслаблять Юньлуна?

Как-нибудь.

Взял бы побольше масла от загара, уложил бы Юньлуна на живот и забрался сверху, а дальше...

Ибо постарался прогнать видения, но они были такими яркими, что массаж сразу же попал в негласный список того, чего Ибо хотел бы успеть на Бали.

— Пойдем? — позвал Юньлун, когда солнце наполовину скрылось в море. — Скоро стемнеет.

Ибо прихватил телефон, свою футболку и полотенце и направился за Юньлуном ближе к воде.

— Ювелирная работа. Может, хорошо, что я стал актером, а не строителем, — пошутил Ибо, когда под его ладонями в который раз осыпалась одна из башен. Он честно старался, повторял за Юньлуном каждое движение и не возражал, когда Юньлун подправлял. Главное ведь результат, зачем отказываться от помощи, если стены станут крепче и красивее. Ему не стыдно было и попросить помочь — после всего, что они успели сделать друг с другом, стыд — это не про них.

— Ты ведь практически стал пожарным, — вспомнил Юньлун. — Я видел твои фото в форме, тебе понравилось? Мне кажется, ты бы смог, ты решительный и быстрый.

— Спасибо, — Ибо засмеялся. Хорошо, что Юньлун видел именно эти кадры: после выхода того выпуска в эфир многие запомнили Ибо не в пожарной форме, а кусающего банан.

***

Пока Ибо боролся с доской и побеждал, Юньлун успел поплавать, купить орешков и сока, полежать, еще раз окунуться и все это время старался держать в поле зрения мелькающий среди волн силуэт. А потом взял свой телефон: можно было попросить Ибо переслать ему уже отснятое, но это другое. Юньлун хотел оставить эту память себе и снимал тонкую фигуру на яркой доске среди волн, запустил видео и держал запись несколько минут, чтобы были все звуки, было предвечернее небо и море.

Почти на закате Ибо вернулся — мокрый, уставший, светящийся от радости. Полотенце на его плечах было пушистое и розовое, Юньлун вспомнил про розовую пантеру и улыбнулся.

Юньлун лет двадцать не строил такие замки, и песок в Циндао другой. Но он увлеченно показывал Ибо, как удобнее сгребать ладонями, как возвести по контуру подобие башенок — очень приблизительное, но можно подпереть мелкими камушками — как вырыть вокруг ров и пустить в него морскую воду. Увлекшись, он даже соорудил мостик из выброшенных волнами прутиков. Замок вышел неровным и кривоватым, приземистым — слишком высокие стенки осыпались. Они то и дело сталкивались руками и смеялись, Юньлун стер со щеки Ибо полосу песка и задержал руку.

Он бы построил целый песочный город. В полный рост, чтобы заблудиться в нем вдвоем и остаться. Так нельзя, но здесь и сейчас у него был Ибо, с воодушевлением выравнивающий стену, счастливый, мокрый, измазанный в песке; наверное, Юньлун и сам такой же.

Темнело, но Юньлун успел сфотографировать замок напоследок, Ибо тоже сделал пару сэлфи. Они постарались построить подальше от полосы прибоя, но если ветер будет сильнее, от трудов останется только куча песка. Неизвестно, что будет завтра, но сегодня они все-таки построили этот замок — лучше любых других, потому что это — их.

— Пойдем вымоем руки? — пора было домой, у лежаков уже загорелась подсветка.

Юньлун еще посмотрел, как догорала полоса заката, наклонился и начертил в мокром песке иероглифы. Палочка прямо, еще одна, палочка вниз, еще прямо, черта...

Он не успел дописать «бо», линии размылись. Ласковая волна лизнула ноги, словно подгоняя: домой. Ибо перегнулся через его спину и нарисовал на том же самом месте облако, которое тут же слизнуло водой.

***

Едва дорожка к дому изогнулась, скрывая их от чужих глаз, Ибо потянулся к нему и быстро поцеловал, и Юньлун не отстранил, наоборот: сжал плечи, поцеловал крепко, жадно. Можно было посмеяться над самим собой: как подростки, как будто у них только и есть, что поцелуй в кустах, пройди еще немного — и будет дом, где можно делать все, что угодно.

Но срывать украдкой такие поцелуи намного слаще. Они целовались, пока в кустах не послышался шорох — всего лишь ветер, но лучше не рисковать.

Они устроились на террасе у бассейна. Ибо плюхнулся на колени к Юньлуну, потянулся за запотевшими бокалами, наполненными белым вином.Тонкие стенки соединились с тихим звоном.

— Не гамбей, — предупредил Ибо со смешком.

Ибо отпил несколько глотков, Юньлун тоже. Иногда у него возникало ощущение, что они где-то на съемках: красивые декорации, настраивающие на романтику, ситуации, невозможные в обычной жизни.

Он все еще мало знал, как выглядит обычная жизнь Ван Ибо, а то, что он хотел спросить, было слишком личным.

Ибо, ты боишься темноты, как ты спишь один, оставляешь свет? Или... Не один?

Ибо, если ты так любишь прикосновения — а ты их любишь вопреки тому, как принято считать, — как ты живешь с этим, не подпуская к себе ни людей, ни хотя бы домашнее животное?

Ибо потянулся целовать сперва лениво, а потом нетерпеливо и настойчиво.

— Я просто соскучился по тебе.  
— Я тоже, — это странно звучало, когда они весь день не расставались, но быть рядом мало, когда нет возможности прикоснуться друг к другу.

— Я говорил тебе, что не знаю, что правильно и как надо, но... — Юньлун провел ладонями по шее с двух сторон, положил большие пальцы на подбородок, поцеловал легко в кончик носа и в покрасневшие губы. — Я и сейчас не знаю, но пока мы здесь — все, что ты захочешь.

Юньлун понимал, что обещает, но не колебался. Если потом не должно быть ничего, пусть сейчас будет все, что захочет Ибо.

Ибо вздрогнул от щекотки, зарылся носом в волосы:

— Мне бы хотелось сделать тебе массаж. Я просто представил, как это могло бы быть, и... Ладно, не важно.

Юньлун успел запомнить эту реакцию. Ибо предлагал всего лишь массаж, ничего особенного, даже если — почти наверняка — он перейдет во что-то другое.

Ибо мог бы захотеть намного больше, но заговорил об этом, причем во второй раз.

— Мне будет очень приятно, — Юньлун взял руку Ибо и провел ею от плеча по груди, улыбнулся, подбадривая. — Правда. Я буду очень стараться, чтобы посильнее устать.

День был длинный, после ужина они просто валялись в гостиной на диване, лениво целовались время от времени — спать еще не хотелось.

Телефон в заднем кармане мешал, Юньлун вынул его, перевернулся на живот и открыл галерею.

— Смотри, — оказывается, он сделал даже больше снимков, чем на телефон Ибо. Где-то поймал момент короткого полета на доске, где-то из воды торчит одна голова, выражение лица Ибо, если приблизить, красноречиво передает эмоции. Они смеялись, пока Юньлун не долистал до другого видео со смазанной заставкой-картинкой.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Ибо — будем? — и включил. Начало записи тоже было смазанное, голос Юньлуна на фоне, когда он вкладывал телефон в руку Ибо, звучал неровно.

Юньлун уже смотрел это утром, он знал, что увидит, но вдвоем было неловко. Ибо заливался краской, ерзал, то смотрел в экран, то искоса бросал взгляд на него.

— Я тоже раньше так не делал и не видел себя в таком ракурсе, — шепнул Юньлун. — Но знаешь, мне нравится.

В конце концов, это почти что как перед зеркалом, только с возможностью повторить.

***

Жгучий стыд смешивался с любопытством, заниматься сексом — не то же самое, что смотреть, как вы этим занимаетесь.

Видео было совсем любительское, Ибо с Юньлуном все-таки снимали для себя.

Когда на экране рука Ибо погладила Юньлуна по щеке и голос за кадром похвалил, Ибо на диване не знал, куда себя деть — это же был он, черт, он потрепал Юньлуна по щеке. Стало стыдно и горячо.

— Юньлун, — это была не просьба выключить, он вообще не знал, что нужно сказать.

Кадр сместился. Видимо, Юньлун уже подхватил Ибо на руки.

Шорохи, шум, потолок и стоны.

Много стонов, всхлипов, обрывки фраз: откровенно, развязно, просяще. Ибо снова поерзал — тело недвусмысленно отзывалось. Он был уверен, что после серфинга и раннего подъема уже не сможет завестись, но не тут-то было.

— Знаешь что, — Ибо забрал телефон, поставил его на столик перед диваном, подпер блюдом для фруктов глазком камеры вверх, чтобы охватить площадь побольше, и включил запись. Кончики ушей горели, но член уже натягивал легкие шорты. Он потянул Юньлуна за руки, поднимая, быстро обернулся к столику, чтобы прикинуть ракурс — так пойдет, — и с довольной ухмылкой убедился, что просмотр видео подействовал не только на него.

Он забрался на Юньлуна, широко расставив колени, качнул бедрами, оттопырив задницу, чтобы шорты задрались повыше, и стянул с себя футболку.

— Я бы целовал тебя так, чтобы ты неделю ходил с застегнутым воротником, — Юньлун запустил руки под шорты, говорил глухо, прихватывал кожу на шее, но не очень сильно.

Здравый смысл отключился. Ибо специально развернулся в профиль и затянул Юньлуна в глубокий поцелуй, не стесняясь хозяйничать языком в чужом рту.

— У нас же еще есть время. Я могу выйти в эфир в толстовке, — Ибо специально склонил голову набок, выставил напоказ шею. — Как ты хочешь? Говори. Я все сделаю.

— Ты сам сказал, — Юньлун улыбнулся и провел языком по губам Ибо, произнес негромко, но четко. — Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу снять, как я тебя растягиваю. Представляешь себе, медленно, пока не будет широко, чтобы я мог тебя взять.

Ибо не успел ответить: Юньлун закрыл ему рот губами. Фантазия живо рисовала, как это будет выглядеть, а тело уже изнемогало от предвкушения. Ибо терся о Юньлуна, жмурясь от острого удовольствия.

Горячо. Кожа под губами Юньлуна горела, Ибо запрокинул голову назад, закусил губы, сдерживая стон. Это не протест, он ведь сам разрешил Юньлуну целовать до боли, и это пьянило иллюзией вседозволенности.

— Не спеши, — выдохнул Юньлун прямо в шею. — Ночь длинная. Ты такой красивый, такой...

Юньлун перегнул его назад, сжал губами, а потом и зубами соски, погладил под шортами стоящий член.

— Сними их. Я хочу видеть всего тебя.

Ибо кивнул, поднялся на ноги, неторопливо приспустил шорты на бедра, ниже, так, что из-под резинки показалась головка члена. Поймал взгляд Юньлуна и продолжил раздеваться медленно, без лишних движений, демонстрируя натренированную пластику и гибкость; перешагнул через шорты, обернулся и откинул с лица челку.

— Иди ко мне, — хрипло позвал Юньлун, потянул к себе и придержал за бедра так, чтобы между его коленями и задницей Ибо оставалось расстояние. — Ты же сможешь держаться так?

Ибо послушно устроился сверху, развернулся в профиль к камере. Юньлун легонько нажал на его губы, и Ибо обхватил пальцы, втянул в рот поглубже, шумно выпустил, вылизывая по одному, смачивая слюной. Прогибался, чтобы смотреть снизу вверх.

Может, камера слишком далеко, чтобы улавливать мимику, но это шоу для Юньлуна здесь и сейчас.

Когда вторая ладонь легла на поясницу, Ибо выпустил изо рта пальцы и прижался к Юньлуну. Сжал себя в кулак, когда первый палец дразняще задел отверстие, и тихо зашипел, когда тот оказался внутри — не полностью, всего лишь на пол-фаланги. Ибо слегка сместился вбок-вниз-вверх на пробу и уцепился за плечо Юньлуна, кивнул: продолжай.

Надо было что-то сказать, это все-таки кино для взрослых, но у Ибо не было слов, он забыл весь текст. Ибо обвил широкие плечи руками, повернулся к Юньлунулицом, забив на профиль, и больше не думал о ракурсе.

***

Ибо полыхал от смущения и возбуждения, а Юньлун — в который раз — сгорал от восхищения и желания. Ибо — огонь и ходячий разврат, когда вот так смеется, блестя зубами, смотрит из-под челки лукаво и призывно, когда раздевается. Те, кто ставил ему движения, могут срывать заслуженные овации, но Юньлуну было не до того, и он ни с кем не хотел делиться этим зрелищем.

Ибо соглашался на все — на то, что он хотел сделать с ним на камеру, на следы на коже. Безрассудно, бездумно, ни минуты не помедлив. Юньлун больше не сопротивлялся внутреннему пожару: еще есть время, сказал Ибо. Еще можно.

Юньлун готов был упрекнуть природу — был бы он не таким большим драконом... А так хочешь не хочешь, придется встать за смазкой.

— Я сейчас, — он ответил на стон Ибо торопливым поцелуем. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Кажется, они опять не подготовились, а смазку, видимо, пора было держать во всех комнатах.

Когда он вернулся, Ибо стоял на коленях, развернувшись к камере, неторопливо ласкал себя. Юньлун поднял его, провел ладонью по крепкому члену и попросил полушепотом:

— Подожди, скоро...

Он провел ниже, к мошонке, приподнял ногу, Ибо понятливо согнул колено сам, отводя в сторону.

— Отличная растяжка, — выдохнул Юньлун. Смазал пальцы и не глядя скользнул между ягодиц, теперь получилось легче.

Откровеннее некуда, разве что уложить Ибо на спину. Юньлун терся бедрами, было жарко, одежда мешала, но не было сил оторваться. Ибо держался за его плечи, за руки, то запрокидывал голову, то упирался лбом в плечо. Юньлун пил поцелуи, медленно ласкал Ибо пальцами и чувствовал его дрожь. Очень хотелось уронить наконец Ибо на диван и...

— Ты уже такой широкий, — он обвел языком ухо. — Такой раскрытый и все равно тесный, сожмись.

Ибо послушался, и Юньлун подавил стон.

— Тесный и горячий, — он нажал внутри и резко вынул пальцы, чтобы подхватить Ибо, которого повело в сторону.

— Хочешь? Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Хочу принадлежать тебе, — шептал Ибо и лихорадочно вылизывал его рот. — Чтобы твой член был внутри, чувствовать его. Чтобы ты взял меня, ну же, пожалуйста, быстрее, сделай что-нибудь!

Юньлун развернул его к дивану, Ибо подставил руки и почти упал лицом вперед, на локти и колени. Юньлун сбросил шорты и белье, встал позади, поцеловал в спину. Не спешил войти — терся между скользкими бедрами, это было хорошо и этого даже хватило бы, но сейчас им обоим хотелось большего. Ибо сам прижал ягодицу, отводя в сторону, выгнул шею, оборачиваясь.

— Какой большой, — взгляд у него плыл. — Мне так нравится, когда он во мне. Так хорошо, — Ибо сильно прогнул спину и застонал в голос.

Юньлун хотел, чтобы все было так, как говорит Ибо, и готов был исполнить любое его желание. Разум сбоил, Юньлун не осознавал, как и что он делает: как медленно входит, обратно и снова, как удерживает Ибо под живот, чтобы не упал. Ибо судорожно цеплялся за подлокотник и не просто принимал — прогибался, двигался навстречу, сжимался и крутил бедрами.

— Сильнее, Юньлун, пожалуйста... — Ибо обернулся, задыхаясь, смахнул со лба пот и снова схватился за подлокотник. Юньлун отвечал толчками вперед, поцелуями в выгнутую спину, стонал сам. Когда Ибо вздрагивал и сжимался, невыносимо хотелось разрядки, нет, не хотелось, лучше еще и еще, Юньлун подчинялся накатывающим волнам и не тонул в них; замедлил движение, чтобы прочувствовать.

***

Ибо насаживался до конца, хотелось именно так — ярко, резко, до коротких вспышек, перекрытых отчаянным желанием стать еще ближе, получить больше. Он давно забыл по камеру, ощущений было слишком много, все внутри горело, член легко скользил по смазке, яйца шлепали по заднице. Ибо сжал головку собственного члена.

— Далун, — последние тормоза отключились, Ибо никогда еще не называл Юньлуна так. — Далун, пожалуйста, я... я больше не могу... Далун...

— Твой. Твой дракон, — Юньлун над ним застонал, прижался губами к спине, резко вышел и рывком вздернул Ибо вверх, чтобы можно было опереться грудью на спинку дивана. И снова вошел одним движением, обнял сзади, сжал его член своей ладонью поверх.

— Обернись, — Юньлун раздвинул языком его губы, Ибо весь был в его объятиях. Ибо вскрикнул, захлебнулся стоном, шире расставил колени, распластавшись по спинке дивана. Подмахивать в такой позе неудобно, Ибо отдался на волю Юньлуна: принимал, дрожал как струна, натянутая так, что вот-вот лопнет.

Закрыт от всего мира одним человеком и им же вывернут наизнанку. Так хорошо, что плохо. Пока он не уткнулся лицом в диван, а Юньлун — в его плечо, Ибо чувствовал, как он вздрагивает

Ибо с запозданием осознал, что Юньлун упал на спину, потянул его на себя и уложил на грудь; прислушивался к тяжелому дыханию, не открывая глаз.

Столько всего надо: выключить телефон, доползти до душа, попить воды, в горле совсем пересохло. Юньлун поглаживал по волосам, чуть позже Ибо пошевелился, чтобы лечь поудобнее, но не отлеплялся от него, пока Юньлун сам не приподнял его голову и не заглянул в лицо.

— Ибо, как ты это делаешь? — Юньлун улыбнулся ему, мягко коснулся губ. — Это невозможно — не хотеть тебя. Если бы я раньше знал, какой ты... Все в порядке?

— Если бы ты раньше знал, то... что? — тихо спросил Ибо и обнял за шею. — Что бы изменилось?

— Что изменилось бы？ — задумчиво переспросил Юньлун и помедлил. — Если бы я знал, какой ты и как с тобой может быть, я не выдержал бы в первый же вечер, когда мы сюда приехали, — он коротко засмеялся и закашлялся. — Не откладывал бы на три дня. Что бы ты сделал, если бы я тебя поцеловал в первый же вечер? Ты бы меня оттолкнул? Или нет? — Юньлун перекинул вопрос, как мяч. Ибо тоже рассмеялся, представив это.

— Я бы удивился, но ответил, — уверенно сказал он, отмотав в голове события ко дню прибытия на остров. Ибо помнил, как устал после перелета, жутко хотелось спать, гулять, отдохнуть и искупаться.

Он не наивный ребенок и еще в Пекине допускал, что на Бали может случиться всякое. Особенно если припомнить день, в который они познакомились ближе — их более чем откровенно притянуло, толкнуло в объятия друг друга, и пусть после первого ужина они не обсуждали вслух неудачную попытку переспать, это все же было.

Пусть времени с каждым днем оставалось все меньше и грусть уже заползала в сердце, Ибо хотел запомнить не это. Не надо себя жалеть или сожалеть об упущенных возможностях. Ему и без того предоставился шанс узнать и попробовать нечто, о чем он даже не мечтал.

Близость. Доверие. Понимание.

Отсутствие стыда. Или это и есть доверие?

— Как ты? — с легким беспокойством повторил Юньлун. Ибо прислушался к ощущениям: ничего не болело, только привычно немного тянуло. Мысли были вязкие и неторопливые, все-таки сегодняшний день оказался богат на эмоции и события, усталость вполне себе ожидаемая после раннего подъема, серфинга и потрясающего секса.

— Все нормально. А ты как? — запоздало поинтересовался Ибо. — Давай немного полежим.

Он подставлялся под легкие поцелуи, потом дотянулся одной рукой до своих шорт на полу, вытер об них руку и ими же стер следы с ягодиц. Легче бросить одежду в стирку, чем разбираться со странными пятнами, впитавшимися в диванную обивку.

Не хотелось двигаться, но Ибо приложил немало усилий, чтобы заставить себя подняться на ноги, иначе еще немного, и он заснет весь липкий и грязный прямо в гостиной вместе с Юньлуном.

Он остановил запись на телефоне и засмеялся:

— Мы забьем тебе всю память.

— Я заведу для этого отдельный жесткий диск, — весело пообещал Юньлун.

— А вот это неплохая идея. Его можно подключить к плазме и смотреть видео на большом экране, — Ибо шутил, конечно. — Только лучше сделать звук потише и подгадать момент, чтобы никто не пришел в гости, а то будет неловко. И я тоже хочу копию, а то нечестно.

— Конечно, — Юньлун поднял брови, — или ты можешь приехать ко мне посмотреть, что скажешь?

Ибо фыркнул и потянул его за собой в ванную комнату.

Под душем он зевал, прикрыв рот ладонью; проигнорировал белье и снова нырнул в футболку Юньлуна. Вернулся в гостиную за водой, собрал грязную одежду, щелкнул колпачком тюбика смазки и со смешком решил, что лучше бы оставить его в гостиной на невысоком столике около дивана. Вдруг они с Юньлуном решат повторить, как раз осталось чуть меньше половины.

Ибо поставил на прикроватную тумбочку еще не начатую бутылку воды и перелез через Юньлуна на свое место. Можно было наконец опустить тяжелую голову на подушку, но Ибо развернулся к Юньлуну, отвел с его глаз еще влажные после душа волосы, погладил брови.

Он помнил, что вырвалось у Юньлуна в гостиной, даже если это было случайностью.

— Мой. Ты сам сказал.

Не стыдно, не страшно. Здесь и сейчас — правильно.

***

Если бы Юньлун лучше знал Ибо, то из того новогоднего зала они ушли бы не в отель. Или в отель, но он не начинал бы то, что чуть не случилось. Теперь, когда Юньлун его знал, он мог понять: Ибо надо было совсем не это, не случайный секс с почти незнакомым человеком. Наверное, как и ему самому.

Он не был уверен, что Ибо поймет, если сказать об этом. Может быть, потом, если после отпуска их все-таки не разметет в разные стороны.

Губы Ибо пламенели и потеряли четкую форму, на шее были засосы, на груди — красное пятно, видимо, от спинки дивана. Говорил Ибо тихо, зевал. Юньлун и сам хотел спать, а ведь он встал позже и не катался на доске. Он пообещал себе завтра не трогать и не будить Ибо, пусть спит, сколько захочет.

Хорошо, что он снимал на свой телефон, вероятность, что его взломают, чуть меньше. Юньлун сам с некоторых пор тщательно проверял, что и кому пишет, что отсылает. Увы, другой камеры у них не было.

Лучше всего бы стереть и видео, и фото, в крайнем случае — сделать это по пути с Бали. Может быть, Юньлун так и сделает, он и без подтверждения не забудет, а хранить такое неразумно и как компромат, и как напоминание о том, чего не должно было случиться.

— Хорошо, — Юньлун блаженно вздохнул, когда они наконец оказались в постели, нежился под пальцами Ибо, губы сами расплывались в улыбке.

— Мой, — шепнул Ибо, и Юньлун только сейчас вспомнил и осознал, что действительно это сказал. Игра слов, основанная на прозвище и значении имени, на том, как Ибо позвал его, но это было.

— Да, — ответил он, не уточняя, к какой части фразы это относится. Сказать больше и просто подтвердить было страшно и нельзя. Не сказать — тоже нельзя, не сейчас, когда Ибо так смотрел. — Если ты хочешь.

Он же обещал Ибо, пока они здесь, все, что тот захочет, — Юньлун оправдывался перед самим собой. Здесь и сейчас, пусть будет так.

— Конечно, я хочу, — фыркнул Ибо. — Знаешь, один из моих друзей любит повторять, что хорошо встретить правильного человека в правильное время. У нас было три дня, — Ибо негромко размышлял вслух, неожиданно мудро и серьезно. — Достаточно, чтобы понять, хотим мы что-то изменить или нас все устраивает. Вдруг это было правильное время? Другой мой друг говорит, что все случается вовремя. Может, это звучит как оправдание, но я не хочу думать, что мы упустили три дня. Мы ведь приобрели в результате больше?

— Да. Это тоже были хорошие три дня, — все так. Время выдохнуть, осознать и принять решение, хотя никакого решения Юньлун не принимал, он просто увидел Ибо близко, без рамок, без оглядок на часы, без условностей.

И все равно приятно было слышать, что если бы он проявил инициативу раньше, Ибо ответил бы на нее.

— Ты прав. Мы не упустили, потому что мы же все равно их провели вместе. Рядом. Спи, — он ласково обнял, устраиваясь, лохматая голова привычно улеглась на его руке. — Спи, я с тобой.

Ибо угомонился не сразу: прижал ладонь к груди Юньлуна, растопырив пальцы, потом собрал их, будто вынул что-то, и приложил к собственной груди. Ибо, хотел спросить Юньлун, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Понимаешь, на что намекаешь?

— Теперь ты точно со мной, — Ибо поднял голову, улыбнулся радостно и лукаво. И Юньлуну стало страшновато: Ибо не впервые откровенно говорил то, о чем он сам не хотел думать.

Он почти спал, но это было особое удовольствие — держать Ибо в объятиях и чувствовать, как тот засыпает, расслабляется, дышит тихо и ровно. Тогда и Юньлун позволил себе провалиться в теплые сны с мягким песком, шумом волн, с Ибо, спрятавшимся внутри высокого замка. Его стены были похожи на ту стену, о которой думал Юньлун а самом начале знакомства, но в них не было двери.

Юньлун прикоснулся к стене, и она рассыпалась, а казалась такой прочной. Весь замок рухнул, превратился в груду песка, Ибо поднял голову и протянул ему руку...


	16. Часть 1. Глава 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/lunayann/status/1361773143052996610
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Ибо спал так крепко, что за ночь так и не поменял позы. Юньлун потихоньку выбрался из постели, правда, уйти сразу не получилось — Ибо улыбался и выглядел красивее и милее, чем когда-либо. Спал, как спят дети или счастливые любовники, и Юньлун опустился на колени перед кроватью, чтобы губами коснуться раскрытой ладони, лежащей поверх одеяла.

Новости в сети заставляли нахмуриться: считанные дни — и они вернутся в другой мир, не в тот, из которого уехали.

Юньлун подумает об этом, когда закончится отпуск.

Он несколько раз перечитал сообщение Гацзи, теплое, веселое, только под конец короткое «скучаю».

Я тоже по нему скучаю, понял вдруг Юньлун. Не потому, что с Ибо чего-то не хватало или было не так, но Гацзи — одно, Ибо — другое, и одно никак не совмещалось с другим.

Юньлун привык уходить от проблем в работу. Все, в чем он должен был участвовать, отменили, но это не повод расслабляться, он и так уже сколько времени совсем не поет, ничего не учит, не считать же пением колыбельные и напев себе под нос.

Двери закрыты, звукоизоляция хорошая, Ибо он не разбудит. Юньлун встал, попробовал пропеть гамму, покашлял, вдохнул — поздний сон и вчерашние стоны отозвались легкой хрипотцой, но на второй раз получилось чище. Голос резонировал от стен, Юньлун вспоминал то одну, то другую музыкальную фразу, со словами и без.

Ибо засунул нос в гостиную — лохматый, розовый после умывания, все в той же футболке, открывающей длинные стройные ноги. Юньлун заметил его не сразу: Ибо открыл дверь очень тихо.

— Привет, — когда Юньлун закончил петь, Ибо отлип от косяка и быстро мазнул по щеке губами с запахом мятной зубной пасты. — Не хочу отвлекать, продолжай.

Юньлун все равно замолчал: засмотрелся, как Ибо проходит за водой и устраивается на диване, натянув футболку на колени.

— Если мешаю, могу посидеть в спальне, — Ибо поймал его взгляд.

— Ты мне не мешаешь, — Юньлун наклонился над ним, поцеловал в макушку, встал на колено перед диваном и обнял его прямо так, всего сразу, с согнутыми ногами. — Просто мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Я еще не заказывал завтрак, распеваться лучше до еды. Если ты очень голоден, закажи? Или подождешь?

— Подожду, — Ибо поцеловал в ответ.

— Хочешь, я спою что-нибудь, что ты любишь? — у них с Ибо разные музыкальные жанры, но, может быть, что-то найдется общее. А потом будет завтрак, Юньлун тоже успел проголодаться, но на полный желудок петь плохо. Полумрак из-за сизых туч, сгустившихся над океаном, нагонял сон. На улице шел дождь, доска отпадала, да и замок, если его не разрушил прибой, наверняка теперь совсем размыло. — Мы можем устроить домашний день, что-нибудь вместе приготовить, если хочешь. Кстати, если я тебя попрошу, ты споешь? Я слышал тебя только на сцене.

— Да, давай. Закажем продукты, и... — Ибо слегка смутился. — Хорошо, я спою, но предупреждаю: ты поешь лучше.

Это очевидно была шутка, но Юньлун возразил:

— Это же не конкурс. Если не хочешь, ладно. Я просто хочу тебя послушать.

Ибо кивнул, скрылся в спальне и вернулся с телефоном.

— Это из фильма с Леди Гагой и Брэдли Купером, в прошлом году она была на каждом шагу. Shallow. Она классная, медленная, и ее несложно петь, — Ибо показал экран с текстом и неловко улыбнулся. — Или что-нибудь другое?

Юньлун слышал песню несколько раз. Чем она понравилась Ибо, мелодией, смыслом или и тем и другим?

— Я не помню слова, — предупредил он. — Буду подглядывать в телефон.

Юньлун напел негромко, запоминая мотив, потом встал, оперся рукой о стол и посмотрел в большое окно, за которым почти отвесно падали струи дождя.

Юньлун не повышал голос слишком сильно, не пытался придать исполнению трагизма. Легкая грусть и задумчивость в тон дождю, вопросы, заданные неизвестно кому, повисшие без ответа.

Без репетиции, конечно, получилось не идеально. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что он слишком требователен к себе, но Юньлун просто знал, как он может, впрочем, для первой пробы было приемлемо.

Ибо сидел, все так же обтянув ноги футболкой, поза контрастировала с серьезным внимательным взглядом. Это не конкурс, Юньлун сам сказал. Песня не для награды, просто потому, что Ибо выбрал ее. Но легкий поцелуй потом — сам по себе приз.

— Как-то так. Давай завтракать, пока кто-нибудь из нас не умер от голода?

***

Когда Ибо проснулся и дотянулся до телефона, время давно перевалило за полдень.

Он нащупал на тумбочке пульт, чтобы поднять жалюзи. За окном было пасмурно. Неясный шум, что мерещился во сне, — это сильный тропический ливень. Сколько он продолжается? Интересно, если заказать еду на виллу, доставят ли ее в дождь? Ибо проголодался с вечера.

Он натянул одеяло до носа, широко зевнул: как же хорошо валяться в постели, когда не надо никуда спешить. Ибо лениво пролистал сообщения, ответил в чатах короткими голосовыми: лень было набирать текст вручную.

Сяо Чжань все-таки отписался в чате еще вечером: прислал смайлики и похвалил Ибо. Они с Чжочэном поболтали о море, влогах и фанатах, о занятом на отпуске Ибо, но не шутили, с кем он на Бали. Наверное, были уверены, что один. Да и что бы ответил Ибо?

Кому нужна его правда?

Он отправил маме одиночные фотографии с пляжа и залип на парные сэлфи. Увеличил, разглядывая себя, Юньлуна и нечеткий замок на заднем фоне, и невольно улыбнулся.

Когда Ибо тихонько вышел в гостиную, стало ясно, что пение ему не приснилось. Он с интересом слушал Юньлуна, затаив дыхание: как же мощно и сильно звучит голос!

Если бы их судили профессионалы и оценивали не только подачу, но и само пение, Ибо бы не победил. У Юньлуна получилось лучше, чем представил Ибо перед тем, как попросить. Знакомые слова припева щекотали язык, но Ибо молчал, выстукивая мотив по колену.

— Здорово, — выдохнул он, когда Юньлун сел и обнял. Ибо потянулся вперед поцеловать и чуть не завалился, но вовремя вытащил ноги из-под футболки. — Спасибо за песню.

Они заказали еду, когда приехала доставка, Юньлун принял все, а Ибо ушел в спальню за шортами.

— А что мы будем готовить? Салат и... что это? Курица? Что мы будем делать из целой курицы? — Ибо ткнул указательным пальцем в мягкую упакованную тушку и поджал губы.

Есть готовое мясо вкусно, а вот разделывать сырое.... Ибо состроил страдальческую мину.

— Мы ее запечем, — Юньлун засмеялся. — С соусом. Будет очень вкусно, с хрустящей корочкой, — он демонстративно облизнулся. — Но если кое-кто захочет меня отвлечь в процессе, корочка будет не хрустящая, а горелая!  
— Это же курица, — оправдывался Ибо, переложив пакет с тушкой в глубокую тарелку. — Ее готовила мама, а я приходил, когда стол уже был накрыт. Я не буду тебя отвлекать, честно-честно! Но ты же сам можешь ненароком отвлечься, если я случайно что-нибудь сделаю? Например, захочу съесть банан, — Ибо кусал губы, чтобы не смеяться, — или измажусь мороженым?

— Банан, говоришь? — протянул Юньлун. Ибо все-таки прыснул и ойкнул, когда Юньлун шлепнул его по заднице. Ладно, заслужил за провокации.

— Окей, я не буду тебя отвлекать, — отдышавшись, пообещал Ибо. — Ну или очень постараюсь.

— В первые времена жизни в общежитии я питался готовой лапшой или пирожками, — вспоминал Юньлун с улыбкой, когда они накрыли стол. — Когда у меня начало получаться что-то съедобное, я ужасно гордился.

— Могу себе представить, — Ибо покачал головой. Он тоже гордился собой, когда недавно приготовил соус к рыбе, пускай и под руководством Юньлуна. — Выходит, мне повезло встретить тебя сейчас. Мы не завариваем лапшу и не закусываем ее пирожками, хотя я же говорил, что лапша — мое коронное блюдо? Может, через десять лет я тоже научусь готовить.

Они неторопливо завтракали (или уже обедали?), дурачились. Ибо защищал мелкую креветку в своей тарелке, на которую то и дело покушался Юньлун.

— Ну в салате же их много, — наигранно возмущался он, выставив вокруг креветки двойную оборону в виде вилки и ножа. — Ты специально!

Проще простого наколоть ее вилкой и отправить в рот, но не так интересно, поэтому маленькая битва продолжалась, пока Юньлун не добился своего со следующей креветкой, а потом щекотно поцеловал Ибо в шею и осторожно поднес добычу, угощая. Сердце вздрогнуло от детской радости, словно ему вручили нечто гораздо более ценное.

— Спасибо.

Юньлун обнимал его, подстраховывая, хотя Ибо и так не упал бы. О нем заботились родители, менеджер, стафф, но впервые это делал человек, которого он выбрал, с которым делил постель, еду, проводил столько времени вместе. Ибо это нравилось.

— Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы посидеть на террасе просто так? Если немного передвинуть кресла, капать не будет. Я бы сделал кофе, сегодня же не так жарко, ты ведь его пьешь? Правда, я не так хорошо его варю, но никто еще не умер, — улыбнулся Юньлун.

— Я хочу сидеть на тебе, — Ибо обнял его за шею, прижавшись губами к плечу. — Тут или на террасе. Где здесь можно сварить кофе? Капсулы для машины были в баре.

— В шкафу есть джезва, значит, должен быть и кофе, — Юньлун встал и методично обшарил шкафчики. Упорство было вознаграждено: кофе в жестяной банке пах отлично.

Пока Юньлун стоял над плитой, Ибо сперва скучал за столом, потом обнял сзади и прижался к спине.

— Подожди, скоро, — попросил Юньлун. Ибо просунул руки под футболку и держал их на талии, пока края кофейной гущи не завернулись, покрывшись пенкой.

На террасе Ибо забрался на Юньлуна и перекинул ноги через подлокотник широкого кресла.

Дождь уже не шумел громко, срываясь с неба стеной, а с шелестом орошал землю.

Ибо знал свои сильные и слабые стороны: все-таки танцует он лучше, чем поет (рэп не в счет). Юньлун не станет смеяться или шутить, если он запорет песню, но терять лицо не хотелось. Ибо вдохнул поглубже и выпрямил спину. Правильнее было бы встать, потренироваться, но хотелось сделать это без предупреждения, чтобы не было шанса передумать.

— Прохладны ночи в глубине облаков,  
Под яркой луной ветер ласкает сердце.

Это песня Лань Ванцзи.

— Я не могу забыть.

Не смогу забыть то, что мы делаем.

Дождь будто вторил словам. В этот раз Ибо рассказывал совсем другую историю.

— Я не могу забыть, как мы смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Он остановился после припева и замолчал, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Юньлуна. Пауза затянулась. Может, стоило распеться? Вдруг получилось так плохо, что Юньлун не находит нужных слов, чтобы не задеть. Или Ибо сделал что-то не то?

— Похоже на кошачье мурлыканье? — неловко пошутил он.

***

Бывают моменты, которые ничем не отличаются от предыдущих, но западают в душу и долго помнятся. Например, когда Ибо на диване дрыгает ногами, чуть не падает, но удерживает равновесие. Или когда смотрит на курицу скептически, как будто перед ним не бледная хладная тушка, а внеземная жизнь.

Или когда Юньлун вдыхает запах дождя и волос Ибо, из кружки в руке пахнет кофе, коленям тепло от устроившегося сверху тела. Настолько идеальный момент, что Юньлун прикрыл глаза, запоминая и впитывая.

Голос Ибо вплелся в шелест дождя так, будто это и было задумано. Ибо пел негромко, мягко, песня была красивая.

И Юньлун ее знал.

Ибо мог бы спеть свою последнюю, мгновенно ставшую хитом, или ту, что он пел к фильму про поезд, или любую другую.

Ибо пел именно ту, которая всю осень и зиму играла везде, где было можно и нельзя, уступая по популярности только двум. Нет, одной.

Песни Сяо Чжаня и Ван Ибо были популярны целых полгода, и обе обходил в рейтингах только их же дуэт. Гацзи записывал песню братьев Не, а Юньлун послушал и все остальное.

Обещание Лань Ванцзи никогда не забыть Вэй Усяня.

Юньлун держал Ибо в объятиях осторожно, словно стеклянного. Почему Ибо выбрал это?!

Это мог быть намек-предупреждение: у нас все временно, не надо привязываться слишком сильно.

Нет. Юньлун не так долго знал Ибо, но верил, что тот не сделает так.

Может быть, все проще, Ибо скучает по Сяо Чжаню, пропадавшему в работе, а теперь — в карантине.

Но если раньше Юньлун бы ему даже посочувствовал — тяжело любить в такой ситуации, — то теперь горько-едкое чувство уязвляло душу.

Юньлун не хотел, чтобы Ибо было больно. Дважды не хотел, чтобы боль доставляли мысли о Сяо Чжане, но если бы Ибо извинился и сказал, что его ждут в Пекине, что он должен ехать, Юньлун совсем не был бы рад.

Он наконец взял себя в руки. Третий вариант — когда много работаешь над песней, она первой приходит тебе в голову. Пусть Лань Ванцзи останется Вэй Усяню, но Ван Ибо — не Лань Ванцзи.

— У тебя очень приятный голос, — он обнял, чтобы зарыться лицом в волосы Ибо и не смотреть в глаза. Юньлун слушал и слушал бы, если бы это была другая песня. — И мелодия красивая. Линь Хай, да? Мне нравится, как ты поешь.

— Правда? — переспросил Ибо, уцепился за его плечи и подтянулся повыше. — Тебе понравилось? Да, Линь Хай. У него вообще очень крутая музыка. Атмосферная.

Юньлун мелкими глотками пил кофе, чтобы отвлечься и сделать вид, что занят.

Потому что не знал, что сделать.

Обнять Ибо крепче? Не трогать? Он потерял уверенность в своих действиях, которая позволяла так легко касаться, делать все, что хочется и нравится, и знать, что Ибо понравится тоже.

— Что случилось? — Ибо обернулся, нахмурившись, попытался заглянуть в глаза, поцеловал, потерся кончиком носа о нос. — Юньлун?

Нет, Ибо не тот, кто будет намекать. А он, Юньлун, ревнив и мнителен, только и всего. Ибо сейчас был с ним, и Юньлун не хотел это испортить.

— Ничего. Правда, ничего, — он сгреб его в охапку, подхватил под колени, поцеловал и улыбнулся. — Я слышал твое новогоднее выступление, оно было очень яркое. Эта песня совсем другая, и ты ее так мягко поешь. Мне нравится твой голос, я хотел бы послушать тебя еще.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты пел про меня. Для меня».

— Хорошо, — Ибо просиял, запрокинув голову, волосы почти достали до плеч. — Когда вернемся в Китай, можно выбраться в караоке. Вдвоем. Есть места, в которых анонимность гарантирована, и никто не узнает, что мы там были.

Они столько всего успели загадать на туманное «после возвращения». Легкомыслие и безответственность — планировать и давать друг другу такие обещания, но они это делали.

— Караоке? — удивился Юньлун. — Что-то в этом есть. Я там давным-давно не был, мне казалось, это как чемпион Китая придет на городские соревнования. Я преувеличиваю, конечно, но вместе с тобой попробовал бы.

— Нас же никто не будет судить, мы пойдем не соревноваться, а петь! И немного выпить. Может, я станцую, — Ибо засмеялся и наигранно серьезно предупредил. — Но никаких девочек!

Юньлун улыбнулся, кивнул, наслаждаясь потерянным было чувством близости.

— Хорошо.

— Обещаешь? — Ибо снова зарылся в него.

— Обещаю, — твердо сказал Юньлун. — Мы с тобой сходим в караоке. Вдвоем. Поцелуй меня.

Ибо целовал медленно и долго, прижался к груди, а потом предложил:

— Хочешь искупаться?

— А ты не замерзнешь? — Юньлун посмотрел, как капли дождя пузырятся, разбиваясь о гладь бассейна.

— Не замерзну, ты же будешь рядом.

Юньлун забрался ладонями под футболку и поднял ее вверх, Ибо поднял руки, чтобы легче было снять. Юньлун поцеловал его в плечо:

— Дальше сам.

Если он будет раздевать Ибо, есть большой риск, что вместо бассейна они пойдут в спальню. Так что Юньлун только смотрел, как шорты съехали по коже, отсутствие белья будоражило.

Вода сверху — ливень снова усилился, — вода снизу, Юньлун фыркнул и зачесал назад мокрые волосы.

— Кто быстрее проплывет? — поддразнил он. Бассейн невелик, не успеешь и разогнаться, но на другом конце можно поймать Ибо в объятия, а тот немедленно обхватывает ногами талию. Юньлун провел по руке, покрытой гусиной кожей.

— Замерз? — обнял теснее, а Ибо ухватился за него и поерзал. Юньлун погладил его губы пальцем — мокрые, палец тоже мокрый. Дождь поливал их, капельки воды повисали на кончиках волос, на ресницах, Ибо их смаргивал.

— Я не могу тебя не целовать, когда ты так близко, — шепотом предупредил Юньлун.

Ибо целовался голодно, застонал в губы, торопливо зашептал:

— Не отпущу тебя. Даже сейчас, — Ибо слизнул с мочки уха капли воды. — Ты же рядом, а мне все равно хочется больше, ближе.

— Я с тобой, — по спине прокатилась дрожь. — Я тоже не хочу тебя отпускать, ты же мне разрешил трогать и делать, как я хочу...

Слова Ибо окончательно отогрели сердце. В песне не было никакого намека, Ибо просто сделал то, о чем Юньлун его попросил, и тоже хотел быть рядом.

Юньлун переживал подобное: острую тягу друг к другу, рука в руке, губы к губам, рядом все время, до изнеможения, и кажется, что это никогда не закончится.

Это и не закончилось, только притихло, но вспыхивало снова, когда они с Гацзи подолгу не виделись. Говорят, нельзя дважды войти в одну реку, особенно если ты из нее еще и не выходил?

Вода не охлаждала, Юньлун чувствовал животом реакцию Ибо на объятия и поцелуи.

— Ну прости, — Ибо со смешком прижался лбом к его шее, опустил одну руку в воду.  
— Мы успеем, — шепнул Юньлун. После первых дней, когда они срывались с одного поцелуя, хотелось растянуть процесс. Не спешить, дать себе прочувствовать желание. — Мы еще успеем вместе.

— Может, все-таки наперегонки? — Ибо отпустил Юньлуна и отплыл в сторону. — А проигравший выполняет желание победителя. Одно или два? Туда и обратно. Вернуться надо сюда, откуда начинаем. На счет три!

***

Не хочется забывать Бали, не получится забыть, даже если их связь с Юньлуном обречена с самого начала, Ибо все равно будет помнить.

Наверное, он погорячился с бассейном, точнее, неправильно озвучил свое желание. Хочется не плавать, а быть с Юньлуном. Просто быть, не отлипать, напитываться всем тем, что Юньлун может дать Ибо. Все успеть.

Маленькое состязание на время притушило пожар, Ибо подгонял дух соревнования. Пришлось повторить заплыв три раза, чтобы определить победителя.

— Так-так! Плаваешь ты лучше, чем могло бы показаться, — Ибо звонко засмеялся, переводя дыхание, ничуть не расстроенный собственным проигрышем. — Что хочешь взамен?

— Просто я из Циндао, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — А в Лояне моря нет.

Эйфория не спешила рассеиваться. Ибо нырнул, подплыл к Юньлуну под водой, и вынырнул совсем рядом:

— Одно желание?

— Одно желание, — Юньлун взял Ибо за плечи. — Знаешь, чего я хочу? Когда это все закончится — я имею ввиду карантин, — когда ты снова будешь выступать, я хочу, чтобы ты на каком-нибудь концерте пел для меня. По секрету, конечно.

— По секрету — это значит, что я не могу предупредить до или после выступления, что это было именно оно, и я пел для тебя? А вдруг ты пропустишь, не увидишь, и что тогда? Желание же сгорит, а ты не узнаешь! — Ибо нахмурился, но тут же озарился мыслью. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я каждое свое выступление после карантина посвящал тебе? Тогда не надо будет гадать, видел ты его или нет, так что я могу просто петь для тебя.

— Это очень много, — тихо сказал Юньлун и погладил Ибо по руке, покрытой мурашками: дождь почти прекратился, стало холодно. — Я имел в виду, что об этом не надо говорить в микрофон перед выступлением. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил обо мне, но не надо, чтобы тебя что-то сковывало. Пообещай мне свое первое выступление, и я его не пропущу ни в коем случае. Выбираемся?

В гостиной тоже казалось прохладно. Ибо поднял температуру кондиционера, закутался в халат и полотенце и прижался к Юньлуну, когда тот сел рядом. Юньлун казался задумчивым, Ибо не лез с болтовней. Юньлун обнимал его, и этого было достаточно.

— Согрелся? — Юньлун пощупал его руки. — Будем пить чай?

— Давай, — но Ибо, наоборот, уложил голову на колени Юньлуна и свернулся в компактный клубок. Все-таки было прохладно, не хватало только заболеть по глупости незадолго до возвращения домой. Сумерки и бесконечный дождь давали еще более полное ощущение уединения, серое небо опустилось так низко, словно вот-вот упадет на верхушки деревьев, накроет океан.

— Есть такая книга, — Юньлун понизил голос. — Сто лет одиночества. Маркес. Ты не читал? Она длинная и странная, а в конце герой остается в доме под дождем, и все вокруг дома зарастает так, что никто не может пройти...

Ибо не читал Маркеса, как и множество других книг — не довелось.

— Мне грустно от одного названия. Сто лет одиночества, — повторил он. — Столько прожить, чтобы остаться одному...

— Там не только про одиночество, наоборот, про большую семью. Я же говорю, это странная книга, — пояснил Юньлун. — Я не совсем ее понял. Но конец у нее действительно грустный и завораживающий.

Ибо посмотрел в окно, фантазии нарисовали высокие и густые заросли вокруг виллы.

— Если бы мы с тобой застряли тут на сто лет или около того, эта история была бы не про одиночество, — жаль, что у них нет парочки лишних дней, а не то что нескольких лет, а до ста многие не доживают.

— Но знаешь что, — Ибо сделал паузу: поднялся, включил систему обогрева, на кухне наполнил водой чайник. Не включал свет, полумрак казался приятным и уютным, а он не один, нечего бояться.

— Если бы мы застряли тут? — вопросительно повторил Юньлун

— Если бы ты умер раньше, мы бы все равно умерли в один день, потому что я ненавижу одиночество, — Ибо протянул дымящуюся паром чашку Юньлуну и отпил из своей, открыл пакетик жареного кешью и тоже предложил Юньлуну.

Они долго пили молча, Ибо дул в кружку перед каждым глотком — тело моментально прогрелось и потек нос.

— Ну вот, — Ибо сердито шмыгнул. — А как мы будем запекать курицу?

— Перед сном тебе нужна горячая ванна. И курицу можно сделать поострее, чтобы ты прогрелся. Кстати, ее уже можно начинать готовить.

***

Юньлун не мог отделаться от мысли: что было бы, если бы Сяо Чжань захотел и смог поехать отдохнуть на праздники? Предлагал ли ему Ибо?

Если бы у Сяо Чжаня и Ибо случилось все, на что не хватало времени раньше, каким счастливым был бы Ибо и смог бы потом Сяо Чжань держать прежнюю дистанцию?

И тогда ему, Юньлуну, можно было бы однозначно забыть о близких отношениях с Ван Ибо. Он думал об этом, словно вынимал занозу, а та засела и дергала болью изнутри.

Ибо предложил ему то, что Юньлун никогда не решился бы попросить. «Весь мир и серебряные коньки впридачу» — всплыло в голове откуда-то смутно знакомое. Каждое выступление — для него. Только для него. Ибо не мог предлагать это серьезно, петь друг для друга обещают только...

Не те, кого отдых как свел вместе, так и разлучит. Скоро, совсем скоро, Юньлун вдруг понял, что оставшееся время можно сосчитать в часах. Слишком щедрый дар, который он хотел, но не должен был принимать, не пообещав в ответ как минимум того же.

Казалось бы, кто угодно должен страдать от одиночества, но не Ван Ибо. Юньлун, однако, знал, что одиночество — это не когда тебе не с кем провести время. Это когда ты не можешь быть с тем, с кем хочешь.

Ибо любопытно поплелся за ним на кухню. Юньлун привычно снял с курицы кожу, как перчатку — холестерин, диета, фигура, — поленившись доставать нож, просто отломил ножки и крылышки.

— Ого! — присвистнул Ибо, наклонившись над столом так низко, что едва не задел тушку носом. — Как ты это сделал? Ты что, вот так взял и отломал ей конечности? Я бы с ножом провозился дольше! А ты взял и, — Ибо изобразил руками перелом и с притворным ужасом покачал головой. — Да, тебя лучше не злить.

— Это совсем не так сложно, как кажется, — Юньлун засмеялся. — Главное — не поперек кости, а по соединениям суставов. Потренируешься в другой раз. Помнишь, мы на рынке покупали пряности вместе с фруктами? Ты не видел, куда я их положил?

Ибо принес мешочек, Юньлун смешал желтые, красные, коричневые остро пахнущие специи, добавил имбиря, говорят, он полезен от простуды. Напевая себе под нос, намазал курицу и завернул в широкие листья.

— Пусть полежит хотя бы полчаса. Мы пока сварим салат и рис, хорошо? Или ты хочешь лапшу? — Юньлун на ходу приобнял его, повернул, как в танце, поцеловал в макушку и отпустил, чтобы нырнуть в холодильник.

— Я люблю лапшу, — Ибо легко вертелся. — Но рис тоже люблю. Что быстрее? И какой мы будем делать салат?

Пока Юньлун варил рис, Ибо отважно вызвался нарезать салат из травы, мелких помидоров черри, норовивших выскользнуть из-под ножа, и авокадо. Ибо быстро стучал кухонным топориком, Юньлун поднял голову, услышав его смешок: в руке была бутылка масла, глаза лукаво искрились.

— Ассоциации, — Ибо поставил масло на место. — Это был неплохой опыт.

— Ассоциации, — с улыбкой согласился Юньлун.

Вся вилла — сплошная ассоциация, кажется, единственное место, где они даже не поцеловались, — спальня самого Ибо, заброшенная уже который день, а так каждая комната, каждый угол отмечены ласками и страстью.

Ибо потянулся вверх на цыпочках, а Юньлун наклонил голову. То ли поцелуй — минутная передышка от дел, то ли дела — только передышка между близостью, в чем бы она ни выражалась.

— Если наш ужин подгорит, то виноват буду не я, — предупредил Ибо чуть погодя.

— Не сгорит, — Юньлун приник к ласковым губам и подумал: а если и сгорит... — Согрелся? Или тебя согреть?

***

Ибо запоминал, что и как делал Юньлун. Вдруг он сможет повторить потом сам или, например, обрадует маму, когда в следующий раз приедет домой, приготовит для нее пасту с морепродуктами или курицу.

Эти руки ласкали его каждый вечер. Ибо поразила непреднамеренная демонстрация чужой силы. Интересно, когда случится другой раз? Будут ли они вместе, когда Ибо решит приготовить курицу? У Юньлуна есть своя жизнь, в которой то самое место давным-давно занято другим, и только на Бали можно делать вид, что все в порядке.

Жаль, этот дом не принадлежит им на самом деле и они не смогут остаться здесь на сотню лет. Не потому, что столько не живут, а потому, что дома, в Китае, ждут обязательства, работа и другая жизнь. Не хотелось заглядывать в телефон, залипать в социальных сетях, теряя время; казалось, что то, что у них есть — настоящее. Неужели все, что останется Ибо после возвращения, это воспоминания и фигурка льва?

Предусмотрительно выставленный таймер напомнил о духовке, когда курица начала испускать ароматы даже сквозь дверцу. Ибо нехотя разорвал поцелуй и обернулся к шкафу с посудой — надо было еще накрыть на стол.

В комнате было тепло, уютно и вкусно пахло, небо за окном серело, но листва от воды еще ярче и зеленее, поэтому вид не вводил в уныние. Ибо деловито и аккуратно расставил все на столе, захватил из холодильника упаковку сока и сначала положил еду в тарелку Юньлуна, а потом уже сел к нему на колени. Мама подкладывает отцу за столом рис, овощи, наливает чай; Ибо поймал себя на том, что невольно повторяет ее действия. Наверное, так, в мелочах, выражается забота.

— Очень вкусно, — курица таяла во рту. Ибо макал мясо в соус от салата, подкладывал Юньлуну, а после ужина устроил голову на его плече.

— Спасибо.

В голове играла мелодия, которую напевал Юньлун, пока они готовили, и Ибо очень тихо попытался повторить мотив, напевая себе под нос.

— Ты ее знаешь? — Юньлун подхватил и вторил без слов.

Ибо прервал напев и вжал голову в плечи от щекотного и приятного поцелуя в шею.

— Вроде бы и знаю, но никак не вспомню.

— Почему-то у меня все получается про кошек, — улыбнулся Юньлун. — Вот эта песня из мультфильма про них. Мюзиклами я увлекся после Cat`s, и даже король Лев... Everybody wants to be a cat, Каждый очень хочет быть котом, — он встал, не прекращая напевать, подхватил Ибо на руки, не давая коснуться ногами пола. — Лишь тот, кто был рожден котом, поймет, что почем.

Джазовая мелодия давала возможность играть голосом и интонацией, Юньлун перенес Ибо от стола к дивану, усадил рядом. Посуду они уберут потом.

— Время ночное любит кот, когда во тьме не видно нот, — Юньлун закончил высоко и засмеялся, оборвав мелодию. — А тут должен вступить кошачий бэнд, — он подтолкнул Ибо, роняя на диван, навис над ним и быстро поцеловал лоб, щеки, губы. Ибо тут же обнял за шею и сжал коленями его бока: так непонятно, кто кого поймал.

— Или вот так, — Юньлун улыбнулся и напел мелодию «Розовой пантеры», крутнув головой там, где должен был быть быстрый перебор клавиш. Ибо тут же вспомнил вчерашний эфир и свою толстовку.

Было очень весело, поэтому Ибо позволил себе шалость, раз уж Юньлун поет песни из мультиков. Насмеявшись, он задержал дыхание и лукаво глянул из-под растрепавшейся челки:

— Мяу.

***

Мяуканье было такое неожиданное, такое смешное и звонкое, что Юньлун даже приподнялся, чтобы тут же упасть головой на грудь Ибо и захохотать. И так хорошее настроение воздушным шариком устремилось в небеса. Юньлун едва успел поднять голову, как Ибо потянулся поцеловать — нет, не поцеловать, по-кошачьи лизнуть губы и цапнуть небольно.

— А в твоей песне не говорится, что делают коты ночью? Или в мультиках об этом не поют? — шепнул Ибо.

— В мультике коты по ночам распевают песни, — он подсунул руку под лопатки Ибо. — А еще любуются луной и... прощаются, — зря он это сказал.

— Правда, они все равно потом встретятся, — кажется, и это замечание не очень удачное. Слишком много символов и совпадений, или это Юньлун воспринимает их обостренно?

— А в мюзикле кошки по ночам танцуют, — он перевел тему, — но у тебя, кажется, есть какой-то другой вариант?

— Я бы тоже мог танцевать, — Ибо обхватил лицо Юньлуна ладонями, погладил скулы, поскоблил щетину.

— Вау, — Юньлун представил и восхищенно кивнул так, чтобы не стряхнуть ласкающие руки. — Посмотри «Кошек» обязательно, мне интересно, что ты о них скажешь. И некоторые танцы у тебя отлично бы вышли.

Он отдавал инициативу, позволяя Ибо целовать, только отвечал на его движения. Соприкосновение языков отзывалось предвкушением, легкой дрожью натянутых нервов где-то глубоко внутри.

— Мяу, — засмеялся Юньлун. Хорошее настроение еще не ушло, не надо сейчас думать ни о чем. Юньлун зарылся в волосы Ибо пальцами и целовал, почти не давая передышки, а когда все-таки оторвался, улыбка у Ибо была довольная, блаженная.

— Я и правда с тобой как весенний кот, — полушепотом признался Юньлун и перекатился, уложил Ибо сверху. — Это все ты, твои губы, твой голос, твои ноги...

У Юньлуна было слишком мало слов, и он просто еще раз перекатился, чтобы нависнуть сверху и прогнуться, как это делают коты, волной. Ибо гибкий, у него, наверное, получилось бы лучше. Юньлун просто прижался к нему всем телом и провел языком вдоль шеи.

Игра ли это, прелюдия ли? Они успели за неделю переспать столько раз, что сразу и не сосчитаешь. Тело не голодно, но хотелось вот так касаться, дразнить, играть.

— Я знаю, почему тебя так любят снимать в рекламе. Даже если ты просто лежишь, как сейчас, это выглядит потрясающе.

Юньлун снова потерся об него, и Ибо приподнялся в ответ, запрокинул голову. Юньлун лизнул открытую шею: завтра эфир, сильнее нельзя. Пояс халата Ибо ослаб, воротник распахнулся на груди.

— А еще мне нравится твоя реакция, — выдохнул Юньлун, зарываясь лицом в плечо.

— А мне нравится все, что ты делаешь, — Ибо ловко выбрался из-под него и оседлал Юньлуна.

Кошачья волна у Ибо действительно получалась лучше. Юньлун положил руки на его ягодицы, огладил, легонько сжал, наслаждаясь ощущениями, а Ибо еще и оттопырил зад вверх. Если бы у людей был хвост, он бы сейчас, наверное, стоял трубой.

Юньлун неожиданно для себя громко фыркнул:

— Представил тебя в образах мюзикла. С кошачьими ушами и хвостом. Но тебе и это бы пошло.

Это было бы забавно и, пожалуй, привлекательно а с его грацией не просто привлекательно, а горячо.

Юньлун сам теперь запрокинул шею, подставил горло. Горячий язык тронул ямку между ключицами, пустил от нее вниз по телу волну жара. Ленивое, неторопливое возбуждение становилось сильнее.

Ибо, как будто прочитав мысли Юньлуна, медленно и грациозно выпрямился и неспешно, дразня, развязал свой пояс. Юньлун сдерживался и только смотрел, но непроизвольно подался бедрами вверх, прижал влажные ладони к дивану, чтобы не уронить на себя. Пусть Ибо делает так, как ему хочется, Юньлун был согласен на все заранее.

Халат соскользнул с плеч, завис на локтях. Ибо отбросил его назад, оперся ладонями о грудь Юньлуна и покачал бедрами, задевая член. Юньлун судорожно вдохнул и снова подался вверх. Выдохнул громко, когда Ибо потер соски, и только когда Ибо сам приложил его ладонь к своей груди, плотно прижал и провел вниз, к бедру. Ибо потянулся к низкому столику у дивана за забытой со вчера смазкой, щелкнул колпачком.

— Помоги мне.

***

Ибо выдавил смазку на пальцы Юньлуна, сдвинулся поближе и наклонился за поцелуем, призывно выгнув спину. Желание было неторопливое, он знал, что получит свое, но пока смаковал, предвкушая удовольствие.

Юньлун осторожничал, Ибо закусил губу, набираясь терпения. Он сжимался на пальцах и ласкал сам себя, через какое-то время нетерпеливо застонал и начал двигаться навстречу.

— Подожди, немного подожди, я чувствую, как ты хочешь мой член, а я очень хочу тебя. Еще чуть-чуть, — Юньлун зашептал в ухо, прикусил мочку, сжал ягодицу, придерживая.

— Уже можно, — они достаточно занимались сексом, можно было быстрее. Ибо дотронулся до запястья Юньлуна, выдавил оставшуюся смазку на ладонь и обхватил его член. Такой большой, но ощущать его в себе было очень приятно, Юньлун был осторожен и не причинял боли.

Ибо насаживался медленно, приподнимался и опускался понемногу, придерживая член у основания, а когда ягодицы прижались к чужому телу, качнулся, привыкая. Выпрямил спину, откинул со взмокшего лба волосы, и покрутил бедрами туда-сюда, чтобы ощутить больше.

— Ты бы смог на весу? — шепотом спросил он.

— Мы можем попробовать потом, — хрипло ответил Юньлун. — Я постараюсь.

Ибо улыбнулся, приподнялся и начал двигаться быстрее, а Юньлун отстранил его руку и сам обхватил член, растер большим пальцем смазку, двигал рукой в такт движениям: медленно вверх, когда Ибо приподнимался, и всей ладонью вниз — когда вжимался бедрами в бедра.

Ибо почти лег на его грудь, потерся о живот, уцепился за плечи, когда Юньлун начал двигаться навстречу — быстро и глубоко, как хотелось Ибо. Хорошо — и вместе с тем мало. Он разочарованно охнул, когда приподнялся слишком высоко, и в следующий миг застонал от яркой вспышки возбуждения, прошившей тело, когда влажная головка скользнула по коже и легко погрузилась внутрь. Колени разъезжались в стороны, и он в попытках упереться только насаживался сильнее. Ибо поймал ритм, от которого все внутри сжималось и искрило, обнял Юньлуна и захлебнулся стоном:

— Еще!

Он не прикасался к себе руками, сжимался и терся о Юньлуна, волосы лезли в глаза, но было не до них. Ибо задержал дыхание, зажмурился и уткнулся в плечо, тяжело дыша. Отголоски испытанного удовольствия растворялись в сытом удовлетворении.

— Нам нельзя оставаться вместе на сто лет, — прошептал Юньлун, переплетая ноги. — Мы бы закончились и сгорели гораздо раньше, если бы так продолжали. А на весу — это интересно, когда ты держишься за меня сам, так даже легче. Может, у тебя есть еще какие-то идеи? Хотя я согласен и на старые, когда мы отдохнем...

Может, «когда мы отдохнем» случится позже вечером, может, ночью или утром. Кажется, этот отпуск запомнится как сплошное занятие любовью, и даже когда они не занимаются ею непосредственно — они касаются друг друга, смотрят, обнимаются.

— Зато вместе, — ответил Ибо, зарывшись в выемку между плечом и шеей. Какие могут быть идеи кроме тех, что он приберег на будущее, если они все-таки встретятся?

Кошачьи уши и хвост Ибо взял на заметку. Юньлун наверняка оценит, раз сам предложил, но это требует подготовки и аксессуаров, которых нет под рукой. Может быть потом, в Пекине, Ибо уже знал, как лучше это обыграть.

— Мы не пробовали в бассейне. Я хотел сделать тебе массаж, — перечислял Ибо, с нескрываемой нежностью любуясь Юньлуном.

— Да, я хотел бы, — Юньлун улыбнулся в ответ. — Знаешь, что я еще хочу? — Юньлун обнял его за шею, вынуждая наклонить голову, прошептал тоном заговорщика. — Мне было хорошо, когда ты был сверху. Ты не возражаешь как-нибудь повторить?

Стало очень стыдно и горячо, но Ибо выдержал взгляд Юньлуна, неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Хорошо, — если Юньлуну понравилось, значит, Ибо был не так уж плох. — Давай повторим. Как-нибудь. Когда захочешь, — Ибо все-таки зажмурился, так ярко встала перед глазами сцена, в которой он держит Юньлуна под коленями, чуть разведя ноги в стороны, наваливается сверху и берет то, что считает своим.

***

Юньлун унес Ибо в душ на руках: просто так, захотелось. Сейчас это было тяжеловато, но приятно. Потом, пока Ибо отмокал в душе и переодевался, Юньлун убрал со стола посуду и остатки курицы, стер салфеткой с дивана пятно — небольшое, высохнет и будет незаметно.

Стемнело сегодня рано, Юньлун опустил жалюзи, включил свет, растянулся на диване, блаженно потянулся и сощурился, свет лампы расплывался ореолом.

Совершенно некультурный отдых, не считая поездки в храм и одного раза, когда он пытался читать. Юньлун ни капли не жалел и надеялся только, что Ибо — тоже.

Ибо вернулся с зачесанными назад волосами, в свежей футболке с шортами и белых носках, сел рядом, подтянул колени к груди. Что-то писал и наговаривал в телефон — то ли по работе, то ли друзьям, приветливо, но коротко. Юньлун смотрел на него сквозь ресницы, протянул руку и погладил ногу от ступни, обтянутой носком, вверх до края резинки. Ибо отложил телефон и устроился рядом — растрепал его волосы, зачесал назад, собрал в короткий хвост на затылке.

— Почему ты их не собираешь? Тебе идет.

— Иногда собираю. Когда отрастают, как сейчас, и надо что-то сделать, чтобы не мешали. Но здесь я ничего не делаю, и они мне не мешают, — Юньлун засмеялся, потянулся и в ответ поерошил тщательно зачесанные волосы Ибо. Широко улыбнулся: с импровизированным хвостиком, в светлой футболке, шортах и белых носках Ибо выглядел существенно младше, и это было забавно. Юньлуну он нравился любым, лишь бы был рядом и можно было к нему прикасаться без оглядки на посторонних.

— Мне нравятся твои волосы. И хвост. Без него тоже хорошо, но с ним ты... В общем, мне нравится, — Ибо наклонился быстро поцеловать.

— Я с ним — что? — с любопытством переспросил Юньлун, интересно же, как он выглядит в глазах Ибо. — Это прическа для мюзикла, потом я подстригусь.

— Не надо стричься, — спешно выпалил Ибо. — То есть так тоже хорошо. И отлично смотрится даже без стилистов. Если я лягу спать с мокрой головой, утром увижу в зеркале воронье гнездо. Ты красивый, — Ибо мягко улыбнулся, распустил и пригладил волосы Юньлуна. — С хвостом или без.

Юньлун улыбнулся: Ибо не первый, кто говорит это, — хотя иногда в трудные минуты Юньлун не согласен, — но слышать это от него было приятно. Слышать и верить, потому что глаза и губы Ибо улыбались, взгляд был откровенно нежен. Юньлун потерся щекой о его руку: интересно, который час? С опущенными жалюзи время было совсем неощутимо, спать не хотелось, а в телефон Юньлун в последний раз заглядывал утром.

Юньлун распрямил и погладил ладонь Ибо, нарисовал на ней круги, плотно переплел пальцы и поцеловал тыльную сторону. Ибо притих и прижался, Юньлун осторожно разгладил кончиком указательного пальца брови, обвел скулы. Ибо чуть-чуть наморщил нос, видимо, от щекотки.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Или полежим еще?

Юньлун отдыхал и радовался спокойствию и близости, но вдруг живому, энергичному Ибо это скучно.

— Хочу лежать с тобой, — не раздумывая ответил Ибо, уткнулся носом в грудь Юньлуна, просунул колено между ногами, а ладонь — к поясу под футболку. Ибо умел так удобно для обоих устраиваться в объятиях, что казалось, в одиночку будет далеко не так уютно. Юньлун бездумно оглаживал плечи, несильно разминал и растирал.

— Нам надо бы лечь пораньше, у тебя же завтра эфир, а то проспим. А что бы ты сейчас делал, если бы был дома и у тебя не было съемок или они закончились не очень поздно? —  
как будто зная, чем может в определенное время заниматься Ибо, он сам становился к нему чуть-чуть ближе. Это глупо, кажется, как-то так думают фанаты; Юньлун обошелся бы без этой информации, но Гацзи любит иногда почитать комментарии и обсуждения, и если он желает поделиться, проще выслушать.

— Не проспим, — улыбнулся Ибо, потянулся за телефоном, поставил будильники. — Еще даже десяти нет, — он лег обратно и закинул ногу на бедро Юньлуна.

— Дома я бы слушал музыку. Может, почитал бы новости или что-нибудь интересное, друзья могут принести ссылку. Почитал бы сценарий, попробовал написать свою песню. Могу встать на скейт, но мне легче кататься днем, чем ночью. Заказал бы еду, — Ибо прикрыл глаза, задумавшись. — Если не запланировано важных ужинов, наслаждался бы тишиной и покоем. Друзья часто тоже заняты, трудно согласовать графики; если бы остались силы, тренировался бы, нельзя опускать планку. А ты что делал бы?

— Я слышал твою последнюю песню, она очень... Очень твоя, откровенная и эмоциональная, — упоминание о песнях особенно заинтересовало. Юньлуну композиция показалась при первом прослушивании одновременно взрослой и юношеской. Теперь он понимал: в этом весь Ибо, иногда мальчишка, иногда взрослый не по годам. Он не спросил, пишет ли Ибо сейчас что-то, это личное. Но теперь, наверное, любая песня Ван Ибо будет казаться ему особенной, с отголосками личного.

— Тебе правда понравилось? Или ты не хочешь меня обижать? — Ибо хитро прищурился.

— Честно говоря, я не уверен, что стал бы слушать ее раньше, — Юньлун смягчил слова улыбкой. — Но мне понравились и слова, и то, как звучит твой голос. И я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь еще больше.

— Мы собирались в караоке, помнишь? — Ибо не обиделся, и у Юньлуна отлегло. — Там можно спеть и вместе, так что я буду ждать тебя в Пекине.

— Я помню про караоке, — так хотелось верить, что все это будет. Караоке ведь не выходит за рамки дружеского общения, почему нет?

Пальцы Ибо скользили по плечам, Юньлун все еще предвкушал обещанный Ибо массаж. Лучше бы здесь, на Бали, потому что дружеская встреча в Пекине вряд ли включает в себя такое времяпрепровождение.

— Ты не ответил, чем занимался бы сейчас дома, — Ибо потормошил и согнал задумчивость.

— Вечером спектакли и концерты. Если нет — репетиции, а если не то и не другое, я обычно читаю, иногда что-нибудь смотрю. Зачитаться я могу до поздней ночи, — если рядом Гацзи, так долго читать ему не дадут, но тогда утром они все равно зевают. — Я люблю ночь, а утром люблю поспать, но этот мир устроен не для сов.

— Я тоже люблю спать, — признался Ибо. — Но почти всегда приходится вставать по будильнику.

Ибо поерзал, подтянулся повыше, обхватил лицо Юньлуна ладонями и неторопливо поцеловал.

— Постоянно хочется еще, — шутливо пожаловался прямо в губы.

— Какой ты голодный и жадный, — засмеялся Юньлун в ответ и тихо добавил. — Мне хочется к тебе прикасаться. Всегда.

— Прикасайся, — шепнул Ибо. — Я же разрешил.

Ван Ибо с кем-то целовался и укладывался в постель раньше, но Юньлун готов был напрячь фантазию и придумать такое, чего у Ибо раньше не было. Или сделать так, чтобы запомнилось. Чем ярче, тем сильнее кружило голову, замкнутый круг. Держать в объятиях, гладить, трепать волосы, держать за руку, хотя бы прикасаться к руке, спине или плечу стало стойкой привычкой.

Правда, если лежать так близко, а Ибо не умел лежать неподвижно и снова ерзал сверху, — закончится все снова одним и тем же. Юньлун удивлялся сам себе, все еще не было пресыщения от близости. И пусть сейчас тело не спешило отзываться — они же только что были вместе, — если полежать так минут двадцать...

Он сжал Ибо в объятиях и перекатился, подминая его под себя.

— Скажи мне, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты лежишь на мне и крутишься, ты такой красивый, горячий и так мне нравишься. Я же не выдержу и через некоторое время сделаю вот так, — он прижал его к дивану всем телом, а Ибо под ним засмеялся. — И вот так, — раздвинул колени своим коленом, а губы языком. — Сколько дней подряд надо, чтобы ты сказал: Юньлун, ты затрахал, оставь меня в покое?

Все еще улыбаясь, он наклонил голову и шепнул в горячее ухо:

— Честно говоря, я сам не знаю, сколько тебя мне надо, чтобы перестать хотеть, — оттянул ворот футболки и крепко поцеловал в плечо.

***

У Ибо еще не было так, чтобы можно было делать все, что придет в голову, и за это не становилось стыдно, а близость без интима была откровеннее секса. Юньлун первый, и этого теперь будет очень не хватать. 

Нашлось бы в распорядке Юньлуна место для него? Ибо мог бы отыскать время даже в своем забитом графике, если бы только Юньлун этого захотел.

— Даже если мы будем вместе каждый день, я так не скажу, — Ибо обвил руками шею и потянулся за поцелуем, лукаво улыбнулся. — Во-первых, это невоспитанно, а я хороший мальчик, ты сам говорил. И я тоже тебя хочу, это вообще нормально? Не только секса. Всего с тобой.

— Очень хороший мальчик, — со смешком согласился Юньлун и погладил по щеке, Если ты хочешь всего, пощади немолодого человека, боюсь, я не выдержу подряд серфинг, скейт, что ты еще любишь?

Немолодой человек получил тычок под ребра, а Ибо возмущенно надулся.

— Я не это имел ввиду! Хотя и это тоже, но я бы не стал тебя просить заниматься тем, что тебе не нравится. Мы бы делали то, что устроит обоих. И я бы не рисковал твоим здоровьем, — может, Ибо моложе и безрассуднее, но уж точно не в вопросах доверия и здоровья близких, и вообще-то он имел ввиду другое.

— А чего бы ты тогда хотел? — Юньлун примирительно улыбнулся. — Кроме караоке, Лего и Звездных войн?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, — Ибо не подумал и выразился двусмысленно, поэтому тут же добавил, — то есть чтобы мы сделали все, что запланировали.

Как и то, что могут не успеть.

— Просто приезжай в Пекин, — попросил Ибо. Он умел ждать.

Ибо задрал колени повыше, чтобы прижаться сильнее, забрался ладонями под футболку Юньлуна, выгнулся, чтобы расшевелить зависшего над ним во всех смыслах Юньлуна, сдвинул руки на задницу, позволил себе сжать и помять пальцами. Это подействовало.

— Зачем мы одевались? — поворчал Ибо, пытаясь выбраться из вещей, пока на нем не остались только носки.

— Можем не одеваться, — Юньлун помог ему. — Лучше, чем ты в моей футболке, только ты безо всего.

Ибо готов был попросить Юньлуна оставить футболку ему на память, он даже подарил бы что-нибудь взамен. Если не одеваться, можно сэкономить время, но не хотелось бы закрывать все окна и двери плотными шторами или порвать вейбо новым тегом про запретные отношения и постыдные кинки; после такого с карьерой в Китае можно сразу попрощаться.

Он терся снизу, пока Юньлун вылизывал его шею, бросил взгляд на тюбик — смазки осталось мало, но Юньлун растягивал его совсем недавно. В спальне есть еще, но вставать не хотелось.

— Юньлун, — заговорщическим тоном шепнул он, все внутри загорелось от предвкушения. — Удержишь меня на весу?

***

— Давай попробуем, — Юньлун сел и потянул Ибо к себе на колени, хрипловато попросил:

— Обними меня. Да, ногами тоже, — и медленно встал, выравнивая баланс. Ибо выгнулся назад.

— Подожди. Держись пока что, я сейчас, — Юньлун придерживал Ибо и одной рукой сдавил тюбик с остатками смазки.

Ибо застонал, когда пальцы проникли в тело, в этот раз было легко. Подхватил покрепче, когда Ибо вздрогнул.

— Давай вот так, — он сделал несколько шагов, чтобы Ибо мог прислониться спиной к стене, поднял его повыше, шире расставил ноги, направил член и медленно опустил Ибо на себя.

— Да, — они выдохнули почти одновременно, Юньлун снова чуть-чуть приподнял Ибо и дал соскользнуть вниз.

Так не получится с тем, кто почти твоего роста, нет, они пробовали, но быстро устают ноги. С Ибо было намного легче, он легкий, гибкий, сильный и цепкий, и сам двигался, опираясь на его плечи, Юньлун придерживал, чтобы не стукнулся затылком о стену.

Ибо то и дело стонал и скоро начал вздрагивать так, что Юньлун не мог теперь его ласкать — приходилось держать крепче и направлять. Ибо двигался вниз-вверх, терся об него твердым членом.

Член Юньлуна скользил внутри легко во второй раз за вечер, но когда Ибо сжался, снова стало тесно и жарко, лоб взмок, бедра Ибо тоже были влажными. Юньлун держал его так, будто собирался никогда не выпускать из рук.

— Быстрее. Пожалуйста, быстрее! — Ибо сжимался и дергался, взмокший, жаркий, жадный. Юньлун почти забыл про эфир и едва опомнился, чтобы не оставить следов, и все-таки сжал губами кожу на плече, пальцы впечатались в ягодицы, как сведенные судорогой.

— Да, да, да, — голос срывался, Ибо повис на нем, а Юньлун прижал его к стене. Дальше некуда, глубже некуда, и он застонал, уткнувшись лицом в зацелованное плечо.

Несколько шагов до дивана были тяжелы, но Юньлун сделал их и упал вместе с Ибо; отдышавшись, шепнул — сил не было:

— Это была отличная идея. Круче, чем я представлял.

— Да, — тоже шепотом согласился Ибо.

Юньлун пошутил бы снова насчет своего возраста, но не хотелось дразнить. Поэтому он просто подсунул руку под его спину:

— Прости, но в ванную я тебя сейчас не унесу.

— К сожалению, я тебя тоже, — Ибо с трудом поднялся и потянул Юньлуна за собой. Выглядел он со спины забавно и своеобразно: лохматый, обнаженный, на ягодицах красные пятна от пальцев — и высокие белые носки на ногах. — Можно, я снова возьму твою футболку? Кажется, у меня опять заканчивается одежда.

Вода смывала все, смягчала усталость, бурный секс очень хорошо влиял на аппетит — Ибо ел охотнее, чем за завтраком, который был обедом. Сперва, правда, задумался над очередным кусочком, и Юньлун подтолкнул к нему мясо.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы ты не поправился, — посмеивался он. — Как тебе такая идея?

— Мне нравится, — Ибо зевал, улыбался, Юньлун осторожно прижал его к себе, теперь, когда тело поостыло, слишком активные движения могут быть... неприятны. Они оба потеряли голову или он, Юньлун, потерял; оба устали от бурных занятий любовью, но не друг от друга. — Нет, мне больше не надо, здесь же нет гримеров. Если я проснусь отекшим, буду сам виноват, и всем придется лицезреть мою натуральную красоту.

Юньлун только поднял брови: на его взгляд, никто не должен был остаться недовольным.

После неурочного ужина накрыла двойная усталость. Юньлун сидел на кровати и смотрел, как Ибо потягивается, выключает свет и идет к нему. Поймал его в объятия, усадил на кровати и развернул так, чтобы обнимать со спины.

— Тебе пора спать, — он сам зевнул, — но как хорошо так сидеть...

Ибо обернулся и быстро поцеловал в щеку. «Кто кого заездил?» — читалось в глазах. Юньлун нехотя выпустил его из объятий, Ибо поставил телефон на зарядку и забрался под бок.

— Я встану раньше, чтобы порепетировать, а тебя разбужу к завтраку, хорошо? Отдыхай.


	17. Часть 1. Глава 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту  
> https://twitter.com/lunayann/status/1364303175604387847
> 
> Напоминаем, что на Патреон www.patreon.com/user?u=27667215 можно читать новые главы, обсуждать, задавать дополнительные вопросы и так далее. Также вы можете поддержать нас с помощью Яндекс-кошелька, 4100110491942822.

Существуют ли люди, которым нравится сигнал будильника?

Ибо отключил ненавистный проигрыш, укрыл Юньлуна и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты. Во что бы переодеться к эфиру? Белую кофту он еще ни разу не надевал, и ворот у нее достаточно высокий, чтобы скрыть следы вчерашнего безобразия. Волосы ни в какую не хотели слушаться, легче натянуть шапку, чем пытаться привести их в порядок без подручных средств и стилиста.

Приблизительный сценарий в электронном варианте Ибо прочитал два раза, отметил ключевые моменты, быстро ответил на важные сообщения короткими голосовыми — печатать текст было лень, — а к десяти утра заказал завтрак на террасу и заглянул к Юньлуну.

— Хэй, — Ибо приподнял жалюзи, чтобы в комнате стало светлее, и ласково позвал. Он дотронулся пальцами до крепкого плеча, мягко обнял Юньлуна, зарывшись в отросшие волосы на затылке. — Просыпайся. Пора вставать.

Юньлун сонно сощурился и прикрыл глаза рукой с растопыренными пальцами. 

— Ты слишком красивый с утра, — он обнял Ибо за шею. — И еще больше красивый, когда улыбаешься… Как ты? Все хорошо? Если что-то не так, после эфира будешь лежать и отдыхать. А я буду сидеть рядом, но ни в коем случае не лежать тоже!

Ибо не считал себя слишком красивым без работы стилиста, но забота отзывалась теплом в груди. Он спрятал нос в волосах Юньлуна выше виска:

— Все хорошо, не волнуйся.

Самочувствие терпимое. После вчерашнего марафона дискомфорт минимальный и вполне себе ожидаемый. Если не обращать внимание и переключиться на более насущные вопросы, о нем можно и вовсе позабыть.

— А ты как? Встаешь? — Ибо заглянул в лицо. — Я не буду лежать без тебя. И без дела скучно. Не так, как без тебя, но лучше бы с тобой.

Юньлун притянул его к себе, скользнул губами по щеке, по шее. Ибо подставлялся под ласковые прикосновения.

— Извини, я колючий, — Юньлун наконец поднялся. Когда он скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты, Ибо тронул щеку там, где касалась щетина.

***

Сны испарились из памяти, глубокий сон оставил только ощущение отдыха. Голос Ибо и его объятия начали новый день, и это было прекрасное начало. Руки и ноги слегка напоминали о вчерашней нагрузке, но это было мелочью. Нет причин быть настолько счастливым, но Юньлун был счастлив целиком и полностью.

Ибо был свеж и бодр, только под глазами осталась легкая тень, но кто будет всматриваться в глаза, когда он так сияет улыбкой. Юньлун сразу вспомнил, что сам он помятый и заспанный, и тяжелые веки не придают лицу утренней свежести, но не думал об этом много — Ибо смотрел ласково и ничего не имел против щетины и привычки подолгу спать.

Юньлун побрился, выровнял пробор, улыбнулся сам себе и нашел в чемодане завалявшуюся резинку для волос, чтобы собрать их в хвостик на макушке, ломая так тщательно наведенную линию.

Ибо уже успел заказать завтрак. Юньлун определенно не зря возился с прической, Ибо поднялся, едва увидев его.

— Нравится? 

— Вау, — выдохнул Ибо, приподнялся на носках, внимательно рассмотрел, кивнул и протянул руку потрогать хвостик, а Юньлун улыбнулся. — Тебе идет.

Ибо жевал понемногу все подряд, пренебрегая только травой. Юньлун подцепил палочками кусочек поаппетитнее и осторожно поднес к его ярким, пухлым губам; подставил руку, чтобы не запачкать случайно одежду, когда Ибо повторил его жест.

— О чем ты сегодня будешь говорить?

— Нужно придумать и рассказать, как я провожу дома карантин, но поскольку я не дома, то буду делать вид, что все скучно, я ленивый, пью витамины и сижу без дела. Может, покажу несколько фокусов, поучаствую в беседе.

Юньлун кивнул и не стал спрашивать, можно ли остаться, просто сел с книгой, пока в гостиной настраивали технику. Ибо переоделся и включил кондиционер на холод. Сегодня он не так много улыбался и смеялся, но Юньлун сидел близко и слышал оттенки голоса, которые неизбежно скроет микрофон; улыбнулся, когда Ибо сказал, что поправился, и пообещал сесть на диету. Несколько минут в принесенной мастером медицинской маске — напоминание о том, что дома все очень серьезно.

Он невольно покачал головой, когда Ибо рассказывал про маму, витамин С и китайскую медицину. Наверное, так надо, Ибо виднее. Правда в любом случае должна остаться только между ними, но Юньлуна слегка покоробило. Есть разница между умолчанием и ложью, и может ли замешанное на лжи принести счастье?

Мерцание экрана отвлекло: менеджер просила записать короткое сообщение-поддержку и напоминание о мерах безопасности. Это действительно важно, раз не стали ждать, когда он вернется в Китай, Юньлун прикинул, как это лучше сделать.

И вдруг осознал, что у Ибо последний эфир на Бали. Нет, он еще вчера думал, что осталось совсем немного, но вчера отъезд казался так далеко, а сегодня — меньше, чем через сутки. 

Юньлун отложил книгу — почитать он успеет и дома — и улыбнулся вопросительному взгляду Ибо: все хорошо.

Время не остановить, самолет не отложить. Значит, последний день должен быть настолько счастливым, насколько это возможно.

***

Ибо было весело, но он старался держать себя в руках, чтобы критично настроенные фанаты не назвали его поведение слишком легкомысленным. Ибо дурачился перед камерой, иногда не выдерживал и быстро смотрел на Юньлуна, ловил то улыбку, то теплый взгляд. Наконец Ибо помахал рукой, отключился от конференции и зашел в чат уже без видео, чтобы поблагодарить всех за эфир. Телефон в беззвучном режиме засветился: «Молодец, все прошло хорошо. Напоминаю, что завтра в 9.45 у тебя вылет с пересадкой в Гонконге, прибудешь в Пекин в 21.10. Первый класс. Машину до аэропорта заказала, приедет за тобой к семи утра, водитель свяжется по мобильному. Будь добр, собери вещи, не забудь документы. Ждем твоего возвращения, встретим в Пекине».

Ибо перечитал сообщение два раза, пока мастер складывал оборудование в небольшой чемодан. Неужели домой уже завтра? Ибо так потерялся в датах, расслабившись, что не заметил, как пролетела дополнительная неделя отдыха, подаренная карантином.

Им с Юньлуном осталось провести вместе ничтожно мало времени. Улыбаться больше не хотелось. Ибо дождался, когда уйдет мастер, прикрыл дверь и ухватился за плечи Юньлуна:

— У нас что, последний день?

Он так растерялся, что и не пытался держать лицо, уткнулся в грудь Юньлуна и судорожно комкал его футболку. Но ведь вернуться домой здорово, можно съездить к родителям, увидеться с друзьями, почему же так больно, что дышать сложно? Ибо заставил себя опустить ладони, отступил на шаг назад:

— Я... прости. Время так быстро пролетело.

Юньлун притянул его к себе; не размыкая объятий, они дошли до дивана, и Ибо устроился на коленях Юньлуна, поджав ноги. 

Как он умудрился так привязаться, ведь они всего лишь проводили вместе отпуск, пусть даже самый лучший в жизни Ибо.

Может, он преувеличивает собственные чувства? Нет, он, Ван Ибо, не пытается называть вещи другими именами в глупой надежде, что сделается легче.

Когда Ибо ждал встреч с Сяо Чжанем, то иногда представлял себе, как у них могло бы получиться, но до поездки на Бали только в фильмах и сериалах видел, как люди проводят друг с другом столько времени. Спят, отдыхают, едят, занимаются любовью — вместе.

Он так отчаянно нуждался в близости, но почему же единственный, кто смог ее дать, и к кому вопреки здравому смыслу и внутренним барьерам Ибо привязался, оказался тот, кто много лет состоял в отношениях, хоть и без официальной пометки о браке в документах. И в том, что вышло между ними, Ибо отводится роль приглашенной на пару эпизодов звезды.

Даже не замена.

Оба понимали, что это временно. Но, когда он слетел с доски и Юньлун принес его на руках в гостиную, Ибо еще не знал, что привяжется, и когда забрался на колени в первый раз за завтраком — тоже. Но это стало их маленькой традицией, а еще Ибо засыпал и просыпался в объятиях, учился готовить под руководством Юньлуна, держал его ладонь в такси, строил песочный замок на пляже, боролся с внутренними страхами в кромешной темноте, из которой вывел голос Юньлуна; гулял по рынку, фотографировался у водопада, сходил с ума в туалете ночного клуба, слушал песни или пробовал быть сверху — казалось бы, все это мелочи жизни, но каждая из них прочно угнездилась в сердце. Потому что до Юньлуна никто так не делал с Ибо и для Ибо.

— Мы еще здесь, — Юньлун поцеловал Ибо в макушку, положил его руку на свое плечо. — Я с тобой. И не хочу завтра.

— Я тоже не хочу, — от бессилия в собственном голосе Ибо поморщился и низко опустил голову, чтобы не бросалось в глаза, как сильно он расстроен. 

— Давай сегодня, пока мы еще здесь... Чего ты больше всего хочешь? Кстати, — Юньлун резко выпрямился, — ты ведь не выбросил маску? Моя менеджер просит записать обращение о безопасности, лучше делать это с закрытым лицом. Это совсем недолго.

Небезопасно и надевать одну маску на двоих, но после всего небезопасного, что они сделали, маска уже не играет роли. Юньлун распустил хвостик, пригладил волосы, надел темную водолазку с рукавом. Фон — конечно, та же белая стена, такая может быть где угодно, это ничего не доказывает, да и кто подумает, что они могут быть вместе? 

Вместе они выбрали ракурс поудачнее, Ибо снова пристроил телефон на столе с опорой на высокую вазу с фруктами.

— Только не ошибись с файлом, когда будешь отправлять его менеджеру, — неловко пошутил он.

— Если бы я ошибся файлом, моя менеджер не стала бы его распространять, — Юньлун бросил быстрый удивленный взгляд. 

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — Ибо смягчил слова ласковой улыбкой. Ибо давно не ребенок, чтобы видеть в людях только лучшее, но он хотел верить Юньлуну. Именно этим они и занимались весь отпуск — верили друг другу, иначе Ибо не согласился бы на видео или настоял потом на удалении. 

— Мы можем еще раз посмотреть вместе, а потом удалить, если тебе будет спокойнее знать, что их нигде нет. Наверное, так правильнее. Я хотел бы сохранить, но как ты скажешь. 

— Но я не хочу их удалять. Может, это глупо и я об этом пожалею, но, — Ибо поморщился, иногда говорить правду так же тяжело и неприятно, как и самостоятельно принимать очень непростые решения, — я доверяю тебе. Если ты меня подставишь, я совсем разочаруюсь в людях, — он обнял Юньлуна за талию и прижался лбом к плечу. — И еще это будет значить, что я в них совсем не разбираюсь. 

— Никогда, — коротко и твердо пообещал Юньлун. 

Пока Юньлун репетировал, в дверь вежливо постучали. Ибо вышел на террасу, где парень в форме отеля вручил ему красивый конверт с логотипом.

— Подарок в знак компенсации за выключенный свет, — он говорил на ломаном китайском, но Ибо понял. — Спа.

Ибо поблагодарил, выбрал ближайшее время, чтобы оставить вечер только для двоих, и постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы не портить отсутствием настроения день Юньлуну.

Юньлун еще записывал. Ибо прислонился к двери и листал страницы сети, глядя больше на Юньлуна, чем в экран, пока яркая красная картинка не привлекла внимание. Звук был выключен, поэтому Ибо без опаски ткнул в изображение. 

Сяо Чжань и Аянга, праздничный выпуск “Наших песен”, большой стол, улыбки, беззвучный смех и болтовня. Раньше бы у Ибо болезненно заныло внутри, но сейчас ничего не осталось, будто выжгли.

Это бы принесло облегчение, если бы в ту же секунду Ибо не понял, что дело не в Сяо Чжане. Стоило только взглянуть на Юньлуна, чтобы сердце затрепетало снова.

***

Если тебе больно, знание, что у другого тоже болит, не помогает. У них и так было больше времени, чем должно было быть. Гораздо меньше, чем хочется.

Юньлун побаивался, что Ибо может к нему привязаться. Лучше бы боялся, что привяжется сам, но он ведь не делал ничего особенного, просто вел себя с Ибо, как с близким. Не мог вести себя иначе после того, как Ибо доверился ему. Юньлун не хотел создавать проблемы и заставлять скучать, но если Ибо сможет легко оставить Бали в прошлом — это будет больно. 

Юньлун справился со своей записью быстрее, ему надо было говорить намного меньше. Пока он работал, Ибо вышел куда-то, вернулся слегка повеселевший и порадовал новостью про подарок-компенсацию за отключение света.

— Ты пойдешь прямо так? — на Ибо все еще была футболка Юньлуна. С другой стороны, кто может догадаться, что это чужое, а не купленное не по размеру или просто оверсайз. — Хочешь, я тебе ее подарю? — Юньлун не успел придержать язык. — Просто мне показалось, что тебе в ней удобно. 

— Можно? Ты ведь уже подарил мне льва, — Ибо смутился. — Мне очень удобно. Я тоже куплю тебе что-нибудь, когда... 

— Потом, если захочешь, — Юньлун предложил не ради ответного дара, как и льва подарил просто потому, что он ему понравился и напомнил Ибо. И, если на то пошло, футболка не новая, это даже не подарок, это, если быть честным, просто попытка оставить хоть какой-то след в жизни Ибо. 

В спа им предложили легкие белоснежные халаты. Юньлун еще не бывал в таких местах и с интересом разглядывал цветочные гирлянды на стенах, лепестки цветов в глиняных тазах с водой для омывания ног. Пахло то ли маслами, то ли благовониями. Вежливые работники объяснялись больше жестами, чем словами, что-то приговаривали на своем, приглашали лечь для массажа. Все было такое нарядно-декоративное, что казалось ненастоящим, вроде рекламных съемок, и потому не смущало. 

Массаж, правда, был настоящий и очень хороший, с сильным нажимом. И спину, и плечи как будто разобрали и собрали заново, каждый позвонок, каждую косточку. Юньлун расслабился полностью и краем глаза видел такого же довольного Ибо.

— Моя спина в раю, — вздохнул Юньлун. Жаль, что девушки-массажистки не понимают язык, он бы поблагодарил. — Я хожу иногда делать массаж при спортзале, но тут намного лучше. 

— Почему мы не пришли сюда раньше? — выдохнул Ибо. — А как часто ты ходишь в спортзал? 

— Если бы мы пришли сюда раньше, мы бы здесь пропали, — Юньлун засмеялся. — В спортзал? Ммм, когда мне не лень. 

— И как часто тебе не лень? По-моему, ты в прекрасной форме. Если бы мы с тобой жили вместе, то ходили бы в тренажерку каждый день. Хотя бы на сорок минут, а то мне одному скучно.

Ибо шутил и прятал намеки под обычной болтовней, но Юньлун представил себе этот общий досуг, почти дружеский. 

— Ван Ибо, ты меня переоцениваешь, — он фыркнул. — В спортзал каждый день?! Пощади немолодого человека! — тут не было подушки, а Ибо прижимали к массажному столу крепкие руки, так что Юньлун мог шутить безнаказанно. — Я согласен на ежедневные домашние тренировки для поддержания формы, ммм? 

— Тебе повезло, что я не могу до тебя дотянуться, немолодой человек, — передразнил Ибо. — Да, в этом что-то есть. 

Наконец их оставили одних. На небольшом столике возвышался поднос с фруктами, местными сладостями и чаем, ступеньки вели к закрытому бассейну — приватность гостей умело охранялась. Никто не потревожит, даже если они задержатся тут на пару часов — единственный сотрудник отеля, более-менее говорящий на китайском, ясно дал понять, что администрация приносит извинения и очень хочет, чтобы гости остались довольны.

Юньлун потянулся, тело слушалось легко. Он успел только посмотреть в сторону подноса, а Ибо уже плавно скинул с плеч халат и пошел к воде — как на подиуме или на красной дорожке. Юньлун не возражал бы, чтобы эта мысленная дорожка была подлиннее, потому что трудно было отвести взгляд от движения ягодиц и блестящей от масла кожи. 

Только когда Ибо вынырнул и позвал его, Юньлун вышел из созерцания-восхищения и спустился в воду. 

Вода была теплая, приятная. И, конечно же, Ибо поймал его в объятия, стоило оказаться рядом, крепко ухватился за плечи, чтобы не соскользнуть, скрестил щиколотки позади и шепнул:

— Привет. 

— Привет, — кожа к коже, его имя в шепоте Ибо и поцелуи, скользящие вдоль шеи. Ибо облепил его, даже голову свесил через плечо. — Ты как ленивец... Хотя нет, они висят не так. Как коала, только не толстый и пахнешь приятнее. Нет, не слезай, мне нравится. 

У бортика можно было стоять в воде по грудь. Юньлун развернулся и усадил Ибо на керамический край, вода плескалась почти вровень с ним. 

— Я хочу на тебя посмотреть, — так Ибо был немного выше.

— Смотри, — разрешил Ибо с улыбкой. — Любуйся. 

Ибо сидел свободно, не стесняясь, подогнул одну ногу, а вторую свесил в воду, взял руку Юньлуна и приложил к ней свою. Ибо светлее сам по себе и почти не загорел, Юньлун провел по светлой коже кончиками пальцев до запястья, Ибо вздрогнул от щекотки. 

— Любуюсь. На тебя трудно не любоваться, разве ты сам не знаешь? 

— Знаю, — согласился Ибо. — Но мне приятно, если это делаешь ты. 

Юньлун оценил честность и признание своей привлекательности без отговорок и лишней скромности, Ибо мог себе это позволить. 

Чтобы не сказать что-то, о чем потом можно пожалеть, Юньлун брызнул водой и пригнулся, когда Ибо мгновенно соскользнул вниз и ответил веером брызг. 

Лучше дурачиться, чем поддаваться мыслям, что это последний вечер, так что смех звонко отдавался от бортиков, пока они не выбрались наконец из бассейна. 

*** 

Ибо вытерся полотенцем и не стал одеваться, а Юньлун вовсе пренебрег полотенцем и халатом. Успокаивающая музыка из замаскированных колонок обволакивала тело приятной негой. Юньлун уселся в кресле, Ибо на нем, если не думать, что это их последний вечер, то можно растянуть иллюзию тихой и счастливой жизни, скрытой ото всех. Юньлун поднес к губам Ибо дольку манго, и он покорно приоткрыл рот, придержал зубами и наклонился к лицу Юньлуна, чтобы разделить небольшой кусочек на двоих. Сладкий сок тек по подбородку и пальцам Юньлуна, которые Ибо тоже облизал. Потом дотянулся до нарезанного персика, взглядом спросил разрешения, вложил дольку в губы Юньлуна в ответ. Это не флирт или стратегия по соблазнению, просто Ибо расслабился и позволил себе не думать о рамках или правилах приличия. Если Юньлуну это не понравится, он может сказать об этом — раз; два — они могут больше никогда не встретиться в подобной ситуации, поэтому терять нечего.

— Хочешь, займемся любовью? — тихо спросил Ибо. — Или потерпим до вечера? — ведь еще неделю назад он бы прикусил язык со стыда, не решившись произнести подобное вслух. 

У Юньлуна после его вопроса стало такое сложное лицо, что Ибо прыснул.

— Я не могу выбрать. Я хотел бы и сейчас, и потом, но так не получится. Давай все-таки дома, — Юньлун тоже засмеялся, погладил и поцеловал плечо Ибо. — Вряд ли нас будут торопить, но мы можем увлечься и потерять ощущение времени. Я хочу любить тебя долго, много. 

— Хорошо, — Ибо улегся щекой на плечо Юньлуна. От предвкушения рот наполнился слюной, Ибо тоже хотелось бы, чтобы Юньлун любил его долго, много, не только в постели и не только на Бали, но вот этого он уже вслух не произнесет.

— Помнишь наш песчаный замок? 

— Помню. Ты строил гораздо лучше, чем я. Я больше портил твою работу, — сейчас наверняка все размыло если не прибоем, то ночным дождем. 

— У тебя неплохо получалось. В следующий раз... Когда ты снова окажешься на пляже, наверняка получится еще лучше. 

Ибо не понравилась пауза, которую сделал Юньлун. Замок получится лучше, только если Ибо будет строить его не один. 

— В следующий раз, — повторил он. Можно было бы даже купить набор лопаток и ведерок, чтобы стены и башни получились крепче и выше. 

— А еще давай закажем на ужин вино? — Юньлун отвлек его поцелуем. Ибо был согласен на вино, хотя и без алкоголя ощущалась легкость в душе и теле. 

— Хорошо. Приготовим сами или что-нибудь закажем? — кажется, именно обсуждение таких простых вещей делает людей близкими. 

— Давай закажем. Когда мы вернемся, будет поздно, не хочу тратить время на готовку, — Юньлун тронул губами мочку уха. — Ты сейчас совсем не носишь серьги? Кажется, они были почти на всех твоих старых записях.

— Были, но времена изменились, — Ибо ощупал ухо и улыбнулся. — Сколько моих старых выступлений ты пересмотрел, что знаешь про серьги? 

Когда Ибо был моложе (да, очень смешно, но с тех пор прошло два года, и он считал, что повзрослел), серьги были неотъемлемой деталью образа, но быть айдолом — это не только танцевать в составе группы и читать рэп. Это ответственность перед всеми, кто вложился в его успех, и государством, позволившим этому успеху состояться. Когда выходишь на сцену перед всей страной, которая возлагает на тебя немалые надежды, приходится снять драные джинсы и избавиться от пирсинга, а бунт замаскировать в текстах новых песен. 

— По-моему, они тебе очень шли, особенно длинные. Тебе виднее, просто с ними ты был такой, как бы объяснить? Такой, как здесь, на Бали. Я не знаю, сколько роликов посмотрел, тогда, утром, пока готовил. Мне было интересно, как ты танцуешь, потом попалось что-то из твоего шоу, потом с твоей группой. Я помню, что тебе больше нравится нынешний образ, но ты очень хорошо там улыбался. 

Кажется, Ибо понимал, что имеет ввиду Юньлун. Тогда он был свободнее. 

Он прислонился лбом к предплечью Юньлуна и загреб пяткой побольше лепестков, чтобы сделать под ногами кучку. Они подъедали фрукты, пили чай, наслаждались ароматом благовоний, тихой музыкой и ленивыми и глубокими поцелуями. Юньлун не опускал руку ниже пояса, целовал только в губы или в плечо. Ибо был бы не против пойти дальше, но Юньлун сказал: не здесь, дома, хотя видно, что он тоже хочет.

Когда небо потемнело, раздался звонок. Ибо протянул трубку Юньлуну, понятно, что их время истекло и пора возвращаться к себе. 

Фонари подсвечивали дорожки, встречные парочки были заняты друг другом, а семьи — детьми, поэтому Ибо уверенно взял Юньлуна за руку и сплел пальцы. 

На вилле их встретил тонкий запах цветов. Дорожка от входной двери до террасы был усыпана белыми лепестками, стол накрыт к ужину, а в спальне на покрывале лежали розовые цветы. Горели несколько плафонов и подсветка в бассейне, свечи создавали уютный полумрак — совсем не страшно. Ибо разулся и с восторгом ощутил, как нежные лепестки щекочут кожу. 

Судя по удивлению Юньлуна, это устроил не он. В вичате обнаружилось непрочитанное сообщение от менеджера: "Наслаждайся". 

"Спасибо", — отправил Ибо. Эта опасная женщина наверняка давным-давно выяснила, с кем он коротает дни. 

*** 

Может, так действовали благовония, может, музыка, но этот вечер был особенно спокойным за весь отпуск, в целом и так тихий и спокойного. Миг умиротворения и принятия того, что есть и должно быть. 

А должно — все-таки завершить отдых, одеться и вернуться на виллу.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал в магазине, так ли очевидно, — негромко засмеялся Юньлун, разглядывая лепестки. Ибо убрал телефон и потянулся целоваться. — Вот тебе ответ. 

— Тебе нравится? — Ибо мягко обнял и заглянул в глаза.

— Да, это красиво. Неважно, почему, очевидно или нет, мне просто нравится. 

— Подожди, — попросил он, когда Ибо хотел привычно сесть к нему на колени, и кивнул на второй стул. — Давай сначала так? Я хочу посмотреть на тебя. 

Он не знал, поймет ли Ибо, но он действительно хотел посмотреть и запомнить, как Ибо сидит прямо, но свободно, как огоньки свеч отражаются в его глазах, как он улыбается, когда Юньлун открывает вино, наливает до трети в два бокала и протягивает один. Соблюдение правил придавало ужину ощущение не то праздничности, не то торжественности, предвкушение чего-то особого, что ждет впереди. 

Что ждет впереди, Юньлун не знал. Он был уверен только в грядущей ночи, и пока что ему этого было достаточно. 

— Твое здоровье.

— Твое здоровье, — Ибо отсалютовал бокалом в ответ.

Еще Юньлун хотел бы поблагодарить Ибо за то тепло, доверие, близость, страсть, которое они разделили, но благодарить — подводить черту, так что он просто улыбался и любовался, как Ибо поправляет высохшую, небрежно лежащую челку, как блестит глазами и зубами в улыбке, как пьет золотое вино. Юньлун тоже отпил — сладковато, с фруктовым послевкусием. 

На столе было много всего, Юньлун попробовал рыбу и что-то запеченное, сразу и не поймешь, что. Ибо проголодался и положил себе понемногу от всех блюд. 

— Давай выпьем за то, чтобы... — Юньлун сделал короткую паузу, собираясь с духом. — Чтобы ты построил из Лего такой замок, который никогда не разрушится. 

Он выпил и потянул Ибо за руку. 

— Иди ко мне? 

Ибо перехватил его руку, легко поднялся, опустился на колени боком, перекинул ноги через подлокотник сула и уложил голову на плечо Юньлуна — все это привычно и быстро. 

— А ты мне поможешь строить? 

По сути, это вопрос, увидятся ли они. Нет, Юньлун подарит, раз обещал, и не отправит набор доставкой, и логично было бы принять участие, но…

— Я очень хотел бы, — это правда. 

— Тогда я подожду тебя в Пекине, — Ибо пожал плечами, но, кажется, не обиделся на уход от ответа. Юньлун разомкнул его губы своими, прихватил пухлую нижнюю и поцеловал, встретившись языками. 

Поцелуи днем были, как касания бабочек. Этот — жаркий и голодный, Юньлун толкался языком в чужой рот и оторвался, только когда стало не хватать воздуха. Ибо смотрел снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, вкус вина на губах стерся, но от разбросанных вокруг цветов и лепестков пахло сладко, сладость оставалась и на языке — то ли от запаха, то ли от поцелуя. 

Дышать вечерней прохладой было легко, но сердце никак не успокаивалось. Юньлун положил ладонь на грудь Ибо, в которой так же быстро колотилось сердце, сдвинул выше, кончиками пальцев ласкал горло, наклонился и поцеловал в шею легко, чтобы не оставить след.   
Почему-то вспомнился новогодний вечер, торопливые неловкие объятия и смущение Ибо, попросившего остановиться. И в голове причудливой цепочкой сложилась мысль: спасибо неведомо кому, а может, даже Сяо Чжаню, за то, что Ибо подошел, за то, что после недолгого разговора они уехали вместе. Если бы не это — не было бы Бали. 

Если бы они не остановились, может быть, потом тоже ничего не было бы. Да, он получил бы Ван Ибо уже тогда, но как же это мало по сравнению с тем, что теперь. 

— Помнишь новогодний концерт? Подумать только, если бы ты ко мне не подошел, мы бы не оказались тут.

*** 

Ибо помнил, как был зол на всех вокруг и в первую очередь на себя. Юньлуну досталось за компанию, потому что слишком часто в последние месяцы Аянга мелькал рядом с Сяо Чжанем. Собственное поведение забавляло сейчас, а тогда все казалась большим, трагическим и серьезным. 

Кто бы знал, что из одних проблемных отношений, зависших на стадии "я занят на работе", он по собственной вине угодит в "я занят другим". 

— Я так напился, что даже если захочу, не забуду, — Ибо отвел взгляд. Все равно неприятно было вспоминать о своем поведении в тот вечер. — Прости, я тогда... не знаю, что на меня нашло, я обычно так не делаю. Мне показалось, ты меня поймешь, поэтому я подошел. Мне было так стыдно, когда я проснулся. Я не жалею, что начал, но мне жаль, что так вышло.

— Не надо, — Юньлун покачал головой и положил пальцы на его губы. — Я не хотел тебя расстроить. Ты не сделал ничего, за что должно быть стыдно, наоборот. Извини, я зря напомнил. Не стоит извиняться, ты сделал самое меньшее, что мог бы. Наверное, все вышло так, как должно было быть. Как ты думаешь? 

— Наверное. 

Ибо не знал, что сказать. Ну вот и все? Мы с тобой прощаемся, это наш последний вечер, я буду скучать? Какие бесполезные фразы, что толку от них, если он боится спросить прямо главное: встретятся ли они снова. 

Если бы он не влюбился в Чжэн Юньлуна раньше, это бы случилось сейчас. Ибо не готов был отпустить, и, если Юньлун испытывает хотя бы малую долю того, что творится в душе Ибо, неужели он не согласиться увидеться еще? Только Ибо не сможет сделать вид, что между ними ничего не было, перечеркнуть Бали и возвратиться к редким ужинам с разговорами на отвлеченные темы, если Юньлун решит, что им лучше остаться друзьями. 

Ибо захлебывался от нехватки кислорода и переизбытка чувств, отвечая на жадные поцелуи, затаил дыхание, когда пальцы снова скользнули по горлу: он так открыт и беззащитен, надави Юньлун сильнее —не получится даже выдохнуть. 

— Мне так хорошо с тобой, — Юньлун гладил под футболкой по спине. — Я знаю, я говорил, но все равно. И мне мало тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастливым, очень счастливым. 

— Я сейчас очень счастлив, — если отбросить сомнения, Ибо очень счастлив без преуменьшения. Глупо спрашивать “а ты?” и страшновато, потому что Ибо узнал Юньлуна достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать ложь, а правда может не понравиться. 

— Держись за меня, — Юньлун встал и подхватил Ибо.   
Юньлун старался не наступать на лепестки, но это было невозможно, их слишком много. Как в кино. Пол спальни тоже усыпан, как и покрывало, сколько же цветов понадобилось, чтобы украсить один вечер? 

Юньлун поставил его на ноги у кровати. Ибо потянул вверх футболку, осторожно выпутал из нее Юньлуна, внимательно наблюдавшего за его действиями, обхватил ладонями лицо и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать неторопливо, не закрывая глаз. 

— Сядь, — так удобнее было стянуть с Юньлуна штаны и белье. Ибо разделся сам, чужой взгляд остро ощущался на обнажающемся теле. Он плавно опустился перед Юньлуном на колени, развел его ноги в стороны, потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом без предупреждения размашисто провел языком полоску от мошонки до головки, собрал побольше слюны и взял в рот, помогая себе рукой. 

***

Вызывающе, возбуждающе, обжигающе и красиво — Ибо перед ним на коленях, прогнувшийся вперед так, что Юньлуну было видно только голову и ягодицы. И еще то, как губы мягко и плотно двигались по блестящему стволу. Кончик языка обводил вены, щекотал отверстие в головке и уздечку, Юньлун стонал в такт движениям, особенно когда Ибо сжимал член влажными пальцами. Это было так хорошо, так томительно-приятно, Юньлун позволил себе отдаться удовольствию на некоторое время — но не до конца. 

— Иди ко мне? 

У них было много, и каждый раз — особенный и яркий. Если это последний, — а если и нет, неизвестно, когда будет следующий, — Юньлун хотел, чтобы Ибо было особенно хорошо. Хотелось дать ему все, что только возможно, и Юньлуну не жаль было ничего, включая самого себя. Любить во всех смыслах, тем нежнее и горячее, чем запретнее это слово.

Он поднял Ибо вверх и так и опустился назад, уложил его на себя. Огладил спину, ладонями накрыл ягодицы, терся снизу. 

— Я хочу тебя, — Юньлун смотрел прямо в глаза. — Возьми, если хочешь, потому что я — хочу. 

Он сам потянулся за смазкой, завел руку вниз и назад, а Ибо поймал его запястье, удивленный, затуманенный взгляд прояснился.

— Подожди, — Ибо внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, глубоко вдохнул и мягко предупредил: — Я сам. Перевернись? И встань на колени.

Ибо огладил той рукой, что не в смазке, спину Юньлуна, легонько надавил на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться посильнее.

— Скажи, если будет больно. 

Лепестки цветов липли к коленям и рукам. Нужно было их стряхнуть, но они не сделали это сразу, Юньлун слышал, как Ибо за его спиной сметает их. Ибо действовал терпеливо, ласково и медленно — еще бы, его тело после всех этих дней отзывалось быстрее. Юньлун не торопил, сдерживая вздохи и стоны, даже когда казалось, что уже можно; пусть будет так, как хочет Ибо. 

Ладонь скользнула под живот, прижала член, Юньлун выдохнул. Сжатое внутри возбуждение ждало, но терпеть было все труднее. 

— Наклонись вперед, — шепнул Ибо, налег на Юньлуна, чтобы он улегся грудью на покрывало. — Хорошо, — оставил россыпь поцелуев между лопатками, вошел медленно и неторопливо, без резких движений, прямо и до упора, не раскачиваясь, пока не прикоснулся к ягодицам; прижал Юньлуна за бедра еще теснее, ближе, практически вдавив в себя. Коротко толкнулся вперед и наклонился, почти укладываясь сверху. Постепенно наращивал темп, толчки становились быстрее, ладони, шарившие по груди и бедрам, обжигали, прикосновения к члену заставляли стонать. 

— Юньлун, — Ибо выдохнул тихо и резко замер, выскользнул и повернул Юньлуна на спину. 

— Что ты? — Юньлун вскинулся было, но Ибо смахнул с его груди прилипшие лепестки, потер сосок, наклонился между разведенных коленей и долго, жадно поцеловал. 

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — Ибо улыбнулся и легко вошел. 

В их первый раз Ибо тоже хотел видеть лицо Юньлуна и целоваться. Желания остались прежними, только они поменялись ролями. 

Юньлун двигался навстречу, Ибо придерживал его под коленями, брал теперь быстро, глубоко, резко. Юньлун чувствовал и разделял его желание: быстрее, больше, успеть все, пока можно. 

— Юньлун… — по телу Ибо рябью прокатилась мелкая дрожь и он тяжело осел сверху, Юньлун вскинулся, чтобы догнать, потерся напряженным членом о его живот и тоже вздрогнул, зажмурился. Ибо загнанно дышал, лоб у него был мокрый. Спустя некоторое время он уткнулся носом в шею Юньлуна и еле слышно шепнул: 

— Мой.

Юньлун только вздохнул и непослушной рукой обнял его, прижимая к себе.


End file.
